Let the Monster In
by ashangel101010
Summary: Set in an alternative universe during the "Chaotic Crisis" episode. Kaz is coerced into becoming Chaor's human Advisor. Tom flees from his burning hometown and becomes Maxxor's messenger. Chaor tries to figure out why he wants Kaz to be by his side. Maxxor has to lie in order to protect Tom and his Tribe. How much will they change in order to survive in this new world?
1. Let Disillusionment in

Let the Monster in Prologue

Suggested Theme-

Main Themes- Can't I Even Dream? By Hatsune Miku, Sweet Dreams are Made of This (Emilia Browning Version)

It wasn't supposed to be like this, the dream was supposed to go like _**this**_. He would be at the Science Fair where almost all of his classmates created a volcano, except the two that decided to do a potato battery, and he was the only one who bothered to go beyond the unimaginative boundary of his fellow ignoramuses. His best friend was the only one there who almost crossed the creativity threshold; his was a volcano but an edible one of cheese and jalapeño bits that erupts with a flick of the switch. Yet he surpassed them all, in his opinion, by constructing a theoretical model of the supposed wormhole generator that allows him to be in his favorite place in the universe. The only place where no one mocks him for telling the truth, or beat him up for his unstable brilliance, or quickly spurns his affections just because he is the school's resident _**freak**_. It was only place in the universe that allows him to freely express his brilliance and obsession for his hero, his hero was a red gargoyle who treated him like…..like a…..well there wasn't a word for it. Yet eventually the judge got to his masterpiece and when he explained to the judge what it is, everyone excluding his best friend laughed at him. They believed him to be mad and so did the judge, he didn't receive any prize or even a pity comment for all his hard work. His best friend didn't even bothered to encourage his telling the truth, instead he discouraged him and reprimanded him for what he did but tried to make it up to him by offering him a consolation to watch his best friend fight in a match. The flame haired boy just politely declines and goes back to his home to attend to his wounded pride and exhaustion. It was then that the dream would _**begin**_.

A beep from his Scanner would alert him that his best friend was calling him; he would groggily rub his molten earth eyes and answer it. His best friend would cry out for help and that their place has been invaded by the same Creatures that they hold in high esteem, and then the transmission would fizzle into nothing. He then would go to the place through his Scanner and find everything in ruins, Creatures attacked the _**hidden**_ place! He would frantically search for his friend through the zealous barrages of the Creatures, and his search would only grant him one amnesiac thick friend and a blonde's ire. His hero would then find him and tell him he just became his new advisor to Earth, but he had to kill his best friend because his hero commanded it. He couldn't kill his best friend and fled from the place to warn his friend, he would see him with a green troll and his best friend would vanish. The green troll and orange lioness would offer him to stay and wait for his best friend to come back, but the evil in their eyes would warn him of their ill intentions and he would vanish back to Earth. News would inform him that his world has been officially invaded; France in particular has an invasion of giant ants.

He would run to his best friend's house to see if he is alright, but once he got there his best friend acts like he doesn't remember or even heard of Chaotic invaded. It was all a well planned act which resulted in him being locked in a closet and his best friend blaming him for all of this. His best friend will leave and he would be able to kick the closet open, he would run into the streets and stops when a gaping portal reveals his hero. His hero, who looked very pissed, was stalking towards him and the fiery boy flees from him until he was stopped by another portal opening up. This time the green troll steps out and a showdown ensues between the green troll and red gargoyle, they level the whole street and set fire to several cars in the process of their epic battle. The boy only watched for a few moments before fleeing to his school where his thick friend appears out of a portal, they enter the school where the judge tries to stop him. They were far too nimble and fast for the judge and they jumped over his authority, they enter the gym where a lad of caramel skin and bright blue eyes was holding a large spherical gun. The lad with piercing eyes raves how the green troll informed him that the fiery boy gave his ideas to Ulmar and that the wormhole was based upon the fiery boy's invention, it was the fiery boy's _**fault**_ for the invasion.

The thick friend speaks up, saving the fiery boy from being frozen, and says that he battled the judge in a match back in the hidden place a while ago. The thick boy makes them look out the window where they see the judge in cahoots with the red gargoyle and she-devil, the judge was the real traitor. Yet the _**mortal**_ army was behind them and in the skies, they tried to use their pitiful weapons to quell the Creatures' conquering avarice but to no avail. The mortal army's tanks were destroyed by Vile Drivers and the planes were destroyed by fireballs, nothing could stop the red gargoyle it seems. The icy lad has an epiphany that the only way to stop the red gargoyle and his tribe was by death by the green troll and his tribe. The icy lad leaves the fiery boy and his thick friend, the thick friend pursues the icy lad while the fiery boy tries to find a solution for this problem. The green troll loses the fight, while the red gargoyle tries to persuade the OverWorlders to join his army. The fiery boy yells at his hero for his attention and reveals that he is going to send them back with just a connection to his Scanner and the wormhole generator, but the greedy judge steals the fiery boy's Scanner and throws it to the red gargoyle. His hero crushes his Scanner, and admiration, to dust. Electric blast was it from the nonexistent Heavens or atheistic Hell the fiery lad wonders, descends upon the red gargoyle and ravages him to the point of exhaustion. One more blast would kill him; the fiery lad knew and quickly shields his _**hero**_ from the next blast.

He was dying, the fiery boy knew that, but he feels proud. Proud that he saved his hero, he really, truly lo….ha…..his hero. He tells the icy lad to use his Scanner to send the Creatures back to Perim; it was where they belong he moaned to his hero. The Creatures left and all of the people flock to where the fiery boy was dying; they praised the boy, venerated him now. The fiery boy humbly says it was for his friends and mankind, yet his best friend went on how much a hero he was for saving them all. No one was dead, there was a lot of damage, but in the end the fiery boy saved humanity. He was a hero, a hero with many female admirers, he became beloved. The endorphins kicked in and a stream of serenity enters his consciousness, he was dying happy. It was then the beeping sound would send him smack-dab into reality again, and the dream would begin again and again.

Yet when he enters the dream again, everything ended differently. The OverWorlders were…..Maxxor was…Chaor was…Tom was…Peyton was…..Sarah was… the army wasn't tanks or airplanes are what Kaz could remember. He remembers seeing green clad men coming down the streets with guns, distracting the Creatures until the fighter jets and tanks could get here. Kaz confused the bullets for blue electricity and tries to shield Chaor from it just like in his dream, but Chaor just only grunts as the bullets bounces off him and growls at Kaz's stupid bravado. A stray bullet bounces off of Chaor and lodges itself in Kaz's back; Kaz gives a pain yelp and falls to the asphalt below. He thought the fighting would stop once they saw he was hurt just like in his dream, and like in his dream he thought he would be the hero that saves humanity. The girl he has a crush on would reveal that she loves him, everyone would congratulate him and he would die in bliss just like in his dream. Yet this was _**not**_ a dream.

The army men don't stop firing at the Creatures, Maxxor and Chaor were still trying to kill each, OverWorlders and UnderWorlders paid him no heed, and Tom and Peyton…weren't here. Where were those two? They should be activating the wormhole generator and sending the Creatures back to Perim, Tom would say I'm a hero and everyone would congratulate him. Yet they aren't here, come to think of it I can't remember them ever being here…I'm dying the Creatures should've stopped fighting but they haven't…Maxxor should have lost by now…..I should be in bliss not pain…people should be clamoring around me and saying how great I am. Kaz thought. Yet no one was here, no one was giving him a hero's congratulation or jubilation. He was here, bleeding and in pain, and the Creatures are apathetic to his plight. He thought Chaor would…..say those three words….a foolish thought. Reality creeps in with a cold, flaming knife and thrust its rational, cruel logic into his brain. He was going to die here, in pain and alone, and no one cares enough to check if he's alive. Kaz lifts his head up and glances at his hero, waiting for him to acknowledge him and his plight. Chaor only spares a glance at the bleeding boy, hopeful brown meets cynical blue. He growls and says aloud, "useless boy" and turns back to fight Maxxor it was then that Kaz laid his head back down and closes his eyes. Come death, come and get me already. Kaz muttered to himself. Yet death didn't come, instead just the pure, raw adrenaline pumping though his veins. Now what to do with it? He wonders.


	2. Let Immortality in

Let the Monster in Chapter One

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- Where is My Mind (feat. Emily Browning) by Yoav, Army of Me by Bjork

Main Themes- Bad Apple by Gumi Touhou, Trained and Steady from Let Me In

A memory wafts through the halls of his disillusioned mind and lingers on the steps of madness, it doesn't hesitate to consume Kaz's mind. A room of sea glass blue with a pine desk, a leather rolling chair, and a black lounge chair lay behind just a plain white door. He could see his father, so tall and _**alive**_, behind his desk with so many assortments of fine tip pens, nib pens (a pen that can be dipped into a pot of ink), markers, papers, and one key. What was he doing with those things? A young Kazdan would wonder as he leaned against the doorframe. He must have made a sound since his father stops scribbling on the paper and opens the drawer on the right side of the desk, he quickly shoves the papers in and grabs the key from the desk and locks the drawer. What is he hiding? Kazdan would wonder again. It was then that his father would answer him; it was like he read his mind.

"Hidden in that drawer, locked away by my key, is the secret of _**my**_ immortality. One day, when you become a man, you will be able to gain access of it. Until then, you'll just have to be satisfied with just mortal me." It sounds like a joke, but he knew with his father nothing was ever a joke. Even with a small smile plastered on his face and his giant brown orbs seemed to light up while saying this, he was still ever-so serious. Young Kazdan would smile right then too and then his father would hoist him up to his shoulders, and take him downstairs to make Kazdan some Irish Goody. Where was his father now? Died the minute the bullet came in contact with his heart. Where was his mother? Somewhere in Chicago for an important accounting meeting for the company she worked for. Where were his friends? Probably working for their Tribes now or…no, Kaz cannot bear to picture the other alternative right now even if it is the most logical one at the moment. Where were his classmates? Kaz lifts his head and with great effort turns his head around; he can see the pretty girl he _**had**_ a crush on face down in a puddle of her own fresh blood. He can see even the jocks that laughed at him, silent forever at the school's blood-soaked entrance. How many more of his classmates died like this? Kaz didn't want to even think about it right now.

Everyone that he had known was gone, or at least the ones who cared about him were. Chaor was….not one of those people anymore. Maxxor was…one of those who greatly _**cared**_ about Tom. Was there anyone left that cared about me? Was there anything left to live for? Will I die like my classmates? Will I be a traitor to humanity? Will Chaor see me as something more than a tool? Will he see that I…what was that emotion again? Kaz's mind moaned these questions in an unsympathetic pattern that weaved his low self-esteem and self-worth so crudely and accurately. The cold, steel of reality was pressed against Kaz's back, reminding him to make a choice where to die. Die in the streets like his classmates and his neighbors, or make a quick dash for a place of small solace. Kaz, the blood on his back was starting to form rivets, staggers up and turns his back away from the bloody street, turned his back from Chaor and Maxxor. He made his choice, his feet feels light as the air now. He runs, runs away from this horrific battlefield that became the final resting place for his classmates. He runs for only one reason, and that reason was locked away in a drawer at home.

Kazzy, the boy with childish glasses and a weak body, was running away. Where could he run to? Chaor wonders. These small, flammable buildings as humans called their "houses" were all nearly destroyed on this street. Plenty of other houses still exist for now; Kazzy's must be somewhere far from here, no point in sending Takinom after him since he will pass out from blood loss soon. Foolish Kazzy, he should have just stayed here it would make watching Earth being conquered by Chaor so much easier for the boy. Chaor sidesteps to avoid being grabbed by Maxxor's Vine Snare; Chaor uses Torrent of Flames to send fire hurtling towards Maxxor. Maxxor rips a streetlight from the ground and uses it to deflect the fire, but since it was made of metal it conducts through the streetlight. Maxxor drops the streetlight in surprise of how hot it became. Chaor was going to use another Torrent of Flames, but the OverWorld muge, Najarin, uses a spell to shield Maxxor. Typical OverWorlders unite shit, Chaor cursed inwardly.

"Maxxor, we must regroup immediately." That immediately takes the bellicose right out of Maxxor and Chaor. A look of shock, but encumbered with a hint of fury, quickly spreads across Maxxor's countenance. Chaor was too feeling shock, but instead it was integrated with apprehension. This was not what OverWorlders normally do, especially when most of their _**brethren**_ wasn't grievously wounded, this was just too…..convenient. This was all too _**pathetic**_ for even OverWorlders to retreat now. Harsh whispers, mostly from Maxxor, were the only sounds that didn't involve screams or bodies hitting the ground. All of those sounds came from the humans that were in the way. Well those sounds still exist from the intelligent humans that happened to flee the scene of conflagration and mayhem; those were the survivors of this siege. It would be a waste of energy to try and blast the Muge's barrier, better to reserve some to chase down Kazzy…

"Retreat…Regroup it's all the same, Najarin. OverWorlders we need to LEAVE now!" Several of Maxxor's soldiers, and most of Chaor, were in shock by this. Half of them were hesitant about leaving their opponents, especially their bloodied and fatally injured ones, but once they saw Maxxor's retreating form and Najarin they began to follow their leader. Some UnderWorlders were about to attack the retreating OverWorlders, but one hot, dominant glare from Chaor stop their mischief. Winning by hitting OverWorlders from behind wasn't as…fulfilling. Chaor and his army have more important things to worry about, like where has his newest Human Advisor ran off to….

Five houses, both sides of the road, with their same architecture of a bricked townhouse but touched up with cheap family values and obscure paints. Some houses were yellow, green, pink, but others were a tactful white, brown, or blue. About two days ago, most strangers would believe the only difference between the houses were that some yards were tidy or weed-ridden. Two days ago, this street was bursting with family activities or newlyweds. On the corner of Kaz's street, there once was a little girl riding her Dora scooter across the street while her mother watches her. Next door to Kaz used to be this nice newlywed couple, Stacy and Louis, they sometimes paid Kaz to mow their lawn or wash their car during the summer. Across the street from Kaz, was the only elderly couple on his street. The elderly couple, he believes were Ted Lawson and Nancy Lawson, were on Social Security before the whole "Chaotic Crisis" happened and they treated Kaz just like with most of the children there, with formal detachment. They would sometimes say hello to their neighbors or take a stroll outside, but most of the time they were out of town at some resort.

The street, the neighborhood, which Kaz grew up in, was nothing more than empty of its occupants. The house of the Lawsons, having been long vacated due to their extended holiday in Greece, seems even more desolate. Patches of their grass has tire tracks from the car next door that backed up in a hurry, probably to escape the siege of the city. Some of their windows were broken, mostly from the next door neighbors who figured the old couple wouldn't be back, and said looters most likely ensconced with some of their possessions and food. Stacy and Louis have left, the front door to their dominion was wide open and there was a trail of necklaces and toilet papers, their car wasn't there anymore. The little girl and her mom weren't at the corner anymore, but the little Dora bicycle the little girl was left untouched on the corner, they too have left the city. Most of the houses have their front doors open, waiting for their masters to come back, but no one was coming back. Who would come back to a place informally annexed by Creatures?

Kaz, still bleeding in the back and virtually high from his natural adrenaline, was only able to briefly take in the desolate silence of his neighborhood. If he wasn't dying, he was adamant about that, and didn't have an important secret to unveil, and then he would have most likely sketch this scene out and labeled it "Chaotic Siege Effect One: October 7th, 2011" and hide his drawing under the floorboard of his room. Many years ago, when his father was still alive, his father was replacing the carpet in his room with floorboards. He purposely left a place for Kaz to "stash" his private things, mostly due to fact that his father had his own "stash" in the drawer, and decided his son deserved that for being well-behaved when he was overseas. The ability to sketch, or "aesthetically capturing" as his father used to put it, came from a memorization trick that he used to employ to help himself memorize for the dates of battle in his History classes. His "trick" helped him tremendously, and in his Art classes too, through the boring lectures of his class. He did sometimes employ his trick, outside of school at times, to sketch interesting things like Chaor or the UnderWorld. His blood boiled inside and he nearly spat at the cement when he thought about _**him**_. This was technically _**his**_ fault, if not for his ambition and taciturn Advisors, none of this would have happened.

His home, the only one without broken glass and tire marks, was an almost welcoming sight for the dying lad. His front door was unlock, due to his hurried escape to Tom's house, all he had to do was turn the golden knob and be greeted by the living room and staircase. The living room is a fairly small, square-shaped room. There was a small plasma television hooked to one of the baby blue walls, it faces the gray couch which resides in front of the left side of the stairs. To the far right left side of the couch there is a large archway, which leads to the kitchen that doubles as a dining room. The wooden stairway was dark shade of blue that borders on black; it only takes thirteen steps to reach the second floor. Kaz could have, and a part of him wanted to, just collapse on the couch and died there. There was nothing wrong with dying there; he has fond memories of the living room, most of which revolved around comforting his father by watching the movie _"Lamb" _with him. He couldn't watch the movie now, maybe later he thinks with a drop of skepticism, and walks up the stairs.

Now stairs were normally a simple task that required no energy or even thought to go up or down on them. But Kaz with a bullet lodged in his back, and losing blood, felt like he did when he tried out for track. The first step was like trying to do a split, which Kaz can't even do, but instead of pain radiating from the groin; it radiated in his back and gives him a wicked headache. The second and third step were a bit more painful, but he foresaw it coming and steeled himself, yet he grew accustom to it. By the fifth step he feels like he had run a mile and the breath was knocked out of him, it was only through sheer, gritty determination was he able to trudge onward. On the eighth step he has lost his footing and lands face first onto the ninth step, he bites his tongue and tastes his own blood. Tears well up his eyes as he looks up to see only four more steps to go, but those four looked like four hundred. He takes in a shaky breath and uses his hand to wipe away some of his tears, he then rises from his fall and bravely continues on his quest. At last after only a five minute herculean task of walking, he is graced with the sight of the door to his father's study. Inwardly he imagines his father congratulating him and saying how proud he is of his son's perseverance.

Ah here he is finally, the room with the mysterious drawer! The room has gotten older, so has he in the past few hours, a layer of dust coats the room. The room's sea-glass blue paint was chipped away at some corners, usually his father would spend the whole day repainting the room, and there were some dark stains. The desk was overall the same it has been those years ago, but with more dust, and the key was on top of the desk like his father had left it. Normally a parent would hide the key to make sure their child doesn't try to find out their secret until the child was older. Yet Kaz's father wasn't normal, or by most sane parents' standards, and trusted his son not to use the key and left it out on the desk. Kaz, ever since he was little, was always so curious about the drawer but didn't want to lose the trust of his father by opening it…until today.

The key itself wasn't very special, it was just a golden key that could've been confused as an apartment key or a house key. It was only different because of the notches on it that distinguish it that it was a key made for unlocking the drawer and not the house. Kaz, pale and bleeding, mustered as must energy as he can to pick up the key. He then sticks the key into the drawer and turns it counterclockwise just like his father showed him, an audible click was heard and he let out a weary and happy sigh. He suddenly felt dizzy not from breaking his oath, but from the blood loss. He knows that he will pass out within minutes, maybe seconds his mind said hysterically, and he had to make this quick. His pale, shaking, and clammy hands slid in and grasped his father's immortality. He pulls it out and notices that his father's immortality wasn't some magic vial filled with Youth's water or Merlin's magic book, like Kaz rationalized before; it was just a comic book about the size of a fairly long novel.

The title of the comic book was in a different language, it was his father's native tongue of Irish Gaelic, and Kaz recognizes some of the symbols. Kaz could recognize the word "the", but that was about it and he turns to the cover to shed some light on the title's name. The cover's background was patches of dead trees, some filled with large visible termites burrowing into it and others have carved in symbols that mean monster, spawn, and death in his father's native tongue, the ground was covered in white snow but mixed with patches of blood and two boys holding hands. There was a boy with golden orange hair and wearing pink glasses, he has large brown eyes and is wearing a tattered black coat and black pants with brown boots. Kaz knew instantly that boy was his father, but the other boy he had to check twice. The other boy is shorter than the other one but paler; he has a crimson orange hair and large brown eyes like the other boy, but he is wearing black overalls over a green shirt with black sneakers and without a pair of pink shades. The other boy took some time for Kaz to recognize, but it was him as a child! They both wore expressions akin to happiness, though his father's was much more restricted, and seemed to be mirroring each other. What was this book about? Kaz wonders. He knows his time is drawing near, mostly because he keeps shivering and seeing the room spin, and decides to get comfortable with his death. He goes over to the black lounge chair and sits in it, and hugs the book like he is saying goodbye to his father. His brain hurts too much; he knows there is no way he could even translate a gist of the language in his short time, so he just lies down in the chair and holds onto the book for dear life.

It only took ten minutes for Chaor to track Kaz down; Kaz left a bloody trail for Chaor to pick up on. Chaor remembers a common saying in the UnderWorld, "A Creature's domain reflects the Creature's strength." It was fairly true because Kaz's domain looked about as weak as Kaz is. A hideous shade of blue reminds Chaor of the OverWorlders, maybe when Kazzy is in good health he can make him change the color…Chaor practically stalks into the home, but not without enlarging the doorway. The house nearly let out a noxious groan at the weight of Chaor; it wanted him out of there, it was then that he swiftly went upstairs. The steps barely hold his weight, but luckily years ago the constructor reinforced the steps with various metals underneath it to make up for the strength of the wood. The second floor made an audible groan just like the first floor, but Chaor ignored it and sees blood drops at the first white door closet to the stairs. Kazzy was in there and by the amount of blood he lost, he's probably on the brink of human death. Chaor theorized.

Another doorway was enlarged again thanks to Chaor's stature, Kazzy only responded by holding onto the book more tightly and closing his eyes. He was waiting for Chaor to deal the finishing blow or scream at him for leaving him, but it never came. Chaor peers at the room; it was fairly dusty and needed to be clean. Again the color blue mocked him again, this was another room that needed a new color Chaor noted. He peers at the weak boy, he was much more pale than usual but there was a slight shade of red on his cheeks. He probably has a fever from the infection he's getting from his wound; Chaor knew this because he has seen it happen to many of his injured soldiers on the battlefield. He also spies a book with two beautiful children on the cover of it; they were set against a desolate snowy forest but were smiling. How strange that these two should be smiling, they should be finding food not wasting time by smiling at each other, Chaor thought. Chaor with just one claw tries to push the book off Kazzy's chest so he could check his heartbeat, but the minute he did that Kaz roused from his dying trance.

"Please don't take that away from me…it's rightfully mine! My…..dad…gave that to me. His….immortality is…..mine." Kaz pleads weakly and tries to make his arms hold onto the book. His arms lacked the energy to do so, but Kaz tried which only aggravated his injury. Chaor immediately growls at Kaz to stop him, but Kaz stubbornly ignores him. Eventually he loses more blood which makes him pass out; it was then that his arms loosen their hold onto his book. Chaor gently picks up the book with both his claws like he was a gentle crane and sets the book on top of the desk. He then uses his right arm to pick up Kazzy and places him in the hold of his left; he could feel blood leaking against his harden skin. Chaor knows that none of the medicines from his tribe, or any, won't work very well on him for Kazzy is human. He remembers from a report by Takinom that the humans have a healing place called a hospital that could help Kazzy, she also mentioned in her report that some of the healers stayed behind to tend to the severely sick and injured there. Chaor lets out a please growl and stalks down the steps, the house groans again from his weight and malicious thoughts.


	3. Let Help in

Let the Monster in Chapter Two

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap, Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People

James Harvey Lambkins was supposed to retire in just two months as head custodian of the janitorial department at Saint Francis Hospital, he was supposed to have retired three years ago but then the economy went to Hell and so did the benefits for the hospital, but due to the onslaught and invasion of "monsters" or Creatures, as young Willis likes to point out, he had to shift his attention from that rustic log cabin in the Appalachians to the panicked staff at the hospital. Now Jimmy, as the young staff of the hospital like to call him, shouldn't have spent nearly three hours organizing a staff of roughly 150, including his trusted team of janitors, to help citizens, victims, and patients evacuate. The head of the hospital, which was Dr. David Scurry, was supposed to be the one to doing this. Now when news reports about monster sightings in the town and Paris broke out, the hospital then became a source of pandemonium. Dr. Scurry was the first one to hightail out of there and he was followed by most of the hospital's kitchen staff; it was only when Jimmy, armed with a bullhorn that he snatched from the nearby supplies closet, was able to quell the crowd's hysteria. He was able to get all the paramedics of the hospital, and many willing patients' families, to drive most of the patients to the next city's hospital. He then organized the hospital staff, excluding the driving paramedics, to take as many of the elderly without families out of there.

The medical staff, which were those who were in a middle of an operation or too petrified what was going on, was really only one orthopedic surgeon, one cardiac surgeon, one pediatric surgeon, one OB/GYN, and five nurses. The patients that couldn't leave the hospital at the time were in their rooms along with their family or spouses, except two patients which were a single mother with her newborn son and a retired schoolteacher that is recovering from heart surgery. There was also one other patient, really more a prisoner she insisted, that wasn't in her room. She was a patient of the psychiatric ward, forcibly admitted by her mother and stepfather, and the only patient that "conveniently" stayed behind when the hospital staff swept the patients out of there. She is a busty young woman with short, inky black hair, mischievous blue eyes, and pale skin; she was the kind of woman who probably knew a lot about witchcraft or vandalism. Even when she's in just a hospital gown with denim jeans, which she swiped from the bag of panicked model, she radiates the mysterious, dangerous, and almost menacing aura around her. Surprisingly enough she helped with crowd control, along with making sure her fellow inmates were gone, and gathering the remaining medical staff to the hospital's lobby.

The medical staff, what left of it, would normally never think for a lack of a better word a mere janitor could take command and direct so efficiently. He didn't seem even the kind who gained any education beyond middle school, almost senile to some because of his age. A man sporting many wrinkles and yellowing teeth with only a bare patch of white hair on his head was there new hospital head. The surgeons, as brilliant and intelligent they were, knew that they could only be leaders in their operations and not outside of those. The nurses didn't know much about leadership, except what not to do and how to obey. So all in all, finding out this janitor had leadership skills was most beneficial to them. Yet the young woman, or witch as the nurses thought of her, could cause considerable harm to them. She was a patient of the psych ward, a very unwilling one at that, and she has a long history of being volatile and causing harm to others physically and emotionally. No one was really sure why she was sent there, probably for her malice as one nurse gossiped, but she was behaving for now….

"Jimmy, what the Hell are we going to do now?" One nurse boldly asked. This nurse, with dark skin and plaited brown her, knew the janitor for about ten years. Now and again she would have lunch with Jimmy; she knew that Jimmy was supposed to be going to a cabin in the mountains after he retired. He had quite a nest egg…that was until this whole invasion by monsters. Jimmy has a thoughtful expression and thinks about what to do, and his thoughts somehow drift off to how he was supposed to buy some milk because the milk at home went bad…..

"The grocery stores, you know with all that food and supplies would be uninhabited by now." Jimmy spoke his thoughts aloud. Most of the surgeons and nurses have no idea why he would be thinking about grocery stores at a time like-

"Shirley, isn't there some cargo truck at the loading dock of the hospital?" Jimmy asked. Shirley, the one with dark skin and plaited hair, remembers seeing the truck there with no driver but the keys still in the ignition.

"Yes it's still there; the driver left the keys in the ignition and ran with the crowd out of here. Though I don't see why since he had a perfectly good….. Oh now I see what you're thinking." Shirley realized Jimmy was probably going to go in town and scrounge around for supplies. Most of the staff, except a male nurse barely out of college, figured out where he was getting at.

"There are about five grocery stores or something like that, in the town. I believe there are a Wal-Mart, a Sam's Club, a Target, and two organic stores. Now one of us, with the help of all the others, can load the food, that hasn't been taken or expired, into the truck and unload in the hospital's kitchen. We'll have more than enough food to keep us fat and happy for maybe a year or two before we have to grow our own." Jimmy elaborated. The male nurse, and the only male amongst a group of veteran female nurses, was still confused on one aspect. How are they going to get pass the warzone of Creatures without getting killed?

"Jimmy, as Shirley calls you, you forgot one vital thing." The male nurse noted. The others mostly roll their eyes, except Jimmy and Shirley because of the nurse's greenness.

"You're talking about the monsters tearing up the city, right?" One female nurse in her forties stated with obvious sarcasm. The male nurse throws her a glare for stating the obvious for him; he could the females hear muttering about him being a greenhorn.

"Yes, well from the footage we have received so far. It seems that big red gargoyle's skin is too tough for the bullets to penetrate, so I believe knives and hand-to-hand combat is out of the question. The military has already retreated with the green troll backing them up apparently, as far as I can tell the green troll is humanity's savior or he's the enemy of the gargoyle, and now the gargoyle's army is all that's left. From what Willis told me, the eight year-old with his mom and dad in room 105, the red gargoyle and his "tribe" can create fire and literally melt your skin off…" Jimmy drifted off and tried to figure out if there was anything positive to note about this. He finds none.

"So when do we tell the patients all hope is lost for humanity?" The male nurse asked snippety. Now most of the people, mostly in their thirties to late forties, would be more tactful than him but he did bring up a valid point. What are they going to tell the patients?

"All hope isn't lost…we can hope that they would come back for us. The paramedics will at least say that some people stayed behind." Shirley revived a bit of hope in the skeptic nurse.

"Yeah, but you forget that _**our**_ army is involved. The fat, old men would hang us out to dry than waste their precious troops in rescuing us." The witch shattered that bit of hope in the male nurse.

"Yes but, Morgan, don't forget that the majority of the people in the states aren't soldiers. We live in a democratic republic, the majority trumps the minority. Eventually the army will have to send out a search team for us, but it probably won't be for a very long time…" Shirley admitted. Morgan, the beautiful witch, throws her a skeptical glare and frowns at Shirley's naïveté.

"In the meantime we should di-" A horrible growl emanates from outside the hospital and cuts off Jimmy's sentence. That growl was a mix of some guttural sound and a harpy's fury, it sounds like a call of death to the staff. Deep in Jimmy's heart, he knows that the gargoyle is going to come knocking on the door. It was only a matter of time for their collective doom….

The healing place occupied much of the land around itself, but it was pitifully minute to Chaor. He could smell the fear of these people, he could hear some of their knees wobbling or hushed whispers, and fear is all the power he needed to sway these people to save Kazzy. Speaking of Kazzy, the dying, fiery boy was breathing weakly against Chaor's massive chest. Kazzy's cheeks are painted red on his facial canvas; fever is gnawing away at Kazzy's life. Kazzy, without his rambling mouth and cockiness, was more appealing to Chaor. When Kazzy talks he tends to stray off topic or ramble on over nonsensical things like "homework" or females. A silent Kazzy was much more preferable for Chaor; right now his silence was not a good thing. Only a door that humans go through stood in the way of Kazzy's life, Chaor gladly vaporizes the door with a Flame Orb attack. There was now a fairly large hole that Chaor could fit in now, he nearly stomps inside and sees humans there. There was a very wrinkly and old human, huddled behind him are humans with fear written over their faces. The old man was clearly the leader, with a level head and tact not to scream at him, and least fearful of him.

"What is your name, _**human**_?" Chaor demanded from the old man. The old man frowns at Chaor, obviously not used to being ordered around, but answers him.

"My name is Jimmy and welcome to Saint Francis's Hospital. The boy you have there needs medical attention. What happened to him?" It was a necessary question; it was so the healers can help him Chaor thought, and so Chaor didn't incinerate the man called "Jimmy" for it.

"He was shot in the back by one of _**your**_ soldier's bullet." Jimmy immediately orders the nurse to get an IV drip, a gurney, and the surgery room prepped. Chaor also informed Jimmy who the boy was, he was Kazdan Robert Kalinkas. Chaor knows this because Kazzy, on his second visit on meeting Chaor gladly enlightened him about his name, Chaor always had found Kazzy's name to unnecessarily long. He should have just changed his name to Kazzy, in Chaor's opinion. The nurses wheel in a long, white bed and present it to Chaor, Chaor lays Kaz down on it and he is immediately rushed down a long corridor.

"If he dies then I kill you all." Chaor promised. Jimmy has a slight scared expression on his face, for the boy has lost a lot of blood and it might be too late. Chaor could see a pair of eyes looking at the corridor and then at him, her eyes reminded him of Von Bloot. She was endowed with beauty, by the human's opinion, and eyes filled with ambition. If she abuses Kazzy than I'll gouge her eyes out, Chaor vowed to himself.


	4. Let Solace in

Let the Monster in Chapter Three

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Komm Susser Tod from End of Evangelion, Hello I Love You by The Doors

Five hours ago, Tom would never believe his friend could create a wormhole. Four hours ago, Tom knew that no one will believe Kaz's "Chaotic is real" speech. Three hours ago, Tom thought no one can invade Chaotic. Two hours ago, Tom shouldn't have been fleeing with his family and Maxxor's army. One hour ago, Tom would never have dreamed of ever being interrogated by a board of experienced military generals. Tom was genial, but with people as serious and mature as wound-up clocks, he feels reclusive and almost timid right now. Fortunately since he was the unofficial Ambassador for the OverWorlders, Maxxor, Intress, and Najarin were here for the briefing too. He wasn't alone on this, but was very glad that his parents were busy trying to adjust to their small living space. His parents, his dad is a paleontologist and his mom is a dentist, were disillusioned by the fact that Chaotic real and Kaz wasn't completely insane. Needless to say, it may take a few days before they can fully accept those facts. It would Tom a few months before his guilt about leaving Kaz behind would ebb away. If Kaz was lucky he would be….no he refused to believe a dead Kaz was the only happy alternative for him.

"Mister Majors, please explain to us what you know about your friend." One military elder with many medals on his chest requested. It was almost ironic how they knew everything about Kaz's father, but nothing on his son. They are deeply worried that Kaz may have inherited his father's "military brilliance" and he could be working for Chaor. They won't have to worry about the latter if he's dead; Tom grimaced inwardly at the thought.

"Kaz, well, he was…he was definitely his dad's son….." Tom wasn't very sure how to explain to them about Kaz, he wasn't sure how to even summarize Kaz. Kaz was just his best friend, it was what Tom thought best defined Kaz but what good would that do for strict military officials?

"What do you mean by that?" Another military official asked.

"Well he looks a lot like him, with redder hair of course, and he's as smart as him….." Again Tom wasn't sure how to describe the ominous similarities between the father and his son. If he had a choice, which wouldn't have helped his situation anyway, he would have said that was where the likeness ends because the father was evil. When he was a round-faced child, he used to have nightmares about Kaz's father because he was the real life Boogeyman.

"Has your friend acted stranger than usual these past few years?" This time an aging female military officer asked. Memories of his rocky relationship with Kaz in middle school come flooding back, Kaz was acting…..even crazier than he was preaching "Chaotic is real" at school.

"Well in middle school, he and I weren't great to each other. He was into watching Gargoyles, while I was more interested in sports like baseball. He wore a lot of black clothes to school, while I wore my baseball jacket to school. He absolutely believed that the world would be burned to the cinders, while I….didn't think that would ever happen." Tom purposely left out the time where he saw Kaz set some leaves on fire and laughed madly at the burning. Tom thought at the time it was a phase that Kaz was going through like wearing different clothes or going out with the school bad boy. Tom got that idea from watching movies and it all seemed to work out at the time.

"Did he seem obsessed with fire or talking about fire at the time?" This time a military psychologist asked. Tom knew deep down if he said "yes" than Kaz would be considered insane instead of a kid going through a phase, but he couldn't lie…he wasn't very good at lying to harden military people or in front of Maxxor.

"Yes, whenever he was with me that was all he talked about or the history of gargoyles. But he was going through a phase; he stopped talking about fire when he found out about Chaotic." Tom hears the psychologist muttering about replacing one obsession with another. Tom grudgingly agrees with the man. He could hear Maxxor let out a small, knowing sigh from his mouth. Obviously, hearing about that was not a good sign.

"Why do you believe that Kaz was so interested with gargoyles at the time?" The psychologist asked.

"I guess it's thanks to the show and his dad….it was the only show that his dad would actually sit there and watch with him. His dad found all other shows too boring or moronic, so he probably wanted to spend more time with his dad." It was then that he could hear another military official chuckling and saying under his breath that was too human for Kaz's father. Again, Tom agrees with what the man says but not with the way he said it.

"Did he ever express an alarming interest in weapons?" The man asked.

"If you mean by talking about them or playing with them then no, he liked to sketch them out and figure out how to make them. His dad didn't like him to have anything to do with weapons, not even with fake wooden guns." His dad was almost paranoid when it came to Kaz playing with weapons, even if it was a stick or a stone, Kaz would sometimes had to refuse to play with Tom because it involved with playing sword fighting with sticks.

"I will only ask you one more question and then you can Mr. Majors. How would describe Kaz's feelings for this Chaor person?" This time it sounded like the man could barely utter the question without angrily spitting the name "Chaor" out.

"I would say hot and cold…..one minute it would seem that Chaor 'likes' Kaz and the next he would throw him out of the castle." This time the man jots something down on a piece of a paper. Probably his biased analysis on Kaz's sanity, Tom's mind commented.

"Thank you, Mr. Majors. You are free to go." The man dismisses Tom like he is an underling. Tom feels insulted by this and knows that these people are going to savagely attack Kaz when he leaves, they will only think of Kaz as Chaor's helper not as boy in trouble. He's not going to let these people judge Kaz.

"I'm not leaving." Tom said firmly. The military men, mostly old and out of shape, look at Tom like he was being an insolent child. They had more pressing matters to attend to than dealing with a rebellious teenager. Maxxor, and Najarin to a detached extent, was visibly proud of Tom's loyalty to his friend. Even if his friend might be working for Chaor….if he's even alive. Tom's persistence may have pleased Maxxor, but the military men view it as an annoyance.

"Tom, we are about to discuss sensitive matters relating to your friend and his father. You _**need**_ to leave." The psychologist exhorted. His urgings was unheard by Tom, Tom wanted to protect this friend like at school…..even if these people were twice the age of the school bullies and fatter.

"If I leave, what would prevent you all from labeling him as a military assassin's target? Afraid he might be a trained military assassin like his father? Or are you afraid that he might get you for the death of his father?" An annoyed shock look flutters across each of the military men's faces. The old men thought I wouldn't knew what Kaz's dad did for his job, but Kaz happened to proudly told me this when we were kids. Tom thought.

"You're access to classified information will be looked into another day, but for now, get out or I'll have one of the guards throw you out." This time it was a certified threat from one of the heads of the military. Maxxor narrows his eyes at the man's threat; he could see the man was serious on carrying it out; he frowns at the smaller man. The man was slightly unnerved by Maxxor, not accounting for Maxxor's appearance and size, he didn't want to insult humanity's peaceful ally. Yet Maxxor has to listen to what these "old", as most of Tom's youths put it, men for information.

"Tom, you better leave." Najarin suggested wisely. To Tom, this sounded more of a command but he wasn't willing to incur his wrath. Tom glances at the military men and then back at Maxxor, he was hoping that Maxxor would tell him to stay but a reassuring nod confirms that he better leave. Mom and dad probably need some help setting up the cots, Tom told himself and left.

Mr. Majors, or Jake as his wife calls him in private, was currently on top of his makeshift cot. On there, he was reading a scientific journal about the Iguanodon from a fellow colleague of his. He wasn't reading this for the fun of it, in fact it was possibly one of the dullest scientific journals he ever read, he was just refreshing his memory on this particular dinosaur from the Late Jurassic Period. If he had known ahead of time that Earth was going to be invaded by these "Creatures" from Chaotic, then he would have snatched more interesting reading material like _Jurassic Park_ or _The Land That Time Forgot_. As he was flipping through more pages of his colleague's plain-style work, he remembers a fond memory of little Kazdan. It was many years ago when Tom was barely eight when he brought home his new friend to play, Jake was home at the time while his wife was away at work. Little Kazdan had a superior air about him but his curious, uncertain brown orbs betrayed him; his small cherub face and wild fiery hair made him look like some fire spirit or an imp. He had the best of manners that Jake had ever seen and artistic skills that could rival Picasso, little Kazdan drew him a detailed picture of a T-Rex ripping apart an ancient palm tree. Ah those were the days when life was simple and children weren't as perverse as they are now…..

"Hey dad, I'm back." Tom announced. Jake closes his book and puts it down right next to him. His son takes a seat from a cot right across from him; his son looks weary and bottling up his anger, something was wrong.

"What happened, son?" Better to get his anger out now than later, Jake thought wisely.

"The military is going to kill Kaz." A jolt of shock and skepticism goes through Jake's body, but quickly composes himself.

"Tom, did they say they were going to do that?" Jake asked. Tom mutters "no" and looks away. Tom is being melodramatic again but he could be right just like he was right about Chaotic, Jake thought. Jake shudders at the memory of finding out Chaotic was real and his son telling him all about his adventures there at that strange land. He hasn't met this "Maxxor" person yet but the way Tom describes him, he couldn't help but be physically intimidated by him.

"Tom, I sincerely doubt they would waste their valuable time and scarce men on Kaz just like they won't waste it on trying to rescue any survivors. If I know Kaz, well as much as you told me about him, then he is probably hiding in some bunker with plenty of food just trying to find the perfect time to escape. Kaz will come back someday…" Jake wanted to say more but he couldn't without thinking about the corpses he saw earlier. So many bleeding bodies and fire all around….Kaz is probably dead but telling Tom that would just devastate him. He needed solace for now, reality can wait later. Jake thought.

"You know, Tom, I hear your mom still has some lollipops on her. I bet if we can reach the medical wing and grovel then she'll have to give us some!" Jake cheerfully informed him. Tom smiles, a very small and sincere one, at his dad. Maybe having something sweet would brighten up his blood-drenched, stressful day…..


	5. Let Resignation in

Let the Monster in Chapter Four

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- Exile, Vilify by The National, Europa by Globus

Main Themes- Snow White Queen by Evanescence, Over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World by Aselin Debison

He knows that there is no such thing as Heaven or Hell. He isn't going to be reincarnated into a mouse, a hero, a God, or rise from his death like a phoenix. He has nothing to do here, he feels nothing here, and he is _**Nothing**_ here. Yet for odd, minute intervals of time he could feel his body physically being dragged and propped up on something that was as smooth as glass. At times he could hear water being flushed, a troubled girl ranting about her lackluster home life, and the coaxing pleads of an old man. He would have gone back, but the **Monster **was preventing him from doing so. The Monster scares him more than Death; he only comes for short periods of consciousness but leaves his mark on him, the Monster makes him retreat away from him. The Monster growls at him, but sometimes he can recognize a word that the Monster said like "Kazzy" or "Kazdan." He knows those two words were names, names of a lost boy, was he that lost boy? Sometimes when he hears "Kazzy" he could see some great, lumbering red gargoyle leering at him. Sometimes when he hears "Kazdan" he could see a wrinkly, old man with very sad eyes look at him with desperation. Those two were very different….people but they wanted the same thing, the only thing that Nothing can do but won't do. They wanted Nothing to wake up…

"Please Kazdan, you _**have**_ to wake up. You just have to!" Again the old man is here pleading for Nothing to wake up. Nothing covers his ears with his hands and turns away from the image of the old man, he has heard the old man's pleadings many times and frankly it has become rather monotonous. The old man would do this for a little while and then gives up in tearful frustration, and then the pretty girl will come and tell about her day about how hard it is to unload trucks of food or her hair was being a bitch. It was a scheduled pattern that Nothing has memorized and concluded. Yet for some odd reason the old man was staying much longer than he usually is, how very…..curious.

"You know I have only three hours to live, three hours to get you to wake up." Shock didn't come to Nothing's mine it was more…predictable that an old man is going to die. He wasn't getting any younger. It was only natural for the old to die first.

"Yet I'm not here to save my life, I'm here to save the lives of all the people here. You know there is a family with a boy that used to love Chaotic like you, his name is Willis, but I call him Young Willis because there is a nurse he shares his name with, and he has seen you in these Drome Battles. Then there is this nice elderly couple who owns a small farm a few miles outside the city, they have no children or grandchildren, but they would like to smother you with love if you wake up. And then there is this retired History teacher, he would love to teach someone other than Young Willis about the reign of Charlemagne." All of what the old man said sounded wonderful, but he still won't wake up just because he feels lonely and bored. The Monster was still out there, he knows.

"But I saved the best for last, my last gambit to wake you. There's this woman named Angelique and boy she's a fighter! She even took a punch at that red she-devil called Takinom; we all thought Takinom was going to kill her for that! But Takinom jokes, I believe it was joke, that if Angelique was fully recovered then she could be her new sparring partner. That's not even the best part, the best part is that she had a little baby boy named Flapjack. Oh you should see him! Such life and laughter this baby exudes even around the Creatures, the baby just continues to laugh and smile! Angelique is hush-hush about where the father is, but I have a feeling that the baby won't need one with a mother like Angelique." Oh it was tempting like eating a mountain of chocolate bunnies or making out with a voluptuous, salacious woman. Yet the Monster would still be there, waiting to get him!

"You know what Chaor, Lord Chaor, is going to do to them in three hours? He's going to kill them all, one by one with his troops. He'll start with the oldest and end with the youngest. He's going to kill me; he's going to kill us! He's going to kill a baby; he will kill that little baby that hasn't even tasted solid food yet. He'll kill Flapjack, Kaz! He's going to KILL a baby! He'll kill them if you don't wake up soon….so wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP, DAMN YOU!" Nothing feels nails dig into his shoulder and his body being shook by this desperate, old man. It was in a minute the shaking stops, Nothing lets out a sigh of relief from it.

"You know these people don't deserve to die. They don't deserve to watch each other die! Yet it's going to happen! You can be a HERO, Kazdan! You don't have to slay some Basilisk or rescue some moronic princess from a witch! All you have to do is wake up! Please wake up…for Flapjack at least!" It was then that the vision of the old man faded and a sound of door being gently closed was heard. Nothing was very sure it was time to wake up just like the old man said. It was time to stop being Nothing, and start being Kazdan Robert Kalinkas again. It was time to face the Monster, time to face Chaor!

It was October 10th, 2011 at exactly six in the morning. In two hours Lord Chaor Chaor will slaughter them all, in an hour the medical staff will notify the patients of this and give them a chance to decide whether to kill themselves or die by Lord Chaor's hands. In just two hours the survivors of the city shall die all because one boy wouldn't wake up. Jimmy had thoughts about going into the hospital kitchen and using one of its knives to repeatedly stab himself in the neck for the past ten minutes, in about thirty minutes he promises himself he'll act upon his fantasy. The medical staff and Jimmy were gathered in the lobby, most of the nurses were openly weeping or cracking jokes about mass suicide to each other. Morgan, the resident witch, was somewhere in the hospital's furnace room and all the other patients were sleeping, mostly tossing, in their rooms. They were all going to die very soon, the medical staff and Jimmy was very sure of that. Where is God when you need him? Willis, the male nurse, asked bitterly an hour ago. Jimmy and the other nurses didn't know how to reply without plunging deeper in the depths of despair. Jimmy, now in the desperation stage, was grudgingly asking the same question but with a different noun. Where is Kazdan when you need him?

SLAM

It was the sound of a door being slammed, followed by the loud beeping whine of a heart monitor. Jimmy and the medical staff were immediately snapped out of their depression by this, hope was filling the very marrow of their bones now. The wet sound of bare feet slapping against the checkered tile, fills the air. Jimmy's lets out a weary breath, while the medical staff softly murmurs wonderment under their breaths. Jimmy, with his keen snowy ears, hears a slight creaking sound coming from the basement door that leads to the furnace room. He doesn't have to turn his head like an owl to realize that it was Morgan coming to see if they have been slaughtered yet, a soft gasp of surprise and joy resounds against her soft throat. She was down there seeing if she could find some secret passageway to escape the hospital, hoping to leave before the massacre begins with her life intact. Well at least she'll stay now, Jimmy thought smugly to himself.

"I am awake." This statement was like a miracle created by Jesus, a salvation by Mother Teresa, or a monetary endowment by Bill Gates himself. Lord Chaor must know, he has to know now or else this will all be lost. The thought jolts quickly through Jimmy's brain like heroin in a deplorable junkie. His head snaps fast to Morgan, so fast that Morgan didn't even realize he was staring at her until he belted out an order.

"Morgan, go to Lord Chaor and tell him of this now!" Morgan used to be a track runner before being incarcerated in the mental ward. She was also the one that frequently sneaks out to see if Chaor's troops have left their town for some bigger city out there, she knows the barracks fairly well by now. She would normally snap at the old man for ordering her about like she was his stupid employee, but she stayed contently silent and goes out the hospital doors.

When one thinks of barracks, they sometime associate barbwire, high fences, or gloomy wooden watchtowers with guards armed with machine guns at every nook and cranny. Those were human barracks, very pathetic by UnderWorlders' standards. The UnderWorld barracks were situated in the center town where the statue of the town's founders once existed was now rubble that was cleared for Chaor's War Room. There were many makeshift huts, houses the UnderWorlders called them, made of the abandon houses of the town. They had tents of their own they could have pitched, by waste good building material and scrap metal from human houses? So they "recycled" the materials and painted them in UnderWorld's colors. Morgan doesn't know where Agitos or Takinom were staying, but she knew where Chaor was occupying. Chaor took the brick house building of city hall as his new temporal home until he was able to conquer all of North America, by then he will requisition for a grand palace to be built here. He has already declared this as the capital of his Human Empire and rechristened it, "Tartarus" an archaic equivalent to UnderWorld City.

The Creatures, some mash between Hollywood monsters and horrible experiments, were looking warily at Morgan. The Creatures were familiar with her presence because she was frequently spotted by the guards on duty for spying on them. Some of the guards found her amusing for she was the only female of her kind that was bold enough to peer at them, others found her presence irksome and threw a Flame Orb at her as a warning shot in hopes of scaring her off, but she didn't even have the look of fear in her eyes when that happens. She would simply take a step back from the attack and then bodily shout out crude obscenities at them. It actually became almost a game to the guards to attack her and then see who can make her the angriest, it was quite fun until Chaor found out and put it to a stop. Apparently, Morgan was the "official" messenger for the humans in the medical hut. If she was here now, it either meant that the boy that Chaor was so swe-fond of was awake or dead. The guards didn't bother on asking what her business was with Chaor and allowed her to pass, they didn't have to tell her where Chaor was for she could already tell where he resides.

Nothing, er Kaz, was barely able to wolf down a hot, buttery roll with a slice of bacon when Morgan came back. Kaz had to admit that there was something bewitching about how each time Morgan took a breath, her cleavage went up and then down when she exhaled. Did all women's breasts do that? If not, then how many women experience something different? Did it feel good? Did it make their chests hurt a little less? What happens to their areoles? Do those change color when they inhale? His hormones were clearly raging through him in his drowsy state; he was very…heated when he wakes up. It didn't help that Morgan was by far the most attractive and sensual-looking girl, young woman he corrected himself, in this town. He doesn't even remember that pretty, Hispanic's girl face only her….and now his mind stops. He wasn't fully ready to picture what happened to her and Tom….Tom was out there somewhere. Alive and with Max-

"Lord Chaor wants Kaz to come to him, now." The way she stressed on the now, meant that Kaz won't have enough time to grab a spare set of his clothes from his house (if it was still there) and he wouldn't be able to do his hair. He had to get to Chaor now or else, even if he is dressed in a hospital gown with a set of hospital-issued shorts and his fiery hair spilling across his face. Long ago, though it really has been three days ago, Kaz would have been flustered and humiliated. But now this drowsy Kaz, this part of Nothing, looked drearily at the gown but his cheeks weren't aglow with scarlet. He didn't have to be omniscient to realize that Chaor, or Lord Chaor as this Morgan calls him now, is not going to be in the mood to tolerate his self-consciousness. Lord Chaor, **Monster**, doesn't want Kaz, **Nothing**, to be himself. He wants a soldier and that's all he's going to get from Kaz if he can so help it.

The old Lord of Kazzy's town was a man that seemed obsessed with the color green, Chaor thought. The strange fur rugs were dyed in various shades of emerald, while the walls were the green that comes from Kazzy's shirts. There was a nice, spacious window that gives Chaor a view of Tartarus that was once Kazzy's old home, but is now the new capital in Chaor's human civilization conquest. There still is a bookshelf, full of human books, that was still intact but the rest of the office is not. The once, regal mahogany desk is nothing more than firewood for fuel, the little statues of old men were rubble for building material, and the pictures of a human family was melted to extinguish the memory of the old rule. The file cabinet, albeit a waste of metal and paper, was a fountain of information of how the town used to be. More information of the past, mostly nonessential, and then there was the strange picture book of Kazzy's. Chaor has skimmed, during his spare time, the contents of the book. Most of the pictures were violent and filled with blood, many battles (those parts were very interesting), and an inhuman father and son. From what Chaor could tell the book was about Kazzy's father, and even he has to admit, Kazzy's father was a very….tragic man.

"Lord Chaor, the human Kaz is here." An UnderWorld guard notified him. The door that was once there was replaced with a gaping hole for Chaor to have an easier access to the room, and now Kaz grudgingly strides into the room. Chaor nearly purrs in satisfaction at seeing this "improved" Kazzy's physical appearance. Hair meshed with glowing embers and a streak of gold, is beautifully hanging off his head. Long, untrimmed bangs cloak the brown orbs of Kazzy's but don't even touch the infamous pink spectacles of Kazzy's. For once, thankfully, Kazzy wasn't shooting his mouth about something happening at Earth. He was more solemn and taciturn like he has already accepted his fate. He's almost perfect, Chaor thought gleefully.

"What do you want from me, Lord Chaor?" Ah the sweet tones of accepting his place in the new world order sounded very sweet to Chaor. Yet he could detect the lassitude and unhappiness in Kazzy's tone.

"In three days time you will be fully healed and be trained to be an UnderWorld warrior." No comment was made by Kazzy, but his face suddenly seemed paler. Chaor smirks at him, it was malicious and an unpleasant one.

"You have my book." It was filled with controlled anger and annoyance.

"Yes, Kazzy, I do have your book. If you remain loyal and dedicated to your training, I'll give it back to you." It was an unarguable contract that Kazzy will abide to whether he desires to or not.

"What about my _**domain**_?" This time Chaor could hear a sharp anger and cold hope.

"It is yours if you choose to live there, but guards will always be there to make sure you do **not **escape. Do I make myself clear, Kazzy?" A brief moment of tense silence erupts between the two like Kazzy is contemplating if he should've stayed asleep.

"Yes, Lord Chaor, I understand perfectly." Kazzy looks away like he hates himself for being so meek, for being submissive to his tyrant. Kazzy will learn to enjoy this, and maybe he'll ignore the manipulative advances of that witch. Chaor thought. Kazzy sincerely wishes to be Nothing again, and for Chaor to just remain as the Monster.


	6. Let Acceptance in

Let the Monster in Chapter Five

Suggested Themes:

Tom- At Your Disposal from Let Me In, God Help the Outcasts from Hunchback of Notre Dame

Main Themes- Crackernut by Px-54, Popcorn (Techno mix) by Hot Butter

Tom wasn't sure when he started to notice the lack of teenagers in the fort; it had elderly people, babies, toddlers, children, and adults but somehow no one around Tom's age. From the amount of grieving parents at the military therapist's office, he could deduce that most died during the siege. He imagines his school as the resting place for the students, especially when Chaor's tribesmen began shooting at everything that moved. Fury grips Tom's heart in her vengeful and burning clutches, this was all _**Chaor's**_ fault! If not for his power hungry ambition, his grandiose need to better than Maxxor, none of this would have transpired Tom was sure of that. There was a sharp sound of a pencil snapping, he looks down and sees that his pencil is in two. He sighs and knows that he has to get another pencil for his dad, he was sent earlier to one of the office supply rooms in the fort to get a pencil for him. It was one of those meaningless errands, which Tom knows, that his dad would send him on to kill time. The problem with this is that Tom spent a lot of his errand time thinking about what-ifs and his role in this "new" world order. His role was still being argued by the administrative staff of the military and civilians. The military argued for him to join the army, which would make him the youngest in said army, since they needed more men and he already had good knowledge on these Creatures and the way their world worked. The civilians, especially the ones that lost their children during the siege, argued that he was too young and still needed an education.

The main problem for all of this was Tom's age, he is going to be seventeen in December but he isn't going to be legally acknowledged as an adult for more than a year. In the military he would be considered far too young to be a soldier by their standards, but in the makeshift school he would be far too old and already graduated from middle school. Until the military and civilian can reach a sort of compromise, by that time Tom would be twenty, his role was decided by his parents. So Tom's major role is being an errand boy, a replacement child for most of the families that lost their children, and secretly a messenger for Maxxor. Now normally there was an OverWorlder with that job already, but the problem is none of the Creatures can get back to Perim. The problem is the wormhole generator that Ulmar built, based mostly on Kaz's prototype, sent most of the Creatures to Earth but without a way back. Unless they can build another wormhole generator, which Bodal and a team of scientist are trying to do, no one can go back to their homes. Tom, apparently the only one with a Scanner or Maxxor trusts enough, has become a very important person between both worlds.

There was another problem, but it wasn't as important as the main one. It was Najarin; he either REALLY dislikes Tom or is just VERY concerned about Maxxor, Tom believes it is a little of both but mostly the latter. Even when Tom saved Maxxor, or at least helped him from certain doom of being an eternal coward, Najarin still doesn't trust him. If anything lessens between him and Najarin is the apprehension towards one another. It was odd the way Najarin was with him like very cold and distant to him when he wasn't necessary, but even then there was this slight….discomfort. Tom doesn't know why or if any other players have experienced this, but he could hypothesize he was probably the first to at least _**see**_ Najarin on a daily basis now. Najarin these days looks…..lonely and almost miserable at times. Maybe it was from being away Lake Ken-i-po or from his Mugic library, or this sudden, unwelcomed change (which most elderly people seem to have an aversion to) or being in a foreign world where everything you knew may not apply to this world. It must be very hard on him just like Madame Mariya, Tom thought.

A shudder goes through Tom's frame, speaking of Madame Mariya. She was Tom's ballet teacher, preferred mentor by her students, about five years ago. Tom has been, by his mom's coercing, since he was in first grade. To her (and his mom) he had great potential in ballet, even for being so young. He quickly became her star pupil and the crying shoulder for most of the girls who got yelled by her, for some odd reason he got yelled at less than the girls who actually had more years of experience and beauty. He never once saw Madame Mariya sad or furious beyond all measures, until he told her that he was quitting ballet but left out the part where he was joining the baseball team. It was like watching a kitten slowly drowned to death but later comes back to haunt you for all eternity when he told her, but she didn't yell, scream, or say how stupid he was. She just looked right through him with cold black eyes like she witnessed the execution of her husband and then she emotionlessly dismissed him, Tom could not have left any faster. She was very frightening, but that was his guilt talking, but Najarin actually _**read**_ his mind and didn't hesitate on doing so. Najarin was ten times more frightening than Madame Mariya.

"Tom, I never remembered flapjacks ever tasting this good much better than your mother's, but don't tell her that!" Tom's dad jested. His dad was one of those sees the world beautiful but with a few smudges kind of man, he is very easy-going and sometimes can tell wonderful jokes that are not-fossil related. He was a paleontologist, now puts his skills on trying to teach the little children in one of the makeshift Science classes. Tom found it almost degrading that someone of his dad's occupation should be teaching what a "fossil" really is to bored kids, but somehow his dad never seemed to complain or gripe about this demotion. His mom is working in the medical ward and gives people free dental check-ups and teeth cleaning, she quickly became a favorite amongst the siege survivors. Until she checks and cleans everyone's teeth in the fort, she has a job. After that, his mom informed him that she'll try and be a nurse. Tom, as errand boy, helped out the cooks this morning with breakfast. Most of the cooks were glad for the extra pair of hands, though he spent most of his time cleaning dishes, and they even let him cook his own flapjacks to give to his dad. Flapjacks were one of his dad's favorite foods in the whole world; it always seems to bring out the kid in his dad.

"So how are your little escapades to Perim going for you, son?" Suddenly the mood shifted from simple gratitude to cold fear for Tom. He had not expected his dad to know about that. Actually he thought it would eventually happen, but when he was more prepared for this kind of conversation. The sound of a metal fork scarping against a glass plate, snaps Tom out of his daze.

"Uh, how did you find out?" Tom inquired. His dad smiles up at him and puts another triangular piece of buttery flapjacks into his mouth.

"You'd be surprised how there were kids that _**used**_ to play Chaotic but somehow got "coded" during the siege. They told me a lot about the game and how to get these scans or something like that, but they never went into detail how the place was like….." Ah, this was one of his dad's old tactics. Whenever his dad wanted to know something about Tom, usually who he was dating, he would end his sentence like he was drifting off to a desirable land. Almost every time he used this, Tom would fall for it and does what he wants. This was one of those times Tom fell for it….

"It's the most fantastic, wonderful **real **world in the whole universe!" Tom began. His dad pushes the plates aside on the long, grey dining table and puts his head into his hand, he leans forward like he was urging Tom to continue his story.

"I'll start with the Danians' territory. Imagine the world's biggest anthill on Earth and then quintuple that, and then double it again. Giant ant Creatures rule this domain, all are males except maybe a few females, and most are soldiers that protect the queen. Queen Illexia is I believe the mother to most of the Danians, I'm not really sure but Sarah probably knows a lot more than I do…." An image of long, gold hair and bright, sarcastic green eyes with a loud, red mouth fluttered across Tom's mind. Sarah the only girl in their group, Sarah the one with commonsense, Sarah the one that was not afraid to tell us when we were acting like idiots, Sarah the one…..who tried to kill me and left for the Danians' side like a traitor. Tom rued for thinking that last thought. He couldn't blame her for siding with her favorite tribe, Hell he almost chose the OverWorlders over his people…but then he remembers his mom and dad. He just couldn't let them die like that…..what kind of son would he be then?

"Son, why don't you move on to the Mipedians? Aren't they these lizard Creatures?" No more thoughts of Sarah resurfaced that day.

"Mipedians are melee fighters that can turn invisible. They live in this vast desert that has a main oasis called Mipedim Oasis; it's kind of like a rare, watery jewel in amidst of barren, sandy land. They are ruled by a king, I don't know his name, but I think the crown-prince Iflar is really in command. I used to think that all Mipedians were bad and tricksters but then Peyton took to meet this Mipedian named Tianne and he saved my life from a giant, sand basilisk. It was thanks to Peyton that I learned not all of them were bad, and Peyton also taught me…" An image of slightly obese, chilled boy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes appears in Tom's mind. He could see Peyton eating three hotdogs with bits of macaroni, ketchup, and chili. He could see Peyton cracking some joke about Klay's mother, or making a funny reference to Creatures. He could see Peyton wiping the floor of some player with his Mipedian deck. Peyton somehow disappeared when Kaz failed to send the Creatures back to Perim….please let him be alive and safe, Tom prayed inwardly.

"So what's the OverWorld like? Is it the empire of life?" Tom's dad could sense the growing, gnawing depression that his son was developing and changes the subject much to Tom's relief.

"The OverWorld has so many trees, so much vegetation, and so many grand, mosaic houses. There's Kiru City, surrounded by a somewhat barren plains, with towering white buildings and houses that seem to connect to the palace. And then there's the Arsenal, so much Battle Gear dad, and then the palace! The palace, inside it, it's like one of those fantastic castles that only exist in some well animated cartoon or a Disney classic! You have to see it dad, it's so awesome! Its way better than the UnderWorld Palace, but Kaz just doesn't seem to see the beauty of the…." An image of a boy with fiery-orange hair and goofy pink glasses with oversized clothes and a weak sense for adventure comes to the forefront of Tom's mind. He could see Kaz chucking blacken rocks into a crater of boiling, roiling lava. Kaz being cocky and trying to sneak into Chaor's palace, but gets thrown out by the guards. Kaz wanting new scans and goes to get Dractyl's vile scales for H'earring. Kaz…was left behind and in the dangerous claws of Chaor. Kaz, his oldest and best friend since kindergarten, became heartbroken when his plans to save Earth fail. It was like Tom's whole world crashed around him and his friends were all gone….all alone…..

"Son, are you crying?" Tom's father asked but it was very obvious to him. His son's big blue eyes were brighter than a star going supernova, or a newly oiled and shined fossil but leaking those salty, skin-cell carrying tears. It was like watching a woman getting abused by her husband, watching a boy's faith die, and it was like watching his son being in depressing, unmerciful pain. Tom didn't care who was watching, mostly concerned stares of parents or scared looks of kids, he just buried his head in the arms and let his tears out like his mom told him to do whenever he was in pain. If he was going to be called a sissy or a queer than fine, as long as the lingering pain dissipates. His dad silently goes over to him and gently rubs his back to soothe Tom's distress, and then Tom clings to his chest like the sticky poison from a Dilophosarsus. He didn't pay much attention to the crowd, who went about their business eventually, and comforts his son. From the corner of his eye he could see a giant green Creature, Maxxor he thinks, and the blue Merlin. They looked….very sad and alone. Probably never have thought that **fathers** actually encourage their children to be emotional, he thought.

"I haven't cried this much since Maxxor thought I was a weasel." Tom mumbled softly into his dad's chest. His dad didn't hear this because Tom's cries stifled the clarity of his statement, he has human hearing. Najarin, as _old_ he was, couldn't hear what Tom said but read his lips and knows what he was talking about. Maxxor, on the other hand, was at the prime of his life and can hear Tom's words. Guilt flickers across his face, but replaced it with the determination to make amends with Tom. He promises himself to never make Tom cry like that ever again, unfortunately for the both of them, his promise is futile.


	7. Let Compromise in

Let the Monster in Chapter Six

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- Fire by Joshua Bell and Hans Zimmer, Le Ali Del Principio from Baten Kaitos II

Main Themes- My Lullaby from Lion King 2, The Devil Is In The Details by Chemical Brothers

Three days was all he was given to recover from his wounds, and in those three days he got to know the people who he saved just by opening his eyes. The old man, or Jimmy as the staff calls him, was the leader of the so-called survivors here. Jimmy, a veteran of the Vietnam War, was supposed to retire this month but was instead forced to be the rational leader when the Hospital Head decided to get the Hell out of here. Through his leadership, and much beseeching to Chaor, he was able to organize the staff and some of the able patients to scavenge the empty grocery stores and houses for food. There was enough food to make everyone fat and happy without too much rationing for a year, but when spring comes Jimmy and the residents decided to see if they can get Chaor to agree to let them cultivate some farmland so that they can ensure a bountiful harvest by autumn. It seems like he was planning to stay here forever, Kaz thought mutely. Considering how the world was being invaded by Creatures from another world, he doesn't blame Jimmy for thinking ahead and not getting his hopes too high. Through much instance by Jimmy, Kaz decided to stay for those three days until his training begins and when that happens then he'll take his leave and live in his house by himself. Yes, for once, he'll be all alone in the house with no chance of his mother coming home or Tom ever coming back….and it'll be great!

"You're coming with me now." Morgan commanded softly. This was on his second allotted day, night right now, of recovery. Kaz got to know Morgan during his recovery process; he knows that she was a patient of some sort before the invasion, and she is the most beautiful girl who has ever talked to him. Kaz wasn't going to damage his chances of possibly getting a girlfriend, and the only girl his age, just because he refused her. So with his back freshly bandaged and in a pair of jeans (which he borrowed from the male nurse) and in blue slippers, he follows Morgan to the UnderWorlders' barracks in Tartarus. It was almost amazing how the town once proud of its suburban neighborhoods and buildings were now just gravel for Creatures' building materials, and it was sad how quickly the Creatures were able to tear the steel poles out from the cemented ground and use it to frame their houses.

"Quickly, be more quiet about it, we're here!" He didn't know what "here" was entirely but a bunch of craters, makeshift rock barriers, and crudely drawn practice dummies with OverWorlders' on them was what he saw. Morgan grabs his hand, her hand rough like rope but feminine, and yanks him behind a large, burnt tree. Kaz was barely able to bask in the joy of holding another girl's hand for the first time, before Morgan gently pries her hand from his. He hears heavy footsteps and grunts coming from the barren landscape, Kaz now realize they were on the training grounds of the UnderWorld Army.

"We need to get out of here before we get caught! Chaor doesn't like having people spy on his troops!" Kaz whispered panicky to Morgan. Morgan rolls her eyes at Kaz's apparent squeamishness, but Kaz quickly scolds himself.

"Okay I think it's safe for us to watch now." Morgan and Kaz poke their heads from behind the tree. Before the star-crossed pair, they see a team of elite, Kaz supposes, UnderWorld recruits being personally trained by Chaor. A fast, blue bug-like Creature with two arms on his left side and a giant scythe on his right side in a purple suit was the Creature at the far left of the line-up. Next was a short, muscular, pale teal-green Creature with no eyes and sharp, yellow teeth like a shark, wearing a blue cape with hood over his face. Next to the eyeless Creature, was this green alligator humanoid with a short jaw but with the same razor sharp teeth, he donned blue armor and helmet with yellow highlights on the very edge of the armor and helmet. Last and the farthest right, is the only female Creature and the tallest one in the group, she has light-blue skin and four arms like some Hindu goddess and is wearing pink armlets and a purple undershirt with an orange breastplate over it. If Kaz had his Scanner, which was destroyed by Chaor to his grim disdain, then he would be able to scan all of these Creatures and know their names. He probably could have impressed Morgan with that, and maybe she would say something nice about him…..

"Swassa, come at me now." Kaz eyes nearly pops out of his skull in surprise. Swassa, the female Creature, was almost surprised as Kaz but didn't hesitate at Chaor's order. Swassa leaps nearly ten feet above the ground and then slams her feet down on the ground to produce a pink energy slice, and uses the ground as a conductor for her attack and it heads straight for Chaor but he then slams his humongous foot on the ground with more physical energy to cancel out Swassa's attack. Chaor, before Swassa had a chance to try her miraculous leap in the air again, generates flame orbs in his hands and hits Swassa squarely in her legs. She immediately crumples to the ground, apparently that was her weak spot Kaz concluded. Due to Chaor not holding back his power on his flame orbs, Swassa wasn't able to get up right away or continue to fight him. Surprisingly, in Kaz's opinion, Chaor doesn't call her weak or even says anything just merely nods for the next Creature to step up and face him.

"Kaz, she was one of the best I saw for the past week so everything is going to be over in the next few minutes." Morgan enlightened him. She was absolutely correct in her observations. Dindyon, the alligator Creature, was quickly knocked unconscious by Chaor's barrage of Ember Swarm attacks. Next Narfall, the eyeless Creature, was hammered by a Torrent of Flames attack but was able to use Ember Swarm attack to deal some damage before being knocked out like his comrades before him. Last was Ultadur, the fast blue Creature, he didn't attack right away like his fallen comrades and instead uses his speed to evade Chaor's attacks. He was doing better than his comrades until he made the error of cockily attacking Chaor with his scythe arm, Chaor uses an Ash Torrent attack to blind Ultadur and then effectively knock him out with a single, mighty punch. Morgan wasn't wrong about her time; it only took ten minutes in total for Chaor to knock them all out, normally Kaz would brag about Chaor's speedy accomplishment to Tom but Tom was not here and never will be…

"Kaz, what do you believe Chaor is doing to them?" Morgan asked. The way Chaor was able to knock those Creatures out it could've been a battle, but he's literally sparing them by not killing them….

"I believe he's training them because they're still alive." Kaz answered slowly. Morgan flashes him a proud, white smile at him; she has such beautiful teeth, Kaz thought wistfully.

"Do you believe he's going to go easy on you? Is he going to show you mercy unlike the rest of his troops? Do you believe that you could survive _**this**_?" Morgan points at the bruised and battered Swassa for dramatic effect. Kaz is human, those Creatures have more endurance, strength, and stamina than any human could ever have. There was no way in Hell he was going to live through Chaor's training, especially knowing how ruthless Chaor is….just look at the town and the piles of human remains. He knows Chaor's army has found most of the corpses of the people and burnt them all already…was he going to be the next corpse to be burnt?

The minute Kaz got back to the hospital and Morgan ran off to her room, apparently the boiler room of the hospital, he went to see Jimmy. Jimmy, from what he saw and heard from the hospital's staff, is the leader of the survivors and was able to convince Chaor to let them scavenge for food. Jimmy probably has better luck than Kaz to convince Chaor, or at least garner for some more recovery time for him. Jimmy was in one of the patient's room, a retired teacher known as Dante Salfy, and they were chatting about their military service during the Vietnam War. They both became oddly silent when Kaz, still in his jeans and without a shirt, comes into the room. Jimmy then detaches himself from Dante's side and goes over to Kaz; he could tell that Kaz has something to tell him, Kaz and Jimmy then go to Kaz's temporary room in the hospital. The room was that awful, sterile white like the hospital and with a typical checkered floor; nothing was special about this room except that it was a confessional for Kaz right now, by the next day Kaz would be released from the hospital's care and sent right into the arduous training created by Chaor. Today could be his last day to live if all didn't go well with Chaor….

"Morgan took me on an outing; she showed me what Chaor was doing with his troops! They were literally KO'd after one attack and this was a training session! I'll DIE if he trains me!" Kaz's voice cracked when his voice went high. Jimmy, a man used to hearing panic screeches of mothers and screams of children, was absolutely calm during Kaz's panicked speech.

"Now Kaz, calm down boy, tell me everything you saw and what you think you know about Chaor." Jimmy ordered calmly. It was better to get the whole story from the panicked person so a mistake wouldn't be made about how to act, Jimmy thought. Kaz then blurted his story about how he saw Chaor "thrashed" those Creatures, how Chaor doesn't know the meaning of mercy, how strong and skilled Chaor is, and how Chaor detests, and will if you catch him on the wrong moods, and kills people. Jimmy soaked all of this in like a sponge, and then decided to release a drop of reality onto Kaz's melodrama.

"Kaz, from what I can gather, is that Chaor knows how weak we, or you in this case, are. He knows he'll break you like a twig if he trained you, he probably has someone else in mind on training you." Kaz stares at him in skeptical disbelief like he couldn't believe how nonchalant the old man was being. Didn't he hear the "I'll DIE" part? Kaz thought angrily.

"No, he doesn't! He's not going to let some complete stranger train me, or at least a Creature that hasn't even heard of humans, he kind of likes doing things his way!" Jimmy nods like it was supposed to mollify Kaz's anger, but it doesn't.

"I believe that if you talk to Chaor then maybe I won't be trained by him personally that way I don't die. Maybe if you tell him that you have someone else in mind that would be better, I mean more appropriate, in mind then I'll still be able to train to appease Chaor and I'll live much longer!" The problem with this, as Kaz realized after his statement, is that he didn't know anybody to train him willingly. In all of this destruction and death in the world, more so with Creatures, it was almost a miracle to Jimmy how a kid like Kaz still wanted to live after everything he saw. Yet isn't that human nature not to die, Jimmy asked himself silently.

"…..Kaz, I think I know some people in mind willing to help you. But for now I want you to stay in this room, while I go and talk to Chaor." It was like a kid opening a present on Christmas for Kaz and his eyes shone so brightly with joy that Jimmy felt almost blinded by it. Angelique, Dante, Gregory (the old man with his old wife), and himself could train Kaz. Angelique was a heavyweight boxing champion for women before she had Flapjack, and the rest of the men had experience with war and the monstrosity of men during the Vietnam War. If anything Kaz being trained by veterans that knows all too well of humanity's weaknesses, would probably be better than having Chaor, himself a battle harden leader, who doesn't have that much knowledge of humans. The only problem with this is not that anyone wasn't willing, which all the humans in the hospital would do anything for the poor boy, it was if Chaor would _**let**_ them…

Jimmy saw many horrors over his lifetime, particularly during his service years, but he was able to bury them and, sometimes, air out said horrors so he would not forget completely what he fought for. It has been years since he allowed those memories of the "horrors" to resurface, but after this Creature invasion, those memories were impossible to stop. Some horrors reminds him to be cautious of a stranger's kindness, other horrors proclaim that the only enemy in war is you. Yet the sensible horrors have became stooped in knowledge that one species and another species have one thing in common, and that is that they pride themselves in creating horrors….As of now that is one of the few kernels of wisdom that seem to be useful in Jimmy's current predicament. The other kernel is not to stare at the "Creatures" or else you're going to be a piece of decoration for their makeshift homes…..

"What do you want?" Takinom, the She Devil, asked brusquely. Jimmy was grateful that Takinom didn't add "human" to the end of her question unlike most of her fellow Creatures, Jimmy feels like the Creatures use "human" as a derogatory term than an acknowledgement of another species that is wholly different, yet the same, from theirs. It was another trait that these two different species shared.

"I need to speak with Lord Chaor, it's about Kaz." Takinom was a no nonsense kind of girl, er Creature, and Jimmy went straight to business. No point on wasting time on unnecessary introductions.

"Follow me." Takinom walks away from Jimmy and Jimmy follows her like an obedient dog. The town's square was missing its prized Founders' statue, but then he saw a pile of rubble and odd limbs of metal sticking out of the pile. The statue was apparently demolished like the rest of the town, only use the buildings here have is to help build homes for the troops….City Hall was thankfully left unscathed for the purpose of being Chaor's new location for his palace. A tyrannical leader being housed in the place of democracy is probably the most ironic thing Jimmy has ever seen. It only took a few minutes, and a long, winded flight of stairs, to reach the (former) mayoral office. A red curtain with the UnderWorld symbol covers the gaping hole that Chaor made as a new entrance. Takinom gestures for Jimmy to wait here, and she then quickly goes through the curtain. It was then that Jimmy hears annoyed growling and something fragile being thrown across the room and shattering, obviously it wasn't Takinom being thrown. Apparently, Jimmy catches Chaor in one of his "moods" much to his dismay. Takinom quickly comes out of the room, no marks visibly on her, and seems a bit annoyed now.

"You may go in, but don't try to dissuade Lord Chaor." There was a silent "don't piss him off" tome to her voice. Jimmy semi bows before her, unsure if it is customary for Creatures to receive, and dreadfully walks into the room. The money-green color scheme of the room bothers Jimmy, but he can now see the remnants of a flower vase on the ground. He could also see that Chaor was gazing out the window, perhaps lost in thought or trying to calm down. Either way Jimmy is going to be on the pragmatic side of dealing with Chaor.

"What do you want, human?" And the derogatory term seems to have an edged weariness to it, but nevertheless Jimmy feels his pride take a small hit.

"Lord Chaor, I don't think Kaz should-" Jimmy was cut off by an annoyed, guttural growl. Jimmy feels like Chaor was silently telling him to "drop it" but Jimmy will not be intimidated by him….at least not in trying to save Kaz….

"Kazzy is still going to be trained as a WARRIOR, nothing you can SAY or DO will change my mind!" Again Jimmy feels that "pissed off" aura resonating from Chaor. Jimmy will have to be careful with his words if he desires to see the next sunrise again, or not end up as the next cremation victim.

"Lord Chaor, I wasn't going to stop you from turning Kaz into a warrior, but merely suggest a much more bet-efficient way of going about it." It was then that Chaor cocks his head in interest at him; an icy blue orb bores into Jimmy.

"Lord Chaor, I know that you are the strongest warrior in Perim, but this isn't Perim. This is Earth, and here the tactics and weaknesses are much different. Humans, as you know, are physically weaker than you but as a race we're mighty stubborn. We're not going to cede until every _**last**_ human is dead, especially here in the States….I know I don't look like a "warrior" but I was once a soldier. As a soldier, I learned every strength a human possesses and of course how to demolish said strength. Even though time marches on and the technology has changed, human behavior has not and neither does the flaws….Lord Chaor, let me and other humans like me, train Kaz and I can assure you he'll be your best warrior under your command. He'll be able to fulfill his duties as Advisor to the _**Humans**_, I can guarantee you that." The silence that followed was almost unbearable. Jimmy could literally hear the Creatures outside due to the quietness.

"You're not right, but I don't have the patience to deal with Kazzy…..I expect him to dedicate himself everyday to training. If I or my spies finds him lounging about for even a second then I'll kill _**you**_." Jimmy could literally feel the malice of those words. He takes this as his sign to leave and respectfully bows before Chaor. A feeling of accomplishment enters Jimmy's heart, but also was followed by a feeling of pity for the boy…..

Kaz didn't like waiting; he didn't like feeling worried about if everything was going well, so he decided to distract himself. He at first tried to sing a few songs and then tried to sing them backwards, but he eventually grew frustrated with it. He then tried to recite the major American battles in order, but eventually grew bored again once he accomplished this task. He finally decided to draw on paper; luckily a careless Willis left his markers all over the hospital, so Kaz gathers all of the markers and then sneaks back to his room. There was a small notepad next to his bed and uses it to doodle for awhile, but then realizes there was another material he could draw on. He sees the bland, white walls and it reminds him of that snowy landscape where he and his father were clasping hands at, he then puts a black marker to the wall and begins to make an outline of that memory. He knows that it will be a long time before Chaor "gives" back his book, so by then he would have forgotten a good portion of it. He refuses to let Chaor take another memory from him.

"Kaz, you there?" The old man knocks on the door, it was Jimmy. Kaz quickly puts a cap on his marker and drops it to the floor, he then goes over to the door and lets Jimmy in. Jimmy seems a bit happy, so it must have went well!

"So, am I going to live?" Kaz asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes you will so long as you don't stop training. Chaor is letting me train you, so I wouldn't stay up past nine tonight. Around five, you better be wide awake and ready for training. In the morning I'll come by and administer your first lesson." Kaz's enthusiasm dims at the thought of waking up at the crack of dawn to train, but at least he gets to live. Jimmy then eyes at Kaz's odd wall drawing, but doesn't make a comment. He then gives a pitiful smile at Kaz and then leaves, Kaz couldn't help but feel that tomorrow was coming too soon….


	8. Let Companionship in

Let the Monster in Chapter Seven

Suggested Themes:

Tom- Come into My Sleep by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, Quixote by Magnus Fiennes

Main Themes- Who by Fire by Leonard Cohen, Dearly Beloved by Yoko Shimomura

A room filled with pitch-black darkness has two lone occupants. One of the occupants was shrouded by the darkness of the room, while the other occupant was glowing like a lighthouse on shore. The "glowing" occupant is dressed in long-sleeved white shirt with the OverWorld's symbol sewn into it, white jeans that made bleach look like the night, and white high-tops that have never touched the dirty outside before. His bright blue eyes try to "peer" through the darkness; he is looking for the other occupant. Yet whenever he is able to "see" the other occupant, the other occupant seems to blend into a different corner of the vast dark room. The other occupant does not want to be seen, yet the glowing occupant does not like what the other occupant can do to him from the cover of the shadows. It was not like the glowing occupant distrusted the other occupant…but he does not know what the other occupant was capable of. Also, the glowing occupant is rather unnerved by the silence in the room.

"Hello, I know you're there. I saw you, well for a brief second, but you keep disappearing…." A ripple in the shadows, this time the glowing occupant sees a lanky silhouette of a boy no older than himself. The glowing occupant feels a slight boost in his hope and a slight decrease in his fear.

"Hey come closer, I won't bite! I promise! Do you have a name? My name is…..Tom Majors. Sorry for the slight pause, I thought you were going to say your name for a second there." Tom holds out his right hand to gesture that he wants the other occupant to step forward and take his hand, it seems like a peaceful gesture to Tom. The other occupant comes closer, maybe thanks to Tom's "friendly" gesture, and now Tom can see the slightly tan hands and neck of the other occupant. The shadows still were concealing his face from Tom.

"I'm not going to hurt you, come closer please. Let me see your face." It was then by some miracle that the other occupant finally steps forward and reveals himself to Tom. The other occupant is a boy with large brown eyes hidden behind a pair of pink-tinted glasses; his reddish-orange hair stands up like a flame to a candle. This is Kazdan Kalinkas, his best friend that he left behind during the invasion….

"Kaz, you look….awful." Kaz looks into his bright blue eyes. Those brown orbs, once filled with excitement and madness of Chaotic, are now so hallow like he has seen every horror in the universe and experienced far too many tragedies to handle. Tom could feel tears almost form in his eyes, but were razed by hot, seething rage.

"Chaor, did Chaor do this to you? I told he was a bad guy, you should have never believed that he was your friend!" It was then that Kaz lifts his right hand and points at Tom like he was exposing Tom of a sin.

"Don't; don't even say that Lord Chaor is the bad guy. He wasn't the one who left me to die, he wasn't the one who accused me of treason, and he wasn't the one who proclaimed me as a madman to the school…you were the one who did all of this!" It was afterwards that tiny cuts started to appear over every visible patch of Kaz's skin. Tom lets out a cry of horror and approaches Kaz to try and help him, but Kaz only steps back and hides his scars in the shadows.

"Stay back, lest you too be swallowed up by your own darkness! I'm damned now, not by my father's blood but by your hand! This. Is. All. Your. FAULT!" The shadows wraps around Kaz's face, pulling him back and intending to swallow him up whole. Tom runs and grabs one of Kaz's arms; he begins to pull him back like he was in a game of tug-of-war with the shadows.

"Kaz, fight the shadows! Fight back with all of your strength!" Tom urged Kaz. To his astonishment, Kaz doesn't fight back instead he quickly breaks Tom's grip on his arms. The shadows then swallow up Kaz and Tom looks on in horror and guilt at failing to keep Kaz safe, again….Tom falls to his knees, defeated and disgusted with himself. He couldn't save Peyton, or Sarah, or even Kaz. He failed them all…..

"Wow Tom, if I knew you would've ended up this pathetic, I wouldn't have missed." A female voice breaks through Tom's pity party. He knows this voice, this voice twisted with senseless anger and utter disdain towards him. He also knows that the voice is behind him and is very close by how loud the voice was, and now he can feel the cold point of a sharp metal against the back of his head.

"Sarah, come back to finish the job?" Tom could feel the slight twist of his hair and a cut beginning to form on his skin. He can picture Sarah holding a silver staff with a giant piece of metal at the end shaped like a desk lamp, he can also remember how just one thrust of the staff can cause green lasers to erupt from it. Sarah could skewer him with the sharp metal tips at the end of the staff, or she could fry his head with the lasers. The choice is hers now.

"Yes and no." Tom was about to turn his head and make a sarcastic quip to her, but Sarah quickly twists the metal against his head causing the wound on his head to get bigger and to sting more. Tom learns that Sarah doesn't want Tom to look at her; she doesn't want Tom to see what she is now, a traitor to humanity and their friendship.

"So is that a maybe?" Sarcasm rules over Tom's curiosity in his tone. Sarah twists the metal again and sharp pain erupts more from the wound, apparently Sarah didn't like Tom's tone.

"You know Tom, I always imagined Kaz being right by your side for this moment. So did you leave him to die?" Tom could still see Kaz's still body bleeding on the asphalt of the street.

"What are you going to do to me now?" Tom's voice cracked in the middle of his question, due to the heavy guilt he feels for leaving Kaz.

"Give you what you _believe_ you deserved." Tom visibly flinches in confusion; he turns his head to say "What" to her but a jolt of green lasers goes through him.

Tom awakens to find his mouth filled with a small corner of his white pillow in his mouth, Tom frowns and takes the pillow out of his mouth. He can still see about thirty rows of twenty cots stretched in front of him and behind him. People in their army issued cots were shifting uncomfortably in their sleep; it definitely wasn't six in the morning yet. He was going to reach over to his blue book bag and pull out his Scanner to see what time it is, but hears his parents behind him in their two cots talking about him. Considering how soft their voices are, they are trying to make sure they wouldn't wake up their son. Ironically, Tom is wide awake and is actively listening to their conversation.

"Jake, I'm worried about Tom." His mother sounds like she was up for days; this was her way of sounding worried, she'll always sound tired.

"Honey, the whole world is being invaded by these Creatures. I think Tom has his reason for being 'emotional' and Kaz could be dead. He's going to be shaken up for the next few months at least…." There was a pause between them, it seems like his mother is trying to figure out how to counter that.

"Jake, Tom broke down crying yesterday over pancakes. Tom never cries in front of us, let alone in public, I think this is a sign that Tom doesn't have enough distractions. Without his little Chaotic game, I think he's becoming depressed and I know he isn't going to talk to a military shrink. You know how he feels about the military, especially since they were just puppets to Kaz's father, and you know he isn't the kind that wants to burden us with his problems." This time it was his father's turn to have an awkward pause of thinking.

"Then what do you suggest, Laurie?" How about forgetting about my problems and just forget this whole conversation, Tom thought inwardly.

"You know Madame Mariya and her small ballet company is living at the fort, albeit in their nicely furnished RVs. Maybe we can get her to teach Tom again, you know to occupy his time." Nice try mom, but Dad isn't going to fall for that. He was one of the ones against me going to that ballet camp; he wanted me to go to a regular summer camp, not a dance camp. Tom thought.

"Look, Laurie, Tom himself wanted to quit his lessons. Do you really believe after all these years that he wants to pick up something he gave up? Besides that he's really out of practice, he wouldn't be able to keep up with the rest of the dancers." Normally Tom would protest at the offense of his skill, but at the possibility of being under Madame Mariya's heel again, he'll just let it slide this time.

"I know that honey, but I just worry that he has too much time on his hands. He needs to be distracted until the world is back to the way it was." Tom almost lets out a snort. He has a feeling even if the world was to go back to a Creature free planet, there is no way the world can ever be "normal" again.

"Laurie, I'm tired and I don't think it is right for us to make decisions for Tom. Tom's going to be seventeen in December; he can be tried as an adult in our state, I think he's old enough to make his own decisions. So we can tell Tom of our sides and let him decide, okay honey?" Another long pause happens, and it seems like his mom was again trying to find a way to counter his dad's argument.

"Okay dear, we'll let Tom decide after breakfast." His mom has finally admits defeat. Tom frowns at this, he doesn't want to make a decision that early in the morning but at least his parents are treating him like an adult. Tom tries to shift to make himself more comfortable but like most of those in cots, he can't seem to get himself comfortable. It was going to be quite a long time before Tom can get back to sleep again.

"You know, Jake, I hear that the military is trying to get the 'city' to loan us their unused residential apartments and houses. The problem with this is that the 'city' is just some annexed town that is smaller than ours. There are only enough houses for one-third of us that means at least three families must be housed together for everyone to get their own house." Laurie, Tom's mother, said to her husband over a breakfast of oatmeal and toast with their son. Tom is swirling his bleak oatmeal with his plastic spoon, he hopes it would make his parents cut the fluff of the conversation and tell him to make his choice but his parents take no notice of this. They carry on their conversation like everything they discussed last night didn't happen.

"Well since the government is trying to get houses wouldn't that fall under the fifth amendment? Well under eminent domain they could just seize the house, but then the problem is how to compensate the town. The government can't afford to expend their money; it was tight before but now…." More small talk, a poor attempt to delay the inevitable Tom believes.

"Maybe they're going to have to start deforesting the woods so they can have space to build more houses and materials to do so. But then the animals won't have a home and the meat supply will be at an old time low, not to mention the animal hunters here will lose their jobs. Yet there'll probably be plenty of jobs for construction open…" Tom lets out an annoyed sigh; he was starting to get impatient. This time his parents notice their son's attempt at getting their attention.

"What's wrong, son?" Jake asked his son. Tom stops swirling his oatmeal and looks up at his parents with his full attention.

"You know if you have something to tell me you can tell me." His parents worried faces fell and they let out a nervous laugh. They have just figured out that their son knows them all too well.

"Well, honey, should we tell him?" Jake asked his wife.

"Yes dear, but you should tell him." Jake nods in agreement and turns to face his son with a beaming smile.

"Well, son, you see we notice how depressed you've been lately and we know that you probably have experienced a fair share of weird things in 'Chaotic' but I think you're shocked that an invasion of Creatures has happened. Now you've lost your home, school, and friends…." This time Jake flashes his son a small, sad smile.

"You should've been a crying mess when the invasion shit went down, but instead you buckled down and became strong. You helped us understand that not all Creatures were like that _**one**_, you also convinced the military of this and got them to give everyone in town an escort to this fort. You are the greatest son any father can ask for, but now you're going to have to make a choice." This was beginning to sound bad to Tom even though he knows full well the choices his dad is about to offer him are virtually harmless.

"So since we know that you don't like the military shrink and we know that you can't keep doing errands forever, we offer you these two choices: join up with Madame Mariya's ballet company or become a student at the makeshift school." Tom is a bit stumped by the choices. He didn't expect his parents to make the second choice, he thought the second choice would be about him continuing his errands or working as his mom's assistant. The problems with working under Madame Mariya are that she holds grudges, she will see all of his faults and constantly point them out to "educate" him and her other students, she doesn't compliment anyone for their excellent performance, and he knows that he'll be the only boy there that is his age. The benefits are the fellow dancers there are only five years older than him so he could hold a meaningful conversation with them, he won't be the only one used as an example to "educate" the fellow students, and he'll get to exercise again. The cons about going to the makeshift school are being surrounded by kids in Elementary School, he already knows most of the material by heart, and his dad is a teacher there. The pro about going there is Tom gets to spend time with his dad and he doesn't have to put much effort into his work unlike with ballet.

"Dad, I love you but….I need to challenge myself. If I go to the school then I don't really have to try as hard as the kids there and I'll feel bad, and there's not much to talk with them. If I go to Madame Mariya then I'll most likely be mocked, insulted, and have to work harder than the students there just to keep up….I choose to go to Madame Mariya." Tom explained. His parents smile at his choice and don't try to dissuade him from it, he still is their son but he doesn't need them to make his choices anymore.

Tom was supposed to have already marched up to Madame Mariya and asked to be part of her ballet company, but instead Tom finds himself hiding behind the first row in the balcony of the auditorium. The auditorium is in the style of a proscenium theater where the audience is able to face the stage directly and there is a proscenium arch present which is the space in front of the curtains. There are thirty rows of twenty on the ground floor seats, while the balcony seats have fifteen rows of twenty seats. The seats themselves were made of cheap, red leather and black plastic; they were comfortable for most who sit in them. Now Tom didn't believe that the military could afford an auditorium of this size, or even need it, but it was a perfect place for the ballet company to practice. He's been cooped up here since breakfast ended; he thought if he watched the dancers practice for an hour then he could assess how much practice he needed, it's been four hours and he still is watching the dancers practice. He remembers most of the basic positions in ballet, but most of which the dancers were doing seemed completely foreign to him.

The lunch bell ranged at exactly at noon, it was then that Madame Mariya ordered her dancers to stop and tells them to eat their lunch and come back here in an hour. Lunch at the fort goes on from noon until three in the afternoon; it used to be until one but the influx of six-hundred people caused the military staff to extend the lunch period. Almost all of the girls, including Madame Mariya, were heading to the bathrooms so they could change and head to lunch except one. This girl has her frizzy, red hair bound in a single braid than reaches her waist with some of her red bangs sweeping across her freckled face; she is wearing a black leotard with pink ballet slippers. She was practicing her en pointe it is where a dancer rises on his or her toes and creates a small arch of his or her feet, yet Tom notices that her legs are shaking badly. This girl was only one in the ballet company that he saw so far that chastised by Madame Mariya frequently; apparently she is the one that needs the most help out of all the dancers. Tom knows that this girl is going to get sprained ankles if she doesn't stop overworking herself.

"Hey you might want to take a break before you sprain your ankle!" Tom yelled from the balcony. The girl immediately stops and puts her feet flat on the ground, she looks up to see Tom in the balcony.

"Only a ballet dancer could recognize that or a doctor, but you're much too young to be a doctor. Why don't you come down here and keep me company while I have a bit of a breather like you suggested." The girl suggested. Tom nods in approval and exits from the balcony, he then goes down a flight of stairs to reach the ground seats and climbs up on the stage. Tom grabs a water bottle off the stage and tosses it to her; the girl catches it and unscrews the cap to drink it, she sits down to finish the rest of her drink.

"So, what's your name?" The girl asked Tom.

"I'm Tom Majors. And yours?" The girl splashes the water from the bottle on her face and lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'm Cassidy O' Flannigan, a ballet student here." Cassidy answered. Her last name seems Irish, but Tom doesn't want to insult her by asking.

"Yeah, I can tell and I saw how Madame Mariya chewed you out. Trust me she's only doing this to help you, though it comes off as more to humiliate you, and it doesn't mean to overwork yourself." Tom stated. Cassidy gives Tom a curious look at his statement.

"Not many of those citizens know her by name or how she works; you must be a former student of hers. Did you break your leg or you just couldn't cut it?" Cassidy inquired bluntly. Tom shakes his head "no" to her guesses.

"I quit, it wasn't like I couldn't handle it or I just hated it. It was just that….I didn't want the kids at school to find out I did ballet." Cassidy lets out a knowing boys-are-far-too-self-conscious sigh.

"I know what you're going through, we had at least ten boys that quit every year citing that reason but they didn't really have any talent so they weren't missed and Madame Mariya didn't hold a grudge. So did you have talent?" Tom nods an affirmative yes. Cassidy lets out a low, pity whistle for him.

"You know if you're here to get back into the company then you're shit out of luck, no matter how good you are as a person and as a ballet dancer. She doesn't take back students that quit on her, especially those with potential." Tom frowns and at this new piece of information. Now what is he going to do? Is he going to go back to his dad, dejected that he couldn't do ballet now? Is he going to have to get used to trying to figure out what kids like talking about?

"You know if you want to learn so badly, maybe I can teach you. I need to practice so it would be better to do it with someone else. Plus I always wanted defy Madame Mariya without suffering her wrath." Tom likes this idea. He won't have to be demeaned by Madame Mariya or sit next to some drooling kid at the school. This was possibly the best outcome.

"So when do we start, Madame O' Flannigan?" Tom asked teasingly.

"It's just Cassidy to you; we'll start tomorrow after every goes to lunch. I'll try to find some extra boy leotards for you and shoes that fit you. So see you tomorrow, Tom." Tom bids goodbye to Cassidy and exits the auditorium. Tom has a huge smile on his face, he finally finds his distraction.


	9. Let Training in

Let the Monster in Chapter Eight

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- Monster by Lady Gaga, Silent Night by Sinead O'Connor

Main Themes- I'll Make a Man out of You from Mulan, Sea of Love by Cat Power

Kaz was sure that being trained by fellow humans would be easier than being trained by Chaor or at least his chances of survival will be greater. He knows today is October the seventeenth and the year is two thousand and eleven, the day his training will begin. He has been up since three and he knows that he should have slept in another hour, but he was filled with excitement and apprehension. Excitement that he gets to do something new, different to his everyday (well, once was) routine. He gets to learn how to fight for real instead of through pixilated videogames, he gets to finally understand what his father went through…but then there is apprehension. The apprehension, might be a bit of fear too, is that he's going to be put through Hell. Maybe the old man might have him run hundred laps around the hospital, or he might get beaten for not having his bed straightened out. Speaking of his bed, he has been out of it for awhile and it is still unmade. He has feeling that Jimmy was probably going to order him to make his bed when he gets here, might as well do it now just to save a few aggravating minutes. The first time he made his bed, it seemed a bit half-assed to him and he tries again. Finally on his sixth try, he was able to get the bed as perfect as he can get and there were no notable creases on the blanket. He spent about twenty minutes on making his bed, well his hospital one, perfect for Jimmy. To kill about an hour and forty minutes, he spent his time trying to complete his "wall drawing" so he could _**feel**_ like he has possession over something in his "new" life.

Jimmy expected Kaz to be still asleep, just like most new recruits, or if he was awake, his bed was completely unmade and a mess. Yet to his surprise, Kaz is awake and his bed is already made. Kaz was drawing on the walls again, but this time it seems he's trying to finish that drawing Jimmy saw yesterday. The kid, er recruit, seems to be completely consumed by his work that he didn't even hear the door open. Markers weren't exactly the greatest materials to use to make detailed work, or even to fix mistakes with, but it seemed the recruit was comfortable with it. There was already an outline of what might be two little girls or boys, it's hard to tell since they were so young, and there was already a background of dead trees and some kind of puddle on the ground…the puddle might be snow or maybe even sleet but it was hard to tell for Jimmy. This is not the time to admire art, it is time to train. Jimmy reminded himself. Jimmy walks over to Kaz, who was just coloring in the boy's clothes, and clamps his hand on Kaz's shoulder to snap him back into reality.

"Huh, what, oh…it's you. It's time isn't it?" Jimmy nods and hands Kaz a set of clothes. One tan t-shirt, cargo pants with seven pockets (two in the front, two in the back, two on the sides of both of the knees, and one near the right ankle), a cameo coat with four pockets (two in the front torso, one on the right elbow, and one on the left elbow), a cameo patrol cap with a pocket inside the cap, five pairs of black socks, a pair of tan, a pair of army-issued combat boots (much like Kaz's except more durable and expensive), and a sheet of rules about the uniform. It was very much like the school's JROTC uniforms except there wasn't a name patch, school patch, JROTC patch, or rank insignia on the uniform. This one must've just come straight out of the box because it has the smell of cardboard and dust. Kaz thought.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Kaz nods, of course he has, it's only a natural habit to do that when he gets up in the morning.

"Good, go wash your hands and put on the uniform, recruit." Jimmy ordered. Kaz heads outside for the hospital restrooms. He could have used the one adjoined to his room, but it has only a small shower with a toilet. All he needed was a sink and mirror; he didn't want to waste any of the shower water just to wash the marker stains from his hands. The restrooms were located at the end of the hallway. He goes through the male side and notices it wasn't exactly a pigsty as most public restrooms are. The floor smells of chemicals so it must've been cleaned recently, most of the stall doors are open to reveal some blue, bubbly liquid in the white toilet bowls, and there were new, pink urinal cakes in the urinals. Kaz takes off his hospital garb and puts on the uniform. The sheet says he must have his tan shirt tucked into his pants and the pants' cuffs tucked into his boots, he does this but had a bit of a problem with tucking his pants' cuffs in for a few minutes. He was about to put on his patrol cap on when he notices a black hair tie on one of the white sinks. There was a few, short strands of black hair, this clearly came from a girl.

"This must be Morgan's; she's the only girl here that has short black hair!" Kaz exclaimed. He then grabs the hair tie with his fingers; this is the closest he'll ever get at touching a girl's hair, Kaz believed. He then looks in the mirror and doesn't like what he sees. He sees a boy with flame-orange hair that reaches past his ears and hangs limply against the tips of his shoulders, he sees a boy in a uniform that seems too big on him, he sees a boy that looks weak with long hair, and he sees a boy that is about to be taught in how to destroy his own kind. It's my long hair that is the problem, that's it! My hair alone is making the uniform look like some cheap disguise….if only I had a can of my special hairspray then maybe I can smooth it back. I can't put it sticking up like a flame from a lighter, but I can do something about it with the hair tie. Kaz thought. He grabs a fistful of his hair and clasps it with the hair tie, a few short strands stick out from the middle of the hair tie but it wasn't that noticeable. He then brushes aside his bangs from his face and tucks them behind each ear; his hair is parted in the middle and shows the noticeable white line across his skull. He then puts on the patrol cap and smiles; he finally looks like a recruit. He no longer looks like his old self anymore…

It was a chilly morning and Kaz is fairly glad about wearing the army jacket, he is still trailing after Jimmy. Jimmy said he was taking Kaz to his first stop in his training; there were three stops in total for his training. They have been walking twenty minutes, though to Kaz it felt like an hour, and Kaz still has no idea where this training spot it was supposed to be. It definitely wasn't in the town square for they have already passed it about five minutes; once you pass the town square; there weren't many interesting things to look for. The school is past the town square, but why there? There is this running trail for the track team, and then there is the gym, and of course the football field. So maybe we'll be using the school to get me in shape, but it doesn't really have the best equipment. Kaz thought. They did also pass a YMCA, which has better equipment than the school, about ten minutes ago. So if it's not for exercise then why go to the school at all? In about ten minutes they arrive at Kaz's school, it still looks the same like it was since that day…. The school's street has black tire marks and there is still puddles of red, might be blood or might be from the art students that tried to flee into the streets. The school is three-story white cement and brown brick building in an L-shape, it looks the invasion took its toll on the school. All of the windows are smashed in and the green hedges that surrounded the entrance are nothing but black, charred wisps of twigs. Kaz inwardly wonders how many people in the school actually made it out before the tanks came.

"Recruit, get used to this sight. Be happy to see only this sight for in battle you will be seeing nothing but a barrage of bullets and men falling to the ground." Jimmy stated coldly. It was like someone ripped that hopeful, old Jimmy and replaced it with some draconian, emotionless soldier. Kaz commented inwardly. Jimmy goes up the white steps and goes through the right side of the twin, white metal doors; Kaz follows Jimmy but goes through the left door. The odor, the stench, the stink, or whatever other word to describe this _smell_ hits Kaz immediately. It was like someone let loose a stink bomb made of sulfur and rotten eggs, and then douses that stink bomb with the scent of sweaty, unwashed bodies and cooper. It was just awful! What the Hell made this place reek so badly? It couldn't be from gunpowder or the lunches in the cafeteria. So what is that smell? Kaz wondered. His first day of training wasn't turning out so good…

"Recruit, for your first day of training you will be doing a much needed service to the UnderWorlders. They need this school for building material and weapons, but there seems to be a problem with this…." Kaz feels a cold jolt of dread starting to crawl up his body. He knows it has something to do with the smell…but there's something ominous about this!

"You will be helping 'disposing' the bodies causing the odor you smell now; Lord Chaor has given us a wonderful chance to give the dead here a proper cremation as soon as _you _get **all** the bodies out…" A scratchy, strangled sound comes from Kaz's mouth. Jimmy was going to have him to "dispose" of the bodies….Jimmy was going to have him "dispose" of **dead** bodies….the stench was coming from **dead** bodies….the **dead **bodies were the bodies of his…of….his…CLASSMATES! Kaz clutches his head in pain at that horrible thought.

"Recruit, you **will** learn a lesson from this experience. You **will** get used to the sight, the smell, and the feel of death. From 'disposing' the bodies you will grow inure to death itself, eventually you won't be surprised when you see somebody die in front of you. After you are done with this, I will take you to the second stop of your training." So this is why Jimmy didn't let him eat breakfast, he would have vomited all of it backed up once he found out about this! The stench was coming from…corpses! Kaz nearly screamed.

"We'll start with the third floor first and then work our way down." The third floor is spilt into the English hallway and the Foreign Languages hallway that included some Special Education classes up there. Oh god did even one of those disabled kids made out of here! Kaz was horrified at the thought. Jimmy decided it would be best to use the stairs and then use the elevators to bring the bodies down, Jimmy also said he wants the bodies lined up in rows of ten. He said it would make burning the bodies much simpler. A long pool filled with blood and bodies, comes to Kaz's mind. The school doesn't have a pool, so why did that thought come? Kaz wondered.

They started with the Foreign Languages hallway first, surprisingly enough; there were no bodies of students but only of teachers, only of the teachers that stayed behind to herd the crowd out of the floor. There were ten bodies in total in that hallway, all of them teachers, and the bodies were out in the hallway. The bodies were stiff like boards and some of the bones even popped when Kaz picks them up, the stiff, _rotting_ bodies were very hard to carry. Kaz mostly had to drag them on the floor and awkwardly clutching onto to their middles or armpits. The first body he touched, Kaz nearly vomited on the floor but with the cold, beady glare from Jimmy he swallowed up his disgust and dragged it to the elevator. The first body was a female, apparently a Spanish teacher, but Kaz thought dehumanizing the body would make it much easier for him to carry out the rest. His theory worked after the second body he dragged out, the bodies were heavy but they became a group of "it" and they were easier to lug into the streets to complete the first row. The English hallway was a ghost town; there were no visible bodies out in the hallway, it means Kaz has to check the classrooms one by one to find the bodies. He knows that they'll be someone he knows, unlike in the Foreign Languages hallway because he has never taken a Foreign Language course. It will be very hard for him to continue his "theory" in this hallway…

He starts out with the nearest English classroom, which just happened to be the classroom of his freshman English class called Honors 9th Grade Literature. It was also called the "Medieval Music Room" because Mr. Mortimer, Kaz's freshman English teacher, was known for playing "rousing" auditions on his lute and for passionately teaching Shakespeare's works. To Kaz's relief, there was no **body** in the classroom only the worn lute on top of Mr. Mortimer's filing cabinet. The lute was always of interest to Kaz because it was the only instrument that douchebags didn't abuse like the guitar or people with sticks up their asses weren't force to play like the piano, but it also was one of a kind in this school, possibly in the state. The lute will be demolished or turned into fags, a bundle of firewood, for the UnderWorlders. No more medieval music anymore….

"Sir, may I please take the lute." Jimmy perks his head up at Kaz and looks at the lute. A tense silence fills the room as Jimmy tries to figure out if this would go against his deal with Chaor.

"You may, recruit, but I'll be holding it for you until the end of the day. Is that clear, recruit?" A typical "Sir, yes, sir" comes from Kaz's lips and he grabs the lute from the top of the filing cabinet, he hands the lute over to Jimmy and Jimmy tests the strings' tension. They move on to the next classroom, no bodies, then the next classroom, no bodies, and then the next classroom, no bodies, this repeats two more times with no bodies, and on the final classroom there is a body. Kaz knows this body; he definitely knows this body because it is the body of his American Literature teacher, it is the body of Mrs. Gabeler. Kaz freezes up as soon as he entered that room and he stops breathing as soon as he saw her. It wasn't because of the smell of her decaying body or the splatters of blood on the chalkboard, but it was how she _looked_.

She is at her desk and she is hunched over it like she was grading a paper, her red reading glasses were hanging around her neck as if she didn't need them anymore. Her brown hair is still in a tight bun like some stereotypical "stick-up-her-ass" sort of teacher, flies were now buzzing around her head possibly laid a few eggs in her hair. Her blue jacket and matching skirt still seems perfect, albeit some sort of dark, dried patch near her shoulder, while her yellow undershirt has some small, red spots flecked across it. Her violet eyes were peering down at a paper on her desk. That's weird; she never reads a paper without her glasses on, unless she memorized it for some reason. Kaz thought. He goes over the desk, swatting away some pesky flies, and peers down at the paper Mrs. Gabeler _was_ so captivated with. Kaz's eyes widen open in horror and he takes a few steps back, he accidently hits a desk. Jimmy takes his eyes from the ground and looks at Kaz, wondering why he was _reacting_ like this now when he was perfectly fine with dragging all those corpses in the streets just a few minutes ago. Kaz begins to feel sounds, maybe gasps, escape his lips. It was like hearing nails dragged slowly against the chalkboard but with some sort of disgusting, human quality to it.

"Recruit; stop your screaming right now!" Jimmy commanded. Kaz shakes his head violently from the right to the left and he does that again, and again, and again. His thoughts, too deep and too shocking, were slamming him into a wall of self-loathing and regret. Why, of all the things she could've read, why that _**essay**_! Why not Tom's, all of his essays were so perfect! Why mine's? All of my essays were about Chaotic, but she just **had** to enjoy the only non-Chaotic essay I ever wrote for her! Kaz is trembling and feels tears pricking at his eyes, he didn't cry when he carried out all those bodies and he doesn't want to begin now.

"N-No, no, no, no, NO! I-I'm l-like her worst student, her WORST student; sh-she always **HATED** my essays! All of them because they were about Chaotic, because it w-wasn't _real_ to her! She always praised Tom, she even 'assigned' Tom to tutor me just so I-I could pass her class!" Kaz babbled. Guilt makes him deaf to Jimmy's orders and Self-Abhorrence eggs him on to continue voicing his broken thoughts.

"F-fuck, f-fuck me, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, motherfucker, FUCK HOPE! W-Why, my brilliant fucked-up mind, did I write that STUPID essay! S-She just had to give us free-range on that essay 'you may write however you want it as long it revolves around hope' she said, she was okay if I wrote about Chaotic as long as it was about hope. BUT NO! My mind yearned to write something else, something outside of my obsession, I could have write about how Chaor hoped to conquer Perim or how H'earring hopes to eat Dractyl Scales everyday! Or h-how I h-hope, no hoped, that I would s-see my…." His voice falters as sobs begin to wrack his lanky frame; it was like watching a scarecrow come to life but to only be burned the next minute, Jimmy thought. Jimmy touches Kaz's shoulder to snap him out of this, this "pity party" but Kaz pulls away quickly and then reaches across Mrs. Gabeler's desk. He grasps onto her blue jacket and shakes the corpse violently.

"Y-You fucking fool! Y-You set me up! You purposely picked a theme that I have never written about, but experienced it too many times, a-and 'inspired' my mind to change up my algorithms and make some sort of new design! DAMN YOU! W-Well FUCK YOU! It's your own DAMN fault for hoping that I wasn't Chaotic crazy like the other English teacher said about me! W-Well you were FUCKING WRONG. Wrong about me, about ME, I'm just like a….." His hands were shaking, he lets go of the abused jacket of the former Mrs. Gabeler and stumbles back. He falls to the ground and clutches his head in his hands; he rocks back and forth like he's an old rocking chair blown by cruel winds. His erratic breathing fills the room for a few minutes before he continues the rest of his tirade, but with less disappointed fury and more nostalgic sadness.

"'L-Like a man giving his one sight, one touch, and one run for just one dream at a mythical pirate's treasure, but all he gets for his sacrifice, is a soul that is colder than the metal that replaced his missing limbs. Yet he dares hopes for that treasure, but instead Fate, or maybe 'God', decides he needs a lesson and something non-monetary to live for. A few light-years away, a boy rides the solar winds of his own adrenaline but to only to fall a moments later with his mother's disappointment in tow. Yet by a tragic miracle, the boy unlocks the key to that metal man's, the cyborg's, sacrificial dream. Together they trump through a father's abandonment and the avarice of a once whole man, but to only twist knives in each other's back.'….God, I don't remember the rest but all I know is that Mrs. Gabeler was so fucking PROUD of me, she even said to the class, 'Watch young Kazdan, he will go on to write more fabulous pieces like this, and I know he has the making of greatness in him.' She even quoted from the movie; she actually watched the movie because of me! And you know what I did! I fucked up her hopes in my next essay when it was all about Chaotic, you should've of seen the crushed look in her eyes…." Kaz shows his face to Jimmy. Snot and tears doesn't make anyone look pretty, but on Kaz…it makes him look more _pathetic_. It was like someone put Kaz's warm, brown orbs into a concentration camp and after years of backbreaking labor and hangings of his fellow inmates; he finally breaks in two and becomes as hollow as the men in charge of the camp.

"T-The blood on her shoulder, a-a bullet probably ricocheted from the friendly fire exchanged between the UnderWorlders and the army, and entered her shoulder. She w-was most likely standing by the window and was watching the chaos from down below, but s-she could've run! S-She was probably too en-en-enraptured by the fight, what human wouldn't, and just d-didn't see it happen. She was just h-hit in the shoulder, even with that she could've ran in the hallway where someone could've helped her or something! But she STUPIDLY stayed and read my STUPID essay! For fuck's sake, it could take twenty or thirty minutes to bleed out enough blood to die in some cases! W-Why the Hell would she do that! W-Why the Hell would she just sit and read some crazy kid's essay and not get help! She could've lived and even got out of town like the rest of the people! Why, Jimmy, why!" Kaz beseeched to Jimmy. He wants an answer that Jimmy cannot give and not because he doesn't know, but the answer would just cause Kaz to feel more guilt. He didn't kill her, the bullet and her cockamamie choice of staying did.

"…Kaz, you didn't kill her." It was a neutral, delicate answer that Jimmy gave to Kaz. His answer didn't put any blame on Kaz or appeased Kaz's sense of guilt, and it was delicate because all truths are delicate and can be easily shattered by a person's perspective. Kaz didn't feel like crying anymore, but he wasn't ready to stop just yet. A few more minutes, also adding life to his growing headache, of sobbing about the corpse of Mrs. Gabeler, of the corpses of the Foreign Languages teachers, of the corpses of his classmates, of the corpses….of the… of the…fat man on the ground and his…his son crying over him. Kaz's mind stops that train of thought; his mind is hiding something painful and traumatic from him.

"Kaz, you have no more tears to shed over a corpse. She's dead, you're not. We still have two more floors to cover and then we have bodies to get rid of. We also have two more stops before training today ends." It wasn't meant to be harsh, but the truth with urgency and maybe impatience makes it _**seem**_ harsh. Training this was what Jimmy said, training to be numb, training to be a mortician, training to be a…to be a…to…be….a…..killer. All of it seems to click in Kaz's mind now. Creatures aren't pure or godly, or even better than humans as Kaz originally thought. All these years he's denied a truth that was there from the beginning, a truth that he chose to ignore, a truth that would've shattered that _**image**_ of them in his mind….The truth was that Creatures, UnderWorlders (especially), OverWorlders, Danians, and Mipedians, were not that different from humans….they are incapable of monstrous vices just like the humans are.

It was 12:15 PM when Kaz was able to lay the last body on the asphalt street, there were five rows of ten corpses so it means that Kaz has carried fifty bodies out of the school building. It took him almost six hours to accomplish this feat, it would be less but Kaz's breakdown added a half an hour to the time. Kaz is tired, sweaty, and unsanitary from carrying the bodies and handling them, after handling Mrs. Gabeler's corpse….he has become numb to handling everyone else's even at handling the small, trampled corpses of freshmen. The mantra of "I am Nothing, so I can feel nothing…I am Nothing….I am Nothing." Echoes across Kaz's mind like a scream in an empty hallway. Jimmy has two things in his hands, a red lighter that one would use to start a small fire with and a bottle of lighter fluid. Onto part two of the body disposal, we, well I, am going to burn them like the bodies in the….Oh God, I'm not even going to finish that one. Kaz thought.

"Recruit, I want you to douse each body with this lighter fluid and light them on fire. The bodies will begin to _**stink**_ more than usual, so I want you to light all of the bodies quickly so we can get to the second location of training." Jimmy ordered gruffly. Jimmy was tired too; he was tired of seeing death and he wants out of here as bad as Kaz wants to be Nothing. Kaz takes the lighter fluid and lighter from Jimmy's outstretched hands. He'll start with Mrs. Gabeler; she will be the only one that Kaz would watch burn. She is the first person in the second row, Kaz goes over to her. He squirts out lighter fluid over her blue jacket, then on her legs, and then on her face. It was almost like she was sleeping, but with her eyes wide open and dead. Kaz thought. The lighter was hard to turn on; he has to press the trigger five times before he could get a flame. Fire is such a wondrous tool, it can heat food, thaw fingers out, and it can get rid of someone's existence in a matter of minutes.

First, it away her at her ace until the pale, greasy skin is blackened like some overdone marshmallow and then her green eyes….it was like the flames were absorbed by them and burned them from the inside out. Then, the flames trail down her neck like some sick caress from a lover and leaves behind patches of red, blistered and black skin. Her jacket took a long time to burn and the smell was like synthetic bomb of fabrics went off, and then the fire leaves more blackened skin and red blisters on her torso. Her legs has "spider veins" and small, white scars that seem to suggest that she was fat at one point but slimmed down in her recent; her light brown pantyhose was able to hide those blemishes until the fire came and melt holes in the pantyhose and legs. The scars and veins were erased by the fire and replaced with blacken skin just like the face and neck was, this time Kaz can see bits of her white bones melting bubbling beneath the skin. The smell of burning hair, the sight of burning skin, and experience of burning her was almost overpowering Kaz, he wants to vomit again, he wants to run screaming, he wants to burn with her out of guilt, but instead, he stays glued to the ground and watches. This is my punishment; I'll stick though my punishment. Kaz thought adamantly.

"Okay that's enough; I gave you more time needed to dampen your curiosity. Now move on to the next corpse and no more dillydallying with the corpses, they're dead and you're not." Again the harshness of the truth makes Kaz feel some animosity toward Jimmy. Maybe I should've just stayed asleep to spite him; Kaz mumbled to himself but complies with Jimmy's orders. A little lighter fluid on the torso, face, and legs and several pushes of the lighter's trigger to get a little flame on the bodies, was what Kaz does now and he doesn't even bother to see if the corpses burn fast or slow. He just wanted out of here and gets the rest of the training over with. No more tears to be shed today, not by Kaz and not by Nothing.

A lost meadow of some fantasy must have got uprooted by a greedy real estate representative and replanted in the middle of a suburban town. Maybe it was Jimmy's way of apologizing for putting Kaz through that _**kind**_ of training, maybe this amused Jimmy and he decided to give asshole Sergeant a rest, or maybe Chaor….no way in Hell he would do that, it would far too _**sweet**_ for him to do this. Kaz's second stop of his training is a meadow that belonged in a fairy tale, but this time there were no heavy corpses to lift or burn. Instead, there is a tan tarp lied across the middle of the meadow. The grass is lively green that is much longer than the average suburban grass; this was a sort of meadow that was used to make hay from, it was overdue for it but due to the invasion the owners fled before sheering it for hay. The owners were part of this horse farm that used the hay from here to feed their horses or sell it for profit, this meadow was supposed to belong to the school but the owners cut the school a deal. The school can have part of their land to use as a parking lot, so long as the owners get to keep the meadow and fence it to prevent stray teenagers from wandering in. There is a small dirt trail that lead to the meadow, which Jimmy found a few days ago while scavenging for supplies, and it was there that Jimmy left Kaz. Kaz could have made a break for it, if not for hearing loud flapping sounds like Rarran beating his wings. Chaor was true to his word, Kaz wasn't going to be left unguarded even during training.

"I'm back, here's your lunch." Jimmy hands Kaz a brown paper bag, Kaz quickly opens the bag and pulls out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with chocolate milk and a bag of grapes. It wasn't exactly what Kaz was used to eating, outside of school anyways, but he was utterly famished. He devours the sandwich in minutes and guzzles down the milk in between bites; it was like Tylenol for his screaming headache. He then rips a few grapes from their vine and pops them into his mouth, another respite for his headache.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kaz asked. He didn't care if Jimmy ate or not, but it irks him greatly when someone watches him eat. It makes him feel self-conscious that people are actually commenting about the way he eats or whether he uses a napkin to wipe away the breadcrumbs from his mouth. He uses his army jacket's sleeve to wipe the crumbs from his mouth and empties the milk from the carton.

"No, I already ate on the way over." Jimmy did take an awful lot of time than necessary to get here, so maybe he was telling the truth. The first truth from Jimmy's mouth that wasn't harsh or delicate, just plain and normal.

"So how is 'eating' part of my training?" Kaz asked brusquely. He plucks another grape from the vine and pops it into his mouth, the juices help quench Kaz's thirst now that the milk is gone.

"I was seeing if you were able to stomach food after that 'experience' but you seem to be fine for now…..I also wanted to see if you were going to check for poison, but apparently you didn't." Kaz rolls his eyes and snorts to himself. Of course Jimmy, Sergeant Jimmy, wouldn't do anything without some sort of hidden message of keep on your toes. Kaz boldly takes another grape from the vine and eats it with much gusto; it was his way of rebelling to Jimmy, but Jimmy didn't take much notice of it like Kaz was some sort of boring toddler playing with wooden blocks.

"You have thirty minutes for lunch, and considering how fast you ate, you have about twenty minutes to rest or relax before we go to the last stop of training for today." Oh, what to do with all that time? Maybe fixate myself with the paper bag, but that only works with plastic…hmm, something that's not suicidal. If only I was at home, I could probably watch some Disney movie on the Disney channel, but considering how shitty the channel has become…and the invasion there's probably no movies playing anymore. Come to think of it didn't Chaor and Maxxor took down the power lines, or was it the telephone lines, when they fought? Yeah they did, so I couldn't even watch TV at home…..maybe I should just sing a song to kill some time since Jimmy probably won't let me leave, maybe strum a few notes from the lute like ukulele. Kaz thought.

"Sergeant, may I have the lute, please?" Jimmy raises a wrinkly, white brown in curiosity at Kaz's request. Nevertheless, Jimmy hands over the old, worn lute to Kaz. Kaz begins to strum without tuning it like some newbie would with it. It sounds old like it really was part of the medieval music scene, Kaz noted. Now what song to play…..oh that one!

"_Come with me my love  
>To the sea<br>The sea of love  
>I want to tell you<br>How much I love you"_

The song was from the movie _"Juno"_ Kaz picked that song because it was one of those movies that Tom and he would copy the mannerisms of the characters. They spent nearly a month drinking nothing but "Sunny D" thanks to that movie. It was one of those indie films that Tom and Kaz would just watch to relieve themselves of boredom while their Chaotic selves were busy having adventures. Kaz and Tom really did like the movie, but Kaz mostly loved it for this song.

"_Do you remember  
>When we met?<br>That's the day I knew you were my pet  
>I want to tell you<br>How much I love you"_

Jimmy was awestruck by Kaz's singing voice; it was like some melancholic Gabriel singing to his fallen companion, Lucifer. Even with Kaz's amateur strumming on the lute, the music didn't seem to be awkwardly held together by his lute playing. The real music comes from Kaz's mouth, it wasn't some high-pitched girl voice like most males nowadays tried to force their voice to be, but it was like that Kaz lets his voice does whatever it likes and it all sounds consensual between the singer and his voice. What a beautiful, little melody the boy was singing….

"_Come with me my love  
>To the sea<br>The sea of love  
>I want to tell you<br>How much I love you"_

Kaz didn't like people to know that he could sing, and the only one that knew he could was his father and Tom. But considering how one was dead and the other on the run, most likely, it was now Jimmy that knew. Kaz didn't acquire his voice through singing lessons or Chorus classes, he was graced with it when he was born and from the passionate, late-night alone sessions he had with himself. His father could sing, not as well or as passionate as Kaz, and his mother could sometimes hum a little song from her Chorus days on special occasions. Yet, Kaz was the only one in his family with what can be deemed as musical talent. Kaz smugly grins at Jimmy's agape face; he knows that he just "surprised" Jimmy with his talent and shaken Jimmy's possible conception of him. Who says only blue-eyed, depressing men and women with gigantic tits are the only ones that sing?

"…..Kaz, that was amazing." There goes Sergeant Jimmy, and hello old man Jimmy. Kaz commented inwardly.

"Yeah, I know." Kaz stated a-matter-of-factly like it wasn't news to him.

"You could've been a singer, or maybe in that singing show on Fox." Kaz flinches at Jimmy's comment. He **hates** "_Glee"_ not because of the outrageously silly plotlines, or the asinine way of character development through singing, or that it was from Fox, but his repulsion comes from that character Kurt Hummel and that Blaine kid. Kurt is a stereotypical homosexual that all the girls at school would coo over, while Blaine was a bit too happy-go-lucky for Kaz. He also didn't like Kurt because some of the bullies would call him "Kurt" because of his hairstyle, please Kurt can't even hope to have his hair as gravity-defying as Kaz's…

"Thanks, I guess, so want me to play again?" Kaz asked. Jimmy nods pleadingly like he will die without hearing him again. Maybe I can use this to my advantage, Kaz noted. Kaz plays ten more times even when his fingers begin to ache from strumming the old lute, until a digital beep from Jimmy's watch alerts them both that lunch was over and it was on to the next stop of training.

The school library was as same as it was with its cheap, fake wooden floor and red carpet. The line of black lab tables with a computer on top of it and a wooden chair under it helps point a way to the wooden desk monstrosity of the librarians, from the librarians' desk there was a small paths of carpet that leads to the books. On the right path, it leads to the fiction side of the library where there was more space than books to fill the bookcase and on the other side is the nonfiction side where the amount of books were bursting out of the bookcase. Jimmy is able to wheel in a red wheelbarrow with a plastic bag in it through the wooden double doors and parks it right in the middle of the line to the librarians' desk. So are we going to gather all the books about despot tyrants, democracy, human rights, and anything about freedom and then burn them on Chaor's orders? Kaz thought sarcastically to himself.

"Okay for the third part you're going to do a civil service of preserving books of interest for those at hospital and yourself. Consider this a reward for your service of cleaning up the school." Kaz stares dumbly at Jimmy. So basically he's saying get books that I like for myself and give the rest to the hospital. Kaz scratched his head at this "kind" gesture from Jimmy.

"What's going to happen to the rest of the books?" Kaz asked curiously.

"Lord Chaor and his army will use the rest as kindling material." Ah almost like "Fahrenheit 451" except it's not for destroying knowledge but to use as firewood. Kaz could feel disgust erupt in his stomach at the thought.

"I roughly estimate that about maybe fifty, and that's including the Harry Potter series and Twilight books, can fit in the wheelbarrow. The plastic bag is for you to fill with your favorite books; I say maybe ten thick books might fit in there if you can stack them carefully enough. Find your favorite books first and then come back to fill up the wheelbarrow with the rest." Jimmy ordered like Sergeant Jimmy again. Kaz quickly snatches the plastic bag from the wheelbarrow and strolls over to the fiction section; he wasn't a huge fan of nonfiction. He strolls through the "A" section of the books which fills five bookcases fully but left two bookcases empty; he was mostly checking titles and cover arts. Kaz wasn't a voracious reader or a bibliophilic, but he makes sure he at least reads a book a month that wasn't part of required reading.

"Alan, Ally, Anderson….wait Hans Christian Anderson? The fairytale guy?" Kaz bluntly asked out loud. He takes the book from the shelf and looks at the cover. Pastels of various of his famous works, some with white swans, others with a fair hair maiden, a pauper girl putting her foot into a glass slipper, a girl lighting matches, and many more famous figures in his work. A book of fairytales would be a good distraction from reality, Kaz thought. He then puts the book in the bag, only nine more books to get.

He walks past the "B" section; nothing catches his eyes and makes a beeline for the "C" section. He quickly skims past most of the authors until he arrives at "Arthur C. Clarke and Gentry Lee" section, there was only one book of the writing duo in the library but it was the only book he wants from them. The book is called "_The Garden of Rama"_; it is a sequel to the "_Rama II"_ as the cover says so. Kaz, before the invasion, wanted to check out this book for a long time but didn't want to read a sequel, because he feared that he wouldn't understand a thing going on in the book. But considering the odds of the library getting the previous books in the series are finite, he decides that he'll risk a chance of getting lost than letting it get burned into smithereens by the UnderWorlders and Chaor. Another book goes in the plastic bag, which leaves only eight to go.

He briefly thought about picking up "_Mockingjay"_ by Suzanne Collins, but decides against it because he remembers reading a series and not being a particular fan of it. He searches through "D", "E", "F", and "G" but each section meets with dissatisfaction and he heads for the "H" section. At the beginning of the section, he finds a book on the floor with a picture of burnt out matches on the cover with one match on fire. Kaz, curious, picks it up and reads the title, _Invisible_ by Pete Hautman. Kaz shrugs his shoulders and puts the book into the bag; it looks interesting enough to him. There weren't many authors with the last names beginning with "I" or "J" so most of the bookcases for those sections start with the letter "K" as in Kazdan. Kaz immediately looks for Ken Kesey and was able to find about three copies of his book "_One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest"_, two of them were hard covered but Kaz chooses the paperback one for how easy it was to open it. He only wants this book because of Tom. About a few months ago, Tom and he were watching "The Simpsons" at Tom's house. The episode had a scene where Homer was in a coma and Barney tried to smother him with a pillow, Tom said that was the reference to the book Kaz currently has in his hand. Kaz immediately drops the book into the bag and moves on.

The "L" section could be considered a gold mine in books for Kaz because he actually picked out _**two**_ books that he likes from that section. The first book he chose was "_Let The Right One In"_ by John Ajvide Lindqvist because he found the girl on the cover looking as miserable and apathetic as he was now, and he thought a little solace wouldn't hurt him. The other book he chose was "_The Giver"_ by Lois Lowry because that was his favorite book assigned to him to read in seventh grade, it was simple to read and it was light to carry for him. The "M" section also had something Kaz liked, but it caused him to think if he really wanted to read that. The book is called "_Wicked"_ by Gregory Maguire, he likes it for the green edges that the book has and the picture of an exaggerated, hot-looking Wicked Witch of the West and the Good Witch. The problem was he thinks it's a book for girls because all the girls, well the drama ones, would talk about how much they wanted to see the Broadway show of it. Kaz didn't want to be pinned as a girl for reading the book, or give the bullies another reason to pick on him, so he never read it before. Yet now that everyone he knew was gone and dead, he could read the book without worrying about his masculinity. He drops the book into the bag, now only three left to fill the rest of the bag.

The "N" section was the one Kaz was most excited about; it had the one book he was _**dying**_ to read but was always checked out until the invasion. Kaz quickly goes over the N's and lets out a surprised gasp that the book he _**craved**_ for so long was actually there. The book is "_Monsters of Men"_ by Patrick Ness, it is the last book to the series if you don't count that prequel essay that is. He's read the first two books at least three times, and he wants to know what will happen to Mayor Prentiss and Todd. He doesn't care much if Todd and Viola will end up together in the end, but he's dying to see what will happen between Prentiss and Todd. Will there be a huge battle between them? Will they die? Whatever did happen to that alien? Kaz wondered. He puts the book in the back along the rest with his chosen paper treasures. There wasn't anything of interest for him in the "O", "P", and "Q" sections of the library but "R" did have the last two books that he likes. The first book was "_All Quiet On The Western Front"_ by Erich Maria Remarque; he only got this because the main character was going through the physical and psychological horror of trench warfare so Kaz believes that he'll learn some ways to survive the war between the Creatures and humans. The last book was the vampire classic "_Interview With The Vampire" _by Anne Rice, he likes the movie and was curious about how faithful the movie was to the book. With his last two books in the bag, he is finally done with this task.

"I can see that you're done, so go and get all of the Harry Potter books, Twilight books, and those Percy Jackson ones for Young Willis." Jimmy barked. About eighteen books for the wheelbarrow, and thirty-two books to go. Kaz thought drearily.

When he was little, Kaz hated that the town has no hilly roads. It meant that he couldn't go downhill at crazy speeds in his red wagon. Now, Kaz is truly grateful that the town is flat like a steam roller against hot, tarry asphalt. His arms were sore and the muscles, not much really, were aching, those bodies he carried earlier made them this way and wheeling a wheelbarrow filled with fifty **HEAVY** books was only adding salt to his soreness. Kaz did stop several times along the way because he was about to pass out from exhaustion and from the _heat_ of the afternoon, he thought Jimmy was going to kick his ass to get going but instead Jimmy handed him a canteen of ice, cold water for him to drink. At least Jimmy knows that an exhausted soldier equals a dead soldier. Normally, it would take only forty minutes to get to the hospital by foot, but with this entire extra load that Kaz is carrying (wheeling) it has been nearly an hour since he left the school. He was only halfway in town's square, and it would probably take another hour just to get to the hospital and unload the books into said hospital, when he sees a battalion of red, devil-like UnderWorld soldiers marching down the square towards them. Kaz barely has time to swerve from their path, when they come marching through at the speed of urgent, marching soldiers. They were hurrying out of the square; they were heading for the school Kaz realizes. His face contorts oddly at that realization like he wasn't sure if he should be disgusted or apathetic, but instead he goes back to wheeling his burden to the hospital. It wasn't his concern what happens to school now….

Kaz was right about how long it would take there, but not about unloading the books. When he got there, it was then that Jimmy bluntly ordered him to wash up and get his ass home. Kaz sneers at Jimmy's "niceties" and heads for the public restrooms to do as he was ordered. On the way there, he passes several of the nurses and Morgan. His heart skipped a few beat when she walked past her, it took his homesickness and weariness not to look back and stare at her in her nice, tight clothes. The male restroom was thankfully empty and Kaz was able to tear the hair tie from his hair, along with a few strands of his own hair, and throws it into one of the porcelain sinks. He then goes over to the soap dispenser and lathers up his hands, he then uses his soapy hands to turn on the water and wash away the soap. Now that his hands were nice and clean, he cups some water into his hands and splashes it on his face several times. Flecks of dirt, grime, and ash were oozing into the water and create some gray, dirty looking water going down the drain. After his face feels clean enough, he takes some water and slicks back his hair with it. It was to get rid of some of the sweat and frizz that his hair was drenched in; Kaz lets out a pleasurable sigh and turns off the water. He then goes over to the black paper disposal box and grabs a few "recycled" sheets to dry his hands and face with. He then throws away the used paper into the giant trash can and was about to leave until he remembers that he left his hat in the sink, he then runs over and grabs the hat but then sees his reflection in the mirror.

"God, I can't pull off that greaser look!" Kaz whistled. He was still pale but there was a tinge of red to his cheeks like his blood was pumping hard to get to all of the tissues….it was like death could never touch him unlike those corps-Kaz heaves and clutches the sink. He then runs to the nearest stalls and vomits the contents of his half-digested lunch into the porcelain toilet bowl. He then weakly lifts his head from bowl but only to feel his stomach lurch again, and hurls back into the toilet. Kaz slowly draws his head back up and then wipes away some bits of vomit from his mouth. He sniffs some snot back up in his nose and heads to the sink; he puts water into his mouth and swishes it in his mouth, and spits it out of his mouth. He does this twice, then thrice, four, ten, and around twenty does his mouth feels clean again. He grabs his hats and shoves it into his front pocket in his pants and goes to the door, he notices there was a small crack in the door. He doesn't remember ever opening the door but was too bone weary and sick to care, he then exits the bathroom and storms past the residents staring at him. Maybe it was how disheveled he look, maybe it was how fast he was trying to get out of there, or maybe they notice the distress etched across his face, but Kaz doesn't care. The place feels too tight and too dead to him now. He just wants out of there and away from them….away from those corpses!

Home didn't have electricity, as Kaz found out by flipping the switch to the living room, and it didn't have decent phone connection, as he found out by trying to dial his mom's cell phone number, but it was the most comfortable, welcoming sight for his worn body. He should've gone to the kitchen and heat up some chicken soup, since he was fairly certain that the Creatures didn't take out the gas lines, but he has this creeping suspicion he'll just vomit it back up again. He drags himself upstairs, the steps creak and groan as if they were trying to remember how there used to be a boy that went up and down their steps, and heads for his room. Winter blue walls greet him in his weary trudge in the room, his loft bed looks very….strange to him. That's odd; it's the same as it always was. A single bed with messy white sheets and a small wooden latter attach to it. Come to think of it, there was a joke that Tom used to tell about his bed. How did it go again? Something like only a corpse would be able to lie still in that bed without falling off…..corpses, Kaz hates corpses. He flinches in pain and moves away from his loft bed like it was going to come alive and devour him like some sort of….monster. Tom used to call the Creatures in Chaotic "monsters" because they were so freaky and alien to him at the time. Tom even thought the biggest monster of them all was Chaor….Kaz has posters all over his bedroom of Chaor and even a Chaor action figure on top of his TV set.

"Chaor…monster." Kaz mumbled out like he was in some sort of trance. His body seems to have a mind of its own and heads towards the closest poster; it was a poster of Chaor using "Song of Fury" Mugic to make himself really huge and muscular. It's funny how strong Chaor looks on the poster like nothing can destroy him, except a scrawny boy like Kaz using his boney hands to rip the mighty Chaor poster from the walls. He has posters of other UnderWorlders and more of Chaor, he feels unfulfilled with tearing down that "one" poster and continues his conquest of the others. Skithia can't even be taken down by Takinom, yet Kaz is able to rip her in half and her other half. Takinom is next and then Agitos, why he didn't take them down earlier Kaz doesn't have a clue. He adds more ripped up UnderWorlder posters to the pile of "trash" in the middle of the room, more and more he adds until there were no more posters left. All that is left of Chaotic in his room is that Chaor action figure on top of his TV set. His hands were shaking as he reaches to get his favorite idol action figure. It was like the Chaor action figure was a bomb and one false move would cause everything to blow in his face, just much like his life now. He takes it into his shaking hands and stops shaking; his hands were tightly wrapped around Chaor's middle, he could rip the action figure in half and add it to the pile of trash on the floor. He could get rid of another source of his….of his….what emotion was he feeling again?

"I had to mow all of the neighbors' lawns and wash all their cars just to get you. You were high-quality red plastic and factory made, you cost over a hundred dollars because you were so limited and the demand was high. You made my summer of eighth grade." Kaz repeated dazedly. His hands tense like he was going to rip Chaor in half, he breathes in and out, in and out, and then in and out. And something else possessed him, maybe that preteen in him that worked so hard for it, maybe a piece of his innocence saying that the action figure did nothing to him, or maybe he was…..what again with Chaor? Oh yeah, he still _admires_ him. Kaz puts the action figure back on its precipice; he slowly walks out of his room, well it _**was **_his room.

He heads for his parents' room, or now his room since he was the "man" of the house and his mother was a thousand miles away, to take a small nap in there. The master bedroom is of scarlet color with white wood as its trim, the floor is made of fine dark, recycled bamboo (which was his mother's Christmas gift five years ago) and there are small, golden wall scones at each side of the door. There are two doors on the right side of the room, one leads to the master bedroom where a Jacuzzi bath and a shower with a toilet and marble sink lays and the other door leads to a small closet where all of his mother's clothes are and his father's good suit with black, pointy shoes too. The bed looks like a black gondola floating on top of a bamboo sea with a hanging golden, fake, chandelier above the bed. The chandelier isn't made to light up the room that was what the wall scones were for and the windows on the left side of the room, it is made to hold a scarlet curtain up so it was like to cover the room. It was funny how that bed came to be, which his father told him many times when little Kaz asked him to, his mother wanted to go to Italy for a gondola ride for their honeymoon but they just didn't have the money for the trip, nor did they have relatives willing to let their iron grip off their wallets, so his father improvised. So his father went to a high-end mattress store and "persuaded" them to hand over their canopy, queen-size bed that looks like a gondola over to him. They couldn't go to Italy, so he brought Italy into their bedroom.

Years ago, maybe a childhood ago, Kaz used to sleep in this very bed. As a fragile newborn his parents wouldn't dare leave him in a crib, in fear that Kaz would suffocate somehow, but within a year his nights were spent in a crib. Baby Kaz didn't like the crib, he used to cry until his father came and soothed him, it wasn't until that his mother went away on some business trip that his father let him back into the bed. Baby Kaz realized then that when his mother was away that he got to sleep in the bed with his father; he never missed his mother when she was away and instead couldn't wait for her to leave, so he could sleep in the arms of masculine, strong father. When he became a child he still retained the memory of sleeping in his father's arms, he also retained the knowledge when "mommy" was away then "daddy" would let Kaz sleep with him. So the young child would act sad to his mother when she went away, but then rejoice by abandoning his bed at night and sleeping with his father. Nothing could go wrong sleeping with his father, no monsters would get him, no evil teachers would reprimand him, and nothing could hurt him in those arms. Sometimes his father would even read him a book-

"FUCK! I left the books in the restroom!" Kaz cursed audibly. He remembers just leaving the bag of books right behind the door, but then he vomited and ran away from the hospital. He completely forgot about the books until now.

"Fuck it; I'll just take a nap." Kaz groaned. He takes off his army jacket and drops it carelessly to the floor and then his sweat-stained shirt into the heap, and then unlaces his combat boots and leaves them on top of the dirty clothes. He decides to keep his pants on and his socks because it might get chilly when he goes to sleep but takes off his pink glasses and puts them on the nightstand with the powerless alarm clock. He pulls back the curtains to the gondola bed and slides himself under the crisp, white covers. He pulls the covers over his shoulders and turns facing the empty spot next to him. He thought by being in the bed again, he would feel safe and secure like before. Somehow, he feels more alone than before like the bed wasn't a safe haven anymore. It comes to his attention that the bed was only secure as he thought it was as long as his father was beside him. Kaz turns to the other side with his back facing the empty spot; he closes his eyes and tries to envision the protection his father gave him, but strangely enough, he can't seem to remember what it was like anymore….


	10. Let Secrets in

Let the Monster in Chapter Nine

Suggested Themes:

Tom- Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons, I Miss You by Blink 182

Main Themes- God's Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash, Misa no Uta from Death Note

It was odd how bright and huge the world seems on a clock tower, yet it seems like anyone can be God at the top. Was it odd that at the top of this tall, mechanical innovation of men that a boy, few months until he is seventeen, is the king of this world? Is it stranger yet that this boy wasn't alone, but he wasn't with _**anyone**_? The lunar face of the clock has broken arms, time is still, but history marches on. The boy is tan like the reddish dust on the clock's face, his eyes are blue and bright like the numbers etched in the clock, and his hair is black like the arms that used to keep time going. His name is Tom Majors and he is not alone at the top of the world, sitting right next to him is a flame-haired boy that will be seventeen in less than a month. The boy is paler, shorter, and lankier than Tom; his brown eyes seem to be darkening with death than of life. This boy is wearing black clothes that match the dark aura that surrounds him, while Tom is wearing his usual garb but all is dyed in white except for the blue OverWorlder symbol in the front of his clothes. Tom is smiling and Kaz is frowning, Tom is healthy and Kaz is sickly, Tom is pure and Kaz is crude, Tom is an OverWorlder and Kaz is an UnderWorlder, Tom is human and Kaz is Nothing, they are the opposites of each other yet in harmony with one another. They balance out the other's extreme end of their personalities; they were each other's conscious and common sense. Like darkness and light.

"Kaz, what are we doing up here?" Tom asked while watching Kaz hocks a loogie. It takes seven seconds before the boogey spit to hit the ground.

"You're just going to watch a fall." It was a simple and casual order like he wanted Tom to just eat the last nacho.

"Fall of what?" Foreboding is a feeling to Tom like he has just initialized some great catastrophe onto his best friend.

"Of me, just of what no one would ever want." Kaz was up and edging dangerously past the ledge, Tom leaps from his position to stop Kaz from jumping. Kaz was far too quick, unlike in life, and steps back before Tom could get a firm grasp of him.

"KAZ!" Tom screamed and leapt after his friend. In his mind, he believed that he could catch Kaz and everything will be fine. Yet he found himself not falling down, but instead, he was floating up. Tom thrashes his limbs and fighting against the force that is pulling him up; he tries to reach out to his friend but the farther down Kaz fell, the farther up that Tom floated. It wasn't until that Tom hears the reverberated sounds of Kaz's body hitting the-

Tom's baby blue eyes snap open, he is breathing heavily and there is a light sheen of sweat that covers his body. He lets out a groan and reaches into his book bag to grab his Scanner, he turns it on and sees that it is 5:46 AM and it was still dark outside. Only fourteen minutes until the bell for breakfast would ring and everyone would get ready for the day. Some of the men were part of the Civilian Corps that the army created as a reserve in case they needed extra soldiers, while the rest of the men would go into town for work. Some of the women are part of the Civilian Corps, or standby military nurses or doctors, and the rest of the women would either go into town and try to shop, if they had money, or stay here and watch the children that were too young to go to the makeshift school. When the breakfast bell rings, Tom's parents would get up and line up with the rest of the adults to the bathrooms. Breakfast is served until nine due to the substantial growth of the population at the fort, lunch is served from noon until three, and dinner is served from six until nine. Tom decided that he wouldn't wait in line with his parents this morning; he would just go to the mess hall and get breakfast, lines for breakfast that early was skeletal and he could get a fair pick of the good food instead of asking the cooks for leftovers.

Tom closed his eyes and tried to resume his rest, but his sleep would only last seconds before he would wake up in a restless haze. He spent most of his times shifting under the thin, cotton covers and trying to grasp just ten more minutes of sleep. Some odd sensations of dreams and fleeting nightmares ran through Tom's mind until he heard the sharp, cricket-on-steroids ring of the breakfast bell. His parents groan in annoyance, it wasn't like they weren't used to waking up early but they just didn't like the noise that the bell made. He could hear his dad scratching his backside and trying to un-wedgie himself. His mom is just yawning and stretching her arms like a cat. Usually in the morning, the Majors family would wait in line for the chance to use the bathroom. Yet, Tom didn't feel like waiting in line for twenty minutes this morning. Maybe it had something to do with the dream, which was slowly fading from his memory, or maybe he just didn't wait in the line of men that smelled like crusty socks and sweaty wife-beaters. Tom told his parents that he would get breakfast first and then go to the bathroom, his mom muttered about the dangerous bacteria that lurked in the mouth when not brushed but his dad dismissed him to go to the mess hall.

The mess hall, some call it the cafeteria, is almost as long as a wing to a hospital. The mess hall's walls were the colors of puke green and pine forest, and each wall has a shoddy motivational poster like those in school cafeterias. There are many tables of cheap, plastic wood with plastic blue chairs underneath it. The tables are in orderly rows where there are five tables in each row; straight down the middle is a white tiled path that led to the line for food. People waved at Tom as he passed by their tables, the people either knew him as the errand boy or the friend of those Creatures. Tom waved back and yawned out a "good morning" to most, the line for breakfast wasn't that long. The cafeteria workers were fast enough to dish out breakfast for the soldiers and the people in the Civilian Corps, they had to be fast to feed over a thousand people. Today's breakfast is a choice between a bowl of grits with two slices of imitation bacon or scrambled eggs with whole-wheat toast. Tom chooses the scrambled eggs because the bacon looks a bit undercooked, he then goes to condiment bar to get two packets of pepper and a small packet of ketchup. He then heads for the cooler box, which is really a plastic barrel filled with ice, and grabs a carton of orange juice. He heads for a table that is empty of people, he would normally sit with other citizens of his town, but today he felt like he needed to be alone. The dream, or what he can mostly remember of it, gave him acute anthrophobia this morning. Maybe it had something to do with Kaz jumping to his death…..

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice that sounded deeper than an ocean and more strangled than a person being roundhouse kicked in the stomach snaps Tom out of his thoughts. The man is tall like those NBA basketball players and muscular like he hit the weights more than the average male but not to excess; he has tan, callous skin like he spent more time outside than in. He has wavy, long (too long for the army's taste) auburn brown hair. He has a neatly-trimmed, short beard that covers the lower half of his face and makes him seem like one of those reclusive mountain men. He has a prominent brow, almost bordering on Neanderthal, and eyes that are green like a newborn fern. He is wearing army-issued camouflage pants and a tan shirt with dusty brown combat boots. He is the infamous Wicker Man, as the soldiers and civilians call him behind his back, and he has the wicker basket that he constantly carries with him hence the nickname. Rumors flew about this enigma of a man, like he killed a hundred men with his bare hands or ripped the head off a terrorist from Al-Qaeda and put his head on a pike to warn other terrorists not to mess with him, but most gossipers seem to agree on is that he was a retired soldier that was brought out of retirement to whip the civilian soldiers into shape. Most of the soldiers, even the ones not in the Civilian Corps, were intimated by this man and not just for his height but by his brutality.

"S-Sure." Tom squeaked out. Tom heard those rumors too, but didn't think there was any truth to them until he saw how _**towering**_ the man is and his eyes are…..like someone drained all of the bright, human quality and replaced it with some monstrous calm aura. Tom wasn't scared, he was more….intimidated by the man.

"You have a stench of dread and apprehension to you, not from me but of something else. So what _scared_ you so badly?" Wicker Man pointed out and his eyes bore into Tom's. Tom feels like the Wicker Man was going to bash him with the wicker basket unless he spilled.

"Y-Yeah, I had a bad dream." Tom simply replied. The Wicker Man reached into his basket and withdrew a sketchbook with a sharpened pencil in the spiral clasp of the sketchbook. The sketch book looks worn and the Wicker Man turns fifty pages in five seconds to a fresh sheet of paper, the paper was yellowing like old books trapped on dusty shelves.

"It has to do with Kazdan Kalinkas, your friend that created that wormhole generator, and you feel guilt about leaving him behind." Tom thinks the Wicker Man is either a stalker of his or maybe he was omnipotent as some rumors claimed, but maybe his military superiors told him or a scared civilian did.

"Y-Yeah, why do you care?" Wrong choice of words, Tom realized because Tom is sent a writhing glare from Wicker Man.

"I don't, but others do. Your mother is a wonderful dentist I might add; you see one of my upper premolars was in fiery ache that kept me up most of the night and I went to the medical wing to get it fixed. Your mom gave me a root canal and I have been sleeping fairly well ever since, she didn't even charge me a cent when normally those procedures cost thousands of dollars….well during the procedure, under the haze of heavy drugs, she goes on about how she was worried about you. She watches you sleep, you realize that right, and she sees how you shake and sweat at night like your being chased by some nameless monster. So I thought I would do her the favor by relieving your dreaming problems, namely by you talking them out to me." Tom was going to retort with, "Why should I talk to a complete stranger like you when I have two perfectly good parents I could go to." Yet, Wicker Man exudes an authoritative, dominant air about him. Plus he has military training and is taller than Tom….

"So I should tell you about my problems?" Tom suggested uneasily. Wicker Man rolls his eyes like he has said something ignorant.

"No, not your problems directly. The source of your inner turmoil is the loss of your friend, Kazdan Kalinkas, so if you start by talking about him first than your problems are solved indirectly through him." Tom has a blank expression on his face like everything that Wicker Man said was nothing but gibberish.

"I mean that if you talk about Kazdan Kalinkas then you'll feel better." Wicker Man simplified. Tom feels a bit stupid for not figuring that out earlier.

"Okay, so what should I say about him?" There were plenty of things to say about Kaz like how he rolls his eyes whenever someone brings up "God is real and he loves you" topic, how he despises anything _"Glee"_, how he gets dumped by every girl he has ever dated after the first, how he has never been kissed, how **CRAZY **heis about Chaotic, and how his favorite color is red because fire seems red to him.

"Start at the beginning, talk about how you first met him and how everything went after that." It all sounded simple like those days in kindergarten. It was in kindergarten that they met and established a friendship that would transpire through dimensions.

It was the first day of kindergarten that Tom met Kaz. It was also the first day that Tom met other kids his age since he didn't attend preschool, in those days he would go on trips with his dad or played junior dentist helper for his mom. Tom was in his new denim overalls with a Spiderman shirt and new blue tennis shoes. During the morning he watched as his mom began to cry about how he grew so fast and prayed that he wouldn't get hurt, Tom felt sad that his mom was crying but was more interested in the strange, red brick building and the hordes of new kids like him entering the building. He has seen kids before and played with them at the park, but he didn't see them outside the park. Some kids were crying and clutching to their moms or dads, others were screaming with excitement at the top of their little lungs, while Tom was just watching them. Then, a few minutes after his mom left, a green truck parks in the very same spot where Tom's mom was at. Out of the truck came a tall, tan man with short, sun-orange hair and pink glasses steps out and opens the passenger door. A small boy with red-orange hair comes from the passenger side and latches onto the tan man's big hands. The boy has tan overalls with brown shoes and a green shirt. The boy is paler compared to the man and has a warm smile across his face, while the other man (probably his dad) has an expression of indifference but his eyes are only on his child.

All the screams, cries, pleas, shouts, and chatter suddenly died like someone has a gun pointed at the noise to be silent. Tom was confused by this, how was a child walking with his dad scary? He overheard some mothers and a father whispering about how the monster-man and his spawn were back. Apparently the boy and his father was quite infamous at preschool that is why most of the parents know them and so do their kids, even the kids who didn't go to the same preschool or not at all can sense the mute distress in the adults and decided to keep their meaty mouths shut. The parent and child didn't seem to care about the stricken looks or the eerie silence of the children, but instead they both proudly walk into the building like they were the emperor and king of the world. Tom did not fully understand the fear in the adults until he locked eyes with the father for a brief second. His brown eyes didn't shine like his son nor have pupils, but there was that _**darkness **_to them like he has eaten grandmas or killed a sleeping maiden like in those fairytales that his mom read him at night. Tom faintly realized that the man was a real-life boogeyman while his child seemed normal but happy with the fear that his father instilled in the other adults. It was odd how noiseless it stayed until the father was out of the building without his child and got into his truck, in a few minutes the truck could be barely made out in the horizon. It was only then that the chatter began but in hushed whispers like they fear that the man in the green truck would hear even if he's miles away, most of the parents told their children to be _**careful**_ around the boy and not to upset him. Tom knew that the parents were telling their kids to stay away from him, and he thought that was mighty insensitive of them. He's just kid like everyone else, it's not his fault that his dad is so…creepy. Tom thought in his shy, childish mind.

The morning felt long and arduous because Tom just couldn't wait to play outside and make some new friends. The morning was mostly spent with everyone introducing themselves, except the fiery-hair boy, and learning some numbers and letters with a bit of arts and craft on the side. Apparently, the boy didn't have to introduce himself because everyone seemed to know him except Tom. Tom wanted to learn the boy's name; it was like some unknown discovery to him like one of his dad's expeditions to find some fossil. Now he had another reason to be impatient for recess, he wanted to learn the boy's name. The other kids don't seem to care about the boy and the boy didn't seem to care about them, it seems mutual (a word that Tom's mom taught him) between them. Tom thought it was sad, not like his mom crying but kind of the same, how the boy seemed to be an outcast. Yet unlike most outcasts, he wasn't verbally or physically assaulted. Instead, ignored or whispered about when his back was turned. He must feel terribly alone, yet he seems content like he is in his own little world. What a sad world, Tom thought. The bell for recess rings and all the students rush to the door that led to the playground; Tom doesn't rush like the rest but takes notice that the fiery-hair boy was waiting for Tom to leave so he could leave.

The playground had three slides, a set of monkey bars, a basketball court, a merry-go-round, and a set of swings. Kids were playing all over the playground, some were playing a game of tag and others were playing make-believe, but no one was playing near the swing-set because the infamous boy-whose-name-that-Tom-doesn't-know was there. He wasn't moving back and forth like most kids would, but staring at the kids who were playing with each other and then back at the ground when the kids turned their heads. The boy looks like he wants to join in the festivities and scrape his hands like the kids were, but he doesn't budge from his swing. It was like he knew that he didn't belong with them, Tom frowns and goes over to the lonely boy. Everyone else on the playground stops playing and watches Tom like really watches him, they tried to warn him about the boy but Tom didn't believe them. The kids were secretly making bets like what their parents do if Tom was going to be eaten. The fiery-hair boy looks up from the ground and sees Tom there; he blinks and rubs his eyes to see if he was imagining things. The fiery-hair boy wasn't scary or freaking tall like his father, but smaller than most of the boys here. He was just a regular, normal kid like everyone else…..

"Want to play soldiers with me?" Tom asked. Soldiers was a fun game that Tom played with his dad, it involved one person being the general and the other being a soldier behind enemy lines. It was a fun, masculine game that boys and maybe a tomboy would play so they can play dead or rough each other up.

"No thank you." The boy politely declined. Tom's smile lowers and he feels bad for asking, he calls himself an idiot because the boy's dad must be a soldier and the boy felt like the game was mocking his dad. Insensitive, stupid, big mouth idiot, Tom thought about himself. The boy notices the guilt splay across Tom's features.

"Want to swing with me?" The fiery-hair boy asked. Tom perks up at this, he thought he screwed up his chance with him but now he's being asked to swing with him! The onlookers of children (and one adult) were amazed by this. It was like hearing the declaration of world peace.

"Sure, my name is Thomas Anthony Majors, but everyone calls me Tom. What's yours?" Tom likes saying his full name; it was like he was some kind of royalty or little gentleman like his mom puts it. The fiery-hair boy smiles at this.

"My name is Kazdan Robert Kalinkas, but you may call me Kaz. Don't call me Kazzy though; my parents are the only ones that can call me that." Kaz laughed in a child's high-pitched voice. It was his first joke that he's ever told to a person, well a person that wasn't his father or mother. Tom smiles too and gets on the swing. The pair pumps their legs and launches themselves in the air; both were floating in the air and laughing at each other. Soon the rest of their classmates (and a teacher) come out of their daze and resume their activities. When they get home everyone has a fantastic tale to tell their parents of what they saw take place. A tale about an ordinary boy that befriended a pariah and an abnormal friendship that was established that day.

"…..and that is how we met and been best friends ever since." Tom finished. He felt like he finished telling a book of fairytales to a kid, and not a recollection of kindergarten to a complete stranger. The Wicker Man is still writing, maybe sketching, in his notebook for a few minutes before he finally lifts his head.

"Feeling better now?" It was a genuine question, not some order, coming from Wicker Man. Tom did feel a little lighter and almost _**happier**_ about talking to him.

"Yeah, I almost forgot that happy memory." He really did, lately all he's been thinking about are memories of regret or nightmares. Wicker Man doesn't look pleased or happy, but seems appeased like he got something out of this other than a boy to yammer on.

"Today is October the twenty-fourth, a Monday I believe. We'll have these chats about once a week on a Monday, so you relieve yourself of your feelings…..next Monday, Halloween day, I expect you here in the morning at this table. Come alone and don't tell anyone." Wicker Man left before Tom could get in a word to protest. Tom sighs and ignores the stares that people were giving him and heads to the line where his parents were at. He hopes that his Chaotic self was having a better time than he was.

It was amazing how the removal of several key players in the four tribes would cause such an uproar and serenity at the same time. Tom was able to break down the situations in the four tribes into four rough summaries of each tribe. The OverWorld lost its First-in-Command (Maxxor), Second-in-Command (Tangath Toborn), Third-in-Command (presumably Intress), and their powerful, wisest, ancient Muge (Najarin) all in a day. The OverWorld lost a lot of good warriors due to the random rifts that the unstable wormhole generator made. There was an initial outbreak of panic in Kiru City when most of the denizens saw Maxxor, their leader, being sucked into a rift and so did many of the key players. Luckily for them, they had Tom who could go between the worlds to receive orders from Maxxor. A temporary council was set up so the OverWorld isn't without some forms of leadership and Tom has become the daily (sometimes hourly) correspondence for the council and Maxxor. Tom was able to bring things in Perim, but not out. Tom was able to bring scrolls that Maxxor wrote (in what looked to be pictograph or hieroglyphics) but he had to listen to the council's statements (lectures) so he could give Maxxor a respond. Even though his Scanner acts as a tracker, music player, camera, and video phone, it unfortunately can't record anything. So Tom has to use all his concentration to focus on what the council says. Most of what the council says is detailed and very, very long….

The Danians still have their Queen Illexia, but not their main Mandiblor trainer and Danian Warrior, Odu-Bathax, and majority of the Danian army which consists of Mandiblors. Queen Illexia still has her Muges, Nobles, Elementalists, Scouts, Battlemasters, and some assimilated Creatures at her disposal. Yet the backbone of her army and its leader was on Earth, along with Sarah leading the charge. Tom spits on the ground, he's done enough thinking about her for the day. The odd thing about the Mipedians is that they were perhaps the only tribe that wasn't on Earth, maybe it has something to do with the heat waves in the desert or it was pure luck, but some of them were just scattered across Perim or stuck at the Port Court. Peyton, the Mipedian master of their foursome, was….nowhere to be found. Tom tried to call him (nearly seventeen times the day after the invasion when he was at the fort) but Peyton never picked up. Tom went on to call at least once every day in hopes that Peyton would pick up, but he still hasn't and Tom has left many voice messages. Tom knows there is a chance that Peyton might have died like many Chaotic players during the Siege at the Port Court because many Creatures were firing at players and killing them, except Maxxor because Maxxor is too good to do that, so he could be amongst the dead…..yet Tom refuses to believe that because Peyton could have lost his Scanner in Chaotic or his parents took it away from him in fear that he would get hurt since they probably seen the news about Creatures invading Earth.

Whenever Tom had some "free-time" in Perim, he would go to the Mipedian Oasis or various other locations to find Peyton….or even Sarah or at least their Chaotic selves. He checked the OverWorld from The Forest of Life to Prexxor Chasm (well there for about a few minutes before he had to port out or else he would've been just coded by the freaky mammoth there) but he could only check so many places before he had to return to Earth and report to Maxxor. Speaking of Maxxor, he is usually with the UnderWorld, which is then that Tom remembers the UnderWorld. The UnderWorlders weren't doing so well, which Tom would have taken some mute satisfaction in, due to Von Bloot taking over and running out all the UnderWorlders loyal to Chaor. Rebellions were happening everyday in UnderWorld City, and each time Van Bloot sends his rebel army to squash them. Many citizens of UnderWorld City have died and the numbers will continue to increase as long as Van Bloot is in charge. It was a typical despot government cycle. Once the first dictator is gone then a dictator that was worse than the one before is in charge. If Maxxor was here, he probably would have gotten rid of Van Bloot and turned the UnderWorld in a better place. Tom firmly believed.

Tom is in Kiru City again and he just got back from another council meeting, and he heads over to the OverWorld Library to study in private. Along the way he received stares from passing OverWorlders, it was like they were watching the last human in Perim. It might be true, Tom morosely thought. Tom hasn't seen ANY other Chaotic players since the Siege, it was like every last one of them died that day…..that day when Chaor ruined everything and Mr. McGrutter betrayed his own kind just so he can own a country. Did Mr. McGrutter really believe that he would get to be a ruler of a country? Did he really think that Chaor wouldn't backstab him like all UnderWorlders would? Did he really understand that Chaor has no problems with killing people, especially all those kids in Chaotic, and he won't just kill him? Was it worth it? Was it worth getting most of his students killed? Was it worth causing these losses to the innocent families of the students? Was it worth turning the Earth into a battleground for Chaor and his tribe? Did he even feel a shred of guilt for giving Kaz that "F" and later stealing his "failed" project? Probably not, he is just as bad as Chaor maybe even worse because Chaor didn't betray his kind. Tom snorted to himself. He shakes himself out of these thoughts and enters the library so he may have some "quiet time" to memorize the information the council has given him and repeat it back to Maxxor, it was one of the days that the council may have taken pity on Tom and that they lessen their information considerably. Instead of two or three hours of memorization, it may just take him one today. He hopes that his Earth self was doing something interesting right now…..

Tom almost forgot how painful ballet can be on the feet and legs; it was like Madame Mariya used to say daily, "Ballet requires strict perfection, endless dedication, a capacity for passion, and tolerance for pain." Tom also learned in his early years of ballet to add, "And your feet shall be messed up for the rest of your lives" to the end of Madame Mariya's sentences. It was another hard day, well an hour, of drills and strengthening the legs and feet. Cassidy was almost as a draconian as Madame Mariya when it comes it practice, and this was only an hour! Ever since training began, there were two sides of Cassidy that Tom knows. One was the carefree, casual, and feisty girl that has no problem with cracking a joke at her own expense or telling you, you were being stupid like Sarah. The other one was humorless, strict, and won't hear any excuses from you. Tom wasn't mad whenever Cassidy points out his flaws like not straightening his back or a failed jump, he quite enjoy this challenge into trying to please her. During practice, Cassidy was his teacher but not his friend. After practice, she was his friend but not his teacher. Tom is fairly certain that he has developed a blood blister under his left foot because he can't move it without feeling some pain; he went to the Medical Wing to get an ice pack for it. It was nighttime now and his Scanner was beeping incisively, it means that his Chaotic self is ready to come back. Tom toys with the idea to not hit the button, but then chides himself that it was important information that Maxxor needs.

The information that Tom receives causes Tom to clutch his head in pain for a moment. He recovers and heads out to find Maxxor, most likely in his tent. Maxxor and his tribe were living outside of the fort, only a mile away in one of the empty fields that the army used to use as a practice ground for training. The fields are now being used as the OverWorlders temporarily homes until they can get back to Perim, the army loaned them their tents but added modifications to them on account of the size of most OverWorlders. A parade of white tents occupies the fields and only brown, dirt paths with sparse green grass are the only colors besides white on the ground. The fort was built on top of a hill many years ago; it has a nice view of the fields. Tom was only a glass door away from being outside in the dark, refreshing outside. Yet, someone was coming from the outside to get inside the concrete and steel building. A tall man, almost as freakishly tall like Wicker Man, enters the building with a dead deer carelessly resting on his shoulders. His hair is black in a Mohawk, not one of those ridiculously spiked-up ones or those one that require just a dash of mousse, but ones that seem natural and almost feathery to the touch. He has tan skin like Tom, but there is coarseness to it that Tom's skin lacks. He is wearing dark jeans with dirt stains, a black t-shirt, and brown hiking boots. There was something familiar about the man; Tom thought when he saw the man's face. The face was long and structured like Maxxor's even with the same boney brow, but with facial lines that Maxxor's face doesn't have. His eyes were a deep emerald green like the forests in the OverWorld, but there seems to be something wrong with like some manic glimmer in them.

"Excuse me." The man said and Tom's steps out of the way. He watches the man walk away; trying to figure out what was just so familiar about him…his body went rigid when he saw the man's shadow. It wasn't a human shadow, but some Creature that was bigger and broader than the man with spikes and a tail coming from it! Tom rubs his eyes in disbelief and stares at the shadow, it was still a monstrous shadow that looks a lot like…..Chaor. The man must have notice Tom's staring and stops; Tom then peels his eyes away and runs out of the building. His heart was beating so fast and his legs seem to mimic the fastness even with the blood blister festering at the sudden movement.

"What was that, what the Hell was that!" Tom panted under his breath. Was that a man…or a Creature? Tom shakes his head and remembers his duty. He doesn't have time to wonder if he gone nuts, he has to report to Maxxor…..it was just a long, exhausting day on Earth and in Perim. He was just tired and seeing things. Exhaustion is bringing out the hallucinations, humans can't have shadows like that…..can they?


	11. Let Friendship in

Let the Monster in Chapter Ten

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- When She Loved Me by Sarah McLachlan, Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars

Main Themes- The Horror of Our Love by Ludo, I'll Never Be Lonely Again by Ludo

It was amazing how much time passed since the day when Creatures invaded Earth, well without the Mipedians, and how life has changed for Kaz. He used to wake-up in his top bunk without a bottom at six thirty in the morning; he would then blindly go down his wooden ladder and head to the bathroom to clean his face and teeth, once that was done he would head to his closet and put on his normal attire. He would then head back to the bathroom and use his special gel to slick up his hair like a flame to the candle, once that was taken care of he would say good morning to his mother if she was there and have a small bowl of plain cereal. After his unexciting breakfast, he would port his code to Chaotic and his Earth self would walk to school with Tom while his Chaotic self gets to have all these fantastic adventures. After the invasion, the upheaval of his morning routine, separation from Tom, disconnection with his mother, loss of his Scanner, the deaths of most of his classmates, the pyre, and all this guilt that he should have NEVER build that project for the Science Fair; has cumulated and perhaps incinerated Kaz on the inside, but he refuses to let anyone know it or to show it if he can help it. Things have changed so much for Kaz, not an unpleasant change but an unwelcomed change. His life was devoted to a new schedule that still had those unwelcomed changes embedded in it, mostly due to Jimmy's manipulation. Jimmy's reason is that war is a constantly changing monster and there is no such thing as the _**ideal**_ schedule.

Yet, there was some order to Kaz's days. Mostly during the first half of the day, but it was like a blessed sacrament to Kaz. Now in Tartarus, Kaz would wake up at five in the morning and get out of his gondola bed (he can't handle his old room anymore because it reminded him so much about he was once) then he would dress in his JROTC uniform. The electricity in his house was still out and most of the food in the fridge has either spoiled or developed mold, so he took all his meals at the hospital where the generators were still working and there was enough food to satisfy him. He would sometime converse with the other patients and nurses while eating his breakfast and sometimes lunch, but most days the nurses were too busy taking inventory or scavenging for food while most of the patients would be sleeping or they weren't in a social mood. After breakfast, he would begin his lessons with Dante, a Vietnam veteran that became a History teacher, and that would last until noon. Young Willis would join in for lessons, mostly through his parents' nagging, by ten. Dante would mostly teach History, mostly European, and basic math, science, and literature. Dante wasn't very great with science and math (at times) so Kaz would "help" Dante out. Those were the best hours of his life, Kaz loved to learn and now he didn't have to get harassed for _knowing_ that Chaotic is real because everyone knows now! Yet, those hours were short-lived and as soon as noon hit, Jimmy would come to collect Kaz and train him until his body couldn't tolerate it no more, until his hatred for the old man was amplified.

It has been approximately eleven days since that horrible day when his training began and his hatred for Jimmy started, but fairly recently the training seems to acquire a pattern. For the past five days, Kaz has been doing push-ups, sprints, and jump roping. Kaz thought all of this was bizarre and almost pointless, until Jimmy told him this training was warm-up for boxing. Boxing, the sport where people are allowed to beat each other with their fists until the other is knocked out. Jimmy said that Angelique wanted Kaz to build up some endurance, to better his poor speed, and add some muscles to Kaz's twiggy body. Kaz can now withstand the rigorous training that Jimmy puts him through without passing out before dinner, his speed is now average instead of below, and Kaz can see some harden mass on his arms. Apparently, Jimmy figured out how shitty Kaz's speed was from the first day of training so he instead focused on Kaz's upper body and inquired Angelique's help with teaching Kaz how to box. Kaz has never met Angelique but has heard of her, due to his almost comatose "Nothing" state, and how she was a champion boxer before she had her son. He could have met Angelique at breakfast or dinner if it wasn't for her preference to eat in her room with her son in sight. Everyone has seen Angelique even Morgan and she was a recluse. Kaz was a bit excited to finally meet Angelique, even if it was just for training.

This time training took place right outside the hospital, only a few feet away instead of in the meadow where Jimmy had been taking Kaz lately. There is a chalk outline of a square that stretched about fifteen feet, this served as a makeshift boxing ring. There is a woman inside the ring; she has on an orange sports bra with a pair of knee-high boxing shoes and orange Everest boxing gloves on, her wavy, brown hair is tied up in a high ponytail and reveals her round face and dark eyes. She looks ready to rumble, Kaz thought to himself. Jimmy is there too but outside of the ring, he has on his stern, glowering face and a pair of red boxing gloves in his hand. Jimmy told Kaz to take off his shirt and throws the gloves at him; Kaz catches and takes off his shirt, and puts on the gloves. He doesn't need to be told what to do next; he gets into the "ring" and waits for Angelique to tell him what to do. Kaz stood there and waited for someone to give him orders, but no one said anything. He could hear the birds chirping and crickets scratching their legs, Kaz started to feel quite uncomfortable with the silence. Maybe I should say something, Kaz believed. He turns his head to Jimmy and nearly shouts over his shoulder.

"So what am I-" Kaz caught a flash of orange in the corner of his eye and knew it was Angelique, his body is human and so he is slow to react. Kaz feels Angelique's gloved fist impact the right of his face, a sensation of pain and an audible crack in his nose alerts him that his nose has been hit. His gloved hands cover his nose and he lets out a pained scream, he feels his nose dripping. He lifts one glove hand to see red on his glove; his nose is bleeding and most likely broken. He would have asked Jimmy what the Hell was that about, but he didn't want to get hit by surprise again. He keeps his eyes on Angelique, who seems to be back at the edge of the corner she started on. Kaz didn't know what to do next other than watch her, but minutes pass and his nose seemed to be a great source of pain for him right now.

"Aren't you going-" This time he anticipated Angelique's punch and brought his hands up to his face, this time he lessened the impact of the punch and thus prevented another crack to his nose. Kaz peeks through a slight hole of his gloves and sees that Angelique backs away from him. He can see that Angelique was open for attack and he was going to take it. He leaves his left arm shielding his face but use his right arm to launch into a punch, but Angelique saw it lifted her hands to defend her face. The punch is blocked and Angelique pushes Kaz away. The cycle begins again, Kaz on defense and then offense, and then defense again and again. He hasn't been able to land a single blow on Angelique while she was able to land a few good punches, Kaz is pretty confident that he'll wake up with a bruised up face tomorrow. He doesn't know how much time has passed, but it was long enough for Jimmy to have taken off unnoticed. He is covered in sweat and the wind is beginning to cut through Kaz's skin, while Angelique is without a layer of sweat but she is panting. She's getting tired, but she wasn't as nearly as worn out as Kaz. Kaz knows that he has no chance of beating Angelique, but if he could just get one shot in then he would stop.

"Stop with the-" Kaz talked on purpose because he _wanted _Angelique to punch him, it was the only time when she wasn't on guard. The orange flash of Everest came his way and it is heading right for his nose again, Kaz launches his punch in response and finally hits Angelique. Yet, the punch cost him because Angelique was able to land her blow with full power. The bones in Kaz's nose makes a loud crack and he felt the sharp edges of the broken bones go to the left, he doesn't have to touch his nose to realize that he is bleeding a lot and in great amount of pain. He is wondering if it really was worth fucking up his nose for life just to get back at Angelique. The pain in his nose and the unnatural twist of it causes Kaz to fall to the ground and clutch his nose again, he doesn't care if Angelique is going to yell at him for this because the pain in his nose was too great and his life is dripping down from his nose to the cold ground below. His eyes are weld shut because he doesn't want Angelique to see the tears in his eyes. He couldn't prevent the sound of pained cries to leave his chapped lips or the bloody snot rolling out of his deformed nose.

"Okay that's enough 'training' for one day, Kid." A gruff, feminine voice declared. It must be Angelique's but he can't really tell because he still has his eyes shut. He feels a large, muscular hand touch his arm, Kaz flinches at the sudden intimacy.

"C'mon let's take you to get your nose fixed, no point in fighting a boy with a fu-messed up nose!" She sounded cheerful and helped lift Kaz up from the ground. Kaz leans against Angelique's frame for support, he could hear the woman's heartbeat quicken and the flapping of wings in the distance. The flapping of wings must be from Rarran, Chaor's spy, and he is probably going to report how I got my ass handed to me by a girl-Angelique. Kaz could feel those tears escape his eyes and leak onto Angelique's bra. Chaor is going to punish me for being a pussy, Kaz thought.

Dinner was perhaps the only time of the day that Kaz gets to see everyone, minus Angelique and her kid, dine together and all seems to be well. Dinner took place in the cafeteria of the hospital, a room as white as the patient's room and as bleached. A couple of long, black tables are pushed together to form one long table where everyone has a plastic seat to be in. Tonight's course is mostly steamed vegetables, various types of salads, a few steaks and grilled fish, and a roasted goose. Now, all of it seemed mouthwatering good and smelled like the nurses packed the course with plenty of seasoning but Kaz was growing pretty tired of eating this way. Before the invasion, Kaz was used to ordering take-out or on special occasions he would cook some Irish dish. When his mother was actually there, they would either go out to a restaurant or she would make a plate of spaghetti with Swedish meatballs. Kaz would have given up his soul, if he had one, for a feast like this. After having this sort of feast every day, Kaz longed for those days of unhealthy Chinese foods and greasy Italian pizzas. The reasons for these feats is because these foods are soon to expire and it would be better to eat it now than waste it, the instant stuff or sugary junk food is being saved for later when they run out of fresh food. Kaz has a leg of goose, steak, some steamed broccolis, and a blue-cheese salad. He ate the vegetables just fine, but the meat makes Kaz wants to play with it and listen to Jimmy being a fake, nice douche that he pretends to be to everyone else.

"How long 'till I get to eat something unhealthy again?" Willis groused and twirled his salad in a disgusted manner. It's almost ironic how Willis, a nearly thirty year-old man, whines like a child while young Willis just shuts up and eats whatever is put in front of him.

"Willis, you're a grown ass man and you're complaining about having food? Do you know that there are people are starving to death out there and you're bitching about having a feast every night?" The parents of young Willis have covered their son's ears when Sonya, a forty year-old nurse with blonde hair, began her angry rant. Willis rolls his eyes like a spoiled child at her; Kaz doesn't blame him for complaining. In fact, Kaz is quite glad that Willis brought it up because Kaz has been thinking that for quite a while. He sees that the blue vein on Sonya's ruddy forehead is pulsing with anger, she was about to curse Willis out. Kaz then notices Jimmy finishing his glass of pure, one-day-away-from-being-expired milk. And here comes the I'm-so-wise-and-kind-even-though-I'm-destorying-a-kid-remorselessy speech, Kaz mentally groaned.

"Willis, I know this seems frustrating for a man as young as you but all of has to make sacrifices for now. I promise you, you'll be able to eat all of those sticky buns that you miss soon. Just wait until Halloween, okay? I promise you a night of sweets that you hoped so." It would be then that Willis would give up his sour mood and fall for Jimmy's spell like some brainless goon. Kaz pushes his plate away and gets up.

"I'm going to see Angelique." It was true and he didn't give Jimmy a chance to stop him. He stomps away and leaves the cafeteria; he can hear a cry of a baby and heads in direction of the cry.

"Oh whose mommy's little sweet Flapjack? Whose mommy's little sweet Flapjack?" Angelique cooed dumbly to her infant son. Flapjack is a wrinkly, red baby with shiny gums and tufts of dark brown hair. He's not a month old so it's kind of hard for Kaz to tell what color the baby's eyes are. Angelique's room has a crib with bars and pacifiers strewn around the soft bedding. There is a diaper changing table and the recent batch of diapers was thrown out today, so there wasn't that awful stench of human waste in the room. Angelique is in an oversized yellow t-shirt and jogging pants while she is holding her baby. Her hair splays across her back and makes her seem more feminine, almost of motherliness and not the woman that broke his nose twice. Kaz touches the big, white bandage that covers his nose. Angelique knows he's there, she heard the door open but she continues to coo at her baby because he seemed a bit fussy for attention.

"H-Hey, Angelique, can I talk to you?" A big, goofy smile spreads across Angelique's face, but it was only to amuse the baby.

"I think he's trying to say 'May I talk to you?' isn't that right, Flapjack?" Anyone would get pissed if someone was talking to a baby instead of the person asking, but not Kaz. Kaz kind of likes seeing mothers being stupid with their babies; he always thought this was how his father acted toward him when he was an infant, so he lives vicariously through babes being held by their mothers.

"I'm sorry for that error. May I talk to you?" Kaz played along sweetly. Angelique glances at him for a second, but then gazes back at her laughing toddler that was waving his tiny fists in the air.

"Sure, but I need to take a twinkle real quick. Let me put Flapjack in the crib first though." Flapjack wanted none of that and began to whimper as his mom begins to put him in the crib. Kaz goes to Angelique's side to offer his aid.

"Here, I'll hold him while you pee." Kaz offered. Angelique gives him a skeptical look that expresses the wide belief that teenage boys know nothing about babies let alone holding babies. Kaz holds his arms out in an almost submissive, pleading manner and Angelique decides to let Kaz hold Flapjack, but only for a second. Angelique carefully hands Flapjack to Kaz's outstretch arms like she is handing the baby Jesus to Joseph. Kaz immediately positions Flapjack where his head rests on his left elbow and his tiny body is closed to Kaz's much larger body. Flapjack stops his whimpering and begins to smile with his gums. Angelique's mouth is agape in a mixture of astonishment and hidden envy.

"I took classes on how to hold a baby properly. How do you know how to hold a baby?" Kaz smirks smugly at Angelique. It always makes a man feel good to prove a woman wrong.

"Well, when I was in eighth grade, I had this Home Economics class where I was partnered with the prettiest girl in the class. I had a huge crush on her, but she saw me as a potential booster for her grade. We had to take care of this fake baby with some mechanism that records whether you were good with it or not, so she dumped the baby on me and I accepted it because I thought I would get in her good graces…..I asked my friend's mom how to take care of a baby and read some books form the library to gain some knowledge. After a few awkward tries, I got the hang of it and got an A+ on the project. But I ratted out my partner for being a lazy ass and she flunked the class." He asked Tom's mom because his mom was out of town, but he can't bear to say "Tom" out loud. Angelique looks impressed and wordlessly heads to the adjoining bathroom. Kaz uses his right hand to touch Flapjack's little fists; they were soft like a cloud from "Heaven" descended upon the baby's skin. Kaz smiles and begins to mercilessly coo at the baby like the mother did only moments before.

"Your mommy broke my nose twice, yes she did, little Flapjack. But I'm not mad at her; no I'm not mad at all. I got to meet you, that's right, I got to meet this sickeningly sweet baby like you!" Kaz cooed sweetly. Something wet hits the baby's face and at first the baby stops waving his fist, he looks up at Kaz like he could actually see him tearing up. Sounds are scraping against throat and were nearly tearing their way to get out, Kaz immediately puts Flapjack in a crib and the baby doesn't complain. The baby sensed something was wrong, so he went with the whims of Kaz. As soon as Angelique got out of the bathroom, Kaz left and didn't even say goodbye to the small family.

It is nighttime and around nine o'clock when Kaz left the hospital, tears were escaping his face but wiping his face against his arms were lessening the flow. It was dark and normally the streetlights would be on, but the electricity was still out. Young Willis's dad worked at the power plant, but he has of yet to restore electricity to the town. Mainly because Chaor hasn't given permission yet, so the town remained dark minus the fires that the UnderWorld Army has on. Kaz knew how to get home without going through the town's center, but it takes him ten minutes more to reach his house. He is fine with that, it means more time to calm himself down. Kaz could hear the crunching of boots against asphalt, so he turns around and sees Morgan in a pair of low-rider jeans and tight, black sweater with high-heel boots on. She walks sensuously like she is about to strip out of her clothes and work a pole, or so Kaz fantasizes.

"Hey, mind if I keep you company?" She bats her eyes coquettishly at Kaz. Kaz nods like a dumb idiot at the seductress. They walk together side by side for a few minutes in an awkward silence.

"I see you have a broken nose." Morgan points out almost sadistically.

"Well I, uh, well-" Kaz began to sputter out but then Morgan lays one, soft finger on Kaz's lip for him to be silent.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I like a man with some battle scars." Morgan purred out. Kaz flushes at her compliment, not noticing the hidden sarcasm beneath her words.

"T-Thanks, it was nothing." Morgan smiles sweetly at Kaz's humbleness.

"You know…..you're pretty cute." Kaz was flabbergasted at the comment; he never thought he would hear that coming from a girl's mouth well not without him being a millionaire. And like lightning flashing through the night, Morgan's lips were on Kaz's cold ones. Kaz's eyes widen in shock and open his mouth slightly; Morgan's tongue squeezed through the hole and licked Kaz's tongue. Kaz has never been kissed and he only watched porn once (and never again because he received a virus from the sight) but it never described what kissing was like. He didn't really know what to do, but to let Morgan lead and try to copy what she is doing. Kaz licks her tongue back and Morgan thrusts her tongue against Kaz's hard in response. Morgan then pulled away and only a thread of salvia was evidence of their tongues' union. Morgan has a red smirk that displays her perfect teeth; she walks backwards for a bit and turns to run to the hospital, while Kaz watches her leave and feels more confused than ever.

His house is dark whenever he got home, but for once there was a strange orange-red light in the window. He has no electricity in his house and only scented candles became the light he needed, but he didn't light a candle this morning. Something was amiss with this and Kaz picks up a good size rock from his yard, he cautiously opens the door and hears it creak. He enters his house with the rock lifted in the air; the light came from the far corner the living room, he looks in direction of the light and immediately drops the rock. It is a person that is holding a candle with a small flame, the person is smiling like the Mad Hatter, and the person is a Creature. A Creature with long, floppy green ears with a tuft of red hair and big blue eyes is smiling a toothy, I-missed-you smile. It is H'earring, his main Creature to get awesome scans and great devourer of Dractyl scales.

"KAZ!" The giant, green rabbit UnderWorlder embraces Kaz. Kaz lets out a surprised yelp and starts to shake. H'earring feels the weird tremors going through Kaz and backs away.

"Kaz?" H'earring seemed concerned. He sees the candle's light being reflected against a drop of water. H'earring looks up and sees tears coming from Kaz's eyes. H'earring was about to say that he has only been gone for a few weeks, but then falls to his knees and embraces H'earring.

"I-I missed you s-so much, y-you're the only f-friend I have left!" Kaz cried on top of the green rabbit's head. H'earring would have retorted that Kaz was being melodramatic again and that he has Tom, but it was that crushed look and anguished sounds coming from his mouth prevents H'earring from saying anything. H'earring could only think of one question running through his mind that might have to do with the source of Kaz's crying. Did Tom die?


	12. Let Curiosity in

Let the Monster in Chapter Eleven

Suggested Themes:

Tom- The Scientist by Coldplay, Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine

Main Themes- This is Halloween (Marilyn Manson version) from The Nightmare before Christmas, Room of Angel by Akira Yamaoka

Today is Halloween; it is perhaps the greatest holiday ever designed for kids, only second to Christmas. Little kids were running around the base dressed up as superheroes or mythical creatures, some were even asking trick or treat to the soldiers on duty. The soldiers found the little munchkins to be cute so they would give them whatever sugar they had on them like gum, others would direct them to go to the cook who would then angrily chase away the kids out of his kitchen while the soldiers roared with laughter. It was the day which all the tension and stress from the pass few weeks seem to have vanished and was replace a sense of comfort. It felt like they (all of the townspeople) have lived in the fort for two years and four months instead of two weeks and four days. It was only morning but all of the kids were in full costume, the kids wanted to get their candy from the fort right now so they could have energy for tonight to trick or treat in town. Tom thought it was pretty clever of these little kids, even if he was too old to care for Halloween. Last year, Kaz and he promised that their junior year would be the last year to trick or treat. While their Earth selves were trick or treating in town, their Chaotic selves will be trying to trick or treat in Perim. They had costumes picked out for the night; Tom was going to dress-up as Elixir from X-Men, Kaz helped with making the costume while Tom just bought a blonde wig and a few cans of gold spray paint. Kaz was going to dress up as Iron Lad from Young Avengers, mostly because he liked the technology and time-traveling of Iron Lad, and his costume is a bit more elaborate than Tom's. Kaz bought this old armor from a flea market and got Tom to spray paint it to have the same color scheme of Iron Lad's suit, Kaz wanted to make the suit authentic so he wanted it to light up. It was Kaz's last project before the Chaotic Crisis and he never even got to finish it, and perhaps he never will…

"Oh, Tom, why do you look so sad? Did the little sheep try to steal your candy?" A man joked from behind Tom. Tom is standing in the breakfast line when he was reminiscing about Kaz's and his Halloween plans until the person behind him decided to interrupt his thoughts. Tom slightly turns his body so he can still have view of the line and the person behind him; he wouldn't want to give some antsy line cutter a chance to cut in front of him. The person who made the joke is Father Cupido. Father Cupido used to be the priest of a small church in the old town until the Crisis happened. Tom rarely went to church, mostly due to the insistence of his dad when he got back from his archeological digs, and only went to the oldest church in town where an ancient man was priest there. If Tom knew about Father Cupido earlier, he would have immediately become an avid churchgoer a long time ago. Father Cupido happens to be one of those men that never seemed to frown or look sad, he always has a smile on his face or he is having a laughing fit. He's actually pretty young looking for a priest, and handsome by the account of the women in is congregation, and seems more at ease with "bending" the rules. For example, Father Cupido was supposed to give a morning sermon about the "evils" of Halloween at the local church in town but seem to have "accidently" forgot about it and so did everyone else in the fort "forgot" to remind him.

"I'm just worried about my friend….he never got out." Tom doesn't really know if he's lying right now because he has no idea if Kaz really did escape from the town. But then again, Tom saw Kaz lying motionlessly on the ground.

"Oh, I know the feeling…..a pregnant woman that I know from a state over just happened to be in town to pray for her child to be healthy with all the fingers and toes. She wasn't amongst the survivors here." Sadness perverted the usually jovial features of the priest; it seems so strange for Tom to see those dark-blue eyes to go even darker instead of lighter. The line begins to move again and Tom can finally see what the breakfast is for today. He sees pancakes with strips of bacon and omelets with toast.

"Finally it's flapjacks day, I love flapjacks!" And now the worry and seriousness of the previous conversation dissipated. Tom smiles at the priest's unabashed enthusiasm for flapjacks, but still secretly wonders why Father Cupido would associate himself with a pregnant woman.

The Wicker Man was missing today, which seems really strange to Tom. The Wicker Man said to meet him every Monday at the table, Tom was at the right table but the Wicker Man wasn't there. The Wicker Man didn't seem the type to forget and he didn't seem the type to care about holidays, so he must be in some important meeting with the army. Or at least that is what Tom rationalizes. Tom eats his breakfast in silence, but occasionally breaks it to say "good morning" to the people that he knew. Once he dumps his breakfast tray in the cleaning bin, he heads to the auditorium to spy upon Madame Mariya's ballet troupe practicing. He usually does this before he reports to Maxxor, it was to clear his mind a bit and give his Earth self something to think about while his Chaotic self is in Perim. The auditorium was usually vibrant with the sounds of hands gripping the ballet bar or the hushed chattering of the dancers, or the occasional stern yelling from Madame Mariya. Yet, there were no sounds giggling or the "thunk" of a body hitting the ground. Tom doesn't even see anyone on stage except Cassidy. She wasn't in her usual uniform, but in red and black checkered clown attire. She is wearing white make-up and huge painted red lips and even has huge red shoes like a clown, but it seems that she decided not wear the red ball on her nose.

"Uh, are you supposed to be a clown?" Cassidy frowns like she has been insulted.

"I am not a clown, but a harlequin. Wait, correction, I am _**the**_ Harlequin! You know Harley Quinn from that Batman show." Tom is fairly surprised that Cassidy even has seen Batman the animated series. Most girls tend to avoid shows aimed for little boys that want to wear spandex and have superpowers.

"Harley Quinn's outfit is supposed to be a lot tighter and she has these gloves that have a weird frill to it, and she doesn't have a painted on smile, or huge shoes." Tom makes his best impression of Kaz right down his completely anal way of correcting people. Kaz always had the habit of putting his two cents in when it comes to anything relating to comic books or superheroes in general.

"Yeah, I got it, you nerd, but why aren't you dressed up?" Tom looks at her like she has lost her mind.

"Because I don't have a costume and it's a little too early for trick or treating. Also, aren't I supposed to practice with you today?" Tom replied with a sense of humor in his tone.

"Hello, it's Halloween! Madame Mariya gave us the whole day off to celebrate, something about it being her dead husband's favorite holiday or something, and in town there's like circuits of Halloween parties going on! I kind of thought you knew that considering how popular you are….Anyways I'm going to all sorts of parties today and trick or treating, I haven't done that since it got outlawed!" Halloween got outlawed in Ireland? Wouldn't that be in the national news if that really happen? And isn't that a violation of basic rights for kids? Tom thought. Cassidy notices Tom's befuddled expression.

"Well, in Ireland, Halloween has become like some sort of thing that belongs _**solely**_ to Americans. And thanks to dumbasses throwing eggs at people's houses, most adults won't open the door even if you're like an innocent six year-old in an angel costume. So you either go to parties to bob for apples or something like that, or attend these anti-Halloween parties to protest devil worshipping. Honestly, that's one of the reasons why I was _**glad**_ to leave Ireland, other than getting away from crazy, diary-reading, idiotic brothers of mine. Well, anyways, Happy Halloween!" Tom briefly imagines a horde of flame-haired and freckled boys reading out embarrassing secrets about Cassidy, Tom snorts. Cassidy sticks out her tongue at Tom and then heads for the nearest exit with a lively spring in her step, at least someone is going to have fun today. Tom realizes there is no point to stay here and mope around being alone, so he decides to go to the OverWorld encampment and report for his message-delivery today.

Tom is taking the scenic route by going from the auditorium to passing the nurse's office, Tom would usually just take the nearest exit to cut some time but he hopes to see that "person" again. The person with a monstrous shadow like Chaor's and the unnatural mohawk-styled hair is who he wants to see again. He tried to rationalize that he was in pain that night and was just delirious, or perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. Yet, each time he thinks about the shadow, he can't help but feel like he really did saw it and he wasn't making it up. Tom gets what he wants and sees the person walking towards the nurse's office, this time he has two foxes and a rack of squirrels hanging over his shoulders. Tom walks by like he doesn't know that the person existed, to seem like he wasn't snooping, and then takes a good look at the ground beneath the person's feet to see the monstrous shadow. Tom gasps; he doesn't see the monstrous shadow or even a shadow for that matter. The person stops and stays still for a mere second before Tom realizes that he just got caught. Before the person can turn, Tom bolts for the door and runs to the encampment with great haste.

The OverWorld encampment was like a ghost town, not one single OverWorlder was there. Tom is confused because the OverWorlders weren't supposed to leave for many months, well deployed to Paris to clear out the Danian, so where are they? Yet, Tom can see one OverWorlder in particular at the top of the hill. The hill is one of the two places, other than the fort, that overlooks the OverWorld encampment from the front and the town to the back. Or vice versa, depending on how you word it or perceive it. At the top of the hill is a tree, the tree is a centuries old ash tree that was planted when the town was first built as a symbol for its birth. Tom has never seen a tree with leaves as red as this, not even back in his old hometown, and it takes his breath away to see something so red and tall that could rival the sun. Under the tree is Maxxor staring out in the distance, the fort is in the distance but Maxxor just seems to be not even acknowledging it. Withered, red leaves were strewn around Maxxor's body and even more are falling from the tree. The leaves grimly remind Tom of the husks that the dead Chaotic players left behind in the Port Court when the Creatures showed up there. The UnderWorlders (mostly them), Danians, and Mipedians were the ones that caused the tragic deaths of the players there. The OverWorlders tried to protect them, but failed. Tom didn't witness this per say, but Maxxor told him this and Najarin confirmed this. Tom believes him because Maxxor would never lie to him, perhaps keep secrets from him, but he would **never** lie to Tom.

"Good morning, Tom." Tom is almost surprised that Maxxor greeted him because he seems so absorbed with his thoughts, but then again Maxxor is a very considerate Creature.

"Good morning, Maxxor. Where is everyone?" Even Najarin wasn't here to watch Maxxor from afar.

"They are in town celebrating your human holiday called Halloween. Considering how the townspeople seemed accepting of their children dressed as monsters, I decided to give my troop a brief sabbatical and let them roam in town." Tom cringes at the explanation because monsters are not Creatures, and Creatures like Maxxor are not monsters. Well, except for Chaor and his tribe that is.

"Oh…how come you're not in town then? I hear there are parties going on with lots of food!" Tom feels like an idiot that said something awkward and asked something stupid. Maxxor obviously didn't go because he has to give Tom the scroll so he could teleport to Kiru City and give to the Council, but then again Maxxor could have just left the scroll here for Tom to find so he could go into town. But then again leaving a scroll out in the open seems so stupid! Anyone could come across it and give it to the government, but then again how the Hell would they decipher the language? Tom nearly groans out loud from all the scenarios that his mind was creating; he secretly speculates that Kaz probably does this all the time and that's why he was good at the card matches, and now Tom feels sad.

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to ask you a question." Tom's sadness abates and suddenly he feels eager to help Maxxor out in a way that doesn't require him to be the messenger boy.

"Okay, shoot." Tom doesn't really know if his Earth slang is understandable to Maxxor and was almost tempted to explain it to him, but Maxxor doesn't seem confused or curious by it.

"Why did you…..why did you decide to help us on that day? Kaz was your best friend." Tom knows exactly what Maxxor is referring to. Tom tried to imprison Kaz in his coat closet, in hopes to prevent him from telling anymore secrets to Chaor. Tom almost froze his best friend in the school's gymnasium if it wasn't for Kaz pointing out Mr. McGrutter was outside with Chaor. Tom has never felt like such a traitor until that day. He betrayed Kaz, but Kaz wasn't even pissed with him. Instead, he wanted Tom to help him save the Earth from Chaor. Well, Tom was still blinded by fury with this new piece of knowledge and thought the only way to save Earth was to get rid of Chaor and his tribe forever. He still believes that to this day.

"You would never lie to me, you were just wrong on that aspect. You were right to assume that Kaz was the traitor because you saw him with Chaor and you saw Chaor shielding him, and you know Chaor would never just save anyone unless they were valuable to him. Hell, even I had suspicions that he was the traitor because I got a good look at the device that Ulmar used and it looked exactly like Kaz's science project. So we were both wrong, but the UnderWorlders need to be stop permanently!" Maxxor's golden eyes darken a bit and he looks away for a mere second. Tom simmers down because he thought Maxxor believes that Tom was mad at him.

"Um, don't you have a scroll for me to deliver?" Maxxor tosses the aforementioned scroll to Tom. Tom puts the scroll into his pocket and pulls out his Scanner, and then sends his code and the scroll to Kiru City. Tom then pulls the scroll out of his pocket and hands it back to Maxxor, which Maxxor proceeds to destroy so he could prevent anyone else from knowing what exactly is in the scroll. It wasn't because he didn't trust his army, but it was a force of habit to destroy important documents so the secrets wouldn't fall in the enemy's (Chaor and his tribe) hands. Now all Tom has to do is to kill some time until his Chaotic self comes back.

"I'm going to town; would you like to come with me?" Tom vaguely feels like he's asking a girl on date instead of just asking Maxxor to look around time with him. He wouldn't blame Maxxor for rejecting him.

"That sounds nice, I'll go with you."

It was so strange and surreal for Tom to be showing off the town like a tour guide to Maxxor. Most of the townspeople seemed generally happy, even those that disapprove Satan's holiday, and no one was pointing at Maxxor. Mostly because everyone, even the parents, were dressed-up for Halloween and were too busy trying to find the best house for candy or finding the next party. Tom would stop and point out a local landmark of Constell (the town which Tom and the other survivors from his hometown now reside in) like the Convention Center of National Cellists, the biggest observatory in Virginia, and the Time Belfry. The Time Belfry is the oldest relic of the past in Constell, and the most overlooked building in town. It was mostly created by the town's first super tycoon funded and even designed it back in the pioneer days, he wanted it to be his legacy that would last for generations like the pyramids were for the pharaohs or the cathedrals were for the parishes. He named it the Time Belfry as what he deemed to be very ingenious and creative, but he shortly died after its christening. A fire destroyed most of it nearly a century later so the tycoon's descendant decided that it should be rebuilt and made it better than before, he kept the design the same but used marble and brick to build it. This time the new Time Belfry withstood disasters such as fire and minor flooding, but then the family that funded its restoration lost their money so they gave the Time Belfry to the town. It wasn't hard to restore the relic now and again, but then the economy went bad (as the adults love to say) and there was no more money for the Time Belfry.

The Time Belfry was once a seven-story white beacon to let travelers know that they were close to civilization, its blue shingled roof gave it an honorary staircase to the Heavens, and the clock's face was so pristine and white that even God could have never created such a color. Now, it was more of a dingy grey color, its roof needed re-shingling badly, and the clock's face was so grimy that it seemed like Satan hocked a brimstone loogie. The inside of the tower was better for wear than its outside, but the marble steps were cracking and needs to be patched and there was a thick layer of must that needed to be cleared out. Tom wanted this marvelous place to be fixed up again and it could have been, after a few thousand signatures and digging up dirt on the mayor, but then the Chaotic Crisis happened and all the revenue was used for the army or food. Who would want a place to admire when they could have a nice meal instead? Maxxor was sadden by the lack of care of the tower because it reminded him of this small temple that he loved until his father tore it down to create new barracks for the OverWorld Army. It was not a selfish reason, but he could have picked another location. It was nice to see Tom wrapped up for something that wasn't for his parents or Maxxor, it was nice to see Tom be distracted from Kaz, and it was nice to be near Tom.

"Maxxor, I should be back." Worry replaces Tom's absorption. Maxxor thinks it's about Tom staying past his allotted curfew.

"Tom, it's not even dark yet." Tom shakes his head at Maxxor's ignorance.

"No, not that, but my Chaotic self should have been back by now! What…..what if….what if I never come back?" Fear grips both Tom's and Maxxor's hearts, hesitation forces their hearts to be farther, and silence fills the void between them.


	13. Let Diversion in

Let the Monster in Chapter Twelve

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- Sweet Dreams by Beyonce, Thriller by Michael Jackson

Main Themes- This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas, Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm

"Happy Halloween, Kaz!" H'earring's high-pitched, jubilant shout nearly causes Kaz to scream. Today is October 31st, 2011 and it is the biggest day in Kaz's life so far. Big because today is the first time that Jimmy and Chaor allowed him the day off. Kaz found this out yesterday when he was practicing with Angelique on boxing forms and blocking. Jimmy interrupted the training, which Angelique frowned at him, by telling them that there will be no training tomorrow and Chaor declared it a holiday. Consider it a reward for being so _**dedicated **_with your training, Jimmy announced condescendingly. Kaz considered punching Jimmy in the mouth until his yellow (and fake) teeth would fall out, but he opted to just glare at the old bastard's retreating form. He told himself that Angelique was watching and he doubted that she would let him throttle Jimmy, but then again he could have sworn that he heard her saying "what a smug son of a bitch" under her breath. Back to this morning, Kaz just woke up to an excited H'earring. Kaz loves H'earring, or at least likes him enough to let H'earring stay with him instead of in the town's dump. Three days ago when H'earring suddenly showed up in his house, Kaz gave him a hug with pathetic cries accompany to it. After Kaz calmed down, H'earring told him his "harrowing" tale of his first weeks on Earth.

A great big hole opened up in UnderWorld City and he was sucked into it along with countless of other UnderWorlders. It was like having Ulmar beat his head in with his beakers again, H'earring described about being sucked in. H'earring was deposited in a place with all of the delicious food and interesting items; basically it was the town's dump where all of the garbage and useless junk is left to rot. H'earring did add a few exaggerated details that this giant machine was smashing up the beautiful "antiques" and he had to stop it by convincing the machine to sleep, meaning he just pushed a button to turn it off. H'earring then spent a few weeks at the dump, gorging himself silly instead of finding out where he really was. Eventually, H'earring was found by Kerric, an UnderWorld Scout, who as his occupation suggest was out scouting for food for the army and came across the dump. Now UnderWorlders like their food to be rotten except for most of their meats, it's like some weird survival gene that allowed their stomachs to handle the burnt and rotten food. Needless to say, Kerric found a gold mine to feed the army and then some and he also found H'earring and brought him back to the encampment. H'earring somehow found his way to Kaz's house and decided to surprise Kaz, which resulted in Kaz turning into a weeping mess in H'earring's stubby, green arms.

"H'earring, I was trying to sleep in here! It's not every day that I get a day off!" In fact, this may be my last. Kaz thought groggily. H'earring frowns at Kaz like he forgot to bring him Dractyl scales, not like he can get them on Earth now.

"Kaz, you were so excited last night about this human holiday of yours! I didn't want you to miss any second of Halloween!" Kaz hears an audible crunch from H'earring, but he can't really see what H'earring is eating because his glasses are on the nightstand. He reaches over and puts them on, and sees that H'earring has a plastic bag with Kaz's last year Halloween candy. Kaz was supposed to throw it away nearly a year ago, but he procrastinated and mostly used the excuse of playing videogames to not throw away the candy. He really was just lazy and thought he had all the time in the world to throw it away. Now, he has his life scheduled so he can use all of his time efficiently. He hasn't even had time to play a videogame because between training outside the hospital and practicing at home, and some assigned "schoolwork" from Dante, Kaz has only time for the essentials like sleeping and eating, and kissing-bordering-on-making-out with Morgan. The last part wasn't really essential from the time before the Chaotic Crisis, but it did help him relax until Morgan pushed him away midway through the kissing. Yeah, it was really great until Morgan made Kaz stop. Kaz always wanted to do more like letting his hands roam under Morgan's clothes or thrust his hips into her, but he stops when Morgan wants him to like a good boyfriend. At least he considers Morgan his girlfriend because she is the only one his age and she's not charging him anything for the kisses, and sometimes they talk like those couples in the movies.

"So how was sleeping in your new floor bed?" Kaz asked while holding back a yawn. The night H'earring showed up in Kaz's house, Kaz invited H'earring stay and the mutant rabbit UnderWorlder said yes. Probably because he was afraid to see Kaz burst into another session of pity crying, though he somewhat wished he was back at the dump so he can gorge himself. Kaz gave H'earring his old room, once he removed the wadded-up posters and his old clothes from the closet. H'earring slept in Kaz's old bed, which happened to be a top bunk missing the bottom. H'earring didn't complain because the bed was comfortable until he fell out of the bed in the middle of the night, H'earring is a Creature that is animated in his sleep which cause him to toss and turn to the point of falling out of the bed. Kaz had to make the top bunk a bottom one so H'earring wouldn't fall out again, and H'earring got a ladder he can carry around so he can reach high places.

"Great, I feel like I ate a bag of Dractyl scales. Speaking of which, Kaz, you sure that you don't have an extra bag somewhere?" Poor H'earring, he was going through withdraws without his favorite nasty treat. Kaz almost pitied H'earring when he has a beseeching look mixed with a not-exactly-a-puppy's-eyes expression.

"Sorry, H'earring, I only had one in Chaotic." Had used to be a "have" but since Kaz's Scanner is nothing but sophisticated pieces, he has forever lost his way to his favorite place. Also, you can never take things out of Chaotic. H'earring frowns deeply and sighs in disappointment.

"Kaz, aren't you supposed to be getting dress in that metal disguise like you were raving about yesterday." Kaz jumps out of the gondola bed and goes into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and splash water on his face to wake-up. He doesn't want to be drowsy when he dons his unfinished Iron Lad armor.

"I'm going to get dressed so you can head on to the hospital without me, okay?" Kaz rushes out of the room and to the hallway while H'earring shrugs and does what Kaz says. Once H'earring is down the steps, Kaz pulls the string attached to the ceiling and rusting springs are heard with high groans. A wooden ladder folds out from the ceiling and Kaz ascends, the attic is just pink insulation and a creaky wooden floor. Kaz grabs a box labeled "Special Costume" and heaves it down to the hallway's floor; he isn't worried about breaking his costume since it was spray-painted armor and some wires. His costume was unfinished because he didn't get the chance to find a helmet and alter it, and he didn't really figure out a way for the suit to light up because his time has been devoted for the essentials like training or sleeping. It wasn't really hard to get the costume on; it was like pulling on a wetsuit but a much more bulky and looser suit. The suit is a bit restrictive on fast movements, but he has all the time today to walk to the hospital.

Ah, coffee it was like God's answer to drowsiness. No adults, or caffeine addicts, can function without at least a cup of the hot, sometimes sugary, dark liquid. New mothers seem to do without it because of the prevailing fear that it will harm the fragile newborn, which is the same fear that Angelique succumbed to since she found out she was pregnant. She loves coffee; she used to have a cup in the morning, a cup for lunch, and a cup at night. But then she found out that she was pregnant with Flapjack, so she gave up her holy brew for the sake of her baby son's health. Since today was the first, and perhaps only, holiday that Chaor allowed which meant a day-off for everyone even Kaz and herself. She decided to treat herself for one cup of coffee just for today until Flapjack can eat solid food, so she can survive maybe another year without her favorite beverage. Flapjack is being looked after by Young Willis's mother because she loves babies, since she was like nanny or something, and volunteered to look after Flapjack for the day. Angelique left enough bottles for her baby not to be hungry and he is being looked after, so she is just going to relax until tonight.

"_Thriller, thriller!"_ It was a male's voice trying to imitate Michael Jackson's Thriller, but only succeeded in sounding like excited screeches reverberating in a rundown opera house. It was Willis, the only male nurse, who was behind that gleeful butcher. In the nurse's hand is a bag of Butterfingers and in the other hand is a sleek iTouch playing the song in Willis's mind. He wasn't frowning or pouting like he does whenever he sees a plate of steak, but is actually smiling like a normal, energetic person because of the unhealthy bag of sweets in his hand. Clearly, he isn't going to wait tonight to eat his candy. Angelique sniggers.

"God's sakes, for the last time you are too WHITE for the song!" It was Shirley, the one with plaited-hair and dark skin, who finally bursts through Willis's deafness to the world. Poor Shirley, she was already having a tough morning. Apparently, her very faithful truck that she was using to get all the food for this place has broken down. Shirley knew little about repairing a vehicle, so she got Jimmy and Young Willis's dad to so it. The diagnosis looks grim to the makeshift mechanics, and broke it to her gently that the truck would need a new engine. The thing is that Jimmy and Young Willis's dad aren't really sure if that there were any other trucks that could donate an engine, since the smart truck drivers were able to hightail out of Tartarus, and even if one were to be found it wasn't like the pair were experts on how to hook which tube where and how to get it to work properly. In other words, Shirley's baby is doomed. Shirley loved the truck because it also a sleeper car, basically a bed behind the seats, and it was her place of privacy and protection. Protection because it is a huge metal truck that can withstand a fireball better than the hospital's cement wall, or at least that is how Shirley looks at it.

"Oh, I don't give a shit!" Willis sung (more like marred) out. Shirley's face flushed in rage and she looked ready to take off her shoe to beat Willis with it, fortunately, Willis ran out and continued his hideous rendition of Michael Jackson's Halloween hit. Shirley cusses and heads over to the coffee pot to pour a cup of coffee. The women exchanged looks with each other, not the calculating looks that the fairer sex would use to hide their disgust for one another but looks like "girl I know what you are going through" and that kind of sisterhood.

"Hey, do you hear that? It sounds like cans are being thrown on the floor." Angelique swivels her head at the kitchen's entrance. The sound is coming closer to the kitchen, and Angelique grimly wonders if Chaor sent some sort of assassin to kill them. Angelique always suspected there was something fishy with Chaor letting them have a "holiday" because that red-skinned bastard wouldn't even let them have Sundays off, so why now? Unless Chaor was plotting to get rid of us, Angelique hypothesized. Chaor wants a soldier, not a person out of Kaz. In all of the movies that Angelique saw before her pregnancy (mostly horrors and dramas), most of them confirmed that person becomes a killer when they lose their family or even their species. Chaor is impatient, Angelique witnessed firsthand when she saw Chaor nearly torch that mutated rabbit (H'earring was it?) for not appearing before him at the start of the invasion. Angelique takes another sip from her coffee for if it really is the end, she would rather die with the taste of coffee still on her tongue. Yet, it wasn't the end.

"Happy Halloween, Angelique and Shirley." It was just Kaz, just Kaz in some kind of Iron Man suit. The suit Kaz is wearing looks more like an oversized Iron Man costume, or at least the breastplate seems too large for Kaz but the rest seems to fit snugly against Kaz's stick-like (with some muscle) limbs. Kaz didn't look exactly like Iron Man, but Angelique has to say that his ability to paint is amazing or at least to her a person who can barely draw a stick-figure.

"Wow, Kaz, you're Iron Man costume looks great." A bit big though, Shirley silently added. Kaz frowns at Shirley for a moment, but then smiles again. She knows nothing about the comics, Kaz reassured himself.

"Actually, I am Iron Lad; he's kind of like a young Kang the Conqueror except that he didn't get beat up like his older self did which causes him as in the older one to become Kang the Conqueror. Furthermore, Kang-" Kaz stops midway through his explanation behind Iron Lad's origins when he sees the blank stares of both of the women. Girls could care less about the comics, Kaz reminds himself. Also, it's a slight turn-off to the opposite sex when you actually have taken the time to find and memorize these minor characters. Well, at least minor characters to the public.

"Yeah, I'm just Iron Lad….so is it too early to be in costume?" Kaz asked awkwardly. Angelique grins like she got called handsome at Kaz's uncertainty in his tone. It is almost like he's just some normal teenager that is overly self-conscious, Angelique sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, but Young Willis is all dressed up like you so it's all right." Shirley takes another sip from coffee like everything was normal and fine in the world when it fact was not and never was.

"I wasn't paying any attention last night so what was he supposed to be?" Kaz was actually fantasizing about what Morgan looked like under her tight red sweater last night at dinner. It was fair to say that even if Angelique plunged a knife into Jimmy's skull, he wouldn't have even noticed.

"He's like dressed-up as Superman, but he was supposed going to dress-up as some Creature called Maxxor but you know he couldn't." Shirley didn't have to explain any further because everyone, at least due to the invasion, knows that Chaor hates Maxxor. Also, Young Willis gave up on Chaotic when his Chaotic self failed to return. The kid even trashed his Scanner and his cards out of despair that he knows that his Chaotic self is dead, dead like all of those players when…..when…when someone did something with some attack or was it attacks? Kaz flinches at the headache that was coming on. Whenever he tries to remember what happened at the Port Court, his memory gets all hazy like his mind won't let him.

"So where is the little Superman?" Kaz asked. Angelique shrugs her shoulders in ignorance, while Shirley drinks more coffee like it would give her the answer.

"Oh, right, sorry I just needed that sip of coffee. Anyways, little Superboy is with his dad. His dad is trying to restore electricity into the town, you know because the generators here can't last forever. Hell, I'm surprised they lasted this long. Well if we're lucky then maybe, just maybe the electricity will be up and running so you won't have to keep using those candles as lights no more." Kaz recollects about like a week after his "awakening" that Young Willis's dad was grumbling about how many electric boxes that he had to shut off so that Chaor's troop doesn't cause some sort of explosion, in fact, he was amazed that an explosion hadn't happened already.

"Oh, finally I'm going to have some quality light again! I thought I would have to live in darkness like Riku did." Kaz smiles goofily at his lame attempt at a joke. Shirley gave him funny look, while Angelique lets out a fake laugh so Kaz's efforts at being funny wouldn't have been for naught.

"Ha ha…..Shirley and I are going to have a mega-movie marathon of ALL the Halloween movies we swiped from the stores. Of course, we'll watch some of '_The Nightmare on Elm Street' _and _'Friday the 13__th__'_ ones, but we're going to the overlooked ones like _'Trick 'r Treat'_ and this new one called _'Let Me In' _it looks kind of scary. We'll watch all the kiddy ones at night when Young Willis comes back because he'll get mad if we watched without him, he may use his heat vision on us!" Angelique makes a fake sound of fear, which makes Kaz smirk. He was planning on finding Morgan and try to play "Trick or Treat" with her, but a Halloween themed movie marathon sounds more fulfilling. Yet, there was something missing to this….actually it was someone.

"Where is H'earring?" Kaz didn't see the little green UnderWorlder raiding the kitchen's garbage can like he usually does in the morning.

"Oh, I almost for about him, the mutant rabbit is in the Kid's Ward. He's been there for about twenty odd minutes or so, just waiting for us to play the movies. He decided to join in when we let him snack during the movie. I can't believe that he loves those broken eggshells and banana peels, God I'll never understand these Creatures." Angelique shakes her head like all parents do when their child has shoved a crayon up his or her nose. Kaz couldn't help but let out a small laugh, it sounds dry and unused like he is sarcastic but he's been out of practice with genuine laughter for quite some time.

"What the Hell are we standing around here for then? Let's get this movie fest on!" Kaz roared with wild excitement. Normally, Angelique would get irritated by the random yelling but this time she actually enjoys how Kaz was acting like the overeager teenage guy that he was supposed to be. With that almost normal outburst, Angelique and eventually Shirley followed Kaz to the Kid's Ward where a garbage-eating H'earring has been waiting for them.

The urge to draw, to create a work of art, swells in Kaz's metaphorical soul. All the movies he saw, even the children ones from Disney, had an element of destruction in them. The obvious blood and gore in the Freddy Krueger, Jason, and Michael Myers movies were expected, but for some reason Kaz was caught off guard by them. He has seen these classic horror movies before, he even saw them last year with Tom. It wasn't like he knew nothing went on in the gory classics, it wasn't like he knew nothing about the "Death Formula" that went behind each movie, and he certainly knew that most of the characters will die in Halloween flicks. In the kids movie though, the rule was that the villain gets to die because of all the mischief he or she caused for the main character. Oogie Boogie got his stitches ripped out of him by the Pumpkin King, Carrigan got tricked to "move on" by Kat and Casper, and the Sanderson Sisters get turned into statues and explode. Maybe the amount of death and destruction makes Kaz want to revolt like the teenager he is, or maybe he just wants to prove that a villain can create instead of destroy. Kaz knows that in a short time he'll have to campaign with Chaor, he'll have to take over his own planet for Chaor, and he'll have to kill for him too. His training, the boxing lessons with Angelique, the horrid day of dragging bodies out of his school, they were to teach him how to be a soldier, but they also made him realize that these skills he is now learning are to kill. All the villains kill someone in the movies, they cause destruction upon their victims, but they appear to be incapable of non-malicious creation. By logic, since Kaz is going to be a soldier then he'll have to kill, if he kills then he is a villain.

"Angelique, would it be okay if I make posters for the Halloween party?" After the movie fest ended, which was around three, Angelique and Shirley decided to decorate the hospital for the Halloween party. Before the Chaotic Crisis, at the hospital the staff would just hang little paper bats and Halloween-themed banners from Party City. Now, it seems like the hospital is morbid with just those decorations. So Angelique and Shirley decided to make some decorations on their own after the movie fest. Well, they mostly did it because now they can leave all the lights on in the hospital if they wanted to because Young Willis's dad was able to restore electricity back to the town. Actually there were only a few places that the electricity was actually running for; it was for the hospital and Kaz's house. Kaz will never have to light another candle again. He will never get to smell pumpkin spice, white vanilla, or lavender wafting throughout his home. He will never have to worry about the lack of light for his books. He can even play Kingdom Hearts again!

"Uh….sure, go right ahead, Spaz." Spaz is a nickname that Angelique came up with when Kaz became "excited" at the ending of _"Let Me In" _movie. He was whooping and jumping up and down like a spaz. Kaz's cheeks tint red at the memory and the newfound nickname.

"There are poster boards in the supply close of the Kids Ward, but I doubt you'll make be able to use colored pencils or crayons on the poster board. It's smoother than my Flapjack's cute ass!" That's the problem with poster board, crayons provide little room for detail and colored pencils barely leave marks on it. Yet, Kaz has something in mind that shall be better than those two colorful tools. He goes to the Kids Ward to pick up the poster board; the Kids Word is littered with action figures, Barbies, Legos, and every stuffed animal imaginable. The supply closet, however, is dingy and grey compared to that childish wonderland. Angelique wasn't kidding about how ridiculously smooth the poster board is, Kaz thought as he picked a few sheets. He then heads home, almost tripping over Willis outside because the male nurse is hunched over in his work of carving the pumpkins. Shirley gossiped to Kaz that Willis once wanted to grow-up to be a pumpkin carver, but he then realized that he could not buy food or pay off his student loans with pumpkin carving. When Kaz reached home, he went to the attic and pulled out an unlabeled box. In it are the materials he would need to make works of art on the smooth poster board, a set of paints for his frictionless canvas.

The party started at seven, but Kaz didn't arrive until eight. He was so absorbed about making the posters perfect, perfect in detail and texture. He arrived to find all the lights out on the ground floor were on and scary, carved faces greeted him, he then went inside and saw all the little handmade decorations of witches, goblins, demons, trolls, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and misshapen pumpkins. There is a huge banner with the words, "Happy Halloween!" and even more carved out pumpkins but with candles inside them. The jack-o-lanterns are all over the entrance hall, but there are pumpkins lighting his way light the lights on an airplane's runway. The lights lead to the cafeteria where everyone, or at least that is what Kaz presumes, is gathered and dancing in the candlelit dark. Well, Willis is pretty much the enthusiastically, horrible dancer that Kaz notices first. Everyone else is hanging at the tables or the snack bar. Speaking of the snack bar, it is filled to the brim with all sorts of cavity-causing, enticingly-gooey, and sugar-packed sweets from chocolate cakes to overstuffed éclairs. Of course there are bags of candy everywhere too, but most of them were unwanted candies like Milky Ways. It didn't take long for Kaz to find Angelique because she was waving like a madwoman with a roll of clear tape in her hand.

"What took you so damn long? Well, at least you made it. Unlike a certain, late, red She-Devil!" It is queer to Kaz how friendly Takinom and Angelique are towards each other. Takinom is like a female Chaor, minus the quick temper, and he has never seen her hang around her fellow kind, aside from Chaor and Agitos. Yet, somehow Angelique and Takinom became friends. Angelique, a former champion, human boxer, and Takinom, the undisputed Princess of the UnderWorld, became friends. Kaz isn't sure how, but he is pretty certain it started out with that sparring match that was mention by Jimmy from his Nothing days.

"I don't understand I thought she would be here by now, I mean I don't know UnderWorld party customs at all, but I know that she likes to be punctual. Maybe she had an important war meeting with Chaor or something." Kaz suggested carefully. To be frank, he did not care whether or not that Takinom showed up at all. Right now, he is more interested in getting his posters displayed. In fact, he is not so subtly pressing his posters into Angelique's free hand.

"Oh, holy shit these are good! I mean there no Picasso, but they're interesting. After Halloween, I will need to frame these because they're so good!" Kaz can feel his ego soak in the praise like a hungry Bounty towel does with water.

"Yet…..this poster isn't as 'colorful' as the rest of the posters. Where did you found the location for this landscape?" The poster in question is drawn from memory; to be more specific it is the cover of the book that Kaz's father left him, but it lacked the boys. He didn't want Rarran to report to Chaor about his impatience for his book to be returned. His impatience may irritate Chaor into destroying his book, effectively severing Kaz's chances about figuring out his deceased father's past.

"It was a long time ago when my dad took me to Ireland, the scene stuck in my mind because of how colorless it seemed in emerald Ireland." Every last word that came from Kaz's mouth is a lie. Kaz has never been to Ireland and probably never will. He was a terrible liar, but all the weeks of watching in disgust at how two-faced Jimmy is have taught Kaz how to lie better. His Nothing persona is an excellent tool for lying, especially to himself.

"I'll go hang these right now, so I can share a dance with my little Flapjack. Speaking of which, have you seen my baby's costume. The super old lady sewed up a little baby cap that looks like a stack of flapjacks! He looks so cute!" Kaz peers to the other side of the room where Flapjack is being held by Young Willis's mom. He still has chubby cheeks and a monkey-like face; he wears a drooling smile and keeps waving his fists in the air like he is dancing to the beat of the music, on his head is a cap with a stack of fake pancakes on top. Angelique is right, Flapjack is really cute! Kaz almost coos. It didn't take long for Angelique to tape up the posters, some of the survivors watch with curiosity as she sticks the posters to the wall. Kaz takes the time to scan the room like underwater sonar to see if Morgan was around, he feels in a sociable mood instead of a needy, lusty one. Yet, he doesn't see her and has not a clue where she is.

"Hey, Angelique, do you know where Morgan went?" Angelique finishes taping the last poster, which is the desolate land without the boys, and turns to face Kaz with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, Morgan, I think she's-" She stops and it wasn't on purpose, so do all of the humans in their movements and breathing. They can hear the noise like a massive dog walking across a wooden floor. It is claws against the tiles that are making the sound. It is Takinom; it has to be Takinom because with Chaor it would sound like Armageddon and dying thunder. Takinom strolls into the room like she is looking over a bunch of new recruits; almost everyone is stock still like they were waiting to be killed at any minute except Willis. Willis is "dancing" like an epileptic seizure victim that got electrocuted. He is not paying attention to the tense atmosphere in the room, but just continues to mutilate his movements to the music's beats. Takinom stops only a foot away from him, and Willis still continues to dance. She cocks her head to the side like she is curious, but it was not of amusement. Kaz almost misses the next moment because he needed to blink, but he saw Takinom make a fist and then Willis falling to the floor. Willis makes a surprised yelp but then groans. No one moves to help Willis or get Takinom, but Angelique is the first one to break the silence.

"Uh, Takinom, why did ya hit Willis?" There is no amusement, but mirthless confusion in Angelique's tone. Takinom gives her a blank look like it was obvious to why she hit Willis.

"It seemed that he was suffering from hallucinations and I just hit him to snap him out of his delusions, wouldn't you humans do the same as well?" It is odd how a silence can go from uncomfortable to strange to humorous in a span of just a few minutes. Angelique began to giggle then Dante covered his mouth to surpass his amused cackle, and finally the room erupted into bellows and peals of laughter and jokes. Takinom finally gets that what she did was funny and even smirks at Angelique like some goofy gargoyle. Kaz clutches at his sides from laughing so much at this display. He never thought that Takinom knew how to laugh! He has to press himself against a wall to make sure that he doesn't fall to the floor from laughing.

"You look like you're having a lot of fun, Iron Lad." The laughter still continues, but Kaz stops and turns to his left to see Morgan standing beside him. How long has she been there? Kaz wonders. Kaz can feel his heart constrict at Morgan's outfit. She has on a tight black cocktail dress that exemplifies her sinuous hips and perky breasts. It is fair to say that the dress is short of enough that if Morgan bends over right now, Kaz would be able to see the black G-string and two white cheeks. She is wearing dark, red lipstick, fragrant, pink blush, and black eyeliner that make her bright blue eyes seem even more dazzling than they are. Her feet are covered in thin, black strips of stiletto shoes. He can see the intricate designs of the red nail polish on Morgan's toenails; he sees the same maddening swirls on Morgan's fingernails too. On top of her straight, dark hair is a tiny witch hat that makes it seems like she is trying to be humorous towards her outfit. Kaz watches as Morgan polishes her nails against one of her breasts like it was a nail file.

"Do you like them?" Kaz's eyes were completely focused on Morgan's breasts and he has no idea that Morgan is looking at him with such malicious intent.

"Yes, they are lovely." Kaz hums absentmindedly. Morgan smirks like she is hearing a rabbit being skinned alive.

"My nails are so beautiful; it took me forever to paint them!" Kaz's attention breaks from her breasts and he looks into her eyes, and nods like he really was staring at her nails and not drooling over her breasts like a pervert. Morgan smiles like she believes this whole time that Kaz was staring at her nails, but knew he wasn't.

"So, how is the party for you? I made those posters." Yeah, Kaz feels like an idiotic five year-old proudly showing a half-assed drawing to mom.

"Sorry, but I have a message from Jimmy. He says he needs to see you outside immediately, but when you're done I have a 'special' treat for you!" She kisses Kaz's cheek before heading to the snack bar. Kaz touches his cheek and almost lets out happy shout, but remembers he has to meet Jimmy. Kaz hates Jimmy, and feels that Jimmy naturally hates him. He has no idea why Jimmy hates him, but it seems like the only reason that Jimmy can still smile after verbally abusing Kaz. Kaz begrudgingly goes outside by going into the kitchen and using the backdoor. Jimmy was just a few steps outside the door and Kaz can see the sternness in the old man's face. Kaz cannot wait for the day that he'll be strong enough to beat Jimmy's face in, but it is more of an improbable fantasy than a possible future.

Takinom has never liked parties or being around said people. She only went to parties because Chaor hates parties more than she does, so Chaor uses her as his representative when he isn't in a tolerant, level-headed mood for them which seem to happen very often. She hated parties because the music was played by drunken idiots, the Creatures became weepy or rowdy when drunk, and the drinks taste awful. They weren't exciting even with a drunken brawl going on; the battlefield was where the fighting should be allowed or the UnderWorld Coliseum. She would rather be fighting and maiming OverWorlders than getting stupid at a party. Chaor shares her sentiments, but selfishly forgets them when he is needed at a party. Yet, the way these humans party is very tamed in comparison. There is no fighting, or yelling, or crying, or bottles being thrown. The food here is awful, but the drinks are okay. The people are either eating the vile food or dancing on the dance floor except for Angelique with her baby and some witchy girl.

"Hey, Takinom, you've been staring at that poster for the past ten minutes. Does it remind you of home or something?" Angelique asked innocently. Normally, Takinom would deal some harsh words to a mere human asking so casually to her but she cannot. Angelique is kind of like a very, good "companion" to her, aside from Nivenna. Back to the question at hand, Takinom is staring at the poster which is based upon the book that Kaz's father gave to him. She is only staring at it because she has seen the scene before; she has seen it whenever she went into Chaor's new office. Chaor always had this book that he would read whenever she entered the office, a book far too puny in his massive hands. She sees two boys clasping hands and smiling in such a bleak landscape as the book's cover. Chaor has never been an avid reader unless it had to do with fighting, so how does a book with two human boys make him want to read it?

"No, my home has lava and heat. This picture is the exact of my home." Angelique decides not to pry anymore. She saw Takinom with a look almost akin to confusion when Takinom answered. Angelique was not going to get anymore answers from her because Takinom has no answers to give.

"It is time for the next phase of your training." Kaz looks dumbly at Jimmy. What the Hell was he talking about? Aren't Angelique and the vertebral derogation training enough? Now, what, is he going to reveal that Dante had been a poison master and now I'll get trained by him? Kaz spat on the ground, almost hitting Jimmy's feet. Jimmy didn't even seem fazed by it.

"Yes, you have trained physically and you must continue to do so, so you're body may reach its prime. Yet, the next phase has to do with more of mental strengthening and putting your skills to the test. Just like you did on the first day I trained you, you remember don't you?" How could he not? He still wakes up in the middle of the night with the horrible stench in his nostrils. Kaz feels a chill go down his spine. He nods "yes" but feels like he is about to do something…..unforgivable.

"Your next part of training will also be your first mission assigned to you by Lord Chaor. You will have to kill a man known to you as Mr. McGrutter." Jimmy employs a dramatic pause. Kaz's eyes widen in horror and he covers himself to muffle out a scream. Jimmy watches the distress in Kaz with detachment. He is like a tombstone peering at the misery of grievers.

"Morgan, you may have Kazdan now." Jimmy walks into the kitchen, not even sparing a glance to Kaz. Morgan slinks out of the kitchen like some heated feline and puts her arms around Kaz. Kaz looks into her eyes, so desperate for her to tell him this was all some dream or it was a joke. Mr. McGrutter betrayed him and all of humanity to get some lousy country. He deserves to die a horrible death like all traitors, but Kaz didn't want to kill anyone. He doesn't want to be the one to kill him; he doesn't want to be a villain!

"Sorry, babe, but all of this is real. Cheer up; it's time for me to show you what I always wanted to show you." Her arms fall from Kaz and she takes a step back. Kaz watches in distressed curiosity. She teasingly brushes against the straps of her dress before lowering them where her black, lacey bra shows. Kaz feels his blood pool south and cannot breathe for a moment. She reaches to her back and unhooks her bra. Kaz has never seen this much skin of a beautiful woman before, other than from porn and his dreams. The bra falls to the ground and Kaz can see a pair of breasts with one slightly bigger than the other. Her nipples are a light shade of pink that Kaz thinks of them as the colors of a baby's skin. Kaz stares at those breasts, he is now conflicted with wanting to reach out and touch them or fainting. He decides to stay still and sees where this goes instead.

"When you finish the mission then you may touch, lick, or tug them all you want." Wow, this is one hell of an incentive! Kaz almost blurts out. Kaz remains still and watches as Morgan puts on her bra again and then her dress. She saunters back into the kitchen like she never showed her breasts to Kaz. Kaz continues to stand there like an idiot. Now, he knows his mission and the reward it entails. Yet, a treacherous thought more malicious than hopes of seeing Tom again. Is she working for Jimmy? Kaz shakes his head so roughly against the idea. She could never be as evil and vile like Jimmy! He hears the beating of wind and looks up to see Rarran flying over head. The bat scout is like his unwanted nanny, but Chaor's assigned spy. Rarran's duty is to spy upon Kaz and report back to Chaor, while Kaz's duty is to murder whoever Chaor wants gone. There is no point to continue at the sky in which Rarran occupies. The breeze picks up and Kaz heads back inside to avoid the onslaught of dead leaves and chills.


	14. Let Unity in

Let the Monster in Chapter Thirteen

Suggested Themes:

Tom- Mad World by Gary Jules, Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley

Main Themes- The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New, Xion's Theme from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days

Thomas "Tom" Anthony Majors has never witnessed the death of a Creature before. He has only seen them get coded in Drome Battles. He developed a naïve schema that Creatures can't die, but simply disappear into code almost like Digimons. He never saw anyone die before; he only saw the corpses in the aftermath. The only good thing that came out of this is that he was reunited Peyton and Reggie, until Death came sneaking up on them like a sucker punch from Chaor. Everything started normally enough for him that day, there were no omens like a bunch of crows or a thunderstorm to signal Tom that he was going to endure a week of Hell from the Mipedians. He was just…

He was just delivering a message from Maxxor to the Council like he normally did. He took the same route to the Mugic Library, which is where the Council primarily conveys, with just a short message about the progress being made to return back to Perim and the activity of the displaced UnderWorlders and Danians on Earth. The progress of returning home is coming along slowly, but Tom inwardly believes that if Kaz was there he may have been able to send them back. After all, he is the one that created a transdimensional wormhole that the traitor (Mr. McGrutter) sold to Chaor and caused this whole mess. On another equally discouraging note, the Danians have Paris nearly under their control. Pockets of resistance from the French military (what was left of it) and angry citizens are preventing total Danian control. Unfortunately, the resistance is dwindling from the hourly executions that the Danians were able to force the French media to broadcast. The executioner was none other than Sarah, his ex-friend that nearly killed him back at Port Court, and he has never felt so much anger and disappointment at her in the time that he knew her. Half his mind is already in agreement that Sarah is a traitor, but the other half is reminding him that Sarah may be brainwashed or being forced to do this. Yet, Tom did see Sarah able to blast people without changing expressions or even blinking. Does that mean she truly is under mind control? Maybe she views herself as a Danian now and just doesn't feel anything for her species anymore?

Tom never got the chance to deliver the message. An explosion of earth like Maxxor's Rock Wave ripped through Kiru City. Tom fell but got right back up, but then fell again when a crowd of panicky OverWorlders knocked past him. Tom thought he was going to die by being suffocated by OverWorlders' feet, but the crowd was small and the stampede only lasted a minute. Tom got back up again because he just had to see what caused the explosion and the ensuing pandemonium. Curiosity killed the cat and skinned it, but Tom was never seemed good at remembering proverbs or adhering to warnings. Kaz was the one that always warned Tom since Tom's mind wasn't exactly programmed with safety. Tom was just a curious messenger that hoped no one was hurt. He heard screaming that got louder and more strenuous as he got closer to the Mugic Library. Finally, the screams reached a crescendo when Tom was only one step away from entering the Mugic Library. Silence fell on Tom's ears and he entered the building. The bookshelves were in shambles like someone was trying to find something.

The Mugic Library is part of the Mugic Academy, and Tom considered it one of the most beautiful libraries he has ever seen. Floors made of white marble (at least that is what Tom believes) and intricate designs of the OverWorld were sculpted into the floors. The bookcases were made of blue wood and have curves and dips to them like a voluptuous woman. Tom saw so many books, more than possible back on Earth for him. It was beautiful until today. Most of the bookshelves on the bottom floor were just splinters of wood and books missing their pages. The round table where the Council members usually argue across is broken in half and some of the chairs have blood. The strange thing was that there were no corpses or bleeding Creatures, so where did the screams came from then? And then he heard whizz, not like piss, but like Mipedian invisibility finally gone. Tom was surrounded by Mipedian soldiers and Prince Mudeenu, plus a Councilman in the peach-skinned lizard's arm. The Councilman was really a representative of the farmers of some nosy village, but he was one of the most rational and kind Creature that Tom has met that is part of the Council. Now the Councilman's monkey-humanoid face is pinched up in fear, and Tom had no idea what to do.

"We know, human, that you are Maxxor's messenger. So tell me, what the message is?" Prince Mudeenu didn't even have to add that "or else" part because he has one razor claw against the monkey-Councilman's neck. Tom looks at the Councilman and freezes at the fear in monkey-humanoid's eyes. He doesn't want to die, but the Councilman shakes his head slowly from right to left. The Councilman doesn't want Tom to tell the Mipedians even at the cost of his own life. Such a loyal OverWorlder, Tom thought.

"I….I think you're bluffing." The guards must have heard the screams and just had to direct the citizens away from danger. They are probably rushing back here now and they'll be able to scare the Mipedians off and save the Councilman. Tom naively believes these thoughts. Unfortunately, reality doesn't follow the wishes of the naïve.

"You think the guards will come and save you, don't you? The guards, every single last one of them, got sent out this morning. Apparently, OverWorld villages were being attacked by raiders." Tom could feel the smugness radiating off Mudeenu. He probably bribed those raiders to ransack those helpless villages, Tom thought furiously. If Tom wasn't so dead certain that Mudeenu would kill the Councilman, Tom would have given him the finger.

"I will ask again, what is the message?" Mudeenu lightly scratched the Councilman's throat. The Councilman winces in slight pain and surprise, and Tom is sorely tempted to spit out the message. Tom cannot let some Creature die before him not if he can help it. The Councilman locks eyes with Tom; the Councilman's shiny gold eyes were begging him not to tell and he shook his head again to reassure Tom his commitment. Tom swallows down his confession.

"No, I refuse to tell you." In _The Dark Knight_ movie, the camera will just focus on Joker's face or the back of some guy's head when the Joker is carving a brutal smile into his victim's face. He thought his mind will pan out from the scene, but life is not a movie. Mudeenu plunged one, scaly claw into the Councilman's throat and began to make a Joker-like line. It was almost like watching a toddler cutting into a piece of construction paper for the first time. The cut wasn't straight and it seemed almost difficult to reach the end. Mudeenu wasn't a toddler with crummy scissors. He knew what he was doing and he knew the pain he is inflicting. Tom stopped breathing. When he saw someone about to die, he always thought that he could somehow save the person and be a hero. No, he is just a petrified teenager that is watching an "immortal" Creature die. Creatures were not like Digimon because they will never come back, Tom realizes this now. Mudeenu drops the Councilman's body on the floor. Tom doesn't have to or want to look down to know that the Councilman is in a pool of his own blood.

"Prince Mudeenu, we need to go now." It was the Mipedian Stalker, the one that Maxxor nearly killed back at Castle Bodhran, beseeching to Mudeenu. Tom felt chains being wrapped around him, he felt himself being dragged brusquely by Mudeenu, he felt himself being put on top of a komodo dragon-like beast, he felt himself being taken away from Kiru City, and he didn't bother to protest or scream throughout this whole venture. He vaguely wondered throughout the trip from Kiru City to Mudeenu's Fortress if this is what the families felt when they found out their children were killed by Chaor and his army. Numb and frozen like their children's corpses. Tom's mind kept replaying the Councilman's death like a horror film on loop, but adding more gruesome and twisted details. The Mipedians were fast on returning to Mudeenu's Fortress, Tom's mind faintly chimed. Tom could feel himself being lifted again, and this time he began to twist in their grasp. He only did this for the fallen that cannot do; it was Tom's penance for the dead and the Councilman.

"LET ME GO, YOU MOUTHERFUCKERS!" Tom roars, actually roars, at the top of his lungs even though he knows that no one will hear him except for the Mipedians. He can see sand and tan bricks that make up the fortress. He keeps screaming and twisting like a cat that just got cut by a psycho killer. He knows that Mipedians didn't capture him for nothing; they expect to get information out of Tom. If the Mudeenu hadn't killed the Councilman, Tom might have eventually caved and gave in to his demands. Yet, the result would have been the same so Tom was "happy" that he didn't tell the Mipedian anything. His anger was knocked out of him along with a few expletives when Mudeenu threw him into a cell. Mudeenu locked the door before Tom could even blink. Tom was going to pound on the door and curse at Prince Mudeenu if not for someone saying his name.

"Tom?" Tom's anger, curses, and even the air in his lungs vanished at hearing the voice. He knows the voice because it would sometimes call him "Tommy boy" or "Tomster" while having a mouth full of super-sized nachos. Tom turns and sees Peyton and, also, Reggie. Peyton is the same as ever with messy brown hair and bright green eyes, but he looks dirty and sweaty. Reggie is sitting in the corner closest to the barred window. Tom almost wants to ask why wasn't Reggie standing, but he remembers back on Earth that Reggie got into a car accident that cost him the use of his legs. Tom used to see Reggie in a silver wheelchair that reminded him of Professor X's one from _"X-Men: First Class"_ but Tom never cracked jokes about his wheelchair. Reggie looks the same as ever with combed-back blonde hair and dark, blue eyes. He is even still wearing his private school uniform, but looks a bit torn and dirty. Reggie is smiling like Peyton is.

"P-Peyton, Reggie! You're alive!" Tom almost cried with joy. Peyton's bear hug helps squeeze the life of his tears. If Reggie could walk, he would have given Tom a hug too. The joy of the reunion only lasts a few minutes before Tom's inquisitiveness finally caught up with him. The cell is losing light because of the sun going down; the heat is also leaving the cell and being replaced by chills.

"How are you guys alive? I mean I didn't find your bodies amongst…those in Chaotic." Tom cannot say "amongst the dead" because Peyton's and Reggie's eyes widen significantly at the word bodies. How the Hell does Peyton and Reggie not know about the massacre that took place? A cracked light bulb goes off in Tom's mind. Tom almost forgot that Peyton was got knocked out when the invasion began. Tom and Peyton were at their usual table at the Port Court. Sarah was at Mount Pillar for a scan (when she was actually swearing her allegiance to the Danians that traitor) and Kaz was taking a well-deserved nap after the Science Fair disaster. Tom and Peyton were sharing a plate of nachos and watching a match when the UnderWorlders showed up and started destroying the place. Chaor blew up a sizable chunk in the ceiling, which a part of the debris hit Peyton on the head. Tom barely had the time to duck when it happened but he was able to drag Peyton's unconscious form under the table. Tom also remembers that Reggie wasn't there that day because the players around the table weren't talking about the "wheelchair kid" being there that day. Kaz was the one that made sure Peyton ported out, while Tom went to tell Maxxor about the UnderWorlders invading Chaotic. Tom's stomach twists like a person trying to claw for life.

"Bodies? Do you mean that people actually died? I thought if we were to die we would fade into a stream of code." Reggie's tone is clearly shock and fear, but his English accent diluted the emotions like water in whisky.

"Yes, Reggie, a lot of good players are gone though ironically they're still alive. Didn't you two notice all that blood in the Port Court?" The bodies that supplied the blood were long gone. Tom didn't know how. Tom's theory is that the Codemasters came out of hiding and helped buried or, most likely, cremated the bodies as penance for not trying to save the players from the onslaught. Tom hasn't seen or heard about what happened to the Codemasters since because of the lack of players that exist now. Also, the Codemasters are very good at hiding their true identities even from governments around the world that are pleading for their knowledge and help to combat these Creatures. The blood of the fallen players weren't cleaned up. Tom has a feeling that the Codemasters left that as a warning or a grim homage to the dead.

"Today was the first time I even dared to venture back. I was too worried about what I would find in Perim to even check my surroundings." Okay, that makes sense. Tom agreed with Reggie's reason.

"My parents refused to give back my Scanner. I had to spend months trying to find out where they hid it. Weird thing is it was right under my nose. Well, actually in my mom's underwear drawer. I was too excited to go back to Perim to even notice the wreckage of the place, Major T." Yeah, Peyton tended to be the type of person that dropped everything and go. In this case, Peyton just didn't look around and ported into Perim. Tom isn't angry with either of them; most of his anger is dedicated to the UnderWorlders and at himself. It was so good to have friends again.

"Why are you two here?" It wasn't like that they were messengers for important people like Maxxor. Also, there are no Creatures where they are at. Peyton lives in San Francisco, California. There are no Creatures even remotely close to California. In fact, most people in America are trying to get to California in hopes of never having to deal with these Creatures. Reggie lives in London, Britain. The closest Creatures to him are the Danians, but they are in France so Reggie's country is safe for now.

"I'm here because I've been trying to find other Chaotic players. I tried searching at Mount Pillar, but the Danians nearly killed me there. Then, I went to the UnderWorld but found nothing but a civil war. Finally, I decided to go to the Mipedian Oasis but I got captured. If I didn't get captured, I would have tried to search in the OverWorld." Loneliness sunk deep into the words that came out of Reggie's mouth like a man struggling in quicksand. Reggie couldn't find me because I didn't given him my Scanner number. Also, there are no other players to help Reggie. Tom scowls at himself.

"I just wanted to get one last look at the Mipedian Oasis and see an old friend, but then I met Reggie there and we got ambushed before I could say 'Aloha'." Peyton scratches his head and sand begins to fall off instead of dandruff.

"So….you didn't even bother on calling me, Peyton?" Tom sounds annoyed. Peyton frowns at the sudden tension in the room.

"W-Well no, Tom, but I kind of had it on my to-do list. I was going to call you after I said goodbye to Chaotic. You know since the world is in peril and fear, I thought I would call it quits on Chaotic at least for my parents' sake. I mean what good would be going back to a world where all your friends are gone, and players you knew are gone too. I sort of that you were gone too." Tom's heart thumped wildly against his chest like an innocent prisoner beating against his or her prison. He has never heard Peyton sound so downtrodden, defeated, and hopeless. Tom has no right to be angry with Peyton.

"Sorry for being mad." Tom apologized. Peyton flashes Tom his trademark, laidback smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Major T. By the way you wouldn't happen to have some food on you?" Peyton's stomach growls loudly, while Reggie's stomach growls too but sounds more like a twinge than full-blown hunger.

"No, sorry man, but I was going to ask you the same thing." Tom's stomach growls along with the chorus of growling stomachs. They all laugh at their groaning stomachs. This is the last time they ever laugh at their hunger. In one week, there will be one less prisoner and more pain that they can ever imagine.

It has been four days, four long and grueling days since they were captured. Tom didn't know how long they can all survive since they had no food for four days now. The Mipedians only gave them water so they wouldn't die of dehydration. There is a myth that the human body can survive three weeks without food so long as there is water, but Tom, Peyton, and Reggie know that is bullshit. Tom can see Reggie's cheekbones and Peyton's ribs now. He is not any better than those two but he stands a better chance of surviving. Peyton has a somewhat high metabolism and voracious appetite, he loves eating food and so does his body. Reggie is tiny and didn't have much fat on him to begin, and thanks to his accident, there is even less fat for his body to eat up. Tom is in the middle between the two, he is faring better than the two. Tom sacrifices half of his water to them, it seemed only fair since Reggie and Peyton has a greater chance of dying than Tom does. The only good thing that comes from starvation is that none of them had to go to the bathroom in days.

"Let me take over your shift, Tom. You look really tired." The way to kill the agony of hunger and ennui is to sleep. Sleeping may cost precious calories, but it was much better than hearing the gurgling of their own stomachs and thoughts of hopelessness. Unfortunately, sleeping costs them the ability to hear their water being brought. The water is always delivered at the peak of the day, which is also the hottest point of the day. The Mipedian that delivered their water has to be a master of silence. The door would only open for a brief second allowing only enough time to refill the cups and shut the door quietly. They created watch shifts after the first time they woke up to find their cups empty because it evaporated in the heat. The person on watch would wake up the others so they may be able to drink their water and go back to sleep. Also, another unhopeful duty is to alert the others in the event of a rescue or prison break.

"Reggie….no." Tom couldn't tell him about sacrificing his water to them. Reggie already feels bad about Tom and Peyton having ten-hour long shifts while Reggie has only four-hour shifts. Tom and Peyton agreed (without Reggie's input) that Reggie needed more sleep than they did. It was because of his disability, Tom and Peyton thought secretly while explaining the shifts to Reggie but didn't voice it. Tom's eyelids feel heavy from the lack of sleep he has. It was hard to calculate time exactly in the prison cell, so Tom resorted to counting in increments of sixty so he would know how many hours passed. Peyton counted his time by how light there was, which may cause to add an hour to Tom's shifts.

"Okay, but wake me in an hour. So count until you reach 3600 seconds and that would make up an hour." Tom lets out a yawn and curls up in a ball to sleep. Before he drifts off into sleep, he sees Reggie smile at him with pricks of darkness in his eyes. Reggie's smile is only the first of three that Tom would ever see grace the British boy's face.

"Tom, get up." Reggie urged and Tom got up. Tom's body felt better after his little nap. Tom can see two clay cups at the door. There are usually three, but Reggie has one in his hands. Tom is surprised; he presumes that it would be pretty easy to hear someone crawling on their belly but apparently Tom must have been in a deep sleep. Peyton is still snoring in the corner just right across from where Reggie's sitting. Peyton and Reggie are closest to the window because they thought that maybe they would receive a "signal" for a miracle, it will take a miracle for them to survive the week. Tom is closest to the door because he is sure that someone (please anybody) will barge right through the door to save them, he dreams that it would be Maxxor but Maxxor is on Earth with Earth Tom. Tom wonders sadly if Earth Tom is with Maxxor now, probably trying to figure out why Chaotic Tom isn't back yet.

"Peyton, wake up." Tom says softly not by choice but because his voice feels sore and sandy. He goes and grabs the two cups. He notices that the cups are filled to the top with water and Tom frowns. Normally, the cups are only halfway filled. Did Reggie do this?

"Reggie, the cups are abnormally full." Tom's tone is laced with suspicion. Reggie looks Tom straight into his eyes.

"I told the Mipedian that if he didn't give us more water we would die and Mudeenu would kill him. You should have seen how the Mipedian shook!" Tom smirks at Reggie's story. Tom doesn't even notice the cracks in Reggie's lips like water has never touched them.

"Tom, I will take your watch again." Reggie wasn't suggesting but was certain in his promise. Tom shakes his head. He doesn't want Reggie to take watch again because he doesn't want to stress Reggie out.

"Tom, I may be disabled but I do not need to hibernate like a bear in winter. Please, Tom, let me take over your watch again." Reggie pleaded. Tom's eyelids are heavy again. What could happen to Reggie? It will be only another hour and I can take over the rest. Tom thinks.

"Okay, Reggie, but only an hour like last time." Reggie smiles at him with his eyes a bit darker than the last time. Tom still doesn't take notice of the darken eyes and falls back to sleep. And like the last time, Tom wakes up to Reggie's urgings and drank his water. Reggie still has his cup in his hand and Reggie tells Tom that he already drank his. And like the last time, Tom doesn't even notice the lack of moisture and abundant of cracks on Reggie's lips.

"Tom….go to sleep, I will take the watch again." Today marked the sixth day of their captivity. The Mipedians still haven't given Reggie, Tom, and Peyton any food. Peyton worked out a theory that the Mipedians are trying to starve them so it would be easier for them to tell secrets. Only Tom knows any secrets, they want Tom to spill. Unfortunately, Tom can't and won't which is probably why Reggie and Peyton are still here. The Mipedians probably think (and they are right) that by also subjecting Tom's friends to this, Tom might be more easy to coerce the secrets out of him. It was starting to work too because Tom can't stand the opera of muscle-eating stomachs and hollowness of bones scarping against the floor. Peyton was starting to look skinny, which isn't good, and Reggie…..oh, poor Reggie. The heat, the lack of food, and only a minimal amount of water are what are causing them to wither into mere skeletons wearing tight, human skins.

"Reggie…I don't want to." Tom can feel something wrong with Reggie. He is sure that something will happen to Reggie if he doesn't assume his normal watch. Lately, the gang has been sleeping more and more. Perhaps, their bodies are preparing them for the big sleep.

"It is okay, Tom, I will be here. Nothing will go wrong on my watch." Reggie smiles like God. If God could smile, Tom imagines that his smile would be light like souls ascending to Heaven yet somehow heavy like an eternal sentence of damnation. Tom feels sleepy and damned. If he goes to sleep, will he wake up in Hell?

"Okay…..but I'm sorry." Tom's hunger is preventing him from realizing that he apologized to Reggie. Why is he apologizing to Reggie? Is it for not giving him more water these past two days? Is it for letting Reggie stay up while Tom would just sleep? Is it for treating him more like a "special" kid rather than a friend? Is it for Reggie's unavoidable accident that Tom had nothing to do with? Or is Tom really apologizing for something that Tom's mind can't register because of the hunger?

"Goodbye, Tom." Reggie's words seem so final, but this won't be the last time they see each other. Tom will wake up and Reggie will be there with his cup in his hands, maybe even a smile too. Reggie's eyes darken again but deeper than before.

"I am too weak to survive. Charles Darwin is right." Reggie smiles but his eyes trickle out tears. The last thing that Reggie was learning, before being captured and before the Chaotic Crisis, was survival of the fittest in Biology class. If Reggie is right, and that is taking account of time zones, his Earth self will know in the morning. His Earth self will know not to keep on waiting anymore and perhaps even tell his parents that they should stop hoping for him to walk again.

Tom shivered into waking because the cell suddenly became chilly. The cell could only be chilly at night because the temperature drops in the desert. But that's impossible because it is hours before the sun goes down, Tom thought groggily. Tom can hear his bones creak out of stiffness as he stood up to stretch out his drowsiness. Tom realizes how dark the cell is and his heart begins to slow down. Something is wrong; Reggie should have woken me up, Tom thought nervously. Tom turns his view to door and sees that all three cups are there; unfortunately, the cups are bone dry. Tom can feel pins creepily pricking his mind. Tom walks over to Reggie's corner. He can see Reggie's eyes are wide open and there is a smile on his face. Tom's heart beats back to normal. Reggie is awake and he seems fine, he's probably just daydreaming. Tom's mind reassured him.

"Hey, Reggie, get up man!" Tom says loudly, but Reggie doesn't even move an inch.

"Reggie? Reggie!" Tom grips Reggie's shoulders in hopes to get a response. Yet, nothing happened and Tom's mind burned darkly in realization.

"Oh, dear God no…." Tom sobbed and hugged Reggie's corpse to his chest like he might be able to rouse Reggie from death. Even Orpheus couldn't save Eurydice from death, he looked back and she vanished. Tom let Reggie took over his watch and now he is gone. Peyton roused from his slumber due to Tom's cries. Peyton briefly wondered (in dark humor) if Tom realized that no one is going to save them.

"Tom? What's wrong….Reggie? Is he? No, no, no, God why?!" Peyton begins to cry alongside with Tom. Their tears were not blessed with youth or hope so Reggie will not come back, but they shall obtain a wicked headache for their grief. Footsteps of the Mipedian guard on duty can be heard, but not to Peyton and Tom. The pair was too stricken with grief to even hear anything other than the sounds of their tears slapping against Reggie's corpse.

"What's going on in there?" The guard inquired brusquely like he got up on the wrong side of the nest. Tom is hiccupping dry sobs, while Peyton is still blubbering like a sailor for his captain. Yet, Tom manages to hold himself together to string out an answer.

"Reggie is dead…one of us is dead." Tom returns to crying like a broken toy returns to being broken. Tom can faintly hear muttering outside like the guard is telling someone. Yet, he catches one word of the conversation that nearly stops his sorrow momentarily.

"Tianne." Tom whispers it like it was a hymn to God. Yet, there is no God here. God doesn't exist in Perim, not a kind one that is.

It all happened so fast after that, Tianne came like the Grim Reaper did with Reggie. Tianne made up some bullshit, mystic excuse that Reggie must have Scanner or else a terrible curse will fall upon them like a plague. He also demanded for Peyton's and Tom's Scanners so he may get rid of the "bad aura" from the devices just in case. The Mipedian guards bought this junk and swallowed it as easily as Reggie used to do with his water. Tom would have thanked Tianne if he wasn't so suspended in a state of dubious shock. Peyton did the thanking for the both of them. Tianne wasn't offended by Tom's silence; instead, he felt concern for Tom. Before disappearing back to Earth, Peyton promised Tom that he would call him in a few days because he needs to "sort himself out" now. Tom wordlessly muttered the same promise back to Peyton but he isn't certain if he'll follow through on it. So much has happened to them in a week, much more than Tom ever thought would expect and happen. Tom wonders how well his Earth self will be able to cope with the knowledge that Reggie has died but is still alive. Tom can see himself bawling like a baby in front of Maxxor like he did with Reggie…..

Reggie woke up in his parents' London flat with a smile on his lips. He feels like today might be the day that his Chaotic self has returned. His Scanner won't be some black screen with a flashing stop sign anymore. Reggie's room is like something out of a teenage boy's fantasy. His room has mahogany floors and the walls are painted blue like the sky before a hurricane. He has an eight-inch plasma screen TV with an X-box and a Wii. There is a bookcase filled to the brim with videogames, DVDs, and Chaotic merchandise. Sun is streaming out the windows like a good sign that everything will be fine. Reggie pushes his body to the edge of the bed so he would be better able to reach his nightstand. The nightstand has an IPad that allows Reggie to notify his parents or servants that he needs them and his Scanner. Reggie grabs his Scanner and takes an eager look at it. Reggie's smile falls like the atomic bomb on Hiroshima. The stop sign is still there but it wasn't flashing. Reggie knows what that means from Chaotic message boards. It means that his Chaotic self perished. He will never be able to go to Chaotic ever again….

Tom was in Maxxor's tent when the miracle happened. Tom was only in Maxxor's tent because he just felt like it and no one stopped him. He wanted to see Maxxor again and try to have a conversation not pertaining to why his Chaotic self wasn't back yet. Honestly, he just had another bad day that usually an hour in Chaotic tended to solve even if it was memorizing a boring scroll. He couldn't get this part of a ballet routine right, which Cassidy yelled at him for. Cassidy was also having a bad day where Madame Mariya lectured her on her nearly flawless routine. So Cassidy took her anger out on him. Anyways, Tom was sitting cross-legged with his Scanner in his lap when his Scanner began to blink red. It was a signal that Chaotic Tom was ready to come back. Tom gladly presses the button, not knowing the memories that would transpire in his mind. Tom clutches his head in pain and almost screams out at his memories.

"Reggie…." Tom contorts his body in upward fetal position and rocks back and forth like a rocking chair trying to comfort itself. Tom cries silently for his Chaotic self did all the loud crying for him. He didn't know how much time has passed, it could have been an hour or three but he kept on crying and rocking until he felt large hands on him. Tom stops rocking and looks up to see the concern, green face of Maxxor, his hero but not his savior. Maxxor asked him what happened and Tom told him everything, he told him about the capture, the starvation, and about the death of Reggie. He couldn't stop talking until his eyes resumed the flow of tears and his throat let out sounds of sadness. Maxxor could have left him there in that state but he didn't. Maxxor let Tom cry even more but this time he held Tom as he did so. Tom wasn't alone when he was crying anymore so his tears began to slow down and he regains some control over his voice.

"I never want to go back to Chaotic!" Tom rasped as his head and eyes were attacked by annoying pain. Maxxor didn't say anything but still held Tom even when Tom ceased to cry. A part of Tom reminds him to call Peyton, but he would rather just remain in Maxxor's embrace until his world became normal again. Unfortunately, his world will never return to normal and he will have to go back to Chaotic. But not right now, now he will just enjoy the comfort of being in his hero's arms just a little bit longer.


	15. Let Abuse in

Let the Monster in Chapter Fourteen

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Con Te Partirò by Andrea Bocelli, Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood from Kill Bill

This is what Kaz knows: he knows that he has to kill Mr. McGrutter tomorrow; he knows that it will be his first murder, he knows that Mr. McGrutter is a greedy traitor, he knows that on some level that Mr. McGrutter deserves to die, he knows that on some level that he shall die with the traitor, and he knows that very soon he gets to play with Morgan's creamy breasts. Currently, Jimmy is "breaking" him by calling Kaz names. Kaz has heard the names too many times from others without yellow teeth to feel offended. He is nothing. No, he is actually Nothing right now. Nothing cannot feel or perceive emotions. Nothing is trained to be the perfect soldier. Nothing shall kill Mr. McGrutter. Nothing is a tool for Chaor. Nothing is going down south with Chaor soon. Nothing shall help Chaor conquer states along the way. Nothing is not a monster.

This is what Chaor knows: he knows that Kazzy shall kill the insufferable human traitor, he knows Kazzy is going to be sick after the murder, he knows that Kazzy may wet himself or vomit because he is unused to carnage, he knows that Kazzy is getting screamed at right now by the old human, he knows that Kazzy wants his picture book back, he knows that Kazzy is going to be an obedient Advisor, he knows that Kazzy looks better without the pink glasses, he knows that Kazzy lives in his father's shadow, he knows that Kazzy's father was trained from birth to kill, he knows that Kazzy knows nothing about his father, and he knows that Kazzy lusts after Morgan. Chaor has seen H'earring come in and out of Kazzy's pitiful home. Kazzy needs a friend. Chaor has seen the way that Angelique smiles at Kazzy. Kazzy needs a mother. Chaor has seen the baby snuggling in Kazzy's arms. Kazzy needs a brother. Chaor has seen Morgan mocking Kazzy behind his back. Kazzy needs to find someone better. Chaor does not want to see Kazzy broken. Chaor would like to hear Kazzy sing.

This is what Kaz and Chaor do **not** know: they do not know Mr. McGrutter, they do not know about falling in love, they do not know what is going on between Tom and Maxxor, they do not know if they will ever find home again, they do not know their own feelings, they do not know each other's feelings, they do not know what the other is thinking, they do not know the future, they do not know they are threading into each other, they do not know they cannot change their course in life, and they do not know how this will all end.

Today is November 4th, 2011. It is a Friday. The weather is slightly chilly because of the wind and a possible cold front coming through. Tonight, Kaz gets to commit first-degree murder. Since Chaotic Crisis, Kaz has a feeling that most human laws do not apply anymore because there was no cops to enforce them. Jimmy "suggested" to Kaz that he should not eat anything for dinner and go to the bathroom before the mission. Kaz knows that he will probably puke his guts out but perhaps he won't shit his pants. The only reward Kaz will receive is touching Morgan's breasts. If Tom was here, Kaz would have been able to brag. Tom has never even made it pass kissing a girl! Kaz wants to laugh right now but he is trying to avoid being knocked out by Angelique. Angelique has said that he has improved. At least, he can hit back without getting his nose broken. If Chaor's army hadn't executed all of Kaz's classmates, Kaz is confident that he would have been able to fight back against his bullies.

"Kaz, KAZ!" H'earring was running as hard as his stubby legs can let him. Kaz almost pauses but blocks just in time when Angelique tries to punch him. Angelique stops as soon as H'earring is barely inches away from Kaz. She knows that it must be some kind of emergency for H'earring to be here.

"What is it, H'earring?" Kaz asked with barely a trace of concern. His morning "screaming" session with Jimmy caused him to be Nothing for awhile. Nothing does not have emotions.

"Lord Chaor requests your presence." H'earring sounds a bit too formal than usual. It must be very important if Chaor scared H'earring into speaking proper, Kaz chews on this thought for a moment. Kaz waits for H'earring to catch his breath. Kaz knows that H'earring is just going to take him straight to Chaor like H'earring did in Chaotic. Kaz is familiar with the drill, but his stomach is crawling like leeches slithering in mud. Kaz cannot help but feel nervous.

"See you soon, Angelique. Give Flapjack my love." Kaz's words were sweet like cream, and Angelique laps them up. She does not sense the nervousness in Kaz like he hoped she would. If she did, then she might have prevented Kaz from going at all. Kaz has not seen Chaor since after Kaz bled out in front of Chaor. It has been twenty-three days since Kaz last saw Chaor; he knows this because he keeps count of the time he spends away from Chaor. Kaz has no idea if he should be relieved or sad. Kaz knows the route that H'earring is taking. It was towards his school, the school that Chaor was supposed to tear down. Instead, his school is still standing but with burnt remain of corpses in the street. Kaz's face turns momentarily red in anger, but he refrains from cursing out loud. Jimmy lied to him that was evident, but then why were the UnderWorld soldiers heading towards the school that day?

"Kaz, this is as far as I'm willing to go because you know." H'earring doesn't have to finish because Kaz knows that H'earring has a penchant of running away from Chaor. Especially if Chaor is pissed off.

"You know, Kaz, Rarran isn't watching you right now. You could run now and never look back." H'earring does not look at Kaz. Kaz wonders if H'earring has really thought about the consequences accompanied to his suggestion. Where could Kaz run to? How far could Kaz get before breaking down? When would Chaor find him? What would Chaor do to Kaz? Why doesn't Kaz take advantage of this golden opportunity?

"I would be pretty lonely without you and I would miss cooing to Flapjack. Thanks for the hope, but hope is really unnecessary. See you later, H'earring." Kaz manages a smile. H'earring stares at him for the longest time even he could see how pathetic Kaz's smile is. Yet, H'earring leaves wordlessly because he has no idea what to do. He could have convinced Kaz, but then Chaor may find out it was all H'earring's idea. Kaz glances at his still standing school. His mind is trying to tell him something, it was on the tip of his tongue. However, Kaz does not persist in trying to figure out what he forgot. Chaor does not like to be kept waiting. If Kaz would have taken another minute of hard rummaging, he would have remembered that his science fair project was still inside the school.

Chaor could see Kazzy taking in the sight of his surroundings before him. Kaz's face is in a state of shock, his brown eyes are wide and mouth is agape. Kazzy's hair is still down, which Chaor enjoys. Kazzy is wearing some sort of tight tunic with baggy pants and black shoes. He must have been training with the newborn's mother, Chaor concluded. Kaz's shock slowly turns into sadness. Chaor knows why. The field used to have an abundance of yellow plants and flowers. The field reminded Chaor too much of the OverWorld. He had his soldiers raze the field. Wilted grass and ash stalks are the common flora here. To Kazzy, this place looks like a grim battlefield. To Chaor, this place is comfortable enough for him to have Kazzy all to himself. Kaz does walk towards Chaor if mostly to stop himself from crying out. Kazzy looks better the closer he crept towards Chaor like ignorant victim waltzing to a cannibal.

"Lord Chaor, what do you want from me?" Kazzy could have worded his question better, a little less of an attitude, but Chaor will dismiss it for now.

"I only want to hear you sing." Kazzy's eyes widen again and his mouth slackens more. It appears that Kazzy thought no one, safe for Jimmy and H'earring, knew that he could sing.

"I…..how did you know that I can sing?" Kaz's face is red again because he thinks Jimmy sold him out. Chaor likes the red on Kazzy's face; it reminds Chaor of his own skin.

"I ordered Rarran to watch you and report to me about you every day. Now, sing." Chaor growled that last part in impatience. Kazzy swallows and closes his eyes. Kazzy's eyes move behind his lids like he is trying to find a song in his head.

"_When I'm alone, _

_I dream on the horizon and words fail. _

_Yes, I know there is no light_

_In a room when the sun is absent_

_If there are not you with me._

_With me."_

The song is _"Con Te Partirò"_ by Andrea Bocelli. Kaz is singing the English version because he cannot even pronounce even one word of this song in Italian. Chaor has no idea that Kaz is not singing the more preferable, Italian version of the song. Kaz only know this song because it was part of his early memories of his father. His father sang the song, in its native tongue, to Kaz's mother for their fifth wedding anniversary. Kaz would never forget the way his mother cried and cheered that day. He would especially not forget how he felt amazed at his father singing in another language. Looking back now, Kaz can say that his father's voice was nowhere close to Andrea Bocelli, but his father did convey the necessary amount of emotion for the song. Kaz's voice is too not like Andrea Bocelli, but he does sound beautiful to Chaor.

"_At the windows,_

_Show everyone my heart,_

_Which you set alight. _

_Enclose within me _

_The light you met on the street," _

Kazzy keeps his eyes closed like he is trying to shield himself from Chaor. Or he could be praying to his own Cothica, Chaor theorized. Chaor could tell this song is intimate in emotion, and Kazzy is being intimate with him.

"_With you,_

_I will leave countries_

_Which I have never seen_

_And lived with you._

_Now, yes, I will live them_

_With you I will leave _

_On ships across seas_

_Which, I know, _

_No, no, exist no longer_

_With you I will leave them."_

Kaz has his eyes close for two purposes. First, it is because he can literally see the lyrics of the song flash across his memories better. Second, it is his poor attempt to prevent himself from turning into an emotional mess. The tears were stinging his eyes and clogging his voice. Now, his singing garners a sadder undertone. He only hopes that Chaor does not notice. He is afraid that Chaor would punish him for showing emotion. Yet, Chaor revels in Kaz's mood swing.

"_When you are far away, _

_I dream on the horizon _

_And words fail. _

_And I do know that_

_You are with me._

_With me. _

_You, my moon, _

_You are with me. _

_My sun, _

_You are here with me, _

_With me, with me, _

_With me."_

Kaz immensely regrets not finding a better English translation for the song because he can tell that some of the words do not flow fluidly. Yet, his regret is nothing compared to the onslaught of nostalgia. His father is in the forefront of his mind. He can still see his father singing to his mother all those years ago. Everything was so sweet and painless back then. No one had to die. The past is nonexistent for Chaor, and the future is beginning tonight.

"_With you, _

_I will leave countries_

_Which I have never seen_

_And lived with you. _

_Now, yes, I will live them_

_With you I will leave_

_On ships across seas_

_Which, I know, _

_No, no, exist no longer._

_With you, _

_I will live them again."_

Kaz knows the end is coming. The tears were about to overflow, and he hopes that he could hold himself together until the end. Yet, like Mr. McGrutter's fate, he is dying inwardly. Chaor notices the fissures opening up in Kaz's emotion dam. Chaor wonders if he could comfort Kaz without Kaz breaking down completely.

"_With you, _

_I will leave_

_On ships across seas_

_Which, I know, _

_No, no, exist no longer. _

_With you, _

_I will live them again." _

A trained singer could detect the faults in Kaz's singing. Kaz cannot help but nearly choke on a sob. The memories of his father were starting to be too much for Kaz's psyche to handle. Chaor can see a tear mercilessly flowing down Kazzy's face.

"_With you, _

_I will go…"_

More tears are going down the sides of Kaz's face. Kaz has to refrain from brushing away the tears because he knows that he would cry and forget about the song. He is dedicated to at least finish the song even if his sorrow will destroy him. Chaor does not know exactly what to do but watch Kazzy wallow in his final notes.

"_I with you!"_

Kaz only falls a few seconds shorter than what he is supposed to, but it is because he is crying. He is crying hard enough to fall to his knees. He is trying to breath, but the tears and sobs are more necessary than oxygen right now. He hasn't opened his eyes and he is clawing at the charred ground in pain. He is trying to stop crying, but the memories overwhelm him. He does not even hear Chaor's massive footfalls. He does not know that Chaor has left him until Kaz stopped crying. Shame fills into Kaz's mind because he just cried like a baby before his (ex) hero. He probably left because he could not stand me weeping like a pussy! Kaz hits himself repeatedly as punishment. He does not see Chaor looking at him from afar. Chaor could not "tolerate" Kazzy's crying. He feels like something is clawing his heart. He left out of "concern" for Kazzy.

Mr. McGrutter is a traitor. He betrayed his species to rule a country. He lives in the mayor's mansion now, instead of shitty townhouse with memories of **her**. He knows it might take months or a year before he finally gets what he wants. He knows that he is a modern Benedict Arnold to his own kind. He has reasons; most of it is due to good intentions. When he was in college, he was part of a foreign-exchange student program where he ended up in Brazil. He fell in love with a Brazilian local girl that knew how to fight and dance at the same time. She loved him too even if he was in need of a tan. They would always meet at this café after classes and talk about their day. It took half a semester, but he gave his virginity to her. He knew after they were lying in bed together that he wanted to marry her. He went out and bought the perfect ring for her. He went to their usual café and waited for her to show up. She did not show up, and he went back the next day to wait for her again. She does not show up again; he then decides to file a missing persons report in the local police station. It took only three weeks before the cops actually found her.

Her body was found in a ditch. She had no clothes and bruises all over body. Apparently, she was raped and then beaten to death with a blunt object. She had no immediate family, so he was notified immediately. He buried her along with the engagement ring and his heart. He went back to college and decided to go down the education track because she was training to be a teacher. The police never found her killer. Nearly two decades later, he came across a game that could transport him to a world where she was never raped and beaten. He loved the world because it provided him escape from memories and from his students. He later discovered that one of his students created a theoretical wormhole generator that could take a person to Chaotic. He failed the student but sold the invention for a country. The townspeople have left and he believes that he is the only human left. His reward is a country of his choosing. He chose Brazil because he wants to rid the country of criminals that rape and kill women that men love. He does not want anyone to ever end up like he did. He will make sure of that. He does not even realize that Chaor has ordered his execution. He also does not know the student he failed is going to be his executioner.

Jimmy met Kaz about only twenty feet away from Mr. McGrutter's current residence. It was dark outside, and Kaz had only ten minutes to spare because he has to kill Mr. McGrutter. Jimmy said that he had something for Kaz. Kaz immediately presumes by "something" it was just going to be another round of screaming. Instead, he finds Jimmy with a small Pyroblaster. Pyroblasters are basically like flamethrowers except with three flames instead of one. Also, they are heavy even the small ones. Jimmy tosses the Pyroblaster to Kaz without warning, but Kaz is able to catch it. The Pyroblaster is lighter than he thought it would be probably attributed to Kaz's new arm muscles. Kaz is not sure why he would Jimmy give him a Pyroblaster. His stomach is already eating itself in anxiety. Something is very wrong here, Kaz feels ominous. Jimmy has a look of indifferent like he always does with Kaz, except at the hospital because of the other people there. Kaz is starting to feel victimized by Jimmy's cold eyes.

"That, soldier, is going to be your weapon from now on. After this mission, your training with me is over. A young, female UnderWorlder called Nivenna is going to teach you in place of me. But tonight, Chaor has granted you a time to practice your weapon. You will use the weapon to kill the target, is that understood?" Kaz is supposed to nod wordlessly and not think deeply about what Jimmy has said to him. Because if Kaz thinks deeply, then he feels the tendrils of horror molest his brain. Yet, Kaz's mind is horrifyingly brilliant at connecting the threads. Jimmy had Kaz burn those bodies not just to numb to seeing bodies but to also force him to get used to burning people. Kaz drops the weapon in horror and steps back. He is on the verge of running away but he hears the sound of leathery wings flapping. Kaz does not even have to scout tree because he knows that Rarran is here. Rarran is here to make sure that Kaz does his mission or else Chaor will punish Kaz.

"You better pick up the weapon now and complete the mission, soldier." It would have sounded like an order under normal circumstances, but Kaz knows that it was a suggestion. A suggestion so cold and harsh that Kaz could have easily mistook it as an order. Jimmy stood firmly planted to the ground like Rarran hovering in the sky; they were both waiting for Kaz to pick up the weapon. Kaz has to do it. He has to because of Chaor. He has no choice. People's lives are at stake here. Yet, why did Chaor ask him to sing? What possible motive could Chaor have? Chaor, in general, makes no sense. Yet, killing a traitor is the most sensible act to commit right now. Kaz gingerly picks up the weapon like he is picking Flapjack up from the ground. Jimmy nods silently in approval and takes his leave like a general leaving his men to die.

Mr. McGrutter lives in the mayoral mansion. The mansion is an assortment of red bricks and antique green-painted wood. The mansion has columns, but the columns have enough cracks for an architect to be concerned. There is a small gazebo with little hearts hanging inside, leftover decorations from last Valentine's Day. The windows are clouded over on the outside thanks to the cold weather. The benefit is that Mr. McGrutter will not be able to peek through the windows; he will not be able to see Kaz coming. Kaz has no idea if Mr. McGrutter will be located near the front door or the kitchen door. Yet, he is willing to go through the front door rather than back. Kaz always finds going through the backdoor is for burglars, he is here to kill not steal.

Apparently, Mr. McGrutter either believes he is the last human in the world or he is stupid because he left the front door unlock. Originally, Kaz was just going to burn the door down with the Pyroblaster, but this seems more subtle and quiet. He pushes the door open and holds the Pyroblaster like a cop sweeping the area. The mansion, as its name suggested, is huge and he has at least two floors to search for Mr. McGrutter. The floor inside is nice and polished even though there has been no servants to clean it anymore. The stairs are nearby and so is the living room. He scopes out the living room but sees no outline of the man. The lights are out upstairs, but he is unsure of the rooms up there. He should be checking every room downstairs first, but his instincts tell him to go upstairs. Normally, Kaz would rather act on logic than instincts, but he is still a bit "shaken" from earlier. Perhaps if he chose not his instincts, Mr. McGrutter would hear the mansion's room being searched. Mr. McGrutter might have been able to keep his life. Yet, Kaz went upstairs and notices the faint reflection of a fire's glow in the floor. The glow came from the very first door nearest to the stairs. Kaz knows that Mr. McGrutter is in there. He knows that the traitor must die.

Kaz touches the doorknob and turns it, he is relieved to know that the door is not locked and it is not creaking. The room has a fireplace, which explains the glow. There are pictures of the former mayor's family on the mantle. There are also a few bookcases and a large desk with a leather chair. Nearly a foot away from the fireplace is a large, leather armchair. Kaz can see the top of Mr. McGrutter's balding head. Kaz does not exhale because he is afraid that Mr. McGrutter will know that he is there. Kaz slowly tiptoes his way to get right behind the armchair. Mr. McGrutter notices nothing. Kaz decides to close look to why Mr. McGrutter has not tilted his head up. In Mr. McGrutter's hands is a picture of woman with black hair and tan skin. The woman in the picture is with a man with brown hair and glasses. They appear to be smiling together and holding hands like a couple would. So he must be looking at an old girlfriend that probably left him, Kaz thought. Kaz takes a step back from the chair so he can use the Pyroblaster without facing Mr. McGrutter.

"I'm so sorry." Mr. McGrutter whimpered. Kaz pulls the trigger. The flames shot out with enough power for Kaz to jump back. The smell hits Kaz's nose first before the screams hit his ears. The smell is exactly how bacon would smell like without the grease. Kaz presses the trigger again when he hears the initial, surprised scream coming out of Mr. McGrutter's mouth. The smell gets stronger, and the screams have become warped into a dying animal. He presses it again when Mr. McGrutter stands up. The skin is melting and somehow sticking to the bones. The eyes did not burn off like Kaz expected. Kaz could see the fear, the regret, and the crinkling whites of Mr. McGrutter's eyes. Kaz presses the trigger again, again, and again until he can see the whole room in flames. Kaz can see the burnt remains of Mr. McGrutter, the traitor is dead and the mission is complete.

Kaz went straight to the hospital. Everyone is asleep and the lights are all out. Kaz stops by the bathroom for an hour and does not once hear the door opening and eventually closing. He leaves the bathroom and heads into the furnace room. The furnace room doubles as the basement with a door that leads to somewhere that Kaz has never been. The room is cement, cinderblocks, and opposites. An example of an opposite is the furnace and the room itself. The furnace generates heat for the hospital, but the room seems surprisingly chilly. The only warmth in the room is from the furnace and also from the two bodies inside the room. A black, tank-top is discarded from one body and the other body is feeling up her breasts with his "dirty" hands. The room is filled with sounds of pleasure, mostly real and fake, and then a cry of outrage emerged from the female's throat. One of the male's hands, notably the right, trailed down beneath the female's pants. Now, the sound of a hand making contact with a cheek is heard. The male falls to his knees and clutches his cheek. He does not look up at his angry lover.

"I said you could touch my breasts, not my crotch, you little shit!" The female's name is Morgan. She has short, black hair and bright blue eyes (brighter than Tom's eyes especially when she's angry) with ripe, red lips and white teeth. She has a villainess's scowl on her perfect face. She then uses her long, creamy legs to kick Kaz. She kicks him in the stomach and in his groin. Kaz does not make a sound and allows the abuse to take place. She punches him several times in his arms and adds one last kick to his groin. She sneers at him and just puts back on her top. Kaz feels cold again and he gets colder when Morgan leaves the room. She did not break anything because she does not protect much strength. He will wake up with bruises in the morning but he does not care. He does not care about himself. He does not care about who sees the bruises. He does not care about Morgan. He had killed a person today. He had serenaded a monster today. He was Nothing in the morning. He is Nothing now.


	16. Let Doubt in

Let the Monster in Chapter Fifteen

Suggested Themes:

Tom- Dear God by XTC, Breath of Life by Florence + The Machine

Main Themes- Secret by The Pierces, Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park

Tom had another nightmare. This time the nightmare had Kaz and Maxxor. Normally, his nightmares lately had been about the Mipedians, the desert, and Reggie. Reggie's "death" has cost Tom bits of his vitality. His nightmare this time had no trace of Reggie, or sand, or reptiles. The nightmare started at the Time Belfry; well it was more centered on the Time Belfry. The Time Belfry was back in its heyday with white paint, a blue roof, and a clean face. It was just him and Kaz. By Kaz, Tom means the Kaz that he knows, the one who wore pink glasses and his hair spiked up like a douche bag. They were walking together, but not talking. They were walking through the town, but the town was covered in soot like a fire was raging somewhere nearby. Yet, the Time Belfry has no soot on it. Tom and Kaz arrived at the Time Belfry within an unknown passage of time. They climbed up the steps. Everything seemed fine like it was not a nightmare. They went out on the Time Belfry's balcony that overlooked the soot-dusted town. For a brief second, the dream crackled like static in a programmed memory. The town changed into Kiru City, but the Time Belfry did not change with the scene. Tom knows the only way one could get the glimpse of the whole city was through the balcony in Maxxor's palace. Tom turned around because his dream dictated it so. Maxxor was there in some strange gold armor. His armor looks like Aslan, Tom thought.

"Tom, forget me for I am just a memory." Tom thought Kaz was going to jump again; but even if Kaz did, Tom could do nothing because he has no control in this nightmare. Maxxor raised his hand and used Vine Snare to wrap around Kaz's neck. Tom stood still and watched as Maxxor broke Kaz's neck. Kaz fell to the ground and cracked like porcelain. The dream became static again, allowing Maxxor to be inches in front of Tom. And then Maxxor…kissed him. Tom woke up from the nightmare with his pajamas drenched in sweat and shaking. It was 5:46 AM. For the past week, Tom has been waking up at this exact time due to his nightmares. Luckily, his parents were still fast asleep, at least for another fourteen minutes. Tom rubs his temples and grabs his backpack that has his clothes and Scanner. Tom heads straight to the bathrooms so he can take a shower and get dressed. He doesn't want his parents to see him covered in sweat and asking questions. He heads to the cafeteria, but not because he is hungry. He hopes that the Wicker Man might be there. Tom was supposed to meet the Wicker Man every Monday for therapy, but for the past few weeks the Wicker Man has been absent.

"I didn't have to wait long after all." The voice was like a mixture of some watered arrogance and raw omnipotence. It was the Wicker Man with his green eyes and almost beetled-brow. The Wicker Man is sketching in his pad with his ever-present wicker basket right beside him. Tom takes a seat across from the Wicker Man.

"A shower may wash away sweat, but not the stench of fear. You had another nightmare. Explain it." Tom was about to ask how did the Wicker Man know about his other nightmares, but the Wicker Man was a man (a weak word for an almost inhuman guy) that did not like disobedience. So Tom explained every last detail of his nightmare, while the Wicker Man continued to sketch. Once Tom finished with explaining his nightmare, Wicker Man immediately stopped sketching and put his notebook and art supplies back in the wicker basket.

"Tom, have you ever heard of Sigmund Freud?" Of course Tom has heard about the guy, he was the one that came up with the Oedipus complex where boys secretly want to sleep with their moms. Tom was pretty certain there was more to the guy but that was the only thing he can recall about the crazy psychologist.

"Judging from your grimace, I can tell you are acquainted. Sigmund Freud came up with a variety of theories that either borders on insanity or semi-plausible. I agree with only two theories of his, and those theories involve dreams. He came up with manifest content, which is just the symbolism of the dream, and latent content, which is the storyline of the dream. Given the details of your particular nightmare, I can honestly say you experienced both theories." Tom can understand the latent content since his dream was spliced scenes of randomness, but the symbolism part doesn't seem likely. Tom can pick up symbolism in books but not exactly in anything else.

"I was hoping that you would at least be able to decipher the symbolism in the dream, but it looks like you can't. The Time Belfry could represent your hope since it was the only structure that didn't change with your nightmare. The scene change could indicate your past adventures from Earth to Chaotic. Maxxor appearing in gold armor could reflect the royalty he was born into since he is the King or Ruler of the OverWorld. Maxxor killing Kaz might mean that you believe that you have condemned your friend to death while helping Maxxor. Kaz cracked like a china doll could represent Kaz's cracking psyche or the destruction of the memories that you made with Kaz. Maxxor kissing you…..is up to you to sort out." Tom feels cheated that Wicker Man wasn't going to cough up his thoughts on the last part. Yet, the Wicker Man probably just wants Tom to do his own thinking or at least some.

"All of that sounds enlightening, but it really doesn't solve my nightmares. Do you have any suggestions?" Tom knows not to watch any scary movies or read disturbing things before bed. He hopes that Wicker Man has a solution to solve his problem that doesn't involve a lethal cocktail of sleeping pills.

"Don't go to Chaotic today." Tom didn't expect that answer. He kind of presumed that the Wicker Man would just say relax today like some lazy bum because Tom has been feeling stressed as of late.

"But I can't do that. Maxxor needs me! I am the only one who can deliver messages to the OverWorld Council and Maxxor. Without me, how is he going to let his people know about his decisions?" Wicker Man gave Tom an apathetic look that made Tom narrow his blue eyes at the man. Wicker Man stares down Tom with his own green eyes. Green beats blue, not red.

"As his messenger, you need to be at the top of your game. Lately, you have that haunted look and look scared. A messenger of Maxxor should at least look healthy, which you don't. I didn't say you need a week off, I just said a day off. Do something unrelated to Chaotic, Maxxor, and to menial labor. You need a break before you have a breakdown. Your nightmares will have less power if you spend some time away from your source. I am sure Maxxor may have told you to take a day off, right?" It was true that Maxxor offered Tom a day off after Reggie's "death" but Tom refused because he didn't want to wimp out on Maxxor. Maxxor did not offer since, which made Tom feel a bit used.

"Don't worry I'll tell Maxxor if it makes you feel any better. I do run into him when I am training my men. You should go to Father Cupido to vent your emotions; he's really secular and sympathetic. Plus, he's not one of those pedophiliac priests so he won't take advantage of you." Tom almost thought the Wicker Man was joking, but there was not a single twitch on the man's face. Tom believes that Wicker Man will do as he promised, which he does. But Tom does not know that the Wicker Man is going to do more than just talk with Maxxor. Tom does not know that the Wicker Man is closely tied to Gaelic Kalinkas, Kaz's father. Tom does not know that the Wicker Man has a house on the outskirts of town with a room completely devoted to Gaelic. Tom does not even know Wicker Man's true name. In fact, only one person will get to learn and remember the Wicker Man's name.

Tom decided to head into town and stashes his Scanner in the Time Belfry. The Time Belfry has cabinets that are filled with tools and paint buckets. The cabinets are white and chipped from years without a fresh coat of paint. No one ever comes inside the Time Belfry because most people are too busy trying to scrounge up some money to pay for inflated prices of food or building houses. If there are any thieves in town, most of them wouldn't bother with the Time Belfry because there is nothing of value because the tools are practically obsolete and the paint has expired a few years ago. Tom hid his Scanner behind a blue paint bucket before heading to the town's church. The church is known as "The Church of Owen Meany" but is shorten to COM by the younger members of the congregation. Most catholic churches are named after saints, Jesus, angels, or very zealous Catholics. The reason that the church isn't named after aforementioned figures is because of the man who built and funded the church. The man came from the very family that funded the construction and yearly repairs of the Time Belfry. He was the head of the last generation that was filthy rich until the bankruptcy. He became extremely religious in his old age and used all of his money to build the church. The priest at the time thought the old man deserved to christen the church and would accept any name. The old man chose "The Church of Owen Meany" because he became religious again due to reading A Prayer for Own Meany by John Irving. Tom found it ironic since Owen Meany was such anti-Catholic in the book.

The church is made of granite, the kind of stone that seems depressing but sturdy at the same time. The church is small but commands a certain presence like Owen Meany, and can sit roughly a hundred people. The inside of the church has sunlight streaming from the large, colorless windows. The floor is also made of granite like the building but there is red carpet draped from the entrance to the stature of the Virgin Mary. The statue of the Virgin Mary looks a bit manly and can be confused as an effeminate Jesus. The wooden pulpit has been moved close to the confessional box. A band consisting of a duct-taped guitar, beat-up drums, and a faulty microphone that turns lyrics into static if the singer sings too high is up where the pulpit should be. Father Cupido is sitting in the middle section, a few rows away from the mediocre band. He is in his black and white Cossack that just doesn't do any justice to his good looks. The song that the band was singing was "Dear God" by XTC, and Tom is almost shocked. The song is questioning God or giving Him one hell of a tongue-lashing and it is being played in a catholic church. But Father Cupido is here, he is perhaps one of the most secular (in terms of accepting homosexuality, evolution, and other religious/non-religious dominations) Catholics that Tom has ever met. If the other Father of COM was here, then Tom doubts that the band would have even been allowed in the church giving their array of tattoos, piercings, and cheaply-dyed hair.

"Tom, over here." Father Cupido snapped his fingers to get Tom to come over. Tom takes a seat right next to Father Cupido. The older man seems pretty happy and is humming the lyrics under the breath; although, he winces now and again at the singer's choppy voice.

"I told the band they can play here, while the good Father John is out of town. I think he might be going to New Hampshire to make sure that his dad is safe. What are you here for, Tom?" Tom listens for a brief minute to asses if the band was worth talking over, and the band is.

"The Wicker Man says I need to talk to you, to make myself feel better." Tom winces at how selfish the last bit sounded, but Father Cupido smiles and then winces again when the singer belts out a sour note.

"If you want to confess, I think you should wait until Father John gets back since this is his church. But I can talk, but I got a wait for another minute so the band can finish." Thankfully, the band finished. The band was the type to not care about constructive criticism so they immediately began packing up their instruments. Some of the musicians waved at Father Cupido as they left, and he waved right back at them. Friendly, sincere, and nice, no wonder most of his female congregation wishes he wasn't a priest, Tom thought inwardly.

"Okay, start talking, kid." Tom thinks about what he should say and what he needs to say, and he feels unsure about both. So he starts with a feeling that has been lingering since the Chaotic Crisis.

"I used to think about Kaz all the time, but for almost a week, I thought little about him. Now, I had this nightmare where he dies, and I feel….I might feel guilty or scared. I don't really know if Kaz is actually alive, but I think he might be dying or at least that's what I am gathering from my nightmare. Have you ever felt horrible about someone you left behind?" Father Cupido's blue eyes dim with grim contemplation. He's probably thinking about that pregnant lady, Tom remembered.

"Yes, I think about a woman named Angelique. Even though she would see me every week, I felt incredibly distant because of the choices I made. I feel horrible for 'abandoning' her for God. But all my life was devoted to God until she showed me something different. I'm a coward." Tom has a feeling that he was just let in some obscure secret that could destroy Father Cupido's priesthood.

"Okay…..I understand you. So, why did you let the band play here? I know the high school has a band room and an auditorium." Constell has three elementary schools, two middle schools, and one high school. Today, school resumed to at least busy the children. Every kid at the fort either got sent to an elementary school or middle school today, so there was no more makeshift school which put Jake, Tom's dad, out of the job. Jake was working now as helping to build houses. Hopefully, the houses will be done before Christmas so everyone can leave the fort and have a new home.

"Well, in these times of chaos and uncertainty, anyone who looks 'dangerous' tend to have the least amount of rights. Also, the band geeks and choir nerds get the band room and the auditorium. Plus, I think this dreary place could use some fresh tunes and new songs, but they really need to find a better vocalist." Tom nods his head in agreement.

"Shouldn't you be practicing ballet with Cassidy? I know she's been teaching you since I am her confessor when she decides to go to church." Father Cupido asked without any hint of worry on his face.

"I don't feel like it and I think Cassidy is auditioning for a part in "The Nutcracker" ballet recital." Tom said lazily. Cassidy is probably having severe anxiety and I don't want her to take it out on me, Tom inwardly added.

"Then, go and hang out somewhere. You're young and clearly not in school yet, so go and have some fun." It is almost hilarious that a Catholic priest is encouraging Tom to cause some mischief and be lazy. Tom could go to high school here, and should, but his parents haven't pushed him to. Another reason is because Tom is Maxxor's messenger between the OverWorld and Earth. Today however, he is just Tom Majors, a kid who is just going to hang out in the Time Belfry until lunch and then just walk around town until the schools let out. Tom leaves Father Cupido and sticks to his plan, while hoping Peyton will call like he promised. Peyton and Tom have been chatting for quite some time with their Scanners after Peyton practically grovel to his parents to let him keep his Scanner so he can talk to his only friend from Chaotic that isn't dead. Peyton's parents immediately gave up on keeping the Scanner away from their son, provided that he never goes back to Chaotic and just uses it to chat with Tom. There has been no word as of late about Sarah or Kaz. Fortunately, they are both alive; unfortunately, they are extremely altered.

*  
>Maxxor is the Ruler of the OverWorld. He and the majority of his OverWorld were transported to Earth by a transdimensional wormhole generator. Luckily, Tom, a boy that Maxxor trusts, was there to help reason with the human army so Maxxor and his soldiers wouldn't have to fight two armies at once. Unfortunately, the human army ordered a full-scale retreat and that meant all of those part of the OverWorld had to go with them since the humans are their new allies. The OverWorlders were given a piece of land outside the human fort to create as their own barracks. The place was not a home even with friends and allies nearby. Tom became a very helpful friend that can make sure that Maxxor isn't out of touch with what is happening in Perim, especially in Kiru City. So far, the UnderWorld is having a civil war with Chaor loyalists versus Van Bloot and his ilk, the Mipedians were in a strange period of isolation with all of Perim now, the Danians were vulnerable without most of their army, and the OverWorld was recovering from the recent attack by Prince Mudeenu and the brutal murder of a councilmember. Also, Tom has experienced death for the first time at watching a friend slowly starve to death in Mudeenu's fortress. Tom has for the past week look haunted and even more fragile than he is. Maxxor should have given Tom a week to recover, but Maxxor puts his people before his friend. Now, he cannot find Tom anywhere in the fort.<p>

"Maxxor, so far none of the humans know where Tom is. His parents did see him at lunch, but he left shortly after." Intress reported. Maxxor frowns. He feels that perhaps Tom has gotten fed up with going back to a place that traumatized, so Tom might have just stormed away somewhere and decided to stop being Maxxor's messenger. Did Maxxor desperately need Tom right now to deliver an urgent message? No, but he doesn't like not knowing what is going on in Perim.

"Tom is not in the forest, or the library, or on the outskirts of the town." Najarin reported as he hovered down from the sky. They cannot look inside the town since the citizens are very uneasy around Creatures, and right now Maxxor cannot afford to damage the delicate alliance that he has with the humans. Maxxor sighs and heads for his tent with Intress and Najarin trailing behind him. Maxxor's tent is the biggest and the one with the most patches. Inside, he has his bedding with a dark blue blanket, some OverWorld weapons, some scrolls written in shorthand, and a table with a variety of maps of Earth on it and one well-drawn map of Perim. Yet, the atmosphere in Maxxor's tent feels invaded.

"You didn't keep me waiting." A man with a beetled eyebrow and eerie green eyes is lazily looking at the maps on the table. The man then lifts his gaze from the maps and to Maxxor. Maxxor feels like the man is barely suppressing a wicked leer. Maxxor tenses up and feels like he might strike the man. He resists the urge to do so because he now remembers who the man is. The rude man is the fabled Wicker Man that trains the human civilians to fight. Maxxor has never been formerly introduced to the Wicker Man because the human superiors deemed a meeting unnecessary. The human superiors may have also feared the Wicker Man and did not want to anger him.

"You are the Wicker Man." Maxxor is proud at himself for remaining calm. If he didn't, then Najarin would chastise him like a child. However, Intress is glaring at the man for touching Maxxor's things.

"Yes, and you are Maxxor, the great Ruler of the OverWorld. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Normally after greetings are exchanged, one would shake hands and sit down. Neither Maxxor nor the Wicker Man move to make the peaceful, trusting gesture.

"What are you here for?" Maxxor grits out. The Wicker Man does not seem faze by the heated glare from Intress or the cold assessment from Najarin.

"I know your secret. I know what you did at the Port Court, to all those players that can never go back there." Maxxor is prepared with a comeback.

"I believe you are mistaken. The UnderWorlders, Danians, and some Mipedians caused the brutal deaths of all those players." The Wicker Man narrows his eyes at Maxxor's well-prepared retort. He looks offended.

"Did you know that even though players can never access their online decks or go to Chaotic, they can easily still post comments on their online forum? They posted all sorts of things until the site was taken down by the Codemasters the day after Earth became invaded. I also got a wealth of information from a former Chaotic player known as Klayotic. I believe you are acquainted with him and his vile girlfriend." Maxxor knows about the players that Wicker Man has mentioned. Klay and Krystella are enemies to Tom and his friend. The duo tended to use underhanded tactics to win a match and is often seen with Lord Van Bloot.

"You see when I heard about Earth being invaded by Creatures, I just had to go online to see if it was true because the media tends to tell lies. In the Chaotic forum for the website, most of the kids were posting about how they might have died but not who killed them. I believe most of them were afraid that your kind would find them and kill them for real. Luckily, Klayotic scoffed at the notion and posted his account of what happened. I memorized every word of his posts just for this moment." There was the rhetorical "Want to hear it?" question in the air. Maxxor remains silent, while pondering how he was going to prevent this human from blabbing.

"This is from Klayotic's last and most informative post before the site was shutdown, 'MajorTom would be majorly heartbroken from the actions that his hero made. I saw Maxxor and his noble army massacring players without hesitation. The most brutal murder I saw that was done by Maxxor was when this fat ass, American father saw his wimpy, skinny kid about to get gouged by Maxxor. The father went ballistic and even had the courage (and I don't use this word often) to try and attack Maxxor with his own Scanner. Normally, I would call that guy a complete moronic twat for even thinking that he could beat up Maxxor, but I actually cheered the guy on because no one was trying to fight back! I thought, and I am such a cynical skeptic, that the father might be able to save his own ass and his kid's. Nope, Maxxor killed the father with a Pebble Storm attack and it was like seeing a hail of bullets going through the man. Obviously the father died, but his kid screamed and went to attack Maxxor. Unfortunately, the kid died too. I ported out so my Earth self can remember everything that happened.'" The Wicker Man pauses to catch his breath and then resumes.

"'I ported back in because I needed to make sure that Krystella wasn't there. I saw Kaz aka KidChaor there with a complete look of shock and horror. He was standing over the corpses of the father and son, and I realized that he saw them get killed too. He had blood splattered all over his face and no tears. Maxxor was going to kill him if it wasn't for his tiger lover telling him that Tom was coming. It appears that Maxxor doesn't want his simpering fan boy knowing how much of an UnderWorlder he can be. In fact, I think Maxxor was showing his true colors. I'm not really sure what happened to Kaz after that because I ported out to avoid an attack by Tom's girlfriend. I haven't been back to the Port Court since my dad confiscated my Scanner and destroyed it. Krystella if you are out there and reading this, please call me!'" Maxxor cannot help but feel like a master thief that has been caught by a bumbling guard. He had to do something. The Wicker Man most likely has made copies of this "post" and can expose what really happened in Chaotic.

"I know that you are thinking that I have copies of the post, which I do. The post is my evidence to crucify you and your kind. You will be more hated than the UnderWorlders. I know your dear Tom would be so heartbroken to know that you lied to him about everything. And if you think Tom wouldn't believe me, think again. I talk to the boy, I know how he works, and I know how to make the news as brutal as possible so he can hate you for the rest of his life. I won't tell a soul what you did so long as I am compensated." Maxxor feels like he is being spoken to by a man that already knows the outcome of the situation.

"How dare you blackmail Maxxor, you greedy bastard! I will-" Najarin thankfully calms Intress by giving her a warning glance. Intress would have probably killed the human, which would have caused problems. The man cannot be killed because the humans will know if the man suddenly went missing. Plus, the human superiors will not hesitate to suspect foul play.

"What are your demands?" Najarin asked. Maxxor would have felt like some weakling if he had to ask the obvious question.

"If a human city gets taken over by UnderWorlders, I want my mean and I to be the only ones to be allowed to free the city. I want no interference from Creatures or anyone else. I just want you to lay low when that time comes." It was a bizarre and suicidal request that Maxxor hadn't expect. He thought the human might demand weapons or secrets about Perim, but not this. Why would he not want a force able to counter Chaor and his brood? Humans do not stand a chance against Creatures that is why the human army needs Maxxor and the OverWorlders.

"I agree to the terms, but if you go back on your deal, then I will make it my mission to end your existence." Maxxor reply is as cold as the ice in Glacier Plains. The Wicker Man smiles like he would not mind death. Intress and Najarin moved out of the way so the Wicker Man can leave. The Wicker Man pauses at the entrance of the tent.

"Oh, now I remember. I don't want to leave a completely sour taste in your mouth about me; here I will add some sweetness. Tom is feeling the same way you are feeling about him, except that Tom doesn't recognize the emotion, the lust. You know the feeling since you are decades older than him. Oh, Tom wasn't here today because I told him to take the day off. He looked haunted like you when you steal glances at him." The Wicker Man leaves like shadows when the sun rises. Maxxor feels a sweetness that is unbearable and sick like he might vomit.


	17. Let the Monster in

Let the Monster in Chapter Sixteen

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park, Daisy by Brand New

Main Themes- Sleeping Sun by Nightwish, The Kill by Thirty Seconds to Mars

When Kaz woke up the next morning, he could feel the bruises inflicted by Morgan. He wasn't entirely certain why Morgan got so mad since she let him play with her breasts. He kind of presumed it was fair game to touch her down there; it also doubled as an attempt to distract Morgan from his growing erection. Unfortunately, it ended in Kaz having bruises on his face, chest, stomach, groin, and thighs. Last night, he felt like he deserved it because he had just killed another person. After Morgan's merciless beating, he realized that Morgan did it because she might have been sexually molested. However, after sleeping on it, Kaz has his doubts. If she was molested, wouldn't she have not let him touch her in the first place? Honestly, Kaz has no idea how sexually abuse victims act so he could be wrong. Kaz has already made up his mind about her and that is she makes no sense. Should he even bother with her?

It did not matter. Nothing mattered, except Kaz getting out of his gondola-bed and getting ready for his first day of training with Nivenna. Nivenna is one of the few UnderWorlders that Kaz has no information about, not even a clue if there is a card for her. He doesn't even know what she looks like. She might look like Takinom, and Kaz gags at the thought. Kaz almost starts thinking about Chaor; luckily, his hands are distracting his hazy mind by fumbling on the nightstand for his glasses. Kaz stops his fumbling and remembers that he will just needs his contacts today. His glasses would just keep falling off during training, and he has no idea how physical the training might be today. At least I won't have to be trained by Jimmy ever again, Kaz thought gladly. Kaz drags himself out of bed and makes it like a good little soldier. He heads into the adjoining bathroom. Normally, he would fumble in the dark for the box of matches and the candle, but he felt like flipping the switch to see if Young Willis's dad had finally fixed the power. Kaz flips the switch and winces how bright the bathroom became. Perhaps, I can cook something today, Kaz can only hope.

Once Kaz is done taking a leak and cleaning his face and teeth, he heads downstairs. On the way to the stairs, he checks his old room. The door is closed which means H'earring is still asleep. H'earring switches between sleeping until noon and getting up at the crack of dawn. Kaz descends the steps and beelines for the kitchen. The stove is electric with a digital clock that is blinking 12:00 in red light. At least I can cook now, Kaz thought. Kaz knows not to check the fridge for cooking ingredients because H'earring uses it as a storage facility for his nasty, smelly snacks. Kaz goes to the pantry and assess all of his options. There were boxes of rice, a cylindrical container of oatmeal, cans of beef soup, vegetable soup, chicken noodle soup, and meatball soup, two boxes of dry noodles, three jars of apple preservatives from Tom's mom, a box of Frosted Flakes, a bottle of wine, and a small flask of whiskey that Kaz's dad used to use to make Irish Goody for his son a long time ago. If Kaz ever gets his own pint of ice cream, then he will drown his ice cream in the whisky.

Oatmeal was out because there is no milk, and using water makes the oatmeal taste more awful. Also, Oatmeal reminds Kaz of leaking brain matter. Frosted Flakes are out too because Kaz can't stand eating cereal without milk. Kaz grabs a can of meatball soup and a jar of apple preservatives. He will at least have his serving of protein and Vitamin C this morning. While waiting for his soup to bubble on the stove, Kaz goes upstairs and changes into his training uniform. He still uses the hair tie that most likely belonged to Morgan to tie back his hair. He brushes most of his bang to the left side of his face because Angelique once pointed out how "Snape-like" he looked. For a brief minute, Kaz thought the image in the mirror was the ghost of his dad. Kaz ran back to kitchen, effectively avoiding serious, agonizing thinking about his father. If he did took the time to do that, then he would remember how his father made him promise to never be a soldier. His father wanted him to be better, to be innocent, and, perhaps the most impossible now, sane. His father would love him no matter what even if Kaz turns into a monster.

The soup tasted good for coming out of a can, though it could have used a pinch more pepper. Maybe I can borrow some from Morgan, Kaz angrily jabbed into his soup almost imagining the soup is Morgan's face. Morgan is a problem that Kaz has decided now to address. Now, Kaz would be just fine if he never has to associate with Morgan ever again, but life doesn't work like that as Kaz knows. Luckily, Kaz knows that Morgan never shows up at the meals until everyone is gone. So he can avoid her by running like Hell after the meals are done. Is it cowardly? Yes. Is it something a real UnderWorlder would never do? Yes, except with Van Bloot. Will this actually resolve the whole 'Morgan abuse' problem? No. But Kaz did not care at the moment because in another six days he will be helping Chaor with conquering of America, and eventually the world. First, he needs to see how training with Nivenna is going to go. She will teach him the basics of how to be an UnderWorlder, even though Kaz is certain that it won't change the UnderWorlders' opinion of him. At least H'earring likes me, Kaz tried to cheer himself up. Speaking of H'earring, Kaz hears a high-pitch snore coming from upstairs. Kaz almost laughs, but decides to finish eating his meatball soup.

It was out in the field where he serenaded two monsters that Nivenna wanted to meet him. Kaz only knew that he was supposed to go to the field because Rarran showed himself before Kaz as he was leaving his house. Rarran didn't have to say anything for Kaz to realize that he must follow the bat-like UnderWorlder. A long time ago Kaz used to like bats because of Batman and the _"Silverwing"_ series. Now, he hopes bats go extinct after being watched by Rarran twenty-four hours a day like Chaor is "afraid" that Kaz will run off at any moment. Where can I run to? It's not like Chaor wouldn't be able to find me, he has an army that knows everything about being sneaky and deception. Even if I do have the home field advantage, they'll find me because they have nothing better to do and then everyone at the hospital will be punished for my crimes. It's all hopeless for me, but not for Tom. I wonder if Tom is having fun wherever he is. I wonder if he is getting enough to eat. I wonder if Tom thinks about me. It's been a long time since I thought about him. Tom isn't as self-centered as I am. I hope Maxxor isn't with him. Kaz saw an image of himself being so horrified and covered in blood, but then his mind put the image in the recycling bin to protect him. Eventually, Kaz is going to retrieve said image when he becomes his own person. Kaz passes by his own school and feels like he has forgotten something very important in there, but proceeds down the path to Nivenna.

"You are taller than I thought you would be." For a brief second, Nivenna's voice reminded Kaz of Krystella. Nivenna has pale blue skin that reminded Kaz of an alien moon and long, red hair with green eyes. She has a black scarf that obscures the back of her head almost like a cross between a medieval crown and a Hijab. She has on black armor accented with maroon lines. Kaz almost believed that Nivenna was human until he saw that she had hooves instead of feet. He feels like that Nivenna is the kind of Creature that he could never forget. He never will forget her.

"…Thank you?" Kaz was taken aback by Nivenna's compliment. Unfortunately, he realizes that he sounds like an insecure wimp to her. Thankfully, Rarran has left the pair for a tree to continue spying on Kaz. There is an awkward pause between the two since they are not really sure how to treat the other, though Nivenna knows that she has to "educate" Kaz in the ways of UnderWorlders. But where to start?

"What do you know about the UnderWorld?" She starts with an oral assessment of Kaz's knowledge to see how much she has to teach him.

"Chaor is the undisputed Lord of the UnderWorld. Takinom and Agitos are his advisors. It's really hot down there and most of the food looks inedible. Most UnderWorlders are skilled with fire and deception. Fighting and conquering seems to be everything to UnderWorlders. OverWorlders are their enemies. This is all I can think of right now." Kaz admitted. He could go on about UnderWorlders that he has in his deck including their stats and whatever quote that is written on their card, but Nivenna may either be freaked out or punch him in the face.

"I cannot say I am shock by your lack of knowledge, but at least you hit the main points." Nivenna is neither disappointed nor surprised by Kaz's ignorance. She is trying her hand at constructive criticism since she believes humans are far too emotionally sensitive. She feels that Kaz may break in two even though Kaz has heard plenty of harsh comments from his fellow humans.

"I don't mean to sound impudent or anything, but what are you training me for exactly?" Kaz wants to know specifically why he has to be trained as an UnderWorlder when he clearly lacks the build, stamina, and powers of one. What good would a human be as an UnderWorlder? In fact, what is the UnderWorld definition of an UnderWorlder?

"You may be Lord Chaor's advisor about the humans, but he still wants you to be an UnderWorlder too. I think he wants to make sure you become a loyal UnderWorlder so you won't turn traitor. The only reason I have to train you because Takinom thought it was a good idea for me to practice what I learned on you. She said teaching is the best way to learn." Oh, so you're being forced into this too? Kaz thought with enough sarcasm to make Simon Cowell seem like a gullible schoolgirl. But Kaz's mind turned from sarcasm to the future, a potentially unknown place. If Chaor actually succeeds in conquering Earth, then what good am I to him afterwards? Will he eliminate me like I did with Mr. McGrutter? But if training to be an UnderWorlder is to prevent me from turning traitor, wouldn't the most logical thing to do is to make sure I fear him completely? Wouldn't it be easier to keep on threatening me with the death of those at the hospital? I know UnderWorlders are weak in Wisdom stats, but Chaor isn't that short-sighted! Why did he have me sing to him? Kaz pondered all of these questions while keeping some of his attention focused on Nivenna.

"Where is your Pyroblaster?" Nivenna asked. Kaz remembers "dropping" the dirty Pyroblaster in the hospital's bathroom where he spent an hour of dry heaving into a public toilet. He also remembers that his bag of books is still there.

"Your first lesson is that UnderWorlders always keep their weapon on them. You better go and get yours." Kaz awkwardly shakes his head in agreement and sprints back to the hospital. Nivenna smiles a bit because he is even more socially awkward than she is.

It is funny how time works. Time can be slow and dragging like a cancer that refuses to surface until it is too late to operate. Time can be quick and nimble like Jack jumping over the candlestick. However, for Kaz, time is to be measured in days rather than speed. Nivenna's training takes up half of Kaz's days, so he gets the afternoon and night to himself. Nivenna's training was mostly about properly using Pyroblaster with nuggets of UnderWorld facts. The strangest thing he found out about UnderWorlders is that they have their own lullabies. UnderWorld lullabies were used as warnings against other Tribes, not exactly to soothe a crying baby. To Kaz, lullabies seem like something only humans can have because music seems like it belongs solely to humans. The only music that Kaz has heard in Perim is from the Mugic. When his training is done for the day, Kaz would rush over to the hospital for lunch and maybe an hour of watching and playing with Flapjack. Then, he would run to his home even if he hears someone calling his name because he wants to postpone the inevitable fight with Morgan. He would spend the rest of the time either reading a book, shadowboxing, drawing, or having a small chat with H'earring. When night came, he would then run with all his might back to the hospital and wolf down his food. He might stay for another hour to play with Flapjack some more, but normally he would just sprint back home before Morgan can catch him. Once home, he would lock up everything like he is afraid a monster would break into his home. Kaz locks the door as a way of comforting himself, almost trying to protect himself from the future.

The future finally came knocking on Kaz's figurative door on Thursday. It was November 10, 2011 when Kaz woke up to the coldest day in November. He figured out how cold it was when he began to shiver violently in the thin sheets of his gondola-bed. Kaz couldn't really tell if winter came early or it was one of those weird cold days in autumn, either way he will have to change his sheets for the thick quilts. He knows it might be pointless to do so because he will only spend one last night in his own bed before heading down south with Chaor and the UnderWorld army. Kaz hasn't seen Chaor since last Friday. It is almost queer to think that just last week he had already killed someone and got beat-up by Morgan. Kaz is hoping that he could avoid her just one more day. He won't have to see Morgan for another…to be honest, Kaz is not exactly sure how long this campaign will take. Hopefully when he comes back, if he comes back, Morgan might be less of a….witch. Isn't that what a battered woman hopes for, hopes that her husband will stop beating her? Kaz's smartness reminded him sharply. Kaz is not a battered wife, and Morgan is not an abusive husband. Morgan is just a mistake that Kaz has made, while Kaz is just a lonely boy that wants to be in love and perhaps not die a virgin. At least I got to touch her breasts, Kaz thought almost with a sense of melancholy.

"Kaz, what kind of name is that? Why would your 'parents' give you such a name?" Nivenna asked, but at "parents" she seemed to almost snap at him. She might be resentful to the fact that Kaz actually has parents that raised him, while Nivenna proclaimed proudly that she raised herself. Considering Takinom's motherly demeanor, Kaz can believe Nivenna's proclamation. Nivenna and Kaz were lightly sparring when Nivenna decided to interrupt Kaz's train of thought with her question. The point of this sparring match is for Kaz to be able to use his Pyroblaster as a blunt object in case it gets jammed or runs out of fire. Nivenna said to think of the Pyroblaster as his muscles before the spar began.

"Kaz is just my nickname. My full name is Kazdan Robert Kalinkas. My dad named me Kazdan after some lost prince of a lost kingdom. My middle name is in honor of my mom's dad." As a child, Kaz thought his dad made up "Kazdan" because no other kid in town shared his name. He asked his dad when he was about seven if his name was imaginary. Gaelic smiled at his son and picked him up. Gaelic told his son that he was named after a prince that mysteriously disappeared and so did his kingdom. Little Kaz furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance because he could not understand why his dad named him after some forgotten prince. Years later, Kaz can understand his namesake because he used to be a "prince" that ruled his "kingdom" until his father's death. When the person that everyone feared suddenly died, the people had no reason to be subjugated and controlled by a child. In a sense, Kazdan once again became a lost prince of a lost kingdom.

"So who named you, Nivenna?" Kaz nearly gets punched in the mouth by Nivenna's armored fist; luckily, he used his Pyroblaster as a shield.

"No one, but the scrap of paper that was found with me." She was abandon as a baby, but Takinom found her before she could die. This sort of reminds me of the _"Lion King II"_ movie. Maybe Takinom treated her more like a tool for vengeance than a daughter like Zira with Kovu. Wouldn't Nivenna be more of a brainwashed victim than some angry girl? Maybe she wants independence and a chance to prove herself to Takinom, but Takinom won't let her and that is why Nivenna seems resentful of Takinom. Kaz thought while blocking another punch from Nivenna.

"I want to say that you have it worse than me, but at least you have someone." Kaz would not and could not elaborate the "someone" part because Nivenna decided to crouch and do a leg sweep. Kaz sees a small window in Nivenna's attack, so long as he is quick enough to do so. Kaz brings down his Pyroblaster like a hammer to an anvil onto Nivenna's head. Kaz falls, but so does Nivenna. The blow to her head leaves her dazed, which allows Kaz to point the Pyroblaster to her face in a dramatic fashion.

"Do that leg sweep again and I melt your face off of your skull!" Kaz channeled his best Chaor impression into his voice. Nivenna grins proudly at him.

"Spoken like a true UnderWorlder." Kaz still has his finger to the trigger because she might be tricking him right now.

"Enough, I can see that you're serious. No more training for today." Nivenna stands up, and Kaz follows suit but does not let his finger off the trigger until Nivenna begins to walk away. She is going back to the UnderWorlders' barracks, perhaps to report to Chaor about Kaz's progress. It is funny, correction, it is fucking hilarious how he has changed. Kaz would have never thought of hurting someone, especially a female, with a weapon. Kaz used to have just two sides to him. One was the Kaz that everyone knew and that one had feelings. The other one was Nothing, a side that is without emotions and obeys orders like a puppet with strings. Yet, perhaps through Nivenna's training or maybe his recent encounter with Chaor, the two sides are starting to touch, almost close to a fusion. Now, it will take a pretty big "push" to cause this union, and afterwards it will be hard to tell who Kaz really is. Will he be Nothing, or something else entirely?

Kaz made a mistake, a very big mistake. He did not go to the hospital first like he normally did; instead, he went home. He wanted to see H'earring. H'earring was still asleep when Kaz left for his training with Nivenna. H'earring is most likely awake right now, but probably still groggy. Yet, H'earring is more unreserved when he has just woken up. Kaz needed to ask H'earring something, several questions to be exact. Kaz needs the truth, especially right now. Now, Kaz has no idea what exactly he is going to ask but he's going to let his mouth figure out that part. Kaz's mind and body worked almost separately like dualists. He should have gone to the hospital for lunch…..he really should have. But he did not. H'earring is inside the kitchen. Kaz knows this because he can hear the mutant-rabbit yawning and opening the fridge for his breakfast.

"H'earring, I have to ask you something!" Kaz declared with enough excitement in his voice to warrant an annoyed glance from H'earring. H'earring was eating a rotten banana with a broken eggshell. H'earring hates it when his breakfast (technically lunch now) gets interrupted.

"What is it, Spaz?" H'earring always uses Angelique's nickname when Kaz is acting excited or annoying him. In this case, Kaz is doing both.

"Nivenna and I were talking about parents, well the lack of on her end. And I was wondering, do you know if Chaor has any parents?" H'earring eats the eggshell and slowly swallows like he is in deep thought.

"If you're wondering if Chaor has any parents, then yes he did or else he wouldn't have been born at all. I kind of thought you knew EVERYTHING about Chaor because you were such a fan boy!" Before the Chaotic Crisis, Kaz used to believe that Chaor was like Aphrodite. Chaor just rose out of the magma and became an adult and just ruled the UnderWorld since the beginning. It sounds stupid now, but it didn't seem impossible in a world of Creatures, Mugic, and Tribes.

"I only know about Chaor's stats and hot/cold personality. I know nothing else about him. I'm kind of hoping that you would enlighten me about Chaor's past." H'earring scratches his right ear. He is trying to recollect what he knows about Chaor's heritage.

"Well….when I was just a little kid, yes Kaz we Creatures can be children so don't give me that stupid look, I remember my mom telling me a story about the ruler before Chaor ruled. I can't remember the guy's name because my mom didn't know the guy's name because her mom (my grandma) didn't even know, also Chaor got rid of any trace of the guy from the history scrolls so no one in the UnderWorld except maybe Chaor and whoever he told actually knows the guy's name. Back to the story, the ruler was Chaor's father and he looked very similar to Chaor except with purple skin, a different face, and fur instead of spikes. The ruler was kind and had enough experience to rule justly, almost (please don't tell anyone this) like Maxxor. The ruler was not actually from the UnderWorld; he used to rule this other Tribe but decided to liberate us UnderWorlders from this lava monster called Kaal. I am not sure if it was some lost Tribe that he used to rule or not, I cannot remember much of the story. Anyways, he became the new ruler of the UnderWorld for freeing the UnderWorlders." H'earring paused to finish eating his rotten banana. Kaz inwardly gags like he tastes the bugs that are probably inhabiting the banana.

"Now, this ruler took his sweet time before actually finding a wife. I think it was because he couldn't be faithful to one gender or something like that. His wife had the red skin, icy eyes, and facial features that Chaor would inherit. His wife had a temper and a fighting spirit that ensured that the ruler would actually remain faithful her, or so she thought. Chaor was born only a few sols later (almost a sol before my grandma was born) and his mom died. My mom couldn't really figure out if the wife died shortly after giving birth to Chaor or it was because the wife found out the ruler betrayed her while she was pregnant with his son and died of a broken heart. Now the ruler lost his wife, but gained an heir in the process. Unfortunately (maybe for Chaor or the ruler, or both), the ruler had no strong knowledge in childrearing. He left the task of raising Chaor to the servants and would occasionally drop-in to be a father to Chaor for a short time before returning to rule the UnderWorld." So Chaor probably developed daddy issues, Kaz would laugh if he didn't feel so sad for Chaor. Kaz had a very loving father that taught him so much and actually wanted to be around him. Perhaps, Chaor took Kaz's book because he wanted to know what a loving father is. Yet, Kaz did not pity Chaor like so many before had.

"The rest of the story is nothing but gossip and rumors that my mom heard from her mom, so there is good chance that there is no truth beyond this point. Chaor felt like his father was ill-suited to be the Ruler of the UnderWorld because his father didn't act like a typical UnderWorlder. The ruler was kind, trusting, and it was rumored (and this was a big taboo) that he spent his time with OverWorlders. The kind and trusting part was a problem in the sense most of the army did nothing because their leader would have resolved any dispute before it turned into a battle. In other words, the army got really bored. The servants' children were the ones that educated (I think this is how Chaor met Takinom and Agitos) Chaor on the real 'opinion' that UnderWorlders had of his father. Chaor began to feel ashamed and resented his father. Once Chaor became mature, he overthrew his father with some assistance from Takinom and Agitos. I know you're going to ask how he did it, but I don't remember how it went. Anyways, Chaor may have killed his father or banished him. Either way, Chaor became the undisputed Ruler of the UnderWorld, while his father became a forgotten memory." Kaz has learned that Chaor, Takinom, and Agitos are a lot older than they look, especially Chaor. Chaor is immortal, probably one of the few things he is grateful to inherit from his father. I wonder if Chaor wished for his mother in place of his father. I used to wish to God that he can have mom as long as he gave me dad. Dad told me that God wasn't real, but I didn't believe him until God failed to bring back dad. There is no point in praying to a being that doesn't exist. Kaz's stomach rumbles and he realizes that he really is hungry.

"You better go and eat lunch. Oh, watch out for monsters." H'earring somewhat joked. Kaz couldn't really tell if H'earring meant watch out for UnderWorlders or humans. Kaz leaves and almost sprints to the hospital. H'earring did not know how ironic his words are, or how ironic his words shall be. Two monsters are looming over Kaz.

Kaz was late to lunch. He didn't miss it because there would still be food out on the table for another hour for those who were stragglers. Correction, it was normally for a straggler known as Morgan. Kaz and Morgan were "dating" until Kaz "offended" Morgan, which resulted in Kaz being beaten by Morgan. Kaz's bruises are fading, but his memory is still fresh from that night. Morgan is the first girl that he has ever kissed and got to touch her breasts. She is only sentimental to Kaz in the sense of lust. Kaz would have like to avoid Morgan as long as it is possible, but he arrived to the hospital late. Another element working against Kaz is that he has to pass the basement door on the way to the kitchen. Morgan practically lives in the basement. Hell, most of Kaz's make-out sessions with Morgan took place in the basement. Unfortunately, Kaz gets ambushed by Morgan. Morgan waited outside the basement door for Kaz. She is wearing black jeans, a skimpy top, and expensive, red stilettos. She still looks as gorgeous as ever, Kaz grimly thought.

"We need to talk." This is code for shit-is-going-to-hit-the-fan-if-Kaz-goes-into-the- basement-with-her. Kaz knows nothing good will come out of talking with Morgan, but he follows her into the basement anyways. I might as well get this confrontation over with now, Kaz believed inwardly. During Kaz's late night rendezvous with Morgan, he has never paid any particular attention to the basement. Now, he is hoping there is something in the room that can help make a quick getaway. The basement is extremely cold, cold enough for the leaky pipe behind Morgan's head to have icicles. Under the rusty pipe is a frozen puddle of water. If Morgan makes the mistake of going backwards, then she could slip on the frozen puddle and bust open her head like a gourd.

"What is there to talk about?" You kind of beat me hard enough to leave bruises, Kaz almost added. Morgan looks away. Kaz would have believed that she felt remorse if it wasn't for the fact that Kaz was still angry with her. Also, Morgan was committed to the psychiatric ward for a reason. Kaz heard about it from one of the nurses that were chatting when they thought no one could hear them.

"I snapped at you. You didn't deserve it." She sounded apologetic, but she wasn't apologizing.

"You beat the shit out of me for just TRYING to touch your crotch. Were you molested? Is that why you didn't want me touching you down there?" She could have been committed for therapy, or maybe she got committed because of a failed suicide attempt from the trauma of being molested. Morgan covers her mouth with her hands and turns away from Kaz. She is shaking, and Kaz almost believes that she was molested until he hears her laughing. She is laughing like all of the girls that Kaz has ever been rejected by.

"Molested? Me? Fuck no! Let me guess you thought I was molested because one of the dumb ass nurses told you I got committed here. I have never been molested. My mom abandoned me here after I stabbed my step-dad for telling me to not dress so provocatively. Do you want to know the real reason I got together with you?" Morgan offers unpleasantly like she is about to stab Kaz when he is not looking. Kaz could not blame the mom for committing her.

"Yes." Anger, despair, and loathing are emotions that are at war with each other in Kaz. Which emotion shall prevail? The winner will be determined by Morgan's answer.

"I only wanted to be with you because you were clearly the most powerful human here. Yes, Kazzy dear, you're even more powerful than Jimmy. You're powerful because Chaor won't dispose of you because he needs you to take over the Earth. I thought you would get your own country or maybe a state if you stuck by Chaor's side. Unfortunately, I got impatient and tired of pretending to be attracted to you. Oh, FYI, you are a horrible kisser. Whenever you kissed me, I felt my vagina go dryer than water in a desert." Anger has trumped the other two emotions. Kaz is barely keeping his rage in check. He doesn't want to do something _**extreme**_.

"It's funny because guys are generally decent kissers, unless they're fags. In your case, it makes sense. You're a teenage boy that has been obsessed with a stupid game because of you're **hero**. You're hero is a huge, red, and ripped monster that rules a bunch of demons. I bet you secretly want you're hero. I bet you wouldn't mind begging him, 'Oh, Lord Chaor, please fill me with your huge, red cock!' Don't look so angry Kaz, anger makes you look even more hideous. Unless that attracts your dear Chaor, oh, maybe you two haven't done it yet. I bet you dream about being fucked by that monster!" Morgan laughs, chortles, sneers, and leers at Kaz. Monster, monster, monster, monster, monster, monster, there is only one monster here. Kaz pushes Morgan with all of his strength.

"What the-" Fuck is how Morgan's exclamation is supposed to end. Instead, the back of her head is cracked open by the pipe and cracked again by the cement floor. There is puddle of blood forming under Morgan's head. Her eyes are wide open like she is alive, but she is not moving. Kaz knows she is dead. He knows she was dead the minute her head made contact with the pipe.

"What have I done?" You killed her and everyone here will hate you for it, Kaz's mind sang. Even if Morgan was one of the most unpopular people in the hospital, the survivors still view her as one of their own. They will be sad to find out that Morgan is dead. They will crucify Kaz if they find out he killed her. If is a word that creates parallel universes. Kaz could tell everyone he did it and risk absolute hatred from everyone even from Angelique and Flapjack. He could also bury Morgan's body somewhere and let the others believe that she went missing. Yet, the survivors could blame Chaor and try to escape or, worse, retaliate. Kaz is very smart, and his smarts are what made him a formidable (in his opinion) player in Chaotic. His mind could easily create strategies and pick the one with the best results. His mind did not let him down. Kaz left the basement and Morgan's corpse for home. His strategy is to let someone else discover the body and tell him. Then, he would mourn like a broken-hearted fool. He could get away with this because no one saw Kaz being dragged into the basement by Morgan. Everyone knows that Morgan loves to hang out in the basement and believe that she accidently slipped on the frozen puddle. Thankfully, Morgan still has on her stilettoes, so it would make sense how she could have easily tripped and bashed her head against the pipe. He just has to go home, and no one will ever know that he killed Morgan.

H'earring came home (well, Kaz's home) about five in the afternoon after spending a few hours at the town's dump. He only went to the town dump to try and find some treasures, and sneak some "food" behind the sentries' backs. This time he was able to score a garbage bag filled with eggshells, coffee grinds, moldy bread, and rotten meat. Of course, he almost gets torched in the process but he has enough food to last him another week or two if he rations carefully. Humans view trash as waste, while H'earring views their trash as food and treasure. Of course, Kaz won't let him bring the "treasure" in the house because he doesn't want his house to stink. H'earring had to hide his treasure in Kaz's old school. There are lots of interesting treasures there, especially in the gym. Plus, no one goes in there, not even Chaor. In Kaz's home, H'earring is accustomed to annoying silence or Kaz's moving in his room. So when H'earring got inside and heard something other than silence, he is naturally concerned and curious. H'earring heard singing coming from Kaz's room. He took an umbrella out from Kaz's closet just in case there was some deranged robber in the room. He goes upstairs, and the singing becomes louder and clearer. Kaz is the one singing, and H'earring had no idea that Kaz could sing. He could only tell it was Kaz singing because his ears are sensitive to sound, so he was able to detect similarities in the singing voice with Kaz's normal voice.

"_I'm a mountain that has been moved_

_I'm a river that is all dried up_

_I'm an ocean nothing floats on_

_I'm a sky that nothing wants to fly in_

_I'm a sun that doesn't burn hot_

_I'm a moon that never shows its face_

_I'm a mouth that doesn't smile_

_I'm a word that no one ever wants to say."_

H'earring has heard music before. The UnderWorld has music like all of the other Tribes, and it is different like the other Tribes' music. UnderWorld music is like war without using Battle Gear or deception, so in a sense the music is the only time UnderWorlders can actually tell the truth.

"_I'm a mountain that has been moved_

_I'm a fugitive that has no legs to run_

_I'm a preacher with no pulpit_

_Spewing a sermon that goes on and on and on." _

H'earring has some experience with human music. Human music tends to incite dancing no matter how "cheesy" or "crude" the lyrics were. The lyrics in Kaz's song would not incite dancing, but probably convince the listener that the singer is on the edge.

"_Well if we take all these things_

_And we bury them fast_

_And we'll pray that they turn into seeds,_

_To roots and then grass_

_It'd be all right, it's all right,_

_It'd be easier that way._

_Or if the sky opened up and started pouring rain_

_Like he knew it was time_

_To start things over again_

_It'd be all right, it's all right,_

_It'd be easier that way."_

H'earring knows that he should go and comfort Kaz, but he is unsure why Kaz is depressed. Kaz might have gotten his heart broken by Morgan, and H'earring wouldn't be surprised if that is the case. Morgan was like a…..witch as the humans would describe her because H'earring has seen her at the Halloween party and he couldn't help but feel like she is bad.

"_Well if we take all these things_

_And we bury them fast_

_And we'll pray that they turn into seeds,_

_To roots and then grass_

_It'd be all right, it's all right,_

_It'd be easier that way_

_Or if the sky opened up and started pouring rain_

_Like he knew it was time_

_To start things over again_

_It'd be all right, it's all right,_

_It'd be easier that way."_

H'earring heard Kaz stop and then begin the song again. H'earring immediately left the house and decided to sleep outside tonight because he couldn't stand Kaz's sorrow. He also believed that Kaz needed to be alone if his heart got broken because a broken-hearted fool does not appreciate company as H'earring's mom used to say to her son when he was a child.

Kaz sang until his voice began to crack like his psyche. He didn't eat lunch or dinner, but his hunger was the last thing on his mind. He would be damned if he actually was faithful or believed in God. He has no faith. He has no friends. He has no family. He has no love. Yet, he still has H'earring, Angelique, Flapjack, Nivenna, and maybe Chaor. He is not alone. Yet, he is isolated. He is not okay. Yet, he is rid of her. He is not lost. Yet, he is gone. Kaz takes a hot shower and cleans himself until the water becomes cold. He then puts on his black pajama bottoms and goes to sleep in his gondola-bed. He does not have nightmares. He does not dream. He wakes up when he hears loud banging at the door. He looks outside to see that the world has become bright again, no traces of darkness except in the shadows. He gets up without even bothering to put on his glasses. He knows the way to the door and would rather not see the messenger that will inform him of Morgan's death. The messenger is Jimmy himself who tells Kaz that they found Morgan's dead body. Jimmy tells him of how Morgan most likely died and that there will be a funeral held very soon. Today is November 11, 2013. He has to leave with Chaor's army to conquer the south at noon. Kaz has no idea what time it is, but he plays the part of Morgan's broken boyfriend.

Time is mercifully quick for Kaz today. In a single blink, Kaz is already dressed and at the hospital where the men have already dug Morgan's grave while the women dress Morgan's corpse. In another blink, Morgan is already buried. Kaz looks around to see the faces of the mourners and onlookers. The mourners are everyone from the hospital, even though most of them didn't like Morgan. Some of the female nurses were actually crying, which surprised Kaz because he is certain that they have seen plenty of people die before them. Maybe they were trying to be respectful of Morgan and Kaz. The onlookers are UnderWorlders who were only here to see how human funerals worked and have ties with the mourners or Kaz. The notable onlookers are Takinom, Agitos, Nivenna, H'earring, and Chaor. Chaor and Kaz share a look for an undetermined amount of time. Kaz has a feeling that Chaor knows that Morgan's death was no accident. Yet, Kaz refuses to stop looking at Chaor. Chaor does not waver in staring at Kaz. In three blinks, Kaz is at home with his father's army bag in his hand that he has apparently packed during the time of the three blinks. H'earring is just inside the house, while Kaz is just about to leave.

"Watch the house for me, H'earring. Maybe I'll find some Dractyl Scales as a reward." Kaz has no idea if he is serious or joking right now. He is not in complete control of his body or mind. H'earring looks really sad and wrings one of his ears like a worried mother would wring her skirt.

"Goodbye, Kaz. Obey Chaor and you'll come home." For a brief second, Kaz almost thought he was going to cry. Instead, he left H'earring to guard his home. In one last blink, Kaz is marching with the UnderWorld army out of town and down south.


	18. Let Resentment in

Let the Monster in Chapter Seventeen

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- If I Ever Leave This World by Flogging Molly, Cuckoo by Benjamin Britten

The Wicker Man's home was supposed to house three people. It was supposed to house two lovers and one of the lover's child. The house was destined to be a sanctuary for these three people. The two-story house is made of bricks and is in the Victoria-style. The lawn has been trimmed recently and there are only some dead leaves on it. The house has many windows like there are enough rooms to house two families instead of just one, but the windows are just a deception. The windows bring in much needed light into the house since the house was built before electricity freely lit up homes. However at night, the windows also bring in darkness. Now, the Wicker Man uses candles or flashlights so he won't drown in the darkness that festers inside his home. Inside his home, aside from the light and darkness, it is as clean-cut on the inside as the grass is on the outside. Wood dominates the part for the most part inside the house with only some brick. The ground floor has three rooms and a basement. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were almost the same in the sense that they were comfortable and quaint minus the different items that each room housed. The basement is drab and standard, complete with an old washing machine, a dryer, and a sink where the Wicker Man has washed blood off his hands many times. Curiously, the basement has a storage closet that stores enough bombs, guns, and bullets to destroy the house if a fire were somehow to breakout in the basement.

The second floor is where the Wicker Man pays the most attention to, even if it tempts him to light the basement on fire. There are two bedrooms, each with an adjacent bathroom. The master bedroom is where the two lovers are supposed to dwell in. The Queen-sized bed has a black metal frame that reminds the Wicker Man of demons and shadows getting twisted like a bullet twisting apart the flesh to get to the heart. The sheets and pillowcases are black and white with a quilt pattern to them. Once upon a time, the room used to be a nice, sea glass color, but now the room is like a dark, sadistic version of the color almost like it was matching the Wicker Man's loveless life. There are curtains that are heavy enough to block out the sunlight form entering the room, making the master bedroom the darkest room in the house. There is a nightstand with a lit candle and a picture on it. The picture is of the Wicker Man's true love; it was taken when his lover was still alive. There is an armoire where the Wicker Man has all of his clothes stored in, along with enough space for another person's clothes. This room was used for sex and sleeping, now it's just for sleeping. The Wicker Man leaves the room to the next bedroom.

The next bedroom is supposed to be for his lover's child. The room is a creamy blue like baby's breath. Surprisingly, the color hasn't been tainted after all these years. There is a loft bed, big enough to hold a teenager which is what the child should be now. There is a desk right under the loft bed with children books on top of it. There is a small armoire where the child's clothes should have been. Instead, there is nothing but space and wasted effort. The room has three windows that prevent the room from being drowned in darkness during the day. Strangely, almost every part of the room, minus the wooden floor and the wall with windows, is covered in artwork. The art is on paper but in different styles. Some of the art is drawn with crude charcoal. Others are watercolors, sketches, or paint. The most common is just pencil sketches. As of late, the Wicker Man has been sketching in pencil because of Tom Majors. The boy provides enough useful information for the Wicker Man to sketch. However, the Wicker Man cannot really tolerate Tom anymore; in fact, he's going to tell the boy today. Of course, the Wicker Man needs a reason to get angry at the boy so he can quit being the boy's therapist, but that shouldn't be too hard since Tom seems to have such a black and white view of the world. The Wicker Man knows this because of the boy's admiration for Maxxor and the OverWorld Tribe. The OverWorlders are the "good" guys, while the UnderWorlders are the "bad" guys, or at least that is how the Tribes are advertised in Chaotic.

Today is November 13, 2011. Today is a Monday, the day that the Wicker Man has to sit through and listen to Tom one final time. Tom is waiting for him this time. He's in his usual jeans and gray T-shirt with the strange blue logo. Does he ever change his clothes? I know most of the people in the fort have very few clothing options, but honestly it's like this kid only has this one outfit! The Wicker Man shakes his head for the ridiculous thought to go away. It was five in the morning, and this is the normal time the Wicker Man would arrive. He did not bring his wicker basket with him this time. Clearly, Tom is very eager to talk about his latest dream or nightmare with the Wicker Man. Tom looks tired but acts almost energetic. He probably was able to catch a few hours of sleep before being ejected from the dream or nightmare. The Wicker Man concluded.

"Good morning, Tom." This is how they start their "sessions" with a casual exchange of morning greetings. Of course, Tom almost warmly greets back. The last time I would ever have to greet him in the morning, the Wicker Man thought fondly. He almost smiles.

"I actually had a pretty good dream, short, but awesome! So in the dream Maxxor and I were fighting Chaor. I mean I actually could fight like Maxxor without changing into him! Anyways, surrounding us is a battle between the OverWorld army and UnderWorld army. The OverWorlders were killing, slaughtering the UnderWorlders until Chaor was just left! Maxxor knocked down Chaor with a Rock Wave attack and then I sliced Chaor's ugly head off with a Keyblade! I don't really know how I got a Keyblade, but it was just a dream. Maybe it means that Chaor and his Tribe will finally be eliminated soon!" Tom sounds as excited as a paranoid schizophrenic on meth. The Wicker Man is very grateful for Tom's genocidal wish. His anger has never been so close to boiling as it is right now.

"Tom, I need to tell you something in private. How about we go to the Time Belfry? I know you go there often when you want to be alone. Would that be okay with you?" The Wicker Man sounding extremely calm and polite are usually signs that point to an inevitable rant, but Tom knows virtually nothing about the Wicker Man except for rumors from gossiping "civilian soldiers" and soldiers.

"Don't you have to train your men?" Tom asked. The Wicker Man does not give a damn about his men, or his superiors, or his country.

"They need a day off, and besides they're adults and can figure out what to do without me." The Wicker Man gets up and leaves for the Time Belfry, and Tom follows him. Tom knows that he should probably have gone to Maxxor first and asked what his mission to the OverWorld would be (most of the time, he is just a messenger that brings and delivers messages) today, but the Wicker Man seems almost eager to tell him something. It would be unwise to ignore a "request" from the Wicker Man, it would be almost like calling Najarin a humorless old man to his face. Tom almost grimaces at the thought. Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched. Lystone, an OverWorld Muge, is spying on them because Maxxor ordered her to do so. Earthlings would call her a Fairy if they saw her. She is small enough to hide in places where no one could possibly see her including the so-called Wicker Man that Maxxor wanted her to spy on. She does not questions Maxxor's orders because she knows that the human is a potential threat to the delicate alliance between the OverWorlders and the humans. Enemies need to be watched for the slightest hint of weakness, Najarin once imparted to her. Right now, she is trailing after the enemy and hoping to find his weakness.

The Wicker Man is no fool, he is after all Gaelic's legacy at least when it comes to being a soldier without a shred of loyalty. He knows that blackmailing powerful people, Maxxor as of right now, comes at a price. Namely, the price is knowing that someone is watching his every move waiting for him to slip up. He doesn't know who or what the OverWorlder spy looks like, but the Time Belfry and his home are perhaps the only places that the Wicker Man can find privacy. The Wicker Man locks the door to the Time Belfry once he and Tom are inside. They go up the long, winding steps to the room with the white-chipped cabinets and the clock heart. The Wicker Man proceeds to lock, cover, and block whatever doors, windows, or even holes that happened to associate with the room. He does not want Maxxor to learn of what will transpire in this room from his spy, only Tom is "worthy" enough to tell him. Of course, Tom is a bit a freaked by how the Wicker Man quickly barricaded the room. Tom is also unnerved about what the Wicker Man has to tell him because why would he go to these lengths just to make sure no one can eavesdrop?

"Tom, take a seat." A few days ago, Tom brought in a plastic lawn chair a few days ago so he wouldn't have to sit on the dirty floor. The floor isn't comfortable, and Tom has a sneaking suspicion that some homeless guy probably used it as a bathroom at some point in time.

"Now, I don't need or want to hear what you have to say ever again. You are going to let me explain, rave, belt, groan, moan, and bitch until I am done. Don't worry I won't harm you physically, but hopefully just emotionally. You do deserve to be hurt especially since that recent 'dream' you told me about. Now, where to begin?" Tom is now fearful for his life even with the Wicker Man's "promise" not to physically harm him.

"Let's start with the prologue, shall we? I did not join the army out of some patriotic duty, noble sentiment, or for revenge. I joined because I knew the military could pay for my tuition at this very expensive art school I wanted to go to. I didn't have the brains or the athletic skills for scholarships, or even parents that gave a damn, so the army was my only option. I wanted to get my service out of the way first so nothing would distract me, and my life changed almost shortly after that. My platoon had the best individual soldiers that the army had at the time even thought I was the worst out of the lot. Everyone knew that I joined to just pay for my education, needless to say that I wasn't very well-liked. Anyways, we all had to line-up because some hotshot wanted to check us out. I went knowing that I would never be chosen." Tom is sick with anger and pity. He is angry at the Wicker Man for being so blatantly self-centered, but pitied him because he must have been really desperate to enter that art school.

"The hotshot was Gaelic Kalinkas aka the best assassin at the army's disposal. We all heard the legends, rumors, stories, and truths about him, so naturally we became immediately scared stiff. Some of us tried to hide our fear and others didn't because a killer like Gaelic would see right through them. Gaelic asked us one by one why we joined the army. All of them either said because they love their country, or felt patriotic, or they wanted to protect the people I love. He came to me and I told him the reason I joined. His face did not change, but he announced that he has chosen me to be his apprentice. The obvious perks to the job were I got to grow my hair out, be feared by my fellow soldiers, and I got to be wit-around Gaelic." Gaelic Kalinkas was the real-life Boogeyman, the man that could have been a Heartless, and he was a loving father with the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. Tom can remember always trembling, shaking, or being frightened whenever Kaz's father was near. How can the Wicker Man stand being in Gaelic's frightening presence? The Wicker Man's green eyes were very similar to Gaelic's dark, brown eyes, but held more humanity.

"The only reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to _**try**_ to see my point of view. Given you're bloodthirsty dream earlier, I sincerely doubt you can. On to the main chapters of my raving madness, or maybe righteous anger? Chaotic was just a mere game until October 11, 2011. The day of the Chaotic Siege, or by the actual name, the Chaotic Crisis. Creatures came out of wormholes and decided to use our wretched world as a battlefield. Misplaced monsters were fighting out of generations-long hatred and survival. I am only using the words of what the public thinks of them, well I 'smarten' up their opinions. What I saw were beings that were exactly like us! They were as equally confused, misguided, lustful, hungry, sad, pathetic, powerful, and damned like us!" Tom can feel poisonous, stinging words biting at his tongue to be released like Demona raring to have a go at Elisa Maza. Yet, maybe in the memory (spirit) of Kaz, Tom thought long in hard about the consequences. The Wicker Man can easily kill him and no one would know. There was no one in the cafeteria that saw him with the Wicker Man. Tom's murder could be attributed to some homeless guy attacking him for some food or just some random serial killer. Tom does not want to die. He wants to pulverize the Wicker Man for lumping OverWorlders and UnderWorlders together. OverWorlders, especially Maxxor, are heroes, while UnderWorlders are just immoral, vicious monsters! Tom wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"Later on, I saw you. I saw you as the hero, the poster child, and the Golden Boy. The one that helped formed an alliance between OverWorlders and humans with the chief goal in mind to get all the Creatures back to the world, when actually the real goal is to get rid of the UnderWorlders and Danians if possible. At first, I thought you were some naïve kid with too much trust in the world. I just couldn't believe how blind you were to these, these Creatures! You have so much faith in your OverWorlders, but really in Maxxor. I have to thank you for that because on some days I would actually laugh at your devotion to someone you believe is pure when he is just like Chaor. The conclusion is up next, are you ready? That was a rhetorical question." Tom must be the only other person alive to see the Wicker Man go through so many emotions at once. The Wicker Man went from know-it-all bitter to Riddler crazy. Tom is still pretty pissed with the Wicker Man, but his mind prevents him from trying to attack the unpatriotic ex-assassin. Considering how crazy the Wicker Man sounds, Tom has enough pity to keep his mouth shut yet again.

"In conclusion, I don't want to be your therapist anymore. It's not like you need me anymore and I feel my debt to your mother has been paid. I suggest if you have anymore 'nightmares' then go straight to your beloved Maxxor. If he cares about you, he would listen to you. Or maybe you are frightened about having anymore lustful dreams about him? I don't care what you think about me now, but I do want to tell you one thing before we part ways forever. I am warning you that Maxxor is not the saint or God you hold in so high regards. If you love him, you need to accept that or else it is an obsession. I am only saying this because the day will come when your naïveté will be shattered. I wonder if your dreams will still be drenched in the blood of an enemy that is so like your hero." The Wicker Man is done with him. He descends down the steps, expecting Tom to follow him like some broken puppy. Of course, Tom follows him. What else can Tom do? There is no other way out of the Time Belfry, other than jumping to his demise. Tom has a feeling that the Wicker Man was reprimanding him for enjoying Chaor's demise in his dream. It was just a dream, something that can't possibly come true especially if it involves a Keyblade. Tom almost told the Wicker Man, but instead chooses to keep his mouth shut.

The minute the Wicker Man walked outside the door, a "man" appeared before him like a ghost. The man has a black Mohawk with tan skin and strange, green eyes. His face reminds the Wicker Man of Maxxor's face except with more human features. He is built like Hercules, and considering the man's age, he did it the natural way. The man is wearing a long-sleeved, black shirt with worn jeans and black boots. The man is taller than him, but not very imposing. Clearly, he is here to either talk with Tom or the Wicker Man. Tom closes the door just as the man appears. The Wicker Man sneaks a glance at Tom. Tom stands straight like he is about to be executed by gunfire. Tom is clearly afraid of the man even though the Wicker Man is certain that the man poses no threat. Tom must have met him before, or else why would he be so terrified now?

"Tom your mom told the nurse who told me that you need to get back to the fort ASAP. However, I highly suggest you check out the nearest television if you want to be prepared for the potential interrogation ahead of time." The man left as quickly as he appeared. Tom has never learned his name, not even when he asked the nurse that the man seemed so fond of visiting. The nurse didn't actually know his name, all she knows that he is a hunter that provides the fort with fresh, healthy meat. Tom did not look down on the ground for the monstrous shadow. He was too busy standing stiff and at attention. However, Tom decides to follow on that man's (is he really human?) advice and sprints to the local electronics store. The electronics store is just a rip-off of Best Buy, but with a cheesy, 80s flair and better merchandise. Another bonus is that the owner only plays the major news networks on the TVs. It was the same news on every channel. The news is that the UnderWorlders were going south, eerily on the same path as Sherman. There were crappy pictures and armature footage of the UnderWorlders' march. Most of the pictures were blurry, but Tom can recognize key Creatures. He glares at the red blob with horns, which is Chaor. Yet, he gasps at the next picture that flashes on the screens.

The picture has a caption that reads, "The traitor that caused it all?" The picture is the clearest and most painful one that Tom has seen. The picture is of a boy, no a young man, that is trailing behind the UnderWorld army with a black blob a few steps in front of him. The young man has a mop of fiery hair with bleak, brown eyes almost hidden behind pink glasses. He is wearing a typical Army uniform except without the jacket on. He has a green duffle bag slung across his shoulders. The young man used to be scrawny and almost scarecrow-like, but now his arms have some muscle mass. What spooks Tom the most is that the young man is holding a Pyroblaster so easily like the UnderWorlders trust the young man not to fry them from behind. Tom's eyes watered with a mixture of relief and fear. Tom almost says the young man's name out loud.

"Gaelic." Tom immediately turns around to see the Wicker Man. The Wicker Man's eyes went from apathetic to emotional. In those wild, green eyes, Tom can see some tears forming. Tom is about to ask, "Are you alright?" But he doesn't get to because the Wicker Man runs out of the store. The Wicker Man even knocks down some people on his way out. Tom remembers from earlier how the Wicker Man said that Gaelic chose him to be the military's next assassin. At the time, Tom presumed that the Wicker Man and Gaelic were just master and apprentice without any affection at best. Now, Tom feels like Gaelic meant a lot more to the Wicker Man than Tom could have ever fathom.

The Wicker Man is back inside his loveless home. He is in his bedroom where he has not bother to light the candle for some light. He chooses to be in the darkness because his mood matches the warp nature of the sad, pitiable darkness. He is looking at the picture of his dead lover. The lover that gave him a meaningful existence. The lover that came to him for answers about emotions. The lover that whispered to the Wicker Man about his horrifying origins. The lover that had a wife. The lover that had a child. The lover that the Wicker Man had watched died. The Wicker Man remembers how his lover's sun-orange hair would be caked in the enemy's blood. The Wicker Man remembers how his lover's mouth would turn into a cheeky grin when he felt lustful. The Wicker Man remembers how his lover would mouth his name during the heat of sex. The Wicker Man laughs like a broken man, but then cries like a lunatic.

"Gaelic….Gaelic…Gaelic. GAELIC!" The Wicker Man muttered, whispered, and screamed his dead lover's name. The Wicker Man knows that by tomorrow he will cash in on blackmailing Maxxor. He will get the army to send him and some men down south to "stop" the UnderWorlders. He smiles briefly like a candle that has to be snuffed out twice. He will see Gaelic again. He will never come home. He will never have to live in this darkness again. He will just have to wait a little more, and he gets to be with Gaelic again. He curls up on the bed and hugs the picture to his chest, and drifts off to sleep with happy thoughts.


	19. Let Heritage in

Let the Monster in Chapter Eighteen

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- Quiproquo 140 (Piano) from Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, Where Everybody Knows Your Name by Gary Portnay

Main Themes- Hear Me Out by Frou Frou, Big Machine (Acoustic Version) from Safety Not Guaranteed

Kazdan Robert Kalinkas was only ten years old when his father, Gaelic Kalinkas, died. It was the week after taking state's required tests when Kazdan found out about his father's demise. He was in class, listening attentively to his teacher that was trying to prepare the class for next year's material even though summer vacation would sap away all the knowledge that the children have learned. The school's secretary, an old woman that has been working for the school for nearly forty years, came and asked for his teacher to come outside for a moment. Kazdan watches with suspicion because the secretary's face was paler than usual. It appears that someone suffered a loss in their family or there was an accident, but Kazdan was not worry because his father promised he would come home and he always kept his promises. It wasn't until the teacher came back and stared right him that Kazdan began to realize that something very bad happened. The teacher told him that he was being checked-out and had to leave right away. The students finally noticed the look of anguish on their teacher's face and a hush fell over the normally rambunctious class. Tom watched with a heavy heart as his best friend left the class.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" The secretary offers her crinkly hand to Kazdan. He is scared because she is never affectionate towards the children unless something tragic happened to them. His mind is racing with images of his mother being dead and carted away to some morgue to be embalm. Kazdan was known as the kid that cannot be touched, the kid with the father that everyone feared, and the kid with only one friend. Nevertheless, Kazdan is a child and he is afraid. He takes her hand and is led gingerly to the entrance of the school. To his shock, it is his mother, alive and healthy, that is waiting for him and not some policeman. Kazdan feels his heart hammering in his small chest. The secretary than hands Kazdan over to his mother. His mother takes him to the car and puts him in the front seat. The front seat meant that she has something she would wish to discuss with him, it was usually to condemn for something he did. Unfortunately, it was something entirely different this time.

"Kaz, you're father…" Her mother didn't finish her sentence, opting to start the car and get them both home safely. Kazdan kept on thinking about his father being in the hospital and missing his legs or arms, or maybe he has become blind or deaf. It wasn't until Kazdan was back home and his mother finally turned off the car that he was able to find out the rest.

"Is dead. He's never coming back." His mother began to whimper and then finally cried into her hands. Kazdan began to cry into his hands too. They both needed to be comforted, but they weren't going to be much comfort to each other. Kazdan secretly wished that his mother was the one that died. His wish did not come true.

It only took three days for the funeral to be planned and for it to happen. During this time, Kazdan lost awareness. Sometimes he would blink and time seemed to have fast forward. For example, he remembered watching his mother calling up the morgue and then he would blink and be in his bed. He didn't see or talk to Tom until the day of the funeral. A lot of people, the majority were from the military, showed up for his father's funeral. It was the only day that Kazdan has seared into his memories. He can recall all of the faces and decorations of those that "knew" his father. He can recall the pathetic, not really sad, music that was playing when the priest was droning on about a God that Kazdan and his father didn't believe in. He can recall how warm and comforting Tom's hand was on top of his own hand during the service. He can recall the honor guard, with their pristine uniforms and solemn faces, taking his father to his grave where a slew of nameless (to Kazdan) soldiers were laid to rest. He can recall how warm and yet disconcerting his mother's hand were on top the hand that Tom held when his father was lowered into six-foot grave. He can recall his father once telling him that he would rather be cremated than be trapped in another coffin. He can recall drifting into darkness after the funeral was over.

When Kaz finally gains awareness again, he realizes that he is not in his (formerly his mother's) bedroom or in the hospital. He can recall Morgan's funeral, exchanging looks with Chaor, telling H'earring goodbye, and marching down south with the UnderWorld Army. He can also recall that time moved very fast during those events, which was measured in blinks. He, of course, recalls slipping into darkness the minute he began to march with the UnderWorlders. He is unsure how much time has gone by this time. Kaz surveys his surroundings for a hint to where he is and perhaps what the date is. He is inside a tent that is shaped like a hut. The tent is made of skinned-animals that were definitely not from Earth and big enough to fit two people. He is laying inside a red sleeping bag with his father's army bag at the foot of his sleeping bag. He gets out of the sleeping bag and notices that he isn't rooming alone. On the other side of the tent, there is a black blanket with a raggedy pillow and there are pieces of black armor strewn about. Kaz narrows his eyes and realizes that the armor belongs to Nivenna. Speaking of the fictional Devil, Nivenna comes back inside the tent. She is wearing a short, black nightgown and brushing her long, red hair. If it wasn't for her "hands" and hooves, Kaz would have mistook her for a human woman.

"By the Cothica, you're back!" Nivenna drops her brush and rushes over to Kaz. She grabs a hold of his face like she is inspecting him for a terminal virus.

"Your eyes aren't dead anymore. How did you come back?" Nivenna finally releases her hold on Kaz's face.

"The last time it happened was when my best friend told me that school was out. I guess I just couldn't remain in the darkness anymore or something. What were you doing outside?" Kaz knew he should ask what today is, but he knows that Creatures do not have the same measurement of time like humans do.

"Your night sky was raining stars. Before I got you into your bedding, you looked up at the sky and I almost thought you would come back right then and there. Apparently, it took you while. You've been gone for almost six nights." Tomorrow should make it a week, so today is Thursday for now. Kaz concluded.

"I love the stars so much. I even love the stars in Perim. In the UnderWorld, H'earring took me to this part of the UnderWorld that had an open view to the stars. I paid H'earring in a week's worth of Dractyl Scales for that spectacular view. I used to dream as a kid that I would be able to find a way to reach each world that the stars shined for, but then I found Chaotic and swiftly gave it up in favor of trying to find a way to Perim…..Now look where that got me." Kaz knows that he ended his sentence with so much bitterness that Nivenna most likely picked up on it. She could turn him into Chaor for his statement if she wanted to.

"So the stars snapped you back to your strange world. You scared me for so many dawns for acting so much like a living ghost. You ate, drank, defecated, and slept, but there were no emotions present in you at all during that time. Even when I was practicing with you, you wouldn't get angry at my insults. You don't seem that surprise by this. Has this happened before?" Kaz could get out of this if he actually wanted to; correction, if he was in the mood for self-denial.

"Yes, it was after my dad's funeral. I just faded away because I didn't see a point in being in a world without him. I was out for three weeks, which is about twenty-one nights. Tom snapped me out of it by telling me that school was finally over, and I came back. Tom filled me in what happened during those weeks. Basically, I was on auto-pilot or without emotions during that time. I guess I could've ended up like that forever if it wasn't for Tom….." He wants to go home where his best friend was waiting for him. Yet, Kaz knows that his best friend won't be there. His best friend is safe and sound, and hopefully very far away.

"It's good that you're back because Chaor wants to see you after breakfast. He needs his Human Advisor to 'advise' him. If you didn't came back, then Chaor might have taken his wrath out on me. And then I would have taken my revenge on you!" Nivenna sounds almost playful, but she is still an UnderWorlder. UnderWorlders take their revenge seriously.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit. I want to see the stars." Nivenna lets him leave and does not follow him. Kaz finally gets his first glimpse outside in nearly a week. There were plenty of tents, some more crude than others, happily camped out on the grass. He can see past the horizon a major highway that probably led to some major city. He only has to turn his head to the left to see a very big tent that clearly belonged to Chaor. He wonders if Chaor has ever enjoyed stargazing. He almost wishes that Chaor was out here gazing at the stars. Since Chaor was probably not going to do so, Kaz decides to look up at the stars for him. White, twinkling, and most likely dead stars are streaking the sky like they are trying to leave their mark. This is one of those moments where Kaz loves his planet because Perim's nighttime skies seem to lack star showers or at least he has never seen a star shower there. What Kaz does not know is that Perim does have star showers and that Chaor decided to gaze at the stars too. The star shower reminds Chaor of his home, of his childhood, and of people that used to understand him. Chaor looks at Kaz for a bit and watches the ecstasy dancing on the formerly emotionless boy's face.

"He's just like the stars." Chaor commented softly before returning inside his own tent.

Kaz didn't want to go to breakfast. He didn't want to be assessed and, most likely, mocked by the UnderWorld Army. He hasn't felt this self-conscious since failing horribly at the tryouts for the track team. Plus, he's pretty certain that UnderWorld "breakfast" was vastly different from the breakfast he was used to. Yet, wouldn't I be a bag of bones by now? Nivenna said that I ate during _**that**_ time, so they must have some human food just for me. I wonder if I have to go to a special line to get the food. I better hurry up and change before Nivenna loses her patience and drags me outside. Kaz sighs. He goes over to his father's army bag and unzips it. He notices that his bag is divided into the right side and left side by his army boots. The left is a third of the size of the right side, so Kaz knows immediately that it must be his dirty clothes pile. His right side is crammed with tan shirts, camouflage pants, socks, and underwear. There are outside pockets which the right side contains an extra pair of army boots and the left side has a small book. He runs his right hand through his messy hair. He wonders if these clothes will be enough because the clothes might last a month or two, but not longer. Plus, he knows that he will have to wear his dirty, soiled clothes if Chaor doesn't let him go to a Laundromat.

"It didn't take me a solon to get ready! Even you're emotionless-self got ready quicker than you!" Nivenna barked outside the tent. Kaz hurriedly peels off his long-sleeved, black shirt and checkered pajama pants. Unfortunately for him, this is all he packed for sleepwear. Within a span of three minutes, he is able to put on his clothes and army boots without much trouble. He exits the shared tent to see a very annoyed Nivenna waiting for him. He wonders why she seems so ticked off. He can see that there isn't a large line to the breakfast table, which thankfully the table has mostly cooked meats and a vat of red liquid that he presumes is wine.

"Did everyone else get the best meats or something?" It was a more polite form of, "Do you have a stick up your ass?" Nivenna rolls her eyes and mutters that all males can only think of food.

"No, but I would rather hurry up with breakfast so I can take you to Lord Chaor. You know he isn't a very patient Lord." The inaudible and obvious "oh" resounded after Nivenna's explanation. Kaz knows firsthand that Chaor is hot and cold in his moods, almost bordering on manic. Yet, Nivenna has known Chaor longer than Kaz certainly has. I better eat fast, Kaz thought to himself. He and Nivenna got their breakfast within five minutes and decided to sit at a table. Table might refer to a smooth, wooden surface with four legs and well-crafted chairs in most cases, but UnderWorlders have their own unique table. An UnderWorld table is basically what raw material that an UnderWorlder has found and hammering in nails to hold it together. Most of the tables are made of fence posts or floorboards from human houses. The chairs were really short stools considering that most UnderWorlders would be miles above their own tables if they used regular chairs. Thankfully, Kaz is tall enough to reach the table even with such a short stool. There were no utensils, except a goblet for drinks, to use for the food. He bites into his meat like some sort of warrior from _"Braveheart"_. He then takes a big gulp from his goblet. The red drink going down is hot and thick like fire, and Kaz almost coughs at the unexpected heat.

"I'm impressed even your emotionless-self succumbed to at least one coughing fit from 'our' water. Yes, Kaz, we have water in the UnderWorld except it's almost not like water. Danian water is meant to provide nourishment to those insects. Mipedian water is meant to provide life to those lizards. OverWorld water is meant to provide comfort to those softhearted conformists. But our water, UnderWorld water, is meant to provide courageous rage necessary to take down our foes." Nivenna sounds like a witch-woman, and briefly Morgan's face flashes in his mind, that is worshipping a demon. Kaz notices that Nivenna used "our" twice in her speech like she has already assimilated him into the UnderWorld Tribe. He shakes his head in absurdity at the thought because that would mean he has given up on his kind. I am nothing, and for once he is not referring to the emotionless killer inside him for he has already killed that killer.

Kaz immensely wishes that he could postpone his "reunion" with Chaor. He has seen Chaor, but hasn't "talked" with the red gargoyle in two weeks. If Chaor needs his Human Advisor now, it means that there was a city that the Lord of the UnderWorld wanted to conquer. Considering how the UnderWorld Army spent marching down south for a week, Kaz can intelligently guess that Atlanta is the major city that Chaor wants to conquer now. His head is buzzing, not from a headache, but rather of possible variables. Kaz knows Atlanta (before the Chaotic Crisis) as practically the capitol of the South, home to over six million people, has the busiest airport in the world, and produced some famous people and erected with various landmarks and monuments. Also, Kaz used to watch "_The Walking Dead"_ show before….this all happened. Now, he wonders how many people are still in that city and if he will have to kill any of them. Nivenna did tell him that when he was "out of it" that humans were running at the sight of them though some did stay to take pictures before nearly getting barbequed by Chaor. He wonders if the people of Atlanta were smart enough to scram before they have to see their city in flames, again.

"Kaz, remember to tell the truth, the whole truth, or it will be over for _**them**_. Remember you are his Advisor, you can argue and disagree with him if you need to. I'll be waiting outside for you." Nivenna has become a sort of moral support for Kaz. He wouldn't exactly call her a friend, at least not yet. She already seems to view him as a fellow UnderWorlder, albeit a weak UnderWorlder. He sucks in some Georgia air and lets it out. He goes inside Chaor's tent without much struggle. The inside of Chaor's rectangle-shaped tent is fairly plain and sparse with rolled-up bedding in one corner and a locked chest in the other. In the center of the tent is a long table (Kaz can tell that it was "liberated" from a house) with a detailed map of Atlanta. Considering how the map is clearly from Earth, Kaz wonders how in the world Chaor knew about Atlanta. Was this what Chaor has been doing for the past month? Did he actually took his time and studied every human capitol so he would actually know where and which city to conquer first? Kaz knows he should feel that sense of doom and horror for humanity, but the impressionable fanboy (which is a lie) is cheering at Chaor's strategic cleverness.

"Kazzy, what do you advise when it comes to conquering this city?" There was no warm greeting or "Hey, how are you holding up after the death of your secretly abusive girlfriend?" just straight business from Chaor. Takinom and Agitos are here inside the tent, which made the air somehow forcibly formal to Kaz.

"I would recommend assessing the strength of the city, namely sending a scout to explore the city and see what has become of the people. I volunteer to scout the city with Nivenna. Considering how I am human and Nivenna looks very similar to humans, we both can easily blend into the human crowd if necessary and gain information." Kaz said all this while looking into Chaor's cold eyes. Kaz is not adept at reading Chaor since he rarely hangs around the temperamental Lord. Chaor grunts like he is either annoyed or about to send Kaz flying across the tent.

"Rarran isn't here to keep an eye on you. If you run, then I will hunt you down." Chaor's tone reminds Kaz eerily of Maxxor's attitude towards Tom when they first met at Castle Bodhran. Thankfully, Chaor didn't yank Kaz up by his collar.

"Humans run, and I choose not to run. I am an UnderWorlder and I am loyal to you, Lord Chaor." First step to giving up your kind is to admit that you are part of a new kind. Kaz painfully misquoted the first rule to most twelve-step programs. He should be absolutely disgusted with himself for saying those words to Chaor, for practically selling out his own kind like Mr. McGrutter did. He could tell himself that he is suffering from Stockholm syndrome. He could tell himself that he would secretly rally the people against Chaor. He could tell himself that he will meet Tom again and everything will be fine. The Kaz before Chaotic Crisis could tell himself all of that without much hassle. The Kaz of now, the Kaz that has torched his former science teacher, the Kaz that "accidently" killed his girlfriend, and the Kaz without Nothing cannot go into denial anymore. He is staring boldly into Chaor's eyes like he is challenging the UnderWorlder to call him a liar. Kaz of before and after Chaotic Crisis is still a horrible liar after all.

"Take a Viledriver and be back by nightfall." Kaz is stunned that Chaor actually trusts him with Battlegear that wasn't a Pyroblaster. A Viledriver would cover more ground, taking less time to get to Atlanta than walking. Kaz immediately bows before Chaor in gratitude and takes his leave.

"Chaor, are you positive that the human boy won't betray us?" Agitos asked hesitantly. Takinom has a worried expression like she isn't certain if Nivenna would be safe with Kaz. Chaor merely grunts gruffly like he might be on the verge of roaring at them for questioning his decision.

"You heard him, Agitos and Takinom, he's an UnderWorlder now." Agitos and Takinom share gaping looks. It would seem that their distrustful Lord Chaor is actually trusting a mere human. It was almost like finding a map to the Cothica.

Kaz has never been to Atlanta so all he knows about the city either comes from _"The Walking Dead"_, news headlines, or a U.S. History textbook. The metropolitan city of Atlanta is empty like zombies (correction, walkers since this is Georgia) have taken over the city. He didn't see any walkers on his way to the city, and even if walkers did exist then he is fairly confident that walkers won't reach him (or them since Nivenna is here with him) from atop of the Viledriver. Nivenna is holding his Pyroblaster for him since Kaz is driving the Viledriver, she was actually impressed that he knew how to drive one. Kaz gives her a wry grin and a short explanation about almost destroying Ulmar's lab a while back from his first time handling a Viledriver. Nivenna laughs because she finds it hilarious how Ulmar must have been so pissed off after the incident. When Kaz reaches the infamous scene where Rick was riding a horse and then had to hide under a tank, he began to think about the effects the Chaotic Crisis has caused to this world. Why hasn't everyone started bombing each other as an excuse to get rid of the Creatures? Why haven't all of America's enemies (and secretly some of their allies) nuked the country yet? What happen to the movies and TV shows? Is it only news on TV now instead of something enjoyable like _"Gargoyles"_? And where the fuck is everyone?

"By the Cothica, this city is big like UnderWorld City but devoid of life. Either the humans were wise enough to evacuate or they're secretly dumb enough to hide underground like Danians." Nivenna whistled, which Kaz has never though that UnderWorlders could do, like she is impressed rather than disappointed by the lack of action. Kaz suddenly remembers _"The Walking Dead"_ season two was supposed to premiere on October 16th, 2011. He and Tom actually had that day marked on their calendar so they could watch it together. They even planned to skip school the next day because they were going to stay up late and talk about the episode. Fuck, I miss TV and being lazy and hanging out with Tom. I even miss those fucking assholes in school! What the fuck am I doing here? Why the fuck can't I just knock Nivenna off the Viledriver and hide somewhere in this empty city? I can holed up in one of these empty buildings or even live in the sewers! I just wish I didn't have lives depending on me because I can go and be selfish! But I can't and never will because I don't want any more people to die because of me. I could just end it all and I won't have to watch the people in the hospital be executed…There is no God, or Satan, or Heaven, or Hell, so I would just be some burnt corpse on the pavement like Mrs. Gabeler. Would I see dad? The dark thoughts were swirling, but Kaz is not making a move toward those thoughts.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like music?" Kaz, at first, thought it was just some idiot that left their stereo on before leaving the city but he can pick up off-key singing like a bunch of people were doing karaoke. He gasps because there were people, _**humans**_, still actually in the city and sounding pretty happen.

"Nivenna, I need you to stay here and watch the Viledriver while I go investigate the noise. Considering how I am actually human, I think they would be more open to me." Nivenna scowls at the remark and at the possible chance of Kaz running away. But all Kaz wants to do is find the source of the music.

"How do I know you won't get ambushed?" There was a hidden question under that which goes, "How do I know you won't run off?"

"I'll hoot twice like a barn-owl and once like a screech-owl." Kaz joked with a serious facial expression. Nivenna looks absolutely dumbfounded by his joke.

"It was a joke, and it means I'll scream if I get caught." Kaz smiled goofily. Nivenna shakes her head like he was a dumbass.

"That was just a really awful and confusing joke. Don't ever tell a joke in my presence ever again and just go, please." Nivenna seems so mortified by Kaz's poor joke-telling skills that are on par with his with his ability to lie. Kaz grabs the Pyroblaster from Nivenna and gets down from the Viledriver. He sprints down the street, hoping the music would get louder. After five minutes of making random turns and running, Kaz can finally discern the lyrics.

"_Making your way in the world today_

_Takes everything you've got_

_Taking a break from all your worries_

_Sure would help a lot_

_Wouldn't you like to get away?"_

Kaz makes one last turn and finds himself standing in front of a pub, an Irish pub. The pub has more of an English architecture to it rather than a village cottage charm that Kaz has always imagined. The three large windows allow him to see inside the pub, and he is happy to see that there are still humans here. He counts three, including the bartender, people inside. There are two men and a woman. They appear to be close to their early fifties or at least in their late forties. The bartender has deep copper hair, while the two patrons have ginger-brown hair. Kaz cannot tell more about the patrons since he could only view them from the back, but he can tell that it was the bartender singing the song. Kaz regrets not wearing a hair-tie to keep his raggedy hair back. He almost thought about leaving his Pyroblaster behind, but decides not to because for all he knows these strangers might try and rob him. Kaz opens the door and hears a bell ring.

"Fáilte!" The patrons and the bartender greeted him with so much warmth like he is a relative of theirs. It is Irish Gaelic for "Welcome!" which is one of the few words that Kaz can recall from the language. He drops his Pyroblaster the minute he heard the Irish Gaelic rolling off their tongues, he can remember his father saying that whenever he came home from a mission. The three adults only look at his weapon for a brief second and then immediately dismisses it from their minds.

"I-I don't know much Irish Gaelic. I'm sorry." Kaz was apologizing for more than his inability to speak the language fluently, but they didn't know that.

"You have Irish blood in you, don't you? Then it doesn't matter!" The male patron with a saggy face and dull blue eyes declared. Kaz can distinctly remember his father telling him that blood doesn't matter so long as you can speak the language. He has a feeling that this "Irishman" was only able to say that one word and nothing else, but who is Kaz to judge since he doesn't speak the language either.

"You can sit next to me, lad. I'll buy you some Irish breakfast and whiskey. Are you old enough to drink? Bah, it doesn't matter anymore! Allen, go and get this boy some breakfast, he needs some more fat on him and make sure to get the strongest whiskey you have to put some courage into this lad! And put it on my tab." The bartender, now known as Allen, disappears into the back. The female patron pats the stool on her left side since she is right next to the male patron. Kaz takes the seat right next to the woman. In normal circumstances, he would've been very suspicious about an older woman wanting to give him alcohol but it is practically the end of the world. So commonsense be damned.

"I'm Abigail and the stud next to me is Connor. What's your name, lad?" Abigail cheerfully asked while drinking some of her whisky. Connor drinks some of his beer and then eats a sausage link.

"I'm Kazdan Robert Kalinkas, but everyone calls me Kaz. I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you all here and what happened to everyone else?" Abigail blinks in confusion at first, but then laughs like a mad woman with Connor joining in. Kaz feels like a joke was told that only adults can understand.

"You know when those monsters invaded, I was here with all my friends. We were having a quick lunch because we were on break from programming computers. Connor was here too for a quick bite to eat while on being break from running a TV station. We were all watching _"Cheers"_ since it was Allen's favorite TV show when the news interrupted the show. None of us took it seriously until Allen began to flip the channels and the breaking news was on every single channel! After a few minutes of careful pondering, everyone screamed and ran out of the pub except for Allen, Connor, and me. Your turn to tell the story, Connor, I need to eat some of fish n' chips and finish my drink." Kaz's stomach lets out a small growl since it has been about six hours since breakfast. He really hopes that Allen can cook fast.

"We stuck around because it was obvious that traffic was going to be congested, and most of my employees and co-workers were probably rushing home or to wherever their families were. There were three waves of people that left. The first wave were very important government officials, not the state ones, and those that worked at the CDC along with all of their cures and diseases for good reasons. Some families left, but those are the ones that got easily spooked and had family members out west that would take in. The second wave didn't happen until the gargoyle's army reached the border between North and South Carolina. The second wave consisted of families that left without any thought where to run to except far west like Texas or deeper south. A lot of the 'gangsters' and people living in projects just went on buses or even pack in cars like clowns to get the Hell out of here, which ironically didn't really bring down the crime rate because everyone was looting as they left the city. Now, the last wave of people didn't leave until the gargoyle's army entered Georgia. It was then that everyone decided that driving cross-country wasn't enough so everyone began to buy plane tickets to anywhere. Hell, even some people went to the Middle East. Only the three of us and most of the homeless are the only ones left." Kaz is relieved to know that the CDC took everything with them, so there is a slim chance of a dangerous pathogen getting out if Chaor decides to destroy the city.

"Why did you three decide to stay here? I get the homeless wanted to stay to get the unoccupied and rent-free homes. But you three have jobs which means enough money to rent or buy a car. You guys could've of even jacked a few cars here, I saw some with keys still in the ignition! Don't you have families or friends that would want you to escape here?" Kaz boldly asked. Abigail drains the last of her whiskey and so does Connor. Allen finally comes out with Kaz's Irish breakfast. His Irish breakfast consisted of black pudding, fried tomatoes, scrambled eggs, a sausage, and soda bread. Allen then pours a glass of whiskey and then pushes it to Kaz. Some of the whiskey is sloshed out like those in Westerns, but Kaz takes the glass without comment.

"I heard your question from all the way in the kitchen. You have a loud voice, Kaz. We didn't leave because none of us had a real reason to. Like Paul the real estate novelist, Connor never had time for a wife. Abigail has only her ex-husband and a dead mom back in the old state to call her kin. I thought it was the end of the world and wanted to stay here and serve those that stayed like any self-respecting bartender. In other words, we don't have a good reason to go because it seems like these monsters can't be brought down by our weapons except through nuclear warheads, but so far that hasn't happened yet. I can tell you're not from here, Kaz, and you have the same funny weapon that those monsters have." It was one of those tense moments where it could have ended with someone, or all of them, dead.

"I have that weapon because I am the Human Advisor to the gargoyle known as Lord Chaor. I was supposed to scout this place out and see what happened to the city." Kaz does not mention that Chaor will burn down the hospital filled with nurses, families, and an evil, old man if he doesn't cooperate.

"Now, I recognize you! You're the boy on the news from a few days ago. I was actually surprised to get that photo of you for the station. It took me forever to broadcast that damn photo to everyone in Georgia!" A light bulb goes off in Kaz's head. If he can just get a message to the military about civilians still being trapped in the hospital, then maybe they could get rescued. He could run away and not worry about anyone getting punished….except for H'earring.

"Abigail, do you know anything about encoding messages into videos by chance?" Kaz asked suddenly. Abigail pauses in mid-bite of her chip.

"Well, yeah. I'm pretty good at it." Allen seems a bit confused, but lets out an "oh" in realization.

"You're planning to get Connor to broadcast a video with a message to everyone in Georgia about the monsters, aren't you?" Allen excitedly guessed.

"You're very close, but there's no point in warning Georgia about Lord Chaor because he seems to only want this city for now. I know people in St. Lambkins Hospital in Virginia that are still trapped in the town that Chaor first conquered. They need help and most of them are people with families. I even know a mom and her newborn there. Connor and Abigail, I need you two to figure out a way to broadcast all around the world or at least in America. I know that's asking a lot, but those people really don't deserve to be imprisoned. I don't want you to broadcast the message until Chaor wants to be broadcasted. He would love letting the whole world know that he has conquered the South's capitol. It should buy you two enough time to figure everything out because Chaor has no idea what is going on in Atlanta. The military would immediately pick up the broadcast with Chaor in it so they could analyze bit by bit for any notable weakness to the UnderWorlders. Please, do this for the people back in the hospital?" Kaz is good at groveling. He has groveled before bullies to leave him alone on the day that his father died, and the bullies actually left him alone for that one day.

"We're all Irish, we have to stick together or else those monsters are just going to think that we're a bunch of savages! So yes, Kaz, we'll help you. Hell, I buy you another round of whiskey after you finish the first glass." Abigail declared with Connor and Allen grinning. Kaz raises his glass and so does everyone else that is Irish. Eventually, Kaz left with a full stomach and flushed from the whiskey. It took him an hour to find the Viledriver because his memory was a bit slow due to the alcohol. Nivenna was angry and yelled at him for taking so long, but Kaz was able to carefully (as much as a buzzed person could) articulate that he did find some humans. They both returned to the UnderWorld encampment to tell Chaor. Kaz stumbled a few times as he made his way to Chaor's tent, which made a few UnderWorlders, including Nivenna, question his sobriety. Kaz gave Chaor his report, of course omitting a few details, and he was dismissed. Thankfully, Kaz didn't stumble out of the tent. He, however, accidently vomits outside of his shared tent with Nivenna. Needless to say, it wasn't hard for the rest of the UnderWorlders to figure out that Kaz was drunk. Chaor chuckles at Kaz's folly, which elicits another pair of gaping looks from Takinom and Agitos because Chaor would normally not stand for drunken soldiers. Yet, he made a special exception for Kaz.


	20. Let Lies in

Let the Monster in Chapter Nineteen

Suggested Themes:

Tom- Meeting Laura from Perfume: The Story of a Murderer: Lost Love, Aqua Harp by Animusic

Main Themes- Oktavia von Seckendorf theme from Madoka Magica, Decretum from Madoka Magica

Tom knew Kaz was fucked by the time he got to the fort. It would be impossible for Kaz not to be the target of the army and, begrudgingly, the OverWorlders. Maxxor knows what Kaz looks like and so does most of the higher-ups in the army, which meant that there would be no way for Tom to convince them that it was someone else on all the major news networks. He was really hoping that he would see his mom first when getting to the fort, even though he knew it would be highly unlikely. Instead, he tried to work on a statement in Kaz's defense. Kaz had been holding a Pyroblaster while marching with the UnderWorld army and it can easily be misconstrued that the UnderWorlders (most likely, Chaor) trust him. Tom could point out that Kaz did not look happy, especially with those dead eyes, or proud in the picture. He could point out that Kaz is obviously being forced into this or he might have been tortured (Tom's blood begins to boil) by Chaor. Kaz is afraid of being in pain, so he would do anything to get out of it. Yet, Kaz also promised that he would never sell out his own kind because he knew it would hurt everyone he loved. But then again, Kaz also thought that he could use his science project to send all the Creatures back.

"Tom Majors, the higher-ups would like to see you." It was a civilian soldier that Tom encountered when he finally got to the fort. Tom wasn't that surprised since most civilian soldiers were given guard duty so that the experienced soldiers can train. He is very grateful that it was a civilian soldier he encountered because he can actually understand what the man is saying without the military jargon. Also, civilian soldiers tended to be a bit more lax when it came to rules such as letting Tom's mother see him before the higher-ups could.

"Thank you, Daniel, for letting me see my son before those military sharks eat him up! Now, Tom, let's go before I get Daniel in trouble." She gives a small smile before grasping onto Tom's arm and escorting him to the room where the "military sharks" are located. Of course, she takes the longest route at getting there so she may speak with her son.

"Tom, you realize that Kaz is going to be viewed as a traitor no matter how hard you defend him?" Tom could always rely on his mother to remind him, as gently as she could, of reality. His father would have told him that with enough tenacity Kaz might be deemed innocent. Thankfully, his father was too busy helping with the construction of houses.

"Mom, I know that, but I still want to try. It's better to give some sort of defense for Kaz rather than letting him be demonized. You saw how sick Kaz looked in that picture! He was like a walking corpse!" Tom raised his voice, which caused some heads to turn curiously in his and his mom's direction. His mom glares at him, and Tom notes to lower his voice.

"I know, but think about what the hard asses in the military think! They have to view anyone or anything that is aiding the UnderWorlders as a threat to humanity. Kaz with a weapon and marching with the UnderWorlders will equate that he is a willing captive and a traitor! The best you can hope for is that Maxxor can persuade them otherwise. The military doesn't want to lose their allies that can actually fight Chaor without using nuclear weapons." A small bubble of hope for Kaz forms in Tom's soul. Maxxor is a Creature of mercy and wisdom, he'll be able to see the deadness in Kaz's and eyes and point out that Kaz was obviously coerced into following the UnderWorlders. Of course, Maxxor might have to point out that Kaz may be a threat, but surely the Ruler of the OverWorld has enough sense to know that Kaz isn't a big threat?

"Why isn't the Wicker Man with you?" It was a general, Tom is not sure if it was the most powerful or most influential one, that asked. He had all but forgotten about the Wicker Man during his time of thinking about Kaz. The Wicker Man immediately said Kaz's father's name, Gaelic, when he saw Kaz on the TV and ran off like he was being chased by a monster. Considering how the Wicker Man is the leader (or at least the best soldier that the army has at its disposal) of the civilian soldiers, it would make sense why the Wicker Man should be here.

"He ran off." Also, how did the military know that the Wicker Man was with him when there was no one watching him and the Wicker Man leave the fort? Was there some guard hiding in the shadows that happened to spot them? Or maybe somebody followed them to the Time Belfry? If that was the case, how the Hell did Wicker Man not notice? He is Gaelic's "legacy" in a-government-sanctioned-assassin sense, so he should have enough skills to know if someone was trailing him. Unless the army has figured out to scientifically shrink a person to be undetectable by the human eye, then the higher-ups shouldn't have known that the Wicker Man was with Tom. On the other hand, the Wicker Man did say that he was supposed to train his men today but decided to have his "rant" with Tom instead. Perhaps, one of his men reported to his superiors about his absence. Tom thought. He didn't even bother to think that Maxxor had anything to do with this.

"It looks we will have to start this meeting without him then. Collins, make sure to contact the Wicker Man immediately and notify him about the situation. I want him here as soon as possible!" The general that spoke to Tom first was the one that barked an order at the guard standing at the door. Collins quickly leaves the meeting room with almost inhuman speed. Tom has to give the guard credit for being able to open those heavy metal doors with one arm. The meeting is being held in the "basement" of the fort since it is big enough to allow Maxxor, Intress, and Najarin in. The room is a cross between a stereotypical war room from a movie set and a vault of records. The table is round to allow the higher-ups, Tom, and the OverWorlders to have a seat and be able to hear each other. Right now, there is a projection with Kaz's picture superimposed on the screen by the ceiling projector. Tom would have found this unnecessary since all the higher-ups have a file (albeit containing just pictures and basic facts about Kaz) on Kaz if it wasn't for the fact that the OverWorlders didn't have a file.

"Tom, you have seen the news this morning?" It was the military psychologist that asked almost like he was afraid that Tom would break. If Tom was anything like Kaz, he would've sarcastically said no.

"Yes, and I know it is Kaz in that picture even with his hair down and without his glasses." Tom replied in a calm tone although he was ready to defend his best friend from the inevitable barrage of accusations.

"Tom, what do you see in the picture?" I wonder if I am supposed to give a vague or fantastical answer like in an inkblot test. Tom was tempted to say this out loud, but he doesn't want to seem like a brat in front of Maxxor.

"I see Kaz holding a Pyroblaster while marching with the UnderWorlders. I see Kaz with his hair down. I see Kaz without his pink glasses. I see Kaz has grown taller. I see Kaz has more muscles. I see Kaz with the eyes of someone who would rather be dead than alive. I see my best friend who needs to be rescued from the vile Chaor!" Tom said crisply even though he was tempted to pound on the table in anger. The military psychologist and the higher-ups were surprisingly cool at Tom's almost traitorous statement. The OverWorlders seem deep in thought, especially Maxxor. They want to see how the conversation between Tom and the other humans will go.

"He may be working for them, Tom. I'll admit he does not seem that willing, but he is still with him. He may be helping them, Tom." It was like the military psychologist was preparing Tom to accept the fact that Kaz is on Chaor's side.

"If Kaz was really helping them, then shouldn't he be trying to build that wormhole generator thing for them? He did create the first one that Mr. McGrutter used to sell to the UnderWorlders. Wouldn't Chaor want him to create another so he can bring all of his UnderWorld army here to conquer Earth quickly? Or even send the other Creatures back to Perim so the UnderWorlders will have no problems taking over the world? Chaor isn't stupid, so then why would he have the one human that created the wormhole generator not working on a way to make the device more stable and easy to use? Simple, Chaor knows that Kaz can make the wormhole generator send ALL the Creatures back to Perim. He can't trust Kaz because Kaz clearly stated to him that he would never betray us humans!" Tom can still remember Kaz's words ringing in his ears almost like the sound of bullets pelting Chaor. He remembers watching his best friend crumpled to the ground.

"Then why did he protect Chaor? If Kaz is smart enough to build a transdimensional wormhole generator, then surely he must've known how the bullets wouldn't even scratch Chaor's skin." If it was from some higher-up, then Tom could have easily retorted. He could've claim that Kaz wasn't thinking clearly about his actions. Kaz just didn't want to see his hero get hurt and that is why he acted as Chaor's shield. But it wasn't a military higher-up that asked, it was Maxxor. How can Tom talk back to his hero, the one he thought would be on his side?

"Kaz didn't know that the bullets would have no effect on Chaor. It's not because he worships Chaor or actually wants to see the world burn. He did it because he didn't want to see Chaor die." Tom had to draw out his words slowly like ripping out stitches. He isn't quite certain on Kaz's motives or reasoning behind being a human shield, but he is certain that Kaz wasn't thinking too critically. Who the Hell would actually try to shield a nine-foot red gargoyle from bullets if they weren't on something in the first place?

"Tom, I saw him back _**there**_ with Chaor. He watched as his fellow players were slaughtered before him and didn't raise a finger to help them. Granted, he might have been in shock. But shortly afterwards, I saw him talking animatedly to Chaor." Silence whipped across the room like Maxxor's (biased) account of what happened at the Port Court. Each adult human in the room is picturing a mass of faceless teenagers, or their own child, being burned alive by Chaor. Tom is about to make a smartass comment about how Maxxor was so right about Kaz helping to plan the invasion with Chaor, but locks eyes with his hero. His hero's golden eyes are dark with sternness, but Tom can catch a glint of some other emotion in his eyes. If Tom had hang around UnderWorlders, then he would've figured out that Maxxor lied to him.

"Tom, I believe it would be best if you leave now." One of the generals softly ordered. Tom can tell that they were all going to come up with a retaliation plan against Chaor and the UnderWorlders…and Kaz. Tom doesn't spare a glance towards Maxxor, he keeps his eyes focus on the door. He needs the strength of both his arms to be able to open the metal door. He does not pass anyone on his way down the hallway or up the stairs. He thinks about going back to the cots and sleeping the rest of the day away, but decides to head to the auditorium. He isn't sure if Cassidy is still there or not, but at least it would be a good place to think without any Creatures or military personnel around. Unfortunately for him, he would spend most of his time talking rather than thinking.

Tom wishes he could go back in time and tell Kaz that there was no need for them to play Chaotic to become friends again. He wishes that he tried harder in convincing Kaz to abandon his Scanner project for the Science Fair. He wishes that he never called Kaz a traitor and locked him in the hallway closet. He wishes that he gave his Scanner to Kaz to send the Creatures back instead of hesitating in fear that Chaor would smash his Scanner like he did with Kaz's. He wishes that he dragged Kaz's body from the street and away from Chaor. He wishes that he never confided in the Wicker Man. Tom is snapped out of his wish making by the loud banging of a cane, a cane that could snap anyone out of their deepest stupors. Now, Tom wishes that he never took ballet in the first place.

"Oh, Tom, never the one to have clarity. You always seem confused even when you were so 'certain' about quitting ballet." Madame Mariya's chilled voice echoed in the auditorium like the Joker's laughter. She is on the stage with her mahogany cane in her hands. Clearly, she banged her cane offstage. Tom would laugh at how melodramatic this all seems, but Madame Mariya is the kind of woman who requires respect and will hit you if you mock her. Unfortunately for Tom, he is sitting in the front row and can hear every caustic word she will say.

"Madame Mariya, good morning." Tom didn't really have anything better to say to his former teacher. He could get up and leave, it wasn't like she had a gun in her hands. Then, why isn't he leaving when he knows that he is about to have a very unpleasant conversation with her former mentor?

"More like late morning, Mr. Majors. Were you hoping that Cassidy would be here to teach you this morning? I thought that she teaches you on her lunch break. It is only nine right now." Either, Madame Mariya cornered Cassidy and got her to confess about secretly tutoring Tom or Madame Mariya knew about this arrangement from the beginning. The first one seems more likely since Madame Mariya is not borderline-omnipotent like Najarin.

"I just needed a quiet place to think." Madame Mariya's brown eyes darken, a warning sign that she is about to go into chastising mode.

"About what? How much of a contradiction you are? How fickle you can be? Or how you lack the balls to stick with your decisions?" Tom's eyes widen at the last insult/question. She always came across like the sort of woman who would frown at slang and vulgarity. But then again it has been about five years since he last talked to her.

"Are you still mad about me giving up ballet for baseball?" Tom bluntly asked. Madame Mariya rolls her eyes and even shakes her head like she might laugh at him if he didn't seem so self-centered to her.

"Aside from the fact that you wasted your talent and my time, no. However when I found out about you re-learning ballet from Cassidy, I got annoyed at how you easily ran back to it when you seemed so adamant about not doing ballet ever again all those years ago. How come you aren't in school like every child in this fort?" He could tell her that he was Maxxor's only contact with the OverWorld and needed to be close to Maxxor to deliver messages for him and the OverWorld. He could tell her that he didn't want to be pitied at the high school for being one of being the few surviving teenagers from his old town. But she would dismiss all of those as excuses, so he may as well get to the bones underneath the meat.

"I don't want to. It doesn't feel right to be in school without my best friend. You must've saw him this morning since he was on every channel." Madame Mariya's dark eyebrows arched briefly in surprise. He figures that the "human traitor" being his best friend would shock some people if they knew.

"What is his name? Since none of the channels bother to call him anything else but traitor, Benedict Arnold, and the Antichrist." Tom wants to be surprised how quick the media, and humanity for the most part, has already judged Kaz without hearing from the "guilty" party. Although, it would be challenging to get Kaz's statement right now.

"His name is Kaz Kalinkas. I can't believe none of the media has connected him to his military father! You would think it would be easy for them to find out who the 'human traitor' is by googling it. I bet players, especially Klay and Krystella, would've told the media who the 'human traitor' is by now. Unless, all social media sites are down for time being which would seem too convenient for the Codemasters." Tom knows that Madame Mariya has absolutely no idea what he is talking about since she has probably never played Chaotic before. Her befuddled look confirms his suspicions. Also, where the fuck are the Codemasters? Shouldn't they be here, trying to save humanity? Or are they in their secret bunkers like most rich people and celebrities are? Or maybe their Chaotic selves got killed back at the Port Court? No, they're probably in hiding since the government is probably trying to track them down. Maybe they're afraid that once the Chaotic Crisis is over they will be put on trial and locked up. I'm pretty sure if all the Creatures, once Chaor and his Tribe are wiped out of course, get sent back to Perim then the Codemasters will shut down Chaotic permanently to prevent this from ever happening again. Tom sighed at all his questions that won't be answered.

"Tom, you are correct about social media sites being shut down. The only way people can communicate on the Internet is through e-mails, not even You Tube is working. Considering how the media had to rely so heavily on the Internet for posting their news, it is refreshing to see newspapers making a comeback. Also, whatever social site your friend had a profile on is gone, at least for now, so he is safe unless someone comes to the media with some proof to who he is. Sadly, TV has taken quite a blow since most actors, actresses, writers, and programmers have fled the country, so the world will have to live with breaking news and re-runs." Tom chuckles at how little TV actually matters in his new life. Maybe that's another reason why he decided to try ballet again, to alleviate his boredom.

"Tom, you do acknowledge that it is too late for you to become a ballet dance? You are almost seventeen and talent alone cannot make up for the fact that your body cannot be molded anymore. This may contradict every Hollywood movie and ballet story, but the fact is you're too old for ballet." She sounds like a mom that told her child that are no other worlds but Earth. She just told him a truth that Cassidy would've probably never have told him in fear of breaking his heart. Maybe his heart would've been broken if he was wildly passionate and obsessed with ballet.

"Now I do, but I'm still going to continue ballet even if I can't become a professional ballet dancer." Ballet requires concentration, time, and a lot of practice, which allows Tom to be thoroughly occupied until his Chaotic self comes back or Maxxor has a message to deliver for him. Today, it seems that he won't be going to Chaotic today and ballet could be out of the question too.

"Tom, you may have to find something else to occupy your time because there is more to life than ballet." Tom's eyes widen at Madame Mariya's contradictory statement.

"Uh, Madame Mariya, you teach and live ballet. Don't you mean that life centers around ballet or something to that effect?" Tom's stomach emits a soft growl, reminding him that he hasn't eaten breakfast yet.

"No, I don't. Before the Siege, no Chaotic Crisis, I would've gladly tell any of my dancers that ballet should be one of their top priorities. Now, I believe going home is a better one. What I am saying Tom is that Cassidy will probably not be able to teach you eventually. I am not forbidding her to, but I am trying to make arrangements for all of my dancers to go home. Almost three-fourths of my dancers are not from America, they need an airplane to get home. Unfortunately, most countries have either closed their borders or will only let in a certain number of people with the right papers." Suddenly, it hits Tom. Cassidy is from Ireland and she has a family, so of course she probably wants to go back to her family. Her family must be worried sick for her safety!

"It may take months before I can secure passage of some sort for all of my troupe, but I will make sure they will all return to their homelands and families. In the meantime, you can continue with ballet, but I suggest you think of an alternative when it is over." Madame Mariya walks offstage with her cane in hand like a matriarch giving parting words to her dysfunctional family. Tom wants to think about the future. He wants to be able to find an alternative to ballet. He wants everything to go back to before. He wants Maxxor. On the last thought, Tom immediately leaves the auditorium and heads to the cafeteria for breakfast. Perhaps, some crappy toast and imitation bacon will help me. Tom thought feverishly and shamefully.

It was on November 17, 2011 when Tom spoke to the Wicker Man for one last time. It has been three days since the world found out about the "human traitor" and it has been almost two days since his identity had been leaked to the media. The media told the story of how Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas, known as KidChaor on Chaotic, helped Chaor with his plans to invade and conquer Earth. They claimed that Kaz did it because he was the crazy, Chaotic-obsessed loner in high school, conveniently leaving out his best friend. They also attributed his craziness to losing his father, General Gaelic Kalinkas, at the tender age of ten. They also explained how General Gaelic Kalinkas's military track record has suspicious "objectives" that the military has yet to reveal to the general public. Tom has theorized that it was a combination of spiteful players, Klay and Krystella come to mind, and furious, grieving parents that leaked all this "information" about Kaz. He also realizes that the media have gave up on abiding to laws such as posting a minor's name in the news. What is the point in following the law when the world is overrun with Creatures from another dimension?

"Dude, the media won't shut up about Kazzer! It's like all they want to do is make everything his fault when it was that teacher of yours fault! I thought my parents were going to get brainwashed like everyone else, but they actually really got mad at the media! In fact, my dad unplugged the TV and put it in the basement 'cause he didn't want to listen to any more of the media's hysterical dribble! So how are you holding up, Tommy boy?" Tom is very glad that he can talk to Peyton again. Although, he should be doing his duty for Maxxor, but he hasn't talked to Maxxor since his hero revealed that he was against Kaz. Or at least that is what Tom took away from the situation.

"Not too bad, but not too great. None of the adults seem to remember that Kaz is my best friend, but their kids (what's left of them) seem to clearly remember. In fact, there is this one kid that threw his empty bowl of spaghetti at me in lunch today! I thought my skull cracked from how hard that kid threw that thing. Thankfully, Cassidy was there to chase down the kid and give him an earful. I couldn't understand half of the things she yelled at that little brat. After that, I left for the showers to clean tomato sauce from my hair and then decided to call you." Tom isn't at the fort because he wanted to have some private time. Namely, he didn't want to spend another minute with some little kid trying to torment him or calling him the traitor's dog. So he went to the Time Belfry and left the door unlocked because he didn't feel like anyone would actually come here.

"That's kind of ironic isn't it? Usually, it's the adults that act impulsively and accusingly. I find this kind of sad…..so do you know anything about Sar-Bear?" Peyton sounded laidback at the beginning but his question is laced with nervousness. He knows that Sarah did almost kill Tom the last time they saw each other. Also, she is working for the Danians that have Paris under their control for the most part. Right now, America and France are the only two countries with Creatures in it, while the rest of the world is trying to put as much distance between themselves and those two Creature-afflicted countries.

"No. Don't even ask if I have bothered to call her on my Scanner because I haven't and I won't. Other than the fact that she tried to vaporize me, I am pretty pissed off that she's helping the Danians with no coercion. Peyton, her family is safe and sound in California, so she isn't being forced to take over Paris for their sake." Tom used to think that maybe Sarah was only doing this to protect her family, but then he watched a late night special on her two nights ago. It was the only time the media lessened the harsh spotlight on Kaz and focused on the "other" human traitor. Well, Tom is certain that there is more focus on Sarah in Europe than Kaz, but the rest of the world is quickly putting the heat on Kaz.

"I know I was zonked out during the invasion in the Port Court, but don't you find it strange that Sarah left you alive? She knows that you're tight with Maxxor and you would immediately side with him in any conflict. Wouldn't it make a lot more sense to take you out of the picture so that there would no human for Maxxor to rely on? Did she spare you out of friendship? Maybe. Or maybe she spared you in hopes that you will figure out a way to save her? She knows that you like to help your friends, be it human or Creature, out of tight situations. For all we know, her sparing you is her way of subtlety asking for help!" There is a pause like Tom is in-between thoughts, while Peyton is in-between meals.

"I saw her kill Bruiser, SamShady, and Krystella before she got to me. She has killed people!" There is another pause where anything afterwards will decide if the conversation will continue.

"….Kaz has probably killed people too." Tom immediately turns off his Scanner, effectively ending the conversation. His body turns to lead in the lawn chair, heavy from anger and denial. How can Peyton compare Kaz to Sarah!? Kaz is obviously being forced to be Chaor's puppet, while Sarah is doing this for her favorite Tribe! Didn't Peyton see the dead look in Kaz's eyes? Is he blind or is he ignorant? Does this have to do with gender? I know males are potrayed as the bad guys more often than females. But this isn't some shitty novel or a stupid videogame! Sarah isn't the one who needs rescuing! It's Kaz-

"Tom, you really need to learn how to lock the door. Didn't you pay attention to how I barricaded the door last time? I guess you want to live without privacy. This is the perfect town to do so now." The Wicker Man's voice sounds less gravely, almost light like he is in good humor today. Tom listens at the Wicker Man's light footsteps as he comes up the stairs. He thought he would never speak to the Wicker Man again since the Wicker Man's rant. The Wicker Man made it very clear that he didn't like Tom, only barely able to tolerate the Maxxor fanboy.

"I thought you had enough of me?" Tom asked with a hint of cheek and sarcasm. The Wicker Man doesn't seem that oppressive anymore, almost like he is living in the present.

"Oh, I did that day. I guess I want just a little bit more to remind me why I want nothing more to do with you." He sounds chipper like he is telling a joke, but his dark-green eyes lack the mischievous gleam.

"Considering your 'military' career, I would like to believe there is someone you hate more than me." Tom realizes how conceited his statement is when the Wicker Man shoots him an apathetic look like he killed some annoying mosquito.

"I guess that I didn't make it clear the last time we met. I don't hate you. I hate how inward-looking you are, but it's not entirely your fault. You are just deject teenager much like Kazdan. However, unlike him, you get to remain credulous and blameless." Tom was at the top of his English class before the Siege, so he is able to infer that the Wicker Man is calling his life simple and happy. Right now, Tom doesn't feel that happy.

"Shouldn't you be training your men right now?" Tom snapped like Kaz's mental state.

"Most of my men, except for nine, have been transferred to someone else for training. I never bother to learn the guy's name or rank because his face is so forgettable even when he is angry. By the curious look on your face, I can gather that you hadn't heard the news. But then again you weren't in the cafeteria when it was announced, I only saw some crying kid and a red-haired ballerina." Tom swallows nervously. He can guess that the army has finally decided to do something about the UnderWorld problem. Maxxor and rest of the OverWorlders are probably going to march down there and take back Atlanta (even though it is unknown if Chaor has reached there yet) from the UnderWorlders with the help from the army. He feels horrible for not speaking with Maxxor the past few days and now he may never get to.

"Stop looking so stricken, Tom. Nine of my men and I will go down to Atlanta and assess the situation down there and help any humans that happened to be trapped there. Basically, it's a rescue and reconnaissance mission. The OverWorlders will not be coming." Tom's eyes narrow in suspicion. Maxxor would have at least sent some OverWorlders as protection for the men or, most likely, he would've gone with them to fight Chaor. Why the fuck would Maxxor back down from this opportunity? It's not like he and his men are actually doing anything right now! The army and the OverWorlders were in joint agreement to take on the Danians in the spring. Why was Maxxor sitting back and letting this happen?

"Don't you realize that if Chaor catches you then he will kill you all or torture you for information!? You don't have the equipment or powers to handle a Creature, especially the Ruler of the UnderWorld! Don't you get it that you're FUCKED?!" Tom can hear the anger and desperation in his voice about to boil over like a pot of stew left on the stove for too long. Thankfully, the stew is not made of a green rabbit, but of human flesh.

"Tom, maybe you should ask Maxxor? Because if I explained my reasoning, then you will probably throw that lawn chair at me. By the way, I will be leaving tomorrow early in the morning, so this is goodbye." Tom was about to demand for the so-called reasoning, but the Wicker Man hurries down the spiraling steps to avoid having to spend any more time in Tom's presence. At the door, and in a very quiet voice, he gets in the last word.

"I'm already fucked-up. What more can a red gargoyle do to me?" If this was a movie, a perfect tear would have slid down the Wicker Man's cheek. Unfortunately, this is reality and he puts on his most indifferent face. Gaelic taught him to do this whenever the world wanted answers. For now, the Wicker Man will have to leave the question of his name unanswered until he can get to Kazdan.

After the Wicker Man left, Tom ran to the OverWorld encampment, more specifically to Maxxor's tent for some answers. Tom did not think for a second that Maxxor might be busy or in the middle of a strategic meeting. Instead, he opts the "come what may" approach and heads inside Maxxor's tent. The inside of Maxxor's tent reflects the outside, which is like a patchwork of personal items. There is a makeshift bookcase with neatly organized scrolls, but there were trinkets like an OverWorld version of a football, a small portrait of the OverWorld, and a fallen shingle from the Time Belfry. Tom is a bit curious if Maxxor created the portrait himself or one of the OverWorlders did it for him like Najarin. Maxxor's bed is right across from the bookcase, well bed might be a bit too strong of a word. The "bed" is really a thin, blue sheet that acted as a barrier between the grass and Maxxor and a blue quilt with a pillow. In the middle of the room is a table with scrolls, maps, and notes spread out like Maxxor has no fear that anyone would take them. Kaz would call this highly irresponsible, while Tom views this as a display of Maxxor's trusting nature.

"Tom, I thought I might see you today." Maxxor didn't keep me waiting, Tom thought. He turns around to looks Maxxor in the eyes.

"Maxxor, why aren't you going to Atlanta? Why are you letting humans go and take on Chaor?" Tom had to restrain himself from yelling because he doesn't want any OverWorlders to come and check out the noise. Maxxor gauges Tom's anger in his eyes, he can see blue sparks in Tom's normally serendipitous eyes.

"Tom, I'm hardly 'letting' them take on Chaor. They are going into the city to spy on him for the most part. The leader knows he and his men cannot handle Chaor, so I believe that he would run away when the time comes." To be honest, Maxxor has no idea if the Wicker Man cared enough about his men to do that. Perhaps, the Wicker Man is the kind of human (and some Creatures are like this too) who just lived far too long and wants to die while bringing people down with him. But the Wicker Man still can tell Tom about what really happened in the Port Court. He would rather have Tom's wrath than his disillusionment.

"They're going to get caught! Chaor and his minions are probably patrolling the city like a dragon with gold! You know Chaor's tricks and tactics better than anyone, so you must realize that they're going to get killed!?" Tom is searching for some telltale sign that Maxxor feels guilty for letting a bunch of humans go after Chaor, but all he can find is that strange gleam from earlier.

"You are right, Tom, I do know Chaor. He anticipates me and my soldiers sneaking into the city or fight him head-on like in Perim, but this is Earth. Information is key for a decisive blow against Chaor and his Tribe. Also, I think a fellow human would be a more welcomed rescuer to Kaz than a Creature." At the mention of Kaz's name, Tom's anger diminishes immensely. It makes sense that Kaz is probably going to be more receptive to a human than a Creature, considering that Chaor has been holding him prisoner. Maybe Maxxor is right and humans are better suited for this, but why does this seem too convenient? Tom has decided to give Maxxor the benefit of a doubt this time because surely Maxxor wouldn't lie to him about Kaz? Excluding Maxxor's erroneous information that Kaz was the traitor, of course.

"Kaz might be saved. But do you think the Wicker Man will be safe?" Tom cared about the Wicker Man in the sense that the Wicker Man could bring Kaz back.

"I have full faith that the Wicker Man and his men will come back without any scratches!" Maxxor flashes Tom his best, lying smile that he can conjure. He knows there is no way that the Wicker Man will come back alive, and the rest of the humans are doomed to follow the man to his grave. But that is one less problem for Maxxor to worry about soon enough. He wishes that those nine men didn't have to go down with the Wicker Man because they were innocent in this. Unlike Chaor and Kaz.

"In a week from now or something like that, Kaz will be free from Chaor's evil clutches! It will be good to have someone repair the Time Belfry since he's good with all this mechanical stuff. Goodbye, Maxxor, I'll see you tomorrow!" Tom exits the tent feeling lighter than he has in days. It is like the sun has come out after twenty-two years of darkness. Yet, the sun will have to go back down eventually. When the darkness does creep back, will Tom be able to fight off the monsters such as lies and Maxxor?


	21. Let Obligation in

Let the Monster in Chapter Twenty

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- Le Bien Qui Fait Mal by Mozart Opera Rock, Night Surgeon from Repo! The Genetic Opera

Main Themes- To Be By Your Side by Nick Cave, Drammatica (Orchestral version) from Kingdom Hearts II

Kaz is in Chaor's throneroom back in the UnderWorld. He doesn't know how he has got there or why he is there. All he can do is rely on his senses since there is no one (which rarely happens) in the throneroom that can tell him what is going on. He can see cracks in Chaor's imperial red throne that weren't there before. H'earring once told him that the throne was carved out of the hardiest lava rocks in the UnderWorld and molded to suit Chaor's regime. Then, he hears and sees the cracks on the throne multiply and spread to the stalactite alcove. He wants to run away, knowing that inevitable is about to happen, but his body is not his to control. He is merely a spectator with no freewill. The cracks spread like the bubonic plague to the cobblestone floor and stone walls. He does not cry out when the throneroom finally gives way to oblivion. He falls to the darkness.

He wakes up in impossibly white sand and hears the roaring of an ocean. He gets up and realizes that he is at some beach. The grey sky roils the ocean, making the saltwater lose its peaceful blue. In the water, Kaz can see a body floating up. This time he can actually move his body and runs towards the floating corpse. The corpse is wearing a green shirt with a tan vest and black pants; those clothes used to belong to Kaz. The corpse has pink glasses and a broken Scanner in his right hand. Kaz almost thought that the corpse was him but notices that the corpse's hair is orange with blonde streaks. It turns out that the corpse is actually his father.

"I drowned you." The words involuntarily escape Kaz's trembling mouth, causing his control to finally slip from his body. He then submerges himself in the saltwater and holds his breath in an attempt to drown. After a minute, his body finally gives up and breaks to the surface for air. He drags himself to the shoreline and collapses back into the sand. He cries in frustration and self-loathing, but then realizes how creepily similar this scene was to the ending of _"Lamb"_.

He wakes up in his sleeping bag with tears streaming down his cheeks and cold sweat clinging to his body. He looks to see if Nivenna is awake but hears her lightly snore and talk in her sleep. He can hear the crickets chirping outside, meaning that it is the middle of the night. His dream, so surreal and slippery, hits him with an epiphany that maybe it was a vision for the future. Chosen heroes tend to get visions like Percy Jackson, but Kaz scoffs at the notion that he is a hero and at the shitty example of one. He then thinks it might be a night terror, but then remembers he shouldn't be able to recall the dream if that were the case. He agonizes and tries to grasp at the dream's latent content, but his mind is too sluggish and sad to be of much avail. He gives up and decides to figure out his dream in the morning. If he can't figure it out, then he'll ask Nivenna since girls are usually good at figuring out dreams. Sarah was pretty good at figuring out Tom's dreams, Kaz's mind reminded him. He cries softly for a minute before falling back to sleep.

"You do realize that as UnderWorlders we're not into interpreting dreams. That's reserved for OverWorlders and Mipedians." Kaz sighs over his breakfast of roasted chicken and American cheddar. The UnderWorld army has raided every grocery store in the city and various restaurants to accumulate food. Well, more food. They already have plenty of food from the city's dump and abandon garbage trucks. Luckily, Kaz got to be part of the raids and made sure to steer the army away from the Irish pub, which means Allen, Abigail, and Connor are safe for now. Another bonus is that he has variety in his meals which is why he has cheese with his breakfast instead of more meat. He also has a small cache of snacks for those back at the hospital. He has King-sized Butterfingers for Willis, gourmet (based on the expensive price tag) coffee for the rest of the nurses, chocolate-covered pretzels and a bag of Laffy Taffy for Young Willis and his family, oatmeal cookies for that elderly couple, two bags of salt and vinegar chips for Dante, and caramel-covered popcorn and almonds for Angelique and Flapjack.

"Now, I know. All I want to know is what do you think my dream is about." Kaz reiterated. Nivenna pauses in deep thought for a minute.

"I think the throne crumbling symbolizes the UnderWorld going under, or more under. Since the throneroom was empty, I think it symbolizes what is happening to the UnderWorld without Lord Chaor there. The rest of your dream is for you to interpret since it's about your personal life." Best part of UnderWorlders they aren't invasive when it comes to personal lives of fellow UnderWorlders. In other words, Nivenna does not want to hear about Kaz's personal recollection.

"I think finding the corpse of my dad wearing my clothes means the part of myself that I recognize as my dad is dead. Plus, most of the background happens to be the movie that I remember watching with him the most." Nivenna rolls her eyes and continues to eat her breakfast. Kaz returns to eating his breakfast since Nivenna doesn't want to talk anymore. Today is November 20th, 2011. In about four days, Thanksgiving will happen. He is not certain if he'll get to celebrate with the others at the hospital, but at least he has a pub with three adults to commemorate the occasion. Three days after Thanksgiving is his birthday. He'll be turning seventeen, which means he can legally and consensually have sex with anyone that is fifteen to seventeen in Virginia. Since Chaotic Crisis happened, he wonders if those laws still apply but almost laughs at the absurdity for thinking that. He doesn't have anyone he wants to fuck or vice versa. Plus, he is unsure if UnderWorlders have laws about ages.

"Hey, Nivenna, how old do you have to be in the UnderWorld to be considered an adult?" Nivenna gives him a strange look before biting into her meat one last time.

"You have to be at least seven solons." Kaz learned, or at least deduced, from his time in Perim that a solon roughly equals two and a half years, which means that you have to be seventeen and a half to be considered an adult in the UnderWorld. Basically, he is barely an adult by UnderWorld standards. Ironically, he has killed more people than most average (and non-psychotic) adults.

"How old are you?" Kaz asked. He is estimating that she must be in her early twenties.

"I am nine solons. How old are you?" Nine multiplied by two and a half equals twenty-two and a half. She can legally vote, drink, and buy cigarettes if she were human, Kaz inwardly commented.

"I will be seven solons in seven nights from now." Nivenna eyes widen for a moment. Clearly, she thought he was much younger. Most Creatures tend to gauge human age by the human's height, gait, and speech in comparison to their own Tribe.

"Your birthday is coming up so soon? You should've told me earlier then I might have gotten you something." Now it is Kaz's turn to be surprised. He didn't even think Creatures celebrated birthdays or at least had a different word for it.

"That's okay, no one else knows about my birthday. Well, except for Tom, Peyton, Sarah, and my mom." Kaz's brain almost explodes in realization that he has almost forgotten about his own mother! She's the only family he has left even if she did leave him for most of the year. She always either gave him something from his wish list or cash to buy what he wants. She has only missed his birthday twice, but this year, Kaz smiled bitterly, it will be thrice.

After breakfast, Kaz and Nivenna left the encampment to do a patrol around Inferno that used to be Atlanta until Chaor renamed the city. There wasn't much to do since the city is empty of its denizens, save for three that Kaz knows of, and there was no resistance. It was a disappointing, for Chaor and his army, conquest to say the least. They were geared and ready for war or at least a skirmish for the city, but that didn't happen at all. Now, they polish their skills and fix their equipment in case that event does occur. Kaz is fairly certain that the human army will react and send men down eventually, and those men shall get captured and probably turned into slaves. He does not want to think of those ill-fated soldiers' more realistic fate, which they would likely be tortured until they gave whatever information they have and then killed. He has not asked Nivenna about the UnderWorld policy for prisoners yet.

"Do you think we will ever go back to Tartarus?" Kaz asked almost absentmindedly. He hates patrolling in silence even if it means risking Nivenna's annoyance.

"Probably, I overheard Takinom and Lord Chaor discussing leaving some Creatures here and then going back." By "overheard", she means eavesdropped.

"Do you think Takinom will be left in charge of Inferno?" Nivenna snickers like he has said something innocent.

"Not in a million solons, Lord Chaor doesn't want to lose his bed partner." Kaz continues to walk alongside Nivenna, but his code (lately, he has been adopting Creature vocabulary) glitches like it was infected by a worm and a virus.

"Takinom and Chaor are 'together'?" Ironically, there is a plethora of fanfiction (which Kaz refuses to admit ever reading) about those two. In fact, most players, not just die hard UnderWorlders, believe that. He thought it was just mostly rumors and speculation. Correction, he hoped it was nothing but rumors and speculations.

"Stop being an OverWorlder about it, they are fucking!" Kaz wonders if there is a way for him to vomit without attracting Nivenna's attention.

"Do you have any proof?" Why is this bothering me? Is it because Takinom may have not been named Chaor's advisor for her skills, but rather for sleeping with him? No, her stats are great and she wouldn't degrade herself to get the position. She isn't a sycophant or a megalomaniac like Starscream (with the exception of the Armada one) and Van Bloot. But still why is the thought of Chaor and Takinom together make my stomach twist? Kaz feels like he's going to need to get drunk to momentarily forget these thoughts.

"No, but even _**Lord**_ Chaor gets lonely. He isn't going to sleep with some complete stranger that he doesn't trust! He needs someone who won't backstab him. Who better than Takinom?" Chaor trusts Agitos or else he wouldn't have made Agitos one of his advisors. So why not Agitos? This can't be just about trust. Maybe he's just into females? Kaz can feel a bombardment of questions forming in his mind.

"How come he doesn't have any children with her then? Is it because he can't?" Considering how Nivenna is practically Takinom's adopted daughter, Kaz would rather imply that Chaor is infertile. He doesn't want to be stereotypically sexist and place the blame on the woman.

"Isn't it obvious? He doesn't want to repeat the past. You heard from H'earring about Chaor's rise to the throne? How Chaor usurped his father? Good, which means I don't have to explain much. Chaor doesn't want to be usurped by his kid. Plus, he's immortal so he doesn't need an heir. He can take his sweet time like his father." Nivenna completely neglects the emotional reasoning behind Chaor's actions, Kaz thought. He's probably afraid that he'll be as neglectful as his father. His mother died in childbirth, so he only had his father as an example of (bad) parenthood. Even with servants around to take care of him, he probably felt extremely lonely. He probably doesn't want a child because he can't raise a child and run a kingdom at the same time! At least, not without neglecting one for the other.

"Then, what about Takinom? Surely, she wanted a kid." For a brief second, Kaz felt like a jackass until Nivenna snorted.

"Probably, until she found me as a baby and decided to 'train' me. I was such an evil little kid growing up. One time, I stole her armor and dropped it into the Lava Pond. She chased me all over the UnderWorld for that! Those were some good, nerve-wracking times." Nivenna reflected nostalgically. Kaz smiles at the thought of a child Nivenna that incited Takinom's rage. They were close to the Georgia State Capitol aka the building with the golden dome. Chaor was planning to burn the building down, but Kaz was able to convince him that it would make a nice palace for him. Chaor actually laughed, well really snorted gruffly, at the thought of living in a place that he didn't have a hand in creating. Thankfully, Kaz did not point out how Chaor was living in a city, Tartarus, he did not create.

"Do you think that Chaor might be-" Kaz's question was halted by Nivenna tackling him to the ground. His ears finally registered the sound of a gun going off from the building.

"Were you hit?" Kaz asked immediately. He doesn't feel the wetness of blood or a sharp pain, meaning that the bullet didn't hit him.

"No, and I heard the shooter being tackled. I have a feeling that the humans have decided to fight back." Why would the shooter be tackled to the ground? Clearly, there must be more than one person with the shooter. So how come they aren't shooting at us? There are only two of us, so wouldn't it be easy pickings for them? Who the Hell are these people? Are they from the military? Or are they just some (formerly) homeless people that found guns? Kaz briefly wondered.

"We're going to need back-up in case there is more than two people." Nivenna is off of Kaz within a minute. She has a scowl on her face.

"They're clearly humans. We're UnderWorlders. I will attack them with a Delerium and then you use your Pyroblaster to entice them." That could work, but in order to do this they will have to enter the building where the gunman (or maybe gunmen) is most likely reloading and waiting for them.

"You do realize that would require us to go inside the building? For all we know, they might be waiting to ambush us!" Kaz knows that he sounds hysterical. In truth, he doesn't want to kill anyone ever again. The first time left him vomiting and getting himself beaten by Morgan. The second time left him feeling and acting like a criminal. The third time…..he doesn't want there to be a third time.

"I didn't say about going in, did I? I just need you to stay on lookout until I come back with the Viledriver." Nivenna is prideful in insisting they do this by themselves, but at least she acknowledges that her attacks alone aren't going to take down the building. The bright side is Kaz won't have to kill anyone. Though the Viledriver is probably going to result in the death of the gunmen.

"Okay, but hurry up. The gunmen may decide to grow some brains and run away." There is probably a back-door exit or maybe a tunnel that the gunmen could use to escape. Chaor will probably tear this city apart to find those unfortunate humans. Kaz thought, not remembering that he is human too.

"Duck behind this…..vehicle and keep an eye out on the building for any movement." I don't have super-vision like you do, Kaz almost snapped. He holds his tongue and ducks behind a 2000 red Chevrolet missing its tires. He has his Pyroblaster ready with his finger on the trigger. Nivenna has already left with enough speed to rival Gespedan. Time passes painfully slow and tense like a root canal without Ibuprofen. He can only think about the destruction that the Viledriver might inflict. Best case scenario, the building is going to collapse and there are no survivors. Worst case scenario, the gunmen somehow live and have to be taken to Chaor.

"I don't want to kill anyone. My birthday is coming up. I will settle with not killing anyone as a present, Universe!" Kaz pleaded verbally. The Universe responds by having Nivenna come back with the Viledriver. He watches as she fires the cannons at the building. It was like watching a star turn into a black hole. As the left side of the building crumbles, Kaz counts at least ten bodies falling into the wreckage. For five or maybe ten minutes, there is no movement from the bodies. He could cry for joy, but then those bodies begin to tumble out of the wreckage. Somehow, they only have deep gashes and bruises. He is once again fucked by the Universe.

"Delerium!" Nivenna succeeds in her attack and the men (thankfully, there are no women) stumble like they are on LSD. One man, correction soldier, is not as clumsy or confused as the others. He looks like he could kill someone with just his lifeless, green eyes. Kaz uses his Pyroblaster to attract the men to him like moths to fire. It only took an hour, with Nivenna using Delerium every ten minutes, before they got to the encampment. Takinom and Agitos took over from there and told Kaz and Nivenna to go back to their tent until further notice.

"How long do you think it will be until we hear the humans scream?" Nivenna asked tactlessly. Kaz did not care and did not bother to answer her. He simply goes to bed, even though it was probably two in the afternoon, and closes his eyes. He empties his mind and drifts into darkness.

"Kaz, wake up!" A restrained punch to the right side of his face is what wakes Kaz up. He touches his cheek, feeling a bruise already forming.

"Why the Hell didn't you just slap me?" Kaz glared sorely at Nivenna.

"First, I tried shaking you and yelling into your ear, but that clearly didn't work. So I resorted to punching you in the face as gently as I could. You sleep deeper than Rothar. Plus, slapping is for OverWorlders and cheating mates." Kaz grumbles under his breath how females are crazy no matter what species. He gets on his contacts and then puts on his shoes.

"Why are you waking me up? Is it dinner already?" Kaz rubs his face sleepily. He can tell that it hasn't been a long nap like he had hope. Nivenna looks grimly at him like he was about to be punished.

"No, Lord Chaor needs you to get information out of the humans. He feels like you would be better able to pull the truth out of them since you were a human." His heart stops beating for a second before restarting. Chaor wants him to torture the ten men for intelligence. He wants Kaz to torture ten men. Kaz dry heaves for a second, hoping that Nivenna would confuse it for a bad cough. He recovers and then reaches for his Pyroblaster. He can already smell the wrongness of burning human flesh.

"You won't be needing that. Here, use the Stingblade Prototype. You have to tighten your grip very hard to make the blade become extremely hot. When hot, it can cut through bone." The flesh can still burn, but it can be sliced off instead of seared. How many arms and legs will he have to cut off to get the information that Chaor so craves?

"I know you have never tortured anyone before. Luckily, Lord Chaor gave me very exact instructions to give you in this particular case. You ask them what they know. If they refuse to give you any information, then you will decapitate that person. If they do, then that person will become a slave. Slavery may not sound like the greatest reward, but it is better than losing your life." This is a country that has fought for independence to govern itself, the people have fought for civil rights, and you expect these _**American**_ soldiers to be content with being enslaved by a Creature from another dimension?! He would have shouted at her, but she places the Stingblade in his hand. It reminds him of a curved blade with jagged teeth that likes to cut throats. This time it will cut heads off.

"I know this is extremely hard for you given your past affiliations with the humans, but remember what is at stake for you if you do not comply. Is the lives of ten strangers worth sacrificing a hospital full of people that you know? Get up, Kaz. The sooner you get this over with, the quicker it is for you to go home." There is raw desperation etched into Nivenna's face. She knows this act will fuck up Kaz, but she is a soldier too. She has her orders like he does. Nivenna offers her hand and Kaz takes it. She escorts him to Chaor's tent where there is a line of temporary (since most of them will either die or becomes slaves soon) prisoners and guards watching them. The person with lifeless green eyes is at the very end of the line. Surprisingly, none of the prisoners are in chains. Considering how the prisoners are in the camp of pyrokinetic, bloodthirsty Creatures, it wouldn't be a shocker if none of them try to escape. The odds are very much against these humans.

"The leader is at the back of the line. He is the one that Chaor wants information from the most." What better way to break the leader than by killing all of his men? Kaz thought bitterly at the flawless strategy of Chaor. He is tempted to make a break for it to avoid the inevitable, but the leader is staring at him. Those green eyes briefly flicker to life; there is a dark fire in his eyes for only a moment. It was like the leader is telling him to do his duty as a soldier like Nivenna is. Kaz looks at the only entrance and exit to Chaor's tent. Two will go in, one will stay, but will the other be able to exit? If not, then will the rest of the men that enter the tent be able to exit in the end? Kaz goes into the tent with the Stingblade Prototype in his hand, while one of the prisoners follow him inside. It only took ten minutes before the second prisoner was sent in. The first prisoner did not exit the tent.

Inside Chaor's tent, there is a stack of nine bodies where Chaor's bedding usually is placed. Chaor took his maps and bedding out of his tent before allowing it to become a makeshift torture room. Kaz hasn't physically torture anyone unless you count beheading. He would follow Chaor's instructions but would count to six-hundred after giving the prisoner time to think and answer. If the prisoner has made no effort to say anything, as far as Kaz could tell, then he would decapitate them as Chaor commanded. If the prisoner is sweating and attempting to open his mouth during the mental countdown, then Kaz would give them another six-hundred seconds in hopes they would give him some kind of information so he doesn't have to kill them. Of course, none of them gave any information or even bothered to make any sounds in the end. There is very little blood due to the instant cauterization thanks to the heated blade. Afterwards, Kaz just had to drag the body to the corner and put the severed head right at the feet of the corpse. There is a small hill of heads and corpses.

"Come in." Kaz has always said to signal for the next prisoner. There is only one prisoner left, the leader with lifeless green eyes. The last man enters the tent and takes a seat across from Kaz. He does not bother to look at the corpses of his man, the gesture would make sense to spare himself if he were a lesser man. But Kaz believes the man did it because he truly does not give a damn about his men. Kaz is unsure if he should feel hopeless or unnerved. What kind of army man does not give a shit about his comrades in arms?

"Tell me what-" Kaz started off in his usual distant and emotionless manner that he regarded to the prisoners, but then notices the leader's eyes. There is life again, but this time it wasn't petering out. Then, he sees hot, fat tears come out of the man's lively, green eyes like he is overjoyed to be here. The words in Kaz's mouth are scratching down his throat as he painfully swallows them.

"You look so much like Gaelic." The man croaked out like he has spent a century waiting to say those words. Kaz's throats close up and his eyes water so quickly that the tears flowed freely after twenty seconds. He lets go of the Stingblade Prototype in his right hand and lets it drop to the ground without making much of a sound. He almost goes running over to the man, to bury his head in the man's chest.

"W-Who are y-you?" Kaz barely was able to rein in his sob. For all he knows, this could be a ruse to get him to lower his guard, which would allow the prisoner the opportunity to get the Stingblade and use it against him. Yet, the prisoner is trembling like his emotions are cracking him from within.

"I am Rue Wicker." Rue's voice trembles like his body. It was like he was almost unsure of his own name, almost uncomfortable of the idea of even existing long enough to be named.

"How do you know my father?" The tears are still streaming down Kaz's face almost parallel to Rue's tears. Rue has to cough a few times before he can regain his powers of speech.

"I am your father's lover." Kaz makes a strangled noise like he was torn between crying more and vehemently defending his father's sexuality. He does not look at Rue, fearing that he may pick up his Stingblade and cut the man down for spouting such slander. Yet, why would he lie? To spite me? Dad married mom and had me, but that doesn't necessarily mean he is straight. Plenty of supposedly straight men with kids thought they were straight, but later find out that they prefer their gender over the fairer sex. Is it possible that dad found that out too? It must've been shortly before he died or he would've told me. He tells me almost anything; well, except for his military life and past, but he planned to that is why he left me with his book! Kaz thought. Unfortunately, Chaor has the book with all the answers that Kaz seeks. Yet, he has Rue to answer some questions.

"My father has been dead for six years. How can you still be his lover?" There is a touch of anger in Kaz's question, but he has stopped crying for now. Rue wipes his eyes with his calloused hands and clears his throat one last time to prevent himself from crying again.

"I'm not into necrophilia if that's what you're getting at. I still love him even though I cannot touch or see him. You understand what it is like to love someone who is not there anymore." Kaz does even though he would rather numb himself. He can still see his father's dark, brown eyes gazing down at him like he was a little star. Whenever his father smiled, it reminded Kaz of a stone gargoyle trying so hard to be jubilant. Yet, Kaz was used to his father's odd facial expressions that would easily fraught everyone else.

"How long were you and my father together?" He should be asking Rue for information about the military and counting to six-hundred mentally, but Chaor's interests can wait. Kaz needs to know about his father's liaison with Rue, a man who looked so dead before. Perhaps, he cannot live without his true love like Buttercup without Wesley as cheesy as that is?

"We got together on October 16th, 2001. I was discharged from the hospital that day. He pulled me aside to the part of the hospital where there was a blind spot and kissed me. He tried to walk away after I was too stun to kiss back, but I yanked him back to me and kissed him. I knew that he was married and had you, but, frankly, I didn't give a damn. I am not possessive in nature and neither was he, but we knew that there was no one else for us." Kaz remembers vaguely that it was the day his father was actually giddy like he put too much whisky in his Irish Goody. His mother was very freaked out by this, but Kaz thought it was wonderful to see his father act goofy.

"If you were together so long, then how come he has never told me about you?" He knows his question hints that Rue was nothing but a booty call (Kaz doesn't know what the male equivalent is to a mistress) and there was no love. Rue's eyes crackle with renewed vigor at the unspoken accusation.

"He has, but you probably didn't think it was important. If I remember correctly, he even asked for your blessing without giving away my name. Since you were so young, you probably thought it meant something else." Kaz recalls one of the last conversations he had with his father. It was maybe two or three months before his deployment and subsequent death. They were at a playground where there no other children or adults. All of the adults and children cleared out of the place once they saw Kaz and his father. He and his father were used to this treatment; in fact, Kaz relished having the playground to himself and his father. Kaz was on the swings, while his father was pushing him. It was then that his father proposed a what-if scenario.

"_**Kazzy, how would you feel if I told you that I love someone else more than your mother and almost as much as you?"**_ His father was still pushing him higher in the air because Kaz loved to see if he could fall. His father's question took some time to digest and then finally answer.

"_**I would be sad for a bit because you didn't love mom anymore. Yet, I would get over it since the other person makes you so happy. Dad, I love it when you're happy." **_His father then stopped pushing him and took him to buy some ice cream. He was smiling so hard that Kaz felt proud for answering the question correctly.

"….You were right, I thought it was just a question that needed to be answered correctly so I can get a treat. I feel like a dumbass for not putting two and two together. How come you waited until now? You could've gone to his funeral and tell my mom about it. Or you could've come to me over these years and introduced yourself. Why didn't you?" Was it guilt with having a relationship with a married man? No, he knew that from the get-go and that didn't stop him. Or was he afraid to be reviled by his lover's only child, the only part of him still alive? Kaz feels like a guard may come in at any moment to check what is going on. Anxiousness grips Kaz's code.

"What would be the point of telling your mother after the fact? It wouldn't be good for you to have your only parent to become completely despondent. Finding out that your husband is in love with another man might have killed her. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to tarnish your hero. I didn't want you to hate him. It was Gaelic's worst fear that you would hate him if he ever told you. To be honest, I think you would hate me rather than your father." Yes, Kaz would have hated the one that caused his parents to split. But he would've gotten over it after some time and maybe after smashing some plates. He could never hate his father, no matter what he did. Inwardly, he believes that his father would hate him now for turning into a soldier, easily forgetting that no (loving, sane, and good) parent could ever hate their child.

"One final question I have the time to ask before I…..how did my father really die?" His mom told him that his father was shot in the heart and died instantaneously. Yet, Kaz thought that was bullshit the military made up to console a grieving widow and her child. It did not console Kaz at all, but Tom and Chaotic soon made him forget about it. Rue stares pensively at his hands like he isn't quite certain that he should tell the truth.

"We were ambushed. We were too far away from base camp to get a doctor. Ironically, he was the only casualty that day. Everyone else, even the green ones, got to live and fight for another day. The bullet cracked his ribs and pierced his left lung. I held him in my arms as he died and the rest of the troop fought. He was trying so hard to live for you. He kept on saying that he wanted to keep his promise and come back to you. All he talked about was you." Rue coughed a lot with tears in his eyes. Kaz is crying again without much restraint. It takes them almost five minutes to calm back down.

"Right before he was shot, he told me that he was going to divorce your mother and come live with me; eventually, he was going to bring you too once you accepted what was happening." Kaz cannot talk because opening his mouth would cause him to cry again. So he is just listening for now and hoping that time will stop at this moment. He wouldn't have to kill Rue. He wouldn't have to add Rue to the pile of corpses. He wouldn't have to report to Chaor about learning nothing of value to him. Most importantly, he wouldn't destroy the last connection to his father.

"Kaz, I know you have to kill me. Chaor wants information if I give it to him then I get to be a slave. I want to die as a free man, broken but at least free. So I cannot give you any information. I am so sorry." Kaz has heard plenty of apologies before from his mom, from Tom, from teachers, from scared parents and their children, and sometimes from H'earring. They all either wanted to end some tedious argument or end the discussion. Rue's apology is raw and genuine like a good Johnny Cash song. Kaz puts his head on the table and pulls at his hair in frustration. He doesn't want to kill Rue! He doesn't want to kill the only person that understood his father! He doesn't want to be a soldier that has to kill his own kind! He wants to cut off his own head just to stop this madness. Yet, he couldn't even bring himself to touch the Stingblade Prototype.

"It's not easy to kill a man, especially a man that has bared his soul to you. I can sing you a song to help you. I sang this song to your father when he was withering away in my arms. It brought him some comfort. Now, would you let me do the same?" Kaz lifts his head from the table and stares at the man like he has seen the Cothica. Wordlessly and wearily, he nods his head in approval.

"_Across the oceans, across the sea,_

_Over forests of blackened tree._

_Through valleys so still we dare not breathe,_

_To be by your side._

_Over the shifting desert plains, across mountains all in flames._

_Through howling winds and driving rains, _

_To be by your side. _

_Every mile and every year, for every one a little tear. _

_I cannot explain this, dear, I will not even try. _

_Into the night as the stars collide,_

_Across the borders that divide _

_Forests of stone standing petrified, _

_To be by your side._

_Every mile and every year, for every one a single tear. _

_I cannot explain this, dear, I will not even try."_

Kaz holds his breath for what seems like an eternity before letting go, before letting some more tears go. He's about to silence something so beautiful forever. He will have to kill him by the song's end or he will never be able to kill him. He might have to watch Chaor burn Rue in a pyre.

"_For I know one thing, Love comes on a wing. _

_For tonight I will be by your side,_

_But tomorrow I will fly. _

_From the deepest ocean to the highest peak,_

_Through the frontiers of your sleep._

_Into the valley where we dare not speak,_

_To be by your side. _

_Across the endless wilderness_

_Where all the beasts bow down their heads,_

_Darling, I will never rest till I am by your side. _

_Every mile and every year, Time and Distance disappear_

_I cannot explain this, dear, I will not even try. _

_For I know one thing, Love comes on a wing_

_And tonight I will be by your side. _

_But tomorrow I will fly away, _

_Love rises with the day_

_And tonight I may be by your side."_

There is no way he can possibly forget this moment. It was like the smell of Mr. McGrutter's flesh burning, or the cracking sound of Morgan's skull. Yet, the end was coming by the sound of Rue's voice dipping low and faltering the crescendo. At least he'll be with dad soon, they will be together forever in oblivion. Kaz comforted his mind, while the final notes of the song soothes his conscious.

"_But tomorrow I will fly, _

_Tomorrow I will fly, _

_Tomorrow I will fly."_

Kaz's right hand quickly grabs the Stingblade and rushes to Rue's side. Thankfully, Rue stands up and allows himself to be pierced by Kaz. The Stingblade cuts deeply close to Rue's old heart, while Kaz's tears are cutting his vision. He can only make out a blurry image of Rue smiling and coughing up blood. He thrusts the blade deeper into Rue so he can get closer to the dying man. Rue is able to gasp, rasp out his final words into Kaz's trembling ear.

"I heard the song from a documentary on TV…your father fell asleep against me. I think it gave him sweet dreams…Gaelic." His eyes mercifully dim and he leaves the mortal plane and Kaz behind. Rue's knees gave out and his body fell to the ground like a body in a ditch. Kaz turns the body over and pulls out the Stingblade. The blade is drenched in blood like Kaz's hands and clothes. He didn't grip the blade hard enough for it to be heated so the blood wouldn't stain the blade or him. Maybe it was on purpose to reflect his lost heart, but he's not a Heartless. Or maybe he just wanted some sort of evidence on him of his guilt. Either way, he took the bloodied Stingblade with him and went to find Chaor. It is nighttime and dinner is being served. Chaor is sitting with his Advisors and eating some sort of meat mixed in with garbage. Everyone eating paused once they saw Kaz covered in blood with his weapon. He does not look for or at Nivenna; instead, waltz up to Chaor like he is about to have a friendly spar.

"Lord Chaor, none of the men gave away any pertinent information. I killed them all. The foot soldiers are piled in one corner, while the leader is the only one with his head." Kaz looks Chaor straight in the eyes. Since Chaor lacks pupils, Kaz cannot tell if he is shocked or bored. Either way, Kaz doesn't give a fuck.

"Do what you wish with the headless corpses and their heads, but leave the leader's body to me. He was the only one who has shown me respect. Tomorrow, I will bury the leader's body with my own hands. I implore you not to touch him. Good night, Lord Chaor." Kaz walks away before Chaor could comment or give his approval. None of the UnderWorlders said anything as the bloodied human went to his tent. He only pauses to remove his contacts and shoes, effectively smearing blood onto his face and socks. He smears more blood into his sleeping bad, but does not care. All he wants to do is fall asleep and never wake up like Snow White never getting kissed by her Prince Charming. He replays Rue's song over, and over, and over again until the darkness takes him.


	22. Let Confessions in

Let the Monster in Chapter Twenty-One

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- Silence by Lucia, Heavy Lies the Crown by In Fear and Faith

Main Themes- Everything Ends from A Very Potter Senior Year, Quatre Mains from Evangelion 3.0

He had no dreams or nightmares, which could be considered quite fortuitous in his case. Honestly, it seems like the Universe was given him a consolation prize for not helping him earlier. His mind didn't immediately bring Rue up when he opens his eyes, but he doesn't budge from his sleeping bag. He feels like a corpse in a coffin like his father in the ground, so very dead. The memory of Rue comes spiraling out of the song that his father's lover taught him before he died, before Kaz killed him. The tears spill out of Kaz's eyes like burnt skin flaking off of Mr. McGruder's burning body. He makes no sound. Snot flow freely from his nose, making him look like a disgusting mess. Yet, he doesn't sniffle or wipe the snot away. He lays in silence with tears still streaming down his face no matter how throbbing his head becomes or how irritated his eyes are. Nivenna eventually wakes up and notices Kaz's trancelike breakdown. She tells him the stereotypical, comforting shit that a soldier would tell another soldier like how they have both suffered at first but in time it should get better. Time is the panacea to sufferers like Nivenna, but to Kaz it is nothing but a placebo. She left his side as quickly as she came, claiming that she was going to get him some help.

The way she fled reminded him of a peculiar experience in seventh grade. It was during lunch and he was listening to his IPod, a fellow "nerd" was walking passed him when the kid called him "Shinji Ikari". At first, Kaz didn't respond or even care because he thought the kid was confusing him for someone else. The kid did it again the next day, so Kaz waited until he got home to look up this "Shinji Ikari" on Wikipedia. He felt immense pity for this character until he read the synopsis for _"The End of Evangelion" _movie. The next day when the kid decided to call him that name again, Kaz waited until the kid went to the bathroom and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. He was no better than the bullies who beat the shit out of him on some days, especially when he is directing his anger onto an "outcast" such as himself. The kid never saw his face amazingly enough and blamed his beating on an obvious jock. He did not know if he felt relieved or absolute disgust when that happened. It was actually angst.

Looking back on that day, Kaz can honestly say that he was having an emotional breakdown almost akin to Shinji's instability. What set him off wasn't just the kid implying that he was housebroken pussy. It was the disgusting notion that he "runs away" from everything like Shinji did, which pretty much cost him his sanity, friends, and the world. He despised Shinji for his inaction and self-loathing. Right now, Kaz isn't planning on moving or liking himself. He can actually understand, sympathize, with that doomed boy surrounded by misogyny. Shinji was neglected by his father, while Kaz can say that his mother neglected him to a lesser extent. Shinji caused the Third Impact aka end of the world, while Kaz practically handed his project's schematics to Chaor. Shinji was loved and comforted by Kaworu before killing him, while Kaz felt momentarily at peace with Rue before killing him too. Like Shinji said right after masturbating to a comatose girl, "I'm fucked up."

"He's not do anything but silently crying; he's not even making a sound or responding!" Nivenna's voice is shrill, which Kaz presumes it means that she is very concerned about his lackadaisical behavior. He wonders who will enter the tent to "comfort" him. He bets it will be Takinom.

"Nivenna, I'll handle this. Why don't you go and eat with Takinom today?" Kaz has just lost that bet. The person that comes inside the tent is definitely not Takinom. Instead, it is Agitos, the last Creature that Kaz would ever expect to help him. Agitos reminds Kaz of a red and blue hedgehog, which also causes him to think of the hedgehog theory. How close does Agitos let other Creatures in before pushing them away? Maybe he doesn't and lets them be prickled by his prickles. Kaz almost laughed, but he still doesn't make an effort to acknowledge the hedgehog dragon.

"Kaz, this is about the leader. Your face last night, no matter how blank you thought it was, was covered in the remains of your heart. What was the leader to you?" Kaz jolts up from Agitos's words. He thought Agitos would ask those stupid "Are you okay?" questions or tell him some tall tale about how he was brave in the face of some unknown OverWorlder. Agitos's yellow eyes aren't narrow in a glare or twitching in nervousness for Chaor wasn't there. His face is the perfect example of understanding, of kinship like the Creature went through the same act of killing his father's lover, ending the last trace of him. It is almost odd how Kaz can read (as much as he can without his contacts) emotion in Agitos's eyes without pupils, but he had some practice from reading hot and cold moods in Chaor's eyes. Yet, Agitos's reason is absolutely different from Kaz's circumstances, but the results are the same.

"I….he knew my father. My father is dead and he never told me that he was in love with someone other than my mom or me. The leader, his name was Rue, and he was my dad's lover. My dad was going to leave my mom and be with Rue, and eventually bring me too. But he died, and Rue….was just waiting to die. I killed him, the only other person who didn't fear my father and loved him until his dying day. He had a smile on his face like he was so fucking happy about being impaled by his lover's kid! I wanted him to stay forever with me, help me, save me like I thought he did with my father. Instead, he serenaded me and I fucking killed him! By the Cothica, I'm so fucked up!" He cries again, but this time with sound. He sounds like a lute with broken strings. Agitos makes no effort to comfort him because Kaz wants to wallow in his own misery.

"It's funny, I was as miserable and I thought I was fucked up like you. Time has a way of easing self-loathing if you take the initiative to just get up in the morning. Yet, you can't forget what you did to cause that self-loathing in the first place. Sometimes, I wake up with an urge to just hurt myself, hoping he would come back. But never seeing him again is actually punishment enough." There is a sad, dreamy quality to Agitos's voice like he was a magician who finally admitted to himself that he was just a trickster and magic didn't really exist. Kaz wipes his face and sits cross-legged, knowing that Agitos is about to tell him a tale. Will he embellish this tale like he did with tales of his brave deeds?

"I was young like you and I wasn't the accomplished Advisor to Lord Chaor quite yet. I didn't even know Lord Chaor then. I was in the UnderWorld Army at the time because I wanted to be heroic. Also, I was homeless. On an infiltration mission in Kiru City, I got lost and ended up in a small store that sold scrolls. Thankfully, I wasn't wearing that horrible, red armor, so the shopkeeper thought I was just some OverWorlder from a distant village. I found a scroll about long-forgotten heroes that were in my position but ended up becoming great heroes, even if they were from the OverWorld." Kaz wonders which OverWorlder that Agitos fell for. Maybe Mommark, but he screams self-absorption and would be better off with Ulmar.

"It's quite funny how the Cothica works because shortly after I began skimming the scroll, he arrived with the intent of reading the scroll too. I had no money and neither did he, but the shopkeeper didn't know that. So I shared the scroll with him; thankfully, he is a fast reader like me so I didn't have to wait for him to catch up. It was only after we finished reading the scroll that I asked him if he was learning to be brave too. I wasn't that great at suturing and sewing my words together, so it wasn't that shocking how he blustered in refusal. He claimed that he was only reading it because he wanted to. I realized in that moment he wanted to be brave like me but was in denial. We were both cowards meant to meet each other like the Cothica prophesized it." Kaz knows there is no happy ending for Agitos and the OverWorlder he fell in love with. It was like Romeo and Juliet without the stupidity and annoying Old English. Yet, he continues to listen like a child that he can never be again.

"I had to leave, or else I was going to be presumed dead to my platoon. I bid him a farewell. He told me that he frequented the shop almost every day, so he hoped for our paths would intersect again. I made sure it did. I would slip out from the barracks on my day off and visit the shop. He would be there, deeply pouring his attention into a scroll. I would grab the nearest and interesting scroll to read and slip to his side, waiting for him to notice me. He wouldn't notice me until he finished his scroll and would jump at the sight of me because he thought I appeared out of nowhere. I would apologize and ask what he was reading. He would go on a long discussion in which I would periodically interrupt him with questions. He wouldn't snap at me, but would answer me which might lead us to talking about other things such as our homes and work. I would lie a lot when he asked me personal questions, but I never lied to him about being an orphan and my feelings for him. In turn, I don't think he lied to me at all. We were both innocent then." Agitos lets out a sigh-encompassing laugh like he was centuries away from crying.

"I was careful, only going to him on my days off, but eventually I got greedy. I wanted to see more of him. I wanted more time to be in the shop. I wanted to be as far away from the UnderWorld as possible. I wanted to be an OverWorlder. I wanted to be in love. I began to sneak out from the barracks when no one was looking and spent my time in the shop with him. I began spending more and more of the time that I was supposed to be with the platoon, but I was in bliss and didn't care. I was happy to risk my home in the UnderWorld and potentially being label a traitor to be with him. I thought I was brave then." Kaz is mildly surprised Agitos isn't crying at this point. He looks as though that he has no reason to live but still moves on. The flame-haired, perhaps broken youth admires the dragon's will to soldier on.

"Someone from my platoon began to grow suspicious and followed me to the OverWorld. She spotted me in the shop and acting 'friendly' with him. She informed Lord Chaor of this, and when I came back, Lord Chaor was waiting for me. I knew I was caught and I thought I was about to be executed. Instead, he gave me a mission. He wanted a very rare scroll from Kiru City, from a certain shop that I frequented. I had to get the scroll at all costs and bring it back to him to prove my loyalty to him. If I failed, then I was banished from the UnderWorld." There were only two ways for this story to end. The first route is where Agitos refused to do the mission and run off to his lover. They would live happily ever after in the OverWorld. The second route is the one that Agitos took that ended in heartbreak.

"I the only home I ever had was in UnderWorld City. I joined the army to become brave. If I were to get banished, then I was a cowardly traitor. I believed that I could get the scroll without anyone spotting me, so I went to Kiru City at night. No one saw me because most people were with their families or with their significant others. Except for the shopkeeper. Apparently, he was waiting for a last minute customer that had to pick up a scroll from him. I had to do it quickly before this so-called 'customer' showed up. I didn't kill him with Mugic or an attack, but simply by gutting him with my own claws. The shopkeeper was a portly Creature, so it wasn't hard for him to die. Thankfully, I had enough foresight to cut his throat before disemboweling him. I took the scroll in my bloody claws and turned to run. But…." There's a look of pure anguish on Agitos's face like he really was going to cry this time. The red and blue dragon swallows deeply and then continues his story like a determined narrator.

"He was there with a look of absolute horror. I wanted to create some cunning lie. I wanted to spout a plethora of apologies. I wanted to throw myself before his tiny feet in mercy. I wanted to kiss him. I did none of those things and ran back to the UnderWorld without looking at him. He didn't come after me. He didn't demand an explanation. He didn't attack me. He just let me go. I never saw him again. I never went back to the OverWorld unless it was for a mission. After quite some time, I was able to get up the morning without completely hating myself. I moved on, and so did he. I still think about him, but I don't know if he thinks about me without associating the lies and the brutal murder. Eventually, I forgave the one who ratted me out. I see her every day, but sometimes I want to strangle her for everything she did. But it was my choice to do the mission the way I did, I could've just left the shopkeeper alone and stole the item when he wasn't looking. I killed him and lost my love. It was all my choice." Kaz wonders if Agitos has ever thought to blame Chaor for his predicament. Or is he really that blindly devoted to the red gargoyle?

"Do you hate Chaor? Did you ever blame him at some point for this?" It is impossible to not blame someone for something horrible you did. Kaz has mostly blamed himself or Chaor, or sometimes Mr. McGrutter, for all the killing he did. He hasn't tried to blame Rue for not choosing to be by his side. He will never blame Rue.

"I don't hate Lord Chaor. I am happy to be worthy enough to be his Advisor. I never thought about blaming him, but rather her. The point is that, Kaz, you need to get up and do something. Keep your mind occupy with other worries. For example, you still have a funeral perform for this Rue. You can bury your past now by doing that. Nivenna will help you and I believe she has something to tell you in private too." Agitos left without a goodbye or even looking at Kaz. The fiery-haired boy almost laid back down because of the weight in his code, but then decides to shirk off his sleeping bag and put on his shoes and contacts. He pulls back his hair with a hairband and leaves the tent. He isn't happy, he doubts that he'll ever completely be, but he is at a tenuous peace within himself for right now thanks to Agitos. He also had three epiphanies in that moment of peace. The first is that the one who betrayed Agitos was Takinom. What other female Creature does he see on a daily basis if not her? The second is that Chaor is a bastard. The third and final one is that the Creature Agitos loved most was Bodal. Which explains his condescending disposition, he got his heartbroken and decided to remake himself to forget about Agitos. Kaz briefly wonders if he could reformat himself into someone who could handle it. But it was cowardly to change yourself in order to forget all of the bad things he's done. He is no coward.

Kaz cannot see Rue's body or Rue's dead smile, which is a very good thing given his mental state. Someone actually took the time to wrap Rue's body in a red sheet. For a brief second, Kaz thought Chaor did it but felt like that would be too nice of the hot-cold Lord. Also, Kaz thinks Chaor is a bastard for right now. Thankfully, Nivenna has a pair of shovels with her and all that was left to do was to drag Rue's dressed corpse as far from the encampment as possible. Nivenna cleverly puts the shovels on top of Rue's body, so they only need to carefully pick up the body. Nivenna lifts the feet, while Kaz gets the head. About two miles later, Kaz cannot take the strain of carrying a body (a fully-grown and stiff male) and decides this little wooded area is the best place to bury Rue. He wasn't too thrill about burying rue only a few feet away from a road like a killer dumping a body. In his imagination, he pictured a crystal-blue lake with white sand like Dobby's burial at some beach. He feels somewhat disappointed that Rue will be buried in a place that was slated to become some shitty neighborhood.

"So how deep is the grave going to be?" Nivenna asked after grabbing a shovel. Kaz knows that Creatures have a different measurement system that he has no knowledge on.

"About my height." Nivenna raises a blood-red eye momentarily before going to work. Kaz thought this would take maybe a few hours, including breaks, but it only took an hour because Nivenna was of course was very strong and he was strong enough to keep up with her mad pace. Crawling out of the grave was Kaz's least favorite part. Nivenna didn't offer him a hand to pull him out of it.

"You do realize that you are pretty tall for a human." Kaz considers it a compliment, considering how he is still a good, few inches shorter than her. All of that training and meat eating has really paid off. I might even be taller than Tom, but not Peyton. Kaz does not smile or cry at thinking of his friends. He doesn't know if it is out of fear of Nivenna viciously mocking him or because he is very emotionally drained from pouring his heart out to Agitos earlier.

"How do you want to do this? Should we just toss the corpse in or somehow lower it as gently as possible?" How considerate, Kaz inwardly commented without sarcasm. His sarcastic mouth is going to be reserved for Chaor.

"How do UnderWorlders normally do it?" Kaz has a feeling that graves aren't really involved in the UnderWorld since he never came upon a tombstone in his travels.

"A loved one and maybe some friends share some words. The body is then burned at some meaningful place to the corpse. Then, just moving on. Burials are more of an OverWorld, Danian, and Mipedian funeral practice. It seems like a waste of profitable land to just dump a corpse in. The person is dead, what will a grave do for him?" Nivenna wasn't mocking graves, but rather highlighting another difference between the Tribes. Fleetingly, Kaz wonders if Nivenna disapproves Rue's gravesite.

"You grab the feet and I'll get the head. Let's just drop his body in the grave. It's not like his comfort matters anymore." He is sad. He is very sad to drop Rue's body in an unmark grave, a place that he will most likely forget and never visit. There are sticks that he can easily form to be a cross to at least give Rue a tombstone, but Kaz is pretty certain that Rue was an atheist too. His father didn't like to hang around religious people excluding military personnel that he had no choice to be around. But Rue does deserve some final words before being buried and forgotten by the world.

"Rue Wicker was a man that learned how to use the army like my father. He was no patriot. He only came on this shoddy attempt of recon because he wanted to meet me, to tell me something about my father that I never knew before. He was waiting for Death. He entrusted a song to me as his parting gift. There is no Heaven or Hell, so I imagine my father and him are probably at Rue's house together. They aren't waiting for me because it's not my time. Goodbye, Rue." Kaz throws a shovelful of dirt onto the corpse. Nivenna follows suit. They did not say anything for almost an hour. It was only after the grave was filled that Kaz wonders how the soldiers' families will know about them never coming home.

"Nivenna, I need to go into Inferno today by myself. Do you think Chaor will let me?" You might as well tell her that you're planning to get a message out to the world, stupid. Kaz's mind chided his mouth.

"Maybe, depends on his mood. I think he's feeling benevolent considering how he actually used his own sheet to wrap up that body for you." Kaz's brown eyes widen in shock. He goes from being a loveless bastard to his idol again, until he remembers that Chaor has his father's book. Chaor isn't his idol anymore, or a complete bastard, but a Creature that Kaz wishes he could ask him why he did this for Rue. Was it out of some respect for the dead leader? Was it to win over Kaz's favor? Or maybe there is a much more intimate reason for this? He isn't going to get any answers until December, especially the intimate ones.

"Take the Viledriver, but you better get back before the sun goes down." Kaz is surprised how easy it was to get Chaor's permission. Maybe, Nivenna was right about Chaor being in a benevolent mood. I better take advantage of this rare opportunity while it lasts. Kaz then decides to try his luck.

"Will I ever get my book back, Lord Chaor?" Kaz quickly realizes how stupid it was to test Chaor's momentary kindness when the red gargoyle emits a low, threatening growl. He decides it would be best to just start the Viledriver and leave before Chaor changes his mind. It was only hallway through his trip that he realizes that Chaor didn't send someone to ensure that he wouldn't run off. His thoughts were cut short by the rumbling and roaring of his very, very empty stomach. He missed dinner and breakfast, so he's practically starving. Thankfully, it doesn't take long on the Viledriver especially when Kaz makes it go faster, which leaves some seismic prints. He almost jumps off the Viledriver without turning it off because he can smell food in the Irish pub. Specifically, the hot and greasy kind.

"Kaz, it's been awhile! Would you like some fish and chips? We're trying to eat the fish before it finally expires!"' Abigail offered a plate of aforementioned food to Kaz. He takes without a thank you and eats with enough gusto to make Peyton's table manners have etiquette. He steals Abigail's glass of beer to down the food. He almost spits it out of remembrance of that horrible hangover he had.

"Wow, they haven't been feeding you! I'll go get you some water so you won't get drunk like the last time. Allen wouldn't appreciate you puking on the floor." Abigail quickly heads to the backdoor that leads to the kitchen to get some water. Kaz can hear the sound of something sizzling, most likely the fish, in the back. Allen was probably the one who was cooking back there. Where was Connor?

"Thanks." Kaz said once Abigail comes back with the water and takes back her drink.

"Where's Connor? Did he escape?" Kaz takes a vigorous bite out of the last of his fish. God, I miss greasy food! He could almost die from how wonderful the greasy food tasted, most likely due to his hunger.

"Don't you remember? Connor's been trying to get a signal to outside this state. He's even tried to get onto YouTube in hopes of posting some sort of video. Unfortunately, the site and other social media sites are down. Why the Hell of all time would those sites be down? Have all those programmers ran off to escape this invasion? Those idiots don't even realize that they are helping the enemy by being away from their posts! No offense, Kaz." He forgot about his plan to encode a message in a video to broadcast across the world. He was preoccupied with murder and guilt as of late.

"Do you know how to manage a camera?" He is changing his plans, while he is still unsupervised. All he has to do is make sure to get back to the encampment before nightfall.

"Yeah, but didn't want me to encode a message for you? I mean that's my only purpose in this operation since I gave up on trying to broadcast the video across the world. Conner is at his wit's end about that too. You may have to settle with Georgia." There are people still here, maybe far south in this state, but they must have TVs and maybe means to get to the military. He knows there is a base somewhere in the state.

"I've got a different plan now. I don't know when Chaor is leaving, but it might happen soon. I need to do it now, especially now. Can you take me to where Connor's station is?" Abigail opens her mouth like she is about to let out some sarcasm with that obvious question he asked, but decides to close her mouth when she sees the desperation on his face.

"Allen, I'll be back in a bit! While I'm gone, would you please find some tartar sauce?" Kaz hears Allen yell an affirmative yes before heading off with Abigail. They didn't speak to each other until they passed the partially destroyed Golden Dome building.

"So that was the noise yesterday. Do you know what happened here? Connor, Allen, and I were too terrified to leave the bar yesterday. In fact, we slept there." He could tell her the truth. He could tell her about how ten men were hiding there. He could tell her that a Viledriver caused the damage. He could tell her that he decapitated nine men yesterday. He could tell her that he killed ten men in total yesterday. He could tell her a lot of things right now, but he won't. Not until he can get in front of a camera.

"I'll tell you later, but let's get to the station first." It wasn't long for them to get there. The building was really some small-time news station that was no bigger than his house. The paint is an inappropriate yellow with blue numbers to represent the station. There is a huge antenna on the building, so there is a good chance that the signal can reach all of Georgia. They go inside and see Connor frantically connecting wires and checking a giant screen.

"Connor, we're going to have to broadcast today. It doesn't have to be worldwide or go beyond Georgia. It just has to make it to every home in Georgia. I'm pretty certain that someone will pass the video along to the military." Connor sends him an annoyed glare like he is pissed that he wasted his time. Frankly, Kaz doesn't give a damn.

"Fine. Abigail, man the camera. I'll manage the controls. Kaz, get to the green screen." Apparently, Connor's station could only afford the basic of green screens to display the weather. He wonders if Connor's station had to rely more on information rather than magnificent, digital pictures to get viewers. He hopes that there are still viewers out there.

"Okay, Kaz, you can start now." He stares into the camera, feeling the pressure of speaking before millions (if there are than many people left in Georgia) of invisible people. He is about to confess to murdering ten people that mattered to the military. There are of course going to be some foreseeable consequences like a retaliation from either the military or the humans. Huh, humans, I used to be one of them. Maybe I should confess that too. I wonder if Tom will be watching this. He probably won't unless someone can get the footage to the world media. Mom might be watching this too. I wonder what she will think of me then. Kaz could cry at the thought of being hated by his best friend and his own mother.

"To those who are watching this broadcast, I highly suggest trying to record this video and pass it on to the military or e-mailing (if that's still possible) as many people as you know. I am Kazdan Robert Kalinkas. I am the Human Advisor to Lord Chaor. I am sure most of you know about Chaotic, Perim, and of course these Creatures now. I am not here to discuss any of those today, but rather to confess." He is quite thankful for not being at the anchor desk, or else he would feel like he was in a confessional. Maybe Connor knew of his abhorrence to religion or maybe felt like sitting down wasn't "dramatic" enough.

"For what I am about to confess, I had to do it. There are about eighteen people in St. Lambkins Hospital in Tartarus, Virginia. The people include an elderly couple, a family of three, a mother and her newborn, a History teacher, four doctors, five nurses, and an asshole janitor. Lord Chaor said he would kill them all before my eyes if I didn't do what he said. Please, rescue you them. They deserve to be saved." He holds back his tears, but not his trembling. He has no idea if Connor and Abigail will ever forgive him for what he is about to confess. He doesn't expect any salvation.

"Yesterday, ten soldiers were hiding in the Golden Dome building. I found them and was later ordered to convince the men to become slaves. They obviously refused and I decapitated nine of them. Rest assure, all ten men are dead. I have killed people before for Lord Chaor. I killed Mr. McGrutter. He was the traitor to the humans that gave Chaor my plans for a theoretical, transdimensional wormhole aka one huge Scanner. I have killed eleven men since 'working' for Lord Chaor. I don't expect anyone to save me, but please save those in the hospital!" Of course, he omits Morgan from the dead because he doesn't want her to become a martyr, but at the same time he hints at possibly killing a woman. His eyes are stinging because he is about to make this confession more personal.

"Tom, if you're out there and somehow watching this, I want to tell you that I am so sorry. You were right, I should have never entered my Scanner project in the Science Fair. I should've made some stupid volcano like everyone else. Like you. I don't know what happened to Sarah or Peyton that day, but I hope they're both alive and very far away. But most of all, I hope you're very far away from here. I hope you're far enough away that there is no possibility for us to meet again. I know I won't see you on Chaotic. Chaor broke my Scanner. I don't even know if Chaotic is still working after this disaster. I don't even know if the Codemasters are actually doing anything about this. If they had the power, I don't think I would be this way now…." He covers his eyes with his face, trying to block the tears. Unfortunately, the tears leak out along with the mucus.

"I know right now, Tom, you're blaming yourself. You probably hate yourself for leaving me behind, but please don't! It's not your fault! I was the one who created that theoretical workings of a Scanner. I was the one who 'chose' to work for Chaor. I was the one who got you into Chaotic. Those were all mistakes. It would've been better if I never came across Chaotic in the first place. It would've been better if you remained the popular baseball player and I became an arsonist. At least this whole, terrible, broken, fucked-up mess wouldn't have happened! I WISH I NEVER PLAYED CHAOTIC IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Kaz screamed his hideous rage and sorrow into those words without uncovering his eyes. Everything he said just now was true, not like anything before were lies. But this is his confession, the part that needed to be confessed. Yet, no priest can absolve him. No God can purify him. No one will forgive him. After all, he was no longer human. He slowly takes his hands away from his eyes, revealing the irritated eyes of a torn boy.

"I want to watch _'Treasure Planet'_. I want to play Kingdome Hearts. I want to draw. I want to paint. I want to sing. I want Tom. I want my dad. I want my mom. I want to go home." Amazingly, he never says he wants to die. Most people would rather be dead than go through this. Kaz feels oddly light like a part of him broke off and shattered on the floor. He never was good at piecing together broken fragments. He was good at creating and destroying, but never fixing. His father once told him that some things can't be fixed and moving on is the best solution. So he does. He walks out of the studio without a glance to Abigail's and Connor's shared expression of horror. He walks straight back to the Viledriver and leaves the city without looking back. He has the Viledriver going as slowly as possible since it wasn't dark yet. The weather was nice and oddly warm today, so he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to enjoy a nice day. It wasn't a beautiful day. He wasn't certain if there were beautiful days anymore. Yet, unbeknownst to him, he will find beauty once again from a red gargoyle.

"The meat taste kind of different, sort of reminds me of pork. Hey, Nivenna, did the cooks went hunting for some fresh meat." The meat they, as in Kaz and the UnderWorld Army, usually got is from frozen meats of grocery stores or some poor cow. It is dinnertime and nighttime in the encampment. When he got back from the city, he mostly spared with Nivenna until she got summoned by Takinom. After that, Kaz pretty much lazed about in his tent, reading _"Invisible"_ by Pete Hautman. He likes the book even though he can tell that there was no happy ending for Doug and Andy, maybe that's why he likes the book so much.

"Probably. I mean we can't just eat your 'processed' shit forever." For some odd reason, Kaz begins to think about the corpses of the nine men. Do the UnderWorlders dig mass graves for them? No, Nivenna said it was traditional to burn the body. He remembers.

"What happened to the rest of the corpses?" He continues to eat his "pork" like it was one of Mrs. Lovett's meat pies.

"I saw some smoke when dinner was being prepared. I think Chaor got some of his men to burn the bodies." He soon forgets about the origins of the "pork" in favor of Agitos's words earlier.

"Do you have something to tell me? Agitos told me earlier that you wanted to tell me something. I guess you couldn't do it during the burial because I probably wouldn't have paid attention." He has a feeling it has to do with Takinom since she did spend most of the afternoon with the UnderWorld Princess.

"Takinom is being made ruler of Inferno with a portion of the army staying behind including me. She's making me her Advisor; basically, a promotion." Kaz does not react right away because he feels almost stricken even though he knows this was bound to happen. He and Nivenna will have to part, both living in separate cities and lives. No more sparring sessions. No more nonsensical stories to tell each other. She was perhaps the best companion (not friend) that he got for his suffering. Now, he may never (as dramatic as that sounds) see her again.

"I guess that means the rest of us are going back to Tartarus, right? Probably just for a nice break before conquering another city. Maybe the next city will be for Agitos, Chaor's apology for making him choose. Yet, it was his choice in the end. Just like this was your choice, right, Nivenna?" He almost barks out the last part since he is a bit bitter and angry for this almost, abrupt separation. Then, he remembers what he did earlier. He could tell her about the video, but she will most likely tell Takinom who would then tell Chaor. He can't trust her since she's been an UnderWorlder for most of her life. Even she wouldn't betray her "mother".

"I have no idea what Agitos has to do with this, but tonight is the last night we get to sleep under the same stars. You're moving out after breakfast. Any smart ass remarks you would like to say? Or maybe even a confession?" Her teasing undertone abates the paranoia brewing in Kaz's mind. He almost thought that Nivenna found out about his video plea.

"Just swallow the pill and remember he's dead, you're only speaking to a perfect illusion." He hasn't reached the end of the book yet, but it was the kind of advice that one of the adults (his parents or his fucking therapist) should've just bluntly told him especially after that fake bombing call. Yet, no adult did except maybe for the smoking therapist in an ineffectual manner. But what does Doug have to look forward too? His best friend is dead. His whole school, including that birdy bitch, knows he's a peeping tom. His bullies didn't get expelled. His parents just don't know how to deal with him anymore. He'll probably get shipped to some institute and be drugged out of his mind. Yet, all he wants to do is just play with his model trains forever. That doesn't seem so bad considering his alternative hobbies of lighting matches and stalking. However, the mother points out that life doesn't work that way. At this rate, death seems to be the only happy, viable option for Doug. Considering the disturbed look on Nivenna's face, Kaz probably should have gave her the standard "I will miss you" line.

"I'll miss you too. Now, shut up and eat your meat so you won't say anymore creepy shit with me." Kaz happily complies and continues to eat his dinner. He comes across a bone his pork, but discards it on the ground without looking at it. If he looked carefully enough, he would've realized it was a human finger.


	23. Let Apperances in

Let the Monster in Chapter Twenty-Two

Suggested Themes:

Tom- Don't You Cry by Kamelot, My Sweet Prince by Placebo

Main Themes- Escape of Salmhofer Witch by Meiko, Slipping from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog

Today is Thanksgiving and also the last day for the people in the fort. By last day, it wasn't like Chaor and his army are coming to destroy them all. It was more like the houses were completed for the most part. There are enough houses for all those who want one, namely for the ones that aren't planning to head north or west tomorrow. The army "requisitioned" a used car lot to provide transportation for those that are leaving. Most of the families and those without families took the offer since they would rather get the Hell out before the UnderWorlders get here. Even though that day will never happen so long as Maxxor and Tom are still alive. Tom's family has decided to stay behind. They did not have family worth running to or any belief that they will be safe somewhere else. Thankfully, they got to choose the house that they wanted, or in better terms, the house that is a substitute until Chaor and his Tribe are wiped out of existence. Then, they'll be able to go back to their real home with Kaz waiting for him. Tom almost frowns at his own hopes, but he would rather not ruin the cheerful mood of breakfast with his parents.

"At least we don't have to pay a mortgage for this house! Plus, we got to pick the colors this time." His mom has always hated the color of their old house, which was brown. The new house is a light-blue, which reminds Tom of the OverWorld. Unfortunately, this house is much smaller and lacks a second floor. There is a master bedroom with the only bathroom and another room for Tom. The bedrooms are across from each other and only a few feet away from the living room/kitchen. Tom likes that they'll get to eat outside now, but does hope that the umbrella will be enough to shield them from the rain.

"And it's new, so it isn't infested with mice or termites!" Our old house wasn't either, Tom almost pointed out but laughs along with his parents instead.

"The furniture is handmade too! Man, that furniture store actually has a lot of business now thanks to the influx of new homeowners. I do hope the government is reimbursing them though." The government is paying certain stores on the survivors' part, so the survivors can have food, furniture, and some electronics. Tom wonders how much money the government (well the fort, really) to spare for almost five hundred people. The banks are opening tomorrow, so the survivors can now use their own money.

"I'm surprised that they paid for a PlayStation and a flat screen." Tom commented cheerfully. The aforementioned devices are hooked up at the house, in the living room/kitchen. Unfortunately, the TV is something they'll have to share for the time being until the Majors can get their life savings from the bank.

"By Christmas, the craziness should settle…..somewhat." Getting cozy enough to call the new house a home is what Mrs. Majors means. His parents already view Constell as their hometown, but Tom still hopes that they go back to their old home. To Kaz.

"Hey, mom, did you call Mrs. Kalinkas yet?" His mom could have called Kaz's mom for the past few weeks now, since she finally got a charger for her phone, but would put it off for a patient that needed a check-up or a tooth pulled. Tom believes his mom was procrastinating because she's afraid that Mrs. Kalinkas might be dead. In major cities, like Chicago where Mrs. Kalinkas was at when the Siege happened, riots have happened over food and water. Currently, there is no power in major cities because of the chaos and pandemonium from frightened mobs.

"I tried, but it went straight to voicemail. Good chance that her phone is dead. She's always forgetting to pack her charger, but I guess it wouldn't matter since rolling blackouts are happening in cities like Chicago." Uncomfortable silence ensues the family for a brief minute. They are thinking about the terror and fear that the world is gripped by, while they get to remain in a relative Eden here. Thankfully, Tom's dad decided to change the subject.

"Tom, your birthday is coming up. Don't you want anything?" Of course he does, but it was mostly of impossible things that his parents simply cannot accomplish like Chaor's death or Kaz's safety. He is relying on Maxxor for those two goals.

"I wouldn't mind having some videogames like Kingdom Hearts." His parents smiled because they both approved of Tom's choice in the franchise. In fact, it was the only videogame franchise (not counting Pokémon) that they believed was free of gore and crude humor. For the most part, that is true.

"That can be arranged if there's a GameStop still selling those games around here. Anything else?" His mother asked. Tom thought about Kaz and his his best friend's birthday is coming up. He'll be seventeen. He would've been seventeen.

"How about a copy of _'Treasure Planet'_?" It was Kaz's favorite movie of all time, even if it was torn apart by movie critics.

"We'll have to get you a DVD player while at it too." Breakfast was finished right then too. His dad will be helping the cooks today with preparing the Thanksgiving feast tonight, while his mom is going to be giving one final check-up to those leaving tomorrow. By the end of the day, she'll probably be crying. Tom is going to meet with Cassidy today, while his Chaotic self is going to be gallivanting around to deliver messages for Maxxor. All in all, he thought nothing could go wrong.

Cassidy was crying when Tom got to the auditorium. She was on stage and crying into her hands with tissues strewn about the place. Normally, when a fellow ballerina like Cassidy is crying it has something to do with Madame Mariya. She might've let Cassidy go, but the last conversation they had together, made Tom think otherwise. Madame Mariya wants to get the girls home, so Cassidy might be crying about that. The United Kingdom has yet to open their borders, so Cassidy cannot go home legally for right now. The only way to get pass these border restrictions is getting permission from the government (which there is a long waiting list) or have the status of an important diplomat. Too bad, Cassidy didn't know any important diplomats. Tom is going to comfort her, even if she would rather wallow in sorrow by her lonesome.

"Cassidy, hey it's going to be okay. You'll get home." Cassidy raises her head, snot is dribbling down her face. Tom hesitantly offers his sleeve, and she accepts.

"Yeah, maybe, but I want to be home before Christmas starts!" Tom can feel the snot hardening on his sleeve, but at least Cassidy isn't crying as much as before.

"Hey, planes are being loaded with passengers now instead of a cargo of emergency supplies. Maybe by Christmas, you'll be able to go home and get harassed by your brothers." She laughs somewhat, and Tom awkwardly smiles. He is reminded of the last time he made a girl laugh. Sarah and Tom were at the Port Court, watching another round of Kaz vs. Peyton matches. He made some derogatory joke about Kaz's glasses and Peyton's laxness, but it made Sarah laugh. Looking back, Tom regrets ever making Sarah laugh.

"Yeah, maybe the monsters will go away." Creatures is what they are, Kaz's correcting tone slips into Tom's mind from his memories. He would get annoyed by Kaz correcting him at times, but that was whenever he was putting down OverWorlders afterwards. He wonders if Kaz would still put OverWorlders down after his experience with Chaor.

"We can only hope." But he also hopes that Maxxor doesn't go away like the Boogeyman during the day. Yet, the OverWorlders belonged in Perim even though some are adapting to life on "new" Earth much like the survivors. He once saw Najarin in the military library. It was so weird seeing an all-powerful Muge read non-Mugical books, almost like Gandalf the White grabbing a cup of coffee at Starbucks. What would Maxxor do when (not if) he gets rid of Chaor and the UnderWorlders but cannot get home? Would he make a new home here on Earth? Would Tom continue to be his herald until his death? Or would he eventually let go (if that was possible) of the OverWorld and let the Tribal Council rule? Would he settle down with Intress even though the thought makes Tom's stomach heave? Knowingly, Tom is certain that none of those questions will ever need answers because he is confident and a bit sad that Maxxor will return to his home in the end.

In Chaotic, Tom is at the Port Court. He has just memorized a scroll and a half for the Tribal Council so he may tell Maxxor everything on it. He should go back now before the "dull" message evaporates from his thoughts for the most part. Instead, he wanders through the broken wreckage of the Port Court, trying to find a clue to what happened to the Codemasters. He has always thought, before the Siege, that the Codemasters had a contingency plan for everything. He thought they were omnipotent, or pretended in this case, and would have prevented this possibility. The possibility that Creatures could find their way to Chaotic without being scans or words. Yet, how could they predict that a player would be smart enough to build a transdimensional wormhole? Or someone would actually be a traitor to humanity for a country? Tom attributes their lack of foresight to hubris because how the Hell could they not believe that no one can replicate their technology? Yet, where the Hell were the Codemasters when all of those players were getting slaughtered? There must've been at least ONE Codemaster that day.

Tom walks past broken screens and scorched tables for the Crellan Drome. The outside was just as depressing as the inside. Weeds pepper the formerly-trimmed grass like rabbits in heat. There is a tinge of griminess in the water as though it absorb the ash from the UnderWorlders' Ash Torrent attacks. The walkways and trams no longer operate because the generators are offline. He has to walk all the way to the Crellan Drome and only stepping over some twisted bits of metal along the way. The Dromes were the only places in Chaotic that got spared from the wrath of the Creatures, but Tom believes it was because they were too focused on killing the players and their competition. Of course, Maxxor and the OverWorlders were trying to save the players. But he missed the carnage that Kaz saw. The Drome opens to Tom and he steps inside, halfheartedly hoping that Crellan would be there. But there was no sight of the Codemaster in his own Drome.

"Codemaster Crellan, I don't know if you're still alive or even 'here', but I hope you're listening…..somewhere." It feels like he is praying. If Kaz was here, he would say that prayers cannot be answered because there is no God. Tom hopes, with most of his code, that Crellan (this is Drome after all) is listening.

"I know that you Codemasters built this game to make sure non-players (and even most players) would never believe that Chaotic exists. I used to think Kaz was a raving lunatic before I got here. The whole world knows now, and it is in danger by Chaor and his Tribe. The Danians have Paris for now. Maxxor and the OverWorlders are helping us out, but the only way to stop Chaor is to end him along with his Tribe. It would be great if you and your fellow Codemasters could help us." The Drome Master is not making a comment about the homicidal fantasies of MajorTom. It continues to monitor the player with mechanical, programmed interest for its Codemaster.

"You guys built this place with technology that is clearly ahead of our time. Kaz and Peyton theorized that Codemasters weren't humans but Creatures with no allegiance to any of the Tribes and just wanted to explore a new world. I almost believed that if I didn't met you, Kit, if that is your real name. For all I know, Kit is just a human guise that you created to walk amongst us mortals. But then I thought long and hard about that, what kind of genius Creature or even alien wouldn't be able to foresee this very event? Eventually, a human with enough passion and brains, like Kaz, would replicate a Scanner. And then, a corrupt human, like Mr. McGrutter, would take the technology and use it for evil. Seriously, how are you guys not trying to fix this?!" Tom almost unleashes his wrath on the apathetic Drome Master. He waits for a reply, for a whisper, for an apology, for a solution, for a reason, for a lie, for a truth, for almost any sound. Instead, it is his only voice that will provide sound in this Drome.

"The world needs your help! People are dying out there from stampedes and executions by Creatures like half the people in Paris! I know you love Perim, but Earth is your home, isn't it!? Kaz needs your help the most. He's being held captive by Chaor. He might die….please, just tell me what to do!" And just like God, there is no response.

The best part of Thanksgiving is the food and being with your family, which is what Christmas is also for except that holiday has presents and songs. This Thanksgiving is less intimate than what Tom was used to, but it is definitely jollier like Christmas is the next day. It was probably due to the fact that most of these faces will be leaving the next day for distant relatives or a place that is far away from Creatures for now. The ones that remain either have no family to run to, in the army, or is waiting to go back to their real home like Tom Majors. Another festive effect added to this holiday is that the OverWorlders were partaking in it just like they did on Halloween. Thankfully, it wasn't blisteringly cold or raining outside, so the feast got to be held outside. There were at least twenty turkeys as Tom could see, but more turkeys were being roasted for the new guests. There was plenty of gravy and cranberry sauce to allow Tom not to taste the bland mashed potatoes. The stuffing had to be the best part of the feast, he can tell that his dad helped with the stuffing considering the influx of spices and pepper. It was absolutely wonderful even if the plates weren't the china that he was used to or that the only drink available for his age is water.

"When do you think those ten men will come back? It's been almost a week!" Tom's good mood is a bit dampened by that conversation. It seems almost ominous how the men weren't back, but if the Wicker Man is the solider that everyone claims him to be then they could be arriving any day now. Thankfully or sadly, those men didn't have families to go back to, but they had friends unlike the Wicker Man. Tom distracts his thoughts by chatting with Maxxor who is just grabbing a plate of turkey with gravy and cranberry sauce. He sincerely hopes that the OverWorld leader won't get sick from human food, but then again Maxxor has been eating human food for a month. Luckily, the OverWorld leader picked a secluded spot without any other Creatures or humans nearby, save for Intress. But she's talking with Tangath. Najarin is strangely missing, but parties aren't the old Muge's forte.

"How's the turkey?" Tom asked, waiting for Maxxor to finish his experimental bite. The OverWorld leader didn't spit out his food or keel over like a dog that ate too much chocolate.

"The cranberry sauce as you called it almost makes me forget the turkey's dryness even with the gravy. This is very good. How is your…gravy and cranberry mush?" Tom takes a bite of his thoroughly drenched potatoes. They weren't half bad, but needed pepper.

"Good. Maxxor, did you see the Codemasters back in Chaotic? There the ones with flashy helmets and robes." Their helmets are based on their particular Drome, Tom almost unnecessarily added. Maxxor chews thoughtfully on his turkey.

"No, I didn't." It was the truth that he didn't see these Codemasters, but he also left out that he was too busy getting rid of witnesses to bother to pay any attention to the humans. Except for Kaz that day.

"Oh, I was kind of hoping that you might have seen them. I don't think all of them are dead, but why wouldn't they want to help out now? Earth is their home too." Pleading to Crellan's Drome Master didn't provide Tom any answers or comfort. Yet, the stuffing and Maxxor is making Tom forget about his unsuccessful pleas.

"Your Codemasters might believe that this whole situation will resolve itself so long as they don't interfere. They might be protecting their own people." Tom was about to point out that the Codemasters were human too, but did the Codemasters even considered themselves human anymore? Maybe that's why they aren't doing anything. They've given up on humanity a long time ago. But then there was the matter with Codemaster Crellan. Why would he help me out if he didn't care about mankind? Tom wondered. Kit even gave Tom a few good pointers during their match like he really wanted Tom to improve in their next match, which he won and got the Prexxor Chasm scan. He never got to port to Prexxor Chasm because of the Siege.

"What if humans were the ones that got sucked into Perim? Would you do the same?" It sounds completely improbable, but Tom wants to know Maxxor's answer. After all, the worst he can say is that he wouldn't do anything for the humans. That answer would be better than being enslaved by Chaor.

"Not exactly. I would aid the humans that needed my help like you are doing for us." Tom almost flushes (blushing is for Superman) at Maxxor's faith in him. But it wasn't just me, Tom almost added but didn't get the chance to. Screaming is what cut through the joyous feast and exchanges of conversations. It was the kind of scream that demanded attention and it got the notice of everyone outside.

"ON THE NEWS! IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS CHANNELS!" The nurse of the fort screamed hysterically. The man with the monstrous shadow was with her, again with a string of dead, skinned squirrels on his shoulder. Tom wanted to try and get another peek at the man's shadow, but followed the crowd to the nearest TV in the fort. They all herded into the rec room where there was already an array of soldiers gathered around the television. Tom couldn't see the TV because he was crammed against a bunch of adults and Maxxor's chest. Thankfully, Maxxor picks Tom up by his shirt and raises him so the boy can see the news. Tom mumbles his thanks.

"Tonight, we bring you exclusive footage of the traitor's 'tearful' confession. This footage was brought to us by Buzz Sr. of Georgia who driven nearly three days to get this to us. Thank you, Buzz!" The anchorman finally fizzled out for the footage to finally play. It starts out somewhat grainy like a public-access TV show, but then focuses on a green screen with no actual background. Yet, Tom feels the air leave his lungs when he sees Kaz. Dear God, he looks like he got kissed by a Dementor. There are bags under his brown eyes almost like he got sucker punched by nightmares. He looks older, not handsomely mature, but like he has done many horrible things that he regrets. Tom morbidly wonders if Kaz will regret this.

"'_To those who are watching this broadcast, I highly suggest trying to record this video and pass it on to the military or e-mailing (if that's still possible) as many people as you know. I am Kazdan Robert Kalinkas. I am the Human Advisor to Lord Chaor. I am sure most of you know about Chaotic, Perim, and of course these Creatures now. I am not here to discuss any of those today, but rather to confess.'"_ If Kaz was catholic or even believed in a God, then this video is pretty much his confessional and the audience is his sanctimonious priest.

"'_For what I am about to confess, I had to do it. There are about eighteen people in St. Lambkins Hospital in Tartarus, Virginia. The people include an elderly couple, a family of three, a mother and her newborn, a History teacher, four doctors, five nurses, and an asshole janitor. Lord Chaor said he would kill them all before my eyes if I didn't do what he said. Please, rescue them. They deserve to be saved.'"_ Gasps and murmured pities erupt in the crowd, but none toward Kaz of course. So far, there are nineteen people that were left behind during the Siege and they were being used as bargaining chips by Chaor. Tom almost punched the air in anger, but doesn't want to look goofy in front of Maxxor.

"'_Yesterday, ten soldiers were hiding in the Golden Dome building. I found them and was later ordered to convince the men to become slaves. They obviously refused and I decapitated nine of them. Rest assure, all ten men are dead. I have killed people before for Lord Chaor. I killed Mr. McGrutter. He was the traitor to the humans that gave Chaor my plans for a theoretical, transdimensional wormhole aka one huge Scanner. I have killed eleven men since 'working' for Lord Chaor. I don't expect anyone to save me, but please save those in the hospital!'"_ There were cries and angry howls in the crowd. There goes any pity that the crowd had for Kaz, but Tom is filled to the brim with horrifying shock and desire to save his friend. He doesn't care how many people killed (especially the traitorous teacher of theirs), his best friend clearly had to do it or else all of those people would've gotten killed. Those people needed rescuing too. Tom will make sure they get the rescue they deserved, especially for Kaz.

"'_Tom, if you're out there and somehow watching this, I want to tell you that I am so sorry. You were right, I should have never entered my Scanner project in the Science Fair. I should've made some stupid volcano like everyone else. Like you. I don't know what happened to Sarah or Peyton that day, but I hope they're both alive and very far away. But most of all, I hope you're very far away from here. I hope you're far enough away that there is no possibility for us to meet again. I know I won't see you on Chaotic. Chaor broke my Scanner. I don't even know if Chaotic is still working after this disaster. I don't even know if the Codemasters are actually doing anything about this. If they had the power, I don't think I would be this way now….'"_ Painfully true, almost every last bit is true to an extent. Kaz should've just done a volcano, and then none of this would've happened. But this is Kaz, the one who wants to outdo everyone and lose himself in his passions. He would've been sulky and miserable if he did a volcano, but Mr. McGrutter wouldn't have sold the Earth out. He can't stand Kaz's tears or his wish for them to never meet again. He also can't stand the memory of watching Kaz's plans fall apart when Chaor crushed his Scanner. He looked like he didn't want to go on, maybe that's why he threw himself in front of Chaor. But Kaz is also right about the Codemasters. None of this, not the tears or death, would've happened if they did SOMETHING. However, Tom feels immensely at fault for Kaz's predicament. He did leave his best friend to bleed out and at Chaor's cruelty.

"'_I know right now, Tom, you're blaming yourself. You probably hate yourself for leaving me behind, but please don't! It's not your fault! I was the one who created that theoretical workings of a Scanner. I was the one who 'chose' to work for Chaor. I was the one who got you into Chaotic. Those were all mistakes. It would've been better if I never came across Chaotic in the first place. It would've been better if you remained the popular baseball player and I became an arsonist. At least this whole, terrible, broken, fucked-up mess wouldn't have happened! I WISH I NEVER PLAYED CHAOTIC IN THE FIRST PLACE!'"_ Tom's ears almost burst at Kaz's wailing despair. None of this was his fault, none of this was his choice, he didn't intend for any of this to happen. And Tom wouldn't ever want to go back to the person he was in middle school. His life would've been so shallow without Kaz, he is the one who shown him a world of wonders. Now, Kaz can only see all of the horrors.

"'_I want to watch 'Treasure Planet'. I want to play Kingdom Hearts. I want to draw. I want to paint. I want to sing. I want Tom. I want my dad. I want my mom. I want to go home.'"_ Tom wanted to run off and bring Kaz back himself. They can play videogames all day. They can draw like they were in kindergarten. Kaz can teach him to paint. He didn't even know that Kaz could sing, but he wouldn't mind hearing him. He cannot give Kaz his dad or his mom back, but his parents wouldn't mind parenting Kaz. Home is something that isn't obtainable right now, but he could turn Constell into one if he got his best friend back. Maxxor lowers him to the ground, and Tom turns around to see his hero's face. There is hardness in his eyes and the strange glimmer again. Yet, Tom can hear people already claiming that Kaz is suckering everyone with a sob story. He almost turned around to yell at the person, but Maxxor stops him.

"Don't, Tom. It's not worth taking your rage out on an ignorant mob. Sense will come to them with time. I promise you that I will personally get your friend back." Tom believes him even with the strange glimmer in his golden eyes. How can he not? Maxxor has never "lied" to him before, but he has been wrong before like when he thought Kaz was willingly working for Chaor. Yet, Maxxor never said in what condition he'll bring back the Chaor's Human Advisor. The OverWorld leader is going to protect his Tribe, even at the cost of a broken boy.


	24. Let Mania in

Let the Monster in Chapter Twenty-Three

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- Light My Fire by The Doors, Yesterday by The Beatles

Main Themes- Graveyard Dancing by Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows, The World of Midnight from Black Lagoon

Kaz can sum up the whole trek back to Tartarus in about three words. Walking and fire. Most of the time consisted of nothing but walking with only a few hours of sleep at night. Kaz was quite thankful for the lack of sleep because his dreams were so twisted with a decaying Rue singing his song and clutching onto a corpse with golden-orange hair. He didn't scream himself to the waking world, but awoke to the sounds of tents being packed and food being passed out. It was probably Chaor's way of getting the energy out of his troops, so they won't try to kill each other out of boredom. They were expecting to fight an army or at least someone for Atlanta, but it ended with disappoint. They all trained for a war and hungered for fire mingled with the blood of those in their way. Kaz was more than full from killing ten men, but the rest of the UnderWorlders hadn't even had a taste. Amazingly, the fire didn't start until Thanksgiving night; Kaz had his mind wrapped around the sad thought that he won't be eating turkey with everyone else at the hospital….or with his mom.

Chaor was the first one to start the fire. It was because he was just as restless as his army, but mostly very irritated by the town they were passing through. Kaz knew exactly why Chaor was so upset with the town. It was a small town that could've easily won the prettiest-slice-of-comfort-off-the-highway award if it wasn't for the overabundance of weeds and drought of people. It wasn't the snappish silence, or the gaudy and multitude of churches (which is what pissed Kaz off the most about this small town), or even the lack of flesh to burn. No, what sets Chaor off is the color of the Christian town. The town was drenched in blue, a shade of blue that was eerily similar to the OverWorld color. The architecture didn't help either since most of the buildings were rendered in a classical style that encouraged columns and domes to most of the municipal buildings and houses. The town was almost like a human version of Kiru City, making it an offense in Chaor's fiery-blue eyes. It was an offense too in Kaz's insomniac eyes.

"Set this puny village aflame!" Chaor doesn't roar like he usually does when he's irritated, but merely added burning oil to his words that fed pyromania. Chaor lit a white house with a balcony on fire, and his army then went mad from there. Swassa punched the foundation out of building. Dardemus rammed his fat, serpent-green body into a grocery store and then set it on fire. Ulmar used his Viledriver to level an ancient bank. Even Agitos participated by, ironically, trashing and subsequently burning a bookstore that was ready to collapse. Kaz just stood there with his bag and Pyroblaster without a clue if he needed permission to join in the chaos. Most of them were just using the powers they were naturally born with, even the red soldiers that always carry Cyclances. Nivenna did inform him that he is an UnderWorlder, but Kaz was born human and was weak compared to the real UnderWorlders. His brown orbs latched onto Chaor's malicious face for guidance.

"Burn it, Kazzy." Chaor breathed like a dragon that ate a virgin. The Lord of the UnderWorld pointed at the ugliest church that Kaz had ever seen. Most churches were repulsive in his eyes much like domestic abuse. It was mostly because he found it asinine for humans to have wars over something that never existed and it's only credible source was written by a bunch of perfectly flawed human beings. At least the Cothica had some definite proof, he did watch Maxxor burn the map to the greatest source (and war) in Perim. His mind screamed to close the door to a memory that would break Tom…..so many corpses, but why? Maxxor, Maxxor, Maxxor, Maxxor, Maxxor, Maxxor is the one at fault! The church sported a cross with Jesus Christ improperly crucified and looked innocent even with a crown of thorns. He is reminded of Maxxor again and used his Pyroblaster on the Son of God. Orange-red, thoughtless flames licked the cross until finally deeming it worthy to consume. Kaz's face cracked in victory against faith.

"_You know that it would be untrue._

_You know that I would be a liar. _

_If I was to say to you, _

_Girl, we couldn't get much higher."_

The lyrics from his favorite Doors song slipped out of his salivating mouth like the fire slipping out of his Pyroblaster. He knew the song was probably about drugs, sex, and a woman, but he preferred it simply because the word "fire" was in it. Also, he loved trying to mimic Jim Morrison's lull.

"_Come on baby, light my fire._

_Come on baby, light my fire. _

_Try to set the night on fire."_

The night had a chill to it that would make any UnderWorlder think it's winter, but Kaz knew a little fire would make everyone forget the cold. His Pyroblaster made quick work of the church, which was thankfully made of white wood and ancient dust. For every flame that turned the church's plank to ash, Kaz would grin and coo like the delighted pyromaniac that he was.

"_The time to hesitate is through. _

_No time to wallow in the mire. _

_Try now we can only lose_

_And our love become a funeral pyre."_

Kaz remembered back to his time in middle school, which he does try to avoid the past. He was bullied and friendless since Tom was part of the baseball team at the time and Chaotic didn't consume them both yet. He got beat up to the point where he cried, which he normally tried to avoid since his adversaries got off on his tears.

"_Come on baby, light my fire. _

_Come on baby, light my fire. _

_Try to set the night on fire._

_Yeah!"_

He decided to exact vengeance by framing them for arson. They were the kind of thugs that always vandalize abandon buildings, and a church slated for demolition just happened to be their favorite hangout. It wasn't hard for Kaz to swipe a box of matches from the house or to set God's house on fire with three teenagers inside; in fact, it was the most fun Kaz had in middle school.

"_The time to hesitate is through. _

_No time to wallow in the mire. _

_Try now we can only lose_

_And our love become a funeral pyre."_

The teenagers were sent to some special school and were never seen by Kaz again. Shortly afterwards, he went to the local hobby store in hopes of finding a hobby to get the pyromania out of his system. He was bored by the simplicity of putting together trains or even spaceships, so he chose to buy a pack of Chaotic cards because they were gaining popularity at school.

"_Come on baby, light my fire. _

_Come on baby, light my fire. _

_Try to set the night on fire. _

_Yeah!" _

He ripped open the black foil and searched through for any card that caught his eyes; ironically, the cards were an UnderWorld pack. He found a card with a red gargoyle that reminded him of his father; he got Chaor in his first buy. Everything happened to fall apart after that, he just didn't know it.

"_You know that it would be untrue. _

_You know that I would be a liar. _

_If I was to say to you, _

_Girl, we couldn't get much higher."_

The church on fire was calling to him much like the blood of Christ to Judas. He took a step forward, and another, and another until he could feel the heat searing his cheeks. He thought no one was watching him or his fire that called for an end.

"_Come on baby, light my fire. _

_Come on baby, light my fire. _

_Try to set the night on fire."_

He was pulled away from his pyre by a claw hooked onto the back of his shirt collar. He turned his head to see Chaor with his blue eyes boring into the human's small face. For the life of an ember, Kaz truly thought the Creature would slit his throat with that claw.

"_Try to set the night on fire. _

_Try to set the night on fire. _

_Try to set the night on fire!" _

If he was going to die, then he would die with a crazed look and a demonic smile on his face. Chaor seemed to be equally amused by Kazzy's wildness and simply pointed to another building for the former human to burn. The fiery-haired boy obeyed with much zeal and became part of the burning. When everyone finally stopped their fires and set up camp, Kaz was able to sleep very peacefully and without any nightmares. Subsequently, it was like that for the next few nights because Chaor had everyone burning whatever was in the vicinity. When they finally returned to Tartarus, it was at night and Kaz wordlessly went home. H'earring had a candle lit just in case Kaz came home. Kaz took the candle and trudged to his room while hearing the green rabbit snoring away. He put the candle on the nightstand and fell asleep to the flickering in his smoky clothes. He slept so deeply that not even the end of his world could rouse him.

It was November 27th, 2011 when Kaz woke with one thought in his sluggish mind. Today is his birthday. He is seventeen now. Yet, he felt no older or younger because of his new age. He could tell that it was probably noon because of the sun shining outside, but it is most likely cold since winter usually comes around this time. He truly thought about sleeping some more, but he notices that the candle is out and his clothes are beginning to stink of unwashed sweat. His sheets smell like smoke, and Kaz makes a note to wash them sometime this week. He can still hear H'earring snoring down the hall, it almost convinced him to go back to bed. His stomach rumbles for him to get his ass to the hospital for some lunch.

He strips off his cameo and takes a hot shower. He puts on a green shirt, black pants, and tan shoes; these clothes that he hadn't worn in so long. They feel so tight and the pants seem shorter than usual. He finds it improbable to have grown several inches within a month, but then again he has had these clothes since freshman year. He is almost happy to wear his glasses again until he is vaguely reminded of his father and Rue. He chooses to put aside his guilt in favor of bringing his bag of goodies (that he looted from various stores) to the hospital. He absolutely detested walking to the hospital because he spent the past few days walking for miles; at least, there was fire at night to distract him from boring daylight. The hospital looks exactly the way he left it in the first place, even Morgan's grave is still there. No one came out to greet him, but he knows it's because all of them were in the cafeteria and having lunch. He could smell gravy, turkey, and mashed potatoes; all of the best parts of Thanksgiving leftovers. Angelique is the first one to greet him with Flapjack squirming in her arms.

"Happy birthday, Kaz!" She hugs him with Flapjack drooling into his shirt. He never told her about his birthday.

"My gift to you is not punching you for keeping your birthday from me. I had to find out from Shirley. Also, Flapjack has convinced me to give you a day off from training as an extra gift." There is a part of Kaz that almost blurts out his whole experience in Inferno, but he would prefer not to ruin her mood or his birthday.

"Awesome, so anything significant happened while I was gone?" He can see that no one has died, which was rather unfortunate to see Jimmy still breathing. The nurses are huddled together with a glass of wine in each of their hands. Dante seems preoccupied with toying with his plate of mashed potatoes, while Young Willis is chomping on turkey like there's no tomorrow. His parents are hovering around him, but seemed more focused on their conversation rather than on their son potentially choking. The old couple is quietly chatting and eating their food slowly. Clearly, nothing excited has happened. Maybe no one got my message. Kaz thought impatiently.

"Other than Thanksgiving and you waking up at noon, not really. Go grab a plate. Tonight, we'll throw you a party. I might even sneak you some wine." Kaz is once again reminded of his age and how meaningless laws are now. He wouldn't be allowed to drink if it weren't for the lack of authority (adults and PSAs) to enforce now. Maybe he'll dip into his father's whiskey after the party tonight.

"First, I brought some goodies for you all!" He places his bag on top of an empty table, which causes enough noise to catch everyone's attention. He duels out expensive coffee and butterfingers to the nurses (causing Willis to nearly break out in song), chocolate pretzels and Laffy Taffy for Young Willis and his parents, chips for Dante, and popcorn for Angelique and Flapjack. The only one who didn't receive a treat was Jimmy, but no one in the group took notice and the old janitor didn't care. Kaz slips pass the crowd of happiness to grab some Thanksgiving leftovers. Hunger makes food taste ambrosial and tender, even though mashed potatoes are lumpy. It is nice to hear noise and happy chatter again because the UnderWorlders ate without much noise except to argue or brag. He almost feels at peace like when he lit up that church.

"Planning on doing anything else today?" Angelique inquired while grabbing handful of caramel popcorn.

"Report to Chaor and catch up on some reading. Maybe learn to tune a lute." He's finished with _"Invisible"_ by Pete Hautman, and planning to start _"The Garden of Rama"_ by Arthur C. Clarke and Gentry Lee for some sci-fi that he's been missing. The lute is in his room, but he hasn't touched the thing since his time with Jimmy in the field. He has been meaning to tune the damn thing, but it's like the object seems more of a decoration rather than a musical instrument. Plus, Kaz doesn't have the patience to try and learn how to play the thing properly.

"Alright, but be back by six. The party won't be much without the birthday boy!" Kaz is able to smile back, which didn't take as much effort as he thought it would. Birthday parties remind him of his mom and Tom since they would be the only guests in attendance. He has never liked big parties or social gatherings, but he isn't against this birthday party since it makes him feel almost like a kid again. To the adults here, he's still a kid that has no discernable problems. To himself, he's just waiting for Chaor to drag him to the next slaughter. To Chaor, he's the closest thing that the UnderWorlder will ever have to sympathy.

Kaz was surprised to see the activity in the town's square. Most of the activity consisted of the soldiers just moving scrap metal and weapons around like they are finally organizing the barracks. They have all accepted that they are here for the long haul and want to make themselves as comfortable as possible. He is sadden by this, but goes to the mayor's office to see Chaor anyways. He wonders if Chaor ever feels homesick, but then again most UnderWorlders typically bury their emotions with anger, war, and conquest. Perhaps, the more cities Chaor conquers, the more it reflects his longing to go back to the UnderWorld. Then again, Ulmar is no closer to figuring out how to stabilize the generator as of this moment. The UnderWorld is probably torn with civil war and destabilization right now, and Chaor know it. It almost makes Kaz want to help Ulmar fix the generator just to save the UnderWorld. Yet, he knows Chaor wouldn't just give up his human conquest to go home. He's not that charitable.

"Chaor, are you busy?" He asked and then knocked on the door. He hears heavy footfalls and knows that it will be Chaor to open the door.

"Not right now, Kazzy." Chaor motioned for him to get inside. The office is covered with maps and scrolls, leaving only the windows to be free. It was almost strange to Kaz for a warrior like Chaor to be so studious. Yet, pride wells up in his code for Chaor. If Tom were here, he would've told him that Chaor is cleverer than Maxxor. Tom would've replied that he used "clever" wrong.

"Since you've got the southern capital, does that mean you're going to move west to throw off the humans or further south? North isn't possible right now since the OverWorlders are aligned with the human army and most of the army is stationed in the north." Kaz only glanced at the maps for some clue to where Chaor is planning his next conquest. The next city he conquers will probably be under Agitos's control, but then his old Advisors would be gone. But then again, he left Takinom in charge of Inferno. If he can leave behind his lover, which makes Kaz want to vomit on the money-green rug, then it wouldn't be hard to let go of someone else he trusts.

"How do you know that the OverWorlders would ally with the humans?" There wasn't a trace of anger in Chaor's tone, which makes his question feel like a test. Yet, there was something beneath the question like a secret truth.

"Well, since Tom and Maxxor are good friends, Tom could've convinced Maxxor to work with the humans. The humans would take all the help could get to combat us and send all of the Creatures back to Perim. At least for now. Some humans may be thinking about coming to our side, but they would most likely be spies or stick around until they get what they want. Is that why you had me kill Mr. McGrutter?" The human traitor's skin is burning in ashy flakes for a blink, but Kaz is able to rein in his imagination from polluting his emotions. He refuses to get emotional in front of Chaor, it might prevent him from getting his answer.

"He wanted a 'country' and would sell out his own kind to do so. He would've backstabbed me once the opportunity arose, especially during defeats. You, on the other hand, wanted nothing but to save those humans. You didn't even bother to kill your friend for power. You have loyalty and knowledge that I need, but I can't trust you." "Can't" implies logic, but "won't" would've been emotional on his part. This is very odd for Chaor not to let his emotions sway him because usually it works for him. Kaz feels flattered that he was able to make Chaor go logical. Does that mean I have some influence over Chaor's actions? Kaz scoffed inwardly.

"Understandable, but where's your next conquest going to be?" There is silence, and Kaz finally figured out that Chaor has no intentions of telling him. "Paranoid" is a word to describe most people, but "cautious" is more appropriate since this the Lord of the UnderWorld.

"Today's my birthday." Kaz only said this to stop the awkwardness and unnerving silence. He hopes that Chaor is willing to change the subject.

"How old are you, Kazzy?" It would appear that Nivenna didn't tell Takinom about his birthday, which he is grateful for now.

"Seven solons." Kaz answered automatically. Chaor's eyes harden from his answer like he is plotting something.

"Go home, Kazzy." It wasn't soft but it wasn't mean. For a brief second, Kaz tried to find words to get Chaor to talk again, to have an actual conversation with him, but he opts to smile shortly and follow Chaor's order. He likes to think that this is Chaor's gift to him, but it makes him curious about how birthdays work in the UnderWorld. He'll ask H'earring if the lazy Creature is up by now. If not, then he'll find out later. Maybe even from Chaor himself if he's bold enough.

"Birthdays don't really mean much once you get your own place. I mean sure sometimes friends will mark the occasion by bringing some Fruit Fungus, but no one really cares. Except your mother. Why do you ask?" Kaz didn't go home immediately like Chaor suggested. He did something unexpected instead. He went back to his high school. He knew that Rarran wasn't following him anymore since he couldn't hear the beating of leather wings. Maybe it was a sign that Chaor trusts him a little, despite his words. Or maybe he overestimates Kazzy's loyalty? Whatever the reason, Kaz made a stop at his old school. He almost thought he would see the burnt out corpses of all the teachers he's burned. There were no scorch marks, charred bones, or even scarps of burnt clothing. It was almost like it never happened, but it was very likely that rain and wind has scattered all of the evidence. Or more likely, Chaor's army stomped the ashes into the tar ground.

"Well, I told Chaor it was my birthday today. I told him that I was seven solons old now, but his eyes harden like he was about to hit me. Instead, he told me to go home." The school was still intact with only a few broken windows. Amazingly, there was no blood, or at least it blends in with the rusty rails. The halls were empty, but that was normal now. He went past the classrooms and scratched-up lockers to the gym. Why the gym? Did the place hold wonderful memories for him there? Of course not, all of his enemies (jocks) loved the place. He was poor when it came to sports and often last to be pick for a team, while Tom was always the top choice.

"…You're legal now. Maybe he wants to….no that's what Takinom is for." The gym was the stage for the Science Fair. The very same fair that led to this new normal. All of the projects were still there, including his own. A sharp stab in his code causes Kaz to clutch his head in agony. He remembers taking his project outside and trying to send the Creatures back. Chaor destroyed his Scanner, he remembers that so clearly! Yet, everything before was covered in a mist. He confused his dreams with reality, but what was reality? What exactly happened? He can recall dead players in the Port Court and Maxxor. Is that why Intress and Maxxor tried to kill him in the first place? Then, why did Chaor destroy his Scanner if he never tried to send them back?

"What was Takinom for?" If only he had a Scanner, then he could send all of those Creatures back. But then again, reality differ from dreams. Yet, Ulmar still hasn't figured out a way to stabilize his transdimensional wormhole generator. There was still time, but there was no way to get a Scanner here. Young Willis either lost or destroyed it, and there was no store that actually sells Scanner. Scanners are only sold on the official website, which Kaz doubts it even exists anymore. He cannot send the Creatures back home.

"It's obvious, Kaz, especially given the stories surrounding his father. He might even go after…" The UnderWorld is probably going through a civil war thanks to Van Bloot and his rebels. The OverWorld is probably being ruled by a council that may want to keep their newfound power. The Mipedians are probably scattered across Perim. The Danians are weak without their army, maybe even in hiding. Is Perim broken without the power players? Like Chaotic?

"Would he go after me?" He futilely tried to get his project to work, but of course it wouldn't start without a Scanner. If only he had a Scanner, then he can send the Creatures back. Perim needs them back. Earth is becoming more chaotic with them here. Yet, no one has tried to blow up the country. None of America's allies or enemies have tried to burn the Creatures off the face of the planet. Plus, it would be one less annoying superpower. Perhaps, the world has fallen apart and the people are in hiding. Maybe there are no more people out there like there is no Scanner in Tartarus. He should just destroy his project.

"….I hope not. I want you to get out of here." Yet, his hope is in that machine. Humanity's hope is in that machine. If he can run away from here, then he might come across a player with a Scanner. Maybe he can run to where Tom went, wherever that is. Hopefully, not too far away. His endurance is better, but his speed will always be shit.

"Let's go, H'earring, to the hospital. There's a party being thrown in my honor." He stayed by his project to the point that he was running late to his own party. He went home and asked H'earring his question before the odd pair decide to go to the hospital for Kaz's birthday party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAZ!" Everyone shouted at him once he and H'earring entered the cafeteria. Poor H'earring didn't have time to cover his ears. The cafeteria is decorated with streamers and a homemade banner that reads, "Happy 17th Birthday, Kaz." There is a three-layer cake with yellow and red frosting. Kaz has a feeling that the cake is going to taste a bit like lemon and red velvet. Hopefully, it's been thoroughly baked.

"We were about to send a search party after you! Good thing that we didn't eat the cake without you!" Of course, dinner was over. Everyone in the hospital is ready to eat dessert, but the cake counts as two meals in one for Kaz. Dinner and dessert with coffee.

"Do you want to open your presents now or cake first?" Angelique teasingly asked. Of course, he chooses the cake first. Surprisingly, the cake tastes like lemons and strawberries with a hint of chocolate. He can taste two different batters that was obviously scrounged together at the last minute. H'earring received a bowl of broken eggshells, leftover batter, and some coffee grinds as his dessert.

"Okay, time for the presents! The best part to any party!" Kaz didn't really think that there was going to be any good presents. It's not he's hankering for some object that the hospital residents could give him. Well except for his father's book, but that's really based on Chaor's will. Everyone lined up at Kaz's table with a present in hand like a scene from the bible. Most of his gifts were either candy, clothes, books (ironically the same ones he hauled from the school library), or movies that he has seen before. He smiled and thanked them all for their presents, but there was only one gift that meant anything to Kaz.

"I remember those posters you made for Halloween, so I thought maybe you wanted to try a new medium!" She got him three presents and actually wrapped them. Two of the presents are somewhat flat and rectangular, which Kaz can easily infer that those two gifts were probably canvases. He rips apart the red paper and is proven correct in his assumptions. Then, he rips the wrapping paper from his third gift. It is a folded-up easel with a ropey handle, reminding Kaz of briefcase. He opens it up and sees new paintbrushes, a wooden palette, tubes of oil paint, a palette knife, and some rags. This wasn't some cheap painting kit from Wal-Mart, but it was from the hobby shop that Kaz and Tom used to frequent for Chaotic cards. Last year, he took Introduction to Art because it was the only elective he could get at the time due to turning his class registration form in late. He wasn't going to take Spanish with Tom because he didn't plan to go to a Spanish-speaking country or have a career that needed the language. It wasn't as tedious as he thought it was going to be, even the teacher was exciting enough to show a _"Doctor Who"_ episode. It was the episode solely dedicated to Vincent Van Gogh, and he loved every minute of it. From what he can remember, oil paintings take like two weeks to dry but that allows the artist to make changes. He has only worked with acrylic because oil painting was for the upper classes and the paint was very expensive.

"Did you get this from the hobby shop? Man, this was being sold at like three-hundred bucks last time I checked!" Funny, how high prices and money didn't really matter in this world anymore, or at least in Kaz's world.

"Yeah, there's plenty of paint and canvases there. It's not like there's a high demand for them. Hopefully, it'll give you something to do for a while." He hugged her. She's right since learning how to create oil painting is going to be extremely tricky without a teacher. He's pretty sure that he has an art book at home because his father partially used one. Yet, he has a bit more knowledge on it compared to the lute. He could use the lute as a decoration like his teacher did for the most part.

"This is perfect! Maybe I'll get good enough for Chaor to commission a self-portrait." Angelique chuckles at his self-confidence. H'earring looks almost worried by the thought of Chaor and Kaz being alone together, but Kaz likes the thought. A lot.

"Don't forget that you're training with me again until Chaor says otherwise or Takinom kicks my ass." Shit, she doesn't know yet! Kaz knew he forgot something.

"Takinom is going to be away for a bit, so don't expect a rematch anytime soon." Angelique has a lopsided smile like she's relieved. H'earring looks very uneasy now like he knows exactly what happened in Inferno. Kaz knows that the green rabbit will forget once he goes to sleep. H'earring is pretty forgetful after getting some sleep.

"Let's crank up the tunes and party!" Kaz almost cringed at how uncharacteristic those words were that left his mouth. Yet, it was perfect to distract him from thoughts about Takinom and Chaor. He danced (horribly) and sang (beautifully) to the music until he was about to pass out. H'earring was sleeping in his dessert bowl by the time the party was over. Thankfully, Abigail has already loaded his presents in her truck and is willing to take them home. Kaz was far too tired to say goodnight to Angelique, but she was far too preoccupied with putting Flapjack to bed. Of course, he had to haul most of his presents inside and eventually drag H'earring from the truck to his room. He was sour and very tired by the time he got to his own room. He didn't bother to switch the lights on because he was just going to collapse on his bed. Unfortunately, he trips over a small box in the process.

"What the fuck?" He grumbled before opening the box. Inside the box is a bunch of candles and matches. His heart seizes at the realization that someone broke inside the house while he was out, but then starts again because he didn't actually lock the door anymore. Who would actually want to steal his stuff? Instead, someone decides to leave a "present" in his room. Kaz takes a candle and places it on the nightstand. He strikes the match and lights the candle. He feels his panic subside and is briefly reminded of the burning church. He remembers Chaor pulling him back from oblivion. He'll figure out who did it tomorrow. His thoughts drift off to a fantasy involving oil, fire, and Chaor before closing his eyes and going to sleep.


	25. Let Faith In

Let the Monster In Chapter Twenty-Four

Suggested Themes:

Tom- Young Lemonhope from Adventure Time, What Am I to You/You Are My Best Friends in the World from Adventure Time

Main Themes- Love Will Tear Us Apart by Joy Division, Dear God by XTC

Tom Majors is praying for a miracle. He is on his knees before a crucified Jesus with his hands clasp together and eyes close like a proper Catholic. Yet, he only prays when he needs something impossible done. For what he is praying for, he doesn't have a shot in accomplishing it with his own two hands. He is praying for the demise of Chaor and his Tribe. He is too young to join the army and wouldn't join in fear of becoming like Kaz's father or even like the Wicker Man. He is not a Creature so he cannot harm Chaor in any way. He has to rely on Maxxor to kill Chaor and he is certain that his hero will. Maxxor is leaving today with most of his army on a mission to rescue those survivors at the hospital and Kaz. He almost prays for the downfall of one person, a bitter woman who lost her child, who viciously muttered that it was about time for the monsters to pull their weight. Thankfully, Maxxor is leaving a small contingency of soldiers at the base with Tangath Toborn in charge. Tom really should be spending the day with his hero, but Maxxor was busy with preparations and strategizing with his Advisors. Yet, Maxxor did promise to meet him at the Time Belfry to exchange their goodbyes to one another in private. He is hoping that Maxxor might tell him about how he will defeat Chaor and save Kaz. But Tom doesn't mind if he isn't told, so long as the OverWorld wins.

"A boy alone in a Catholic church makes me wonder if something 'sinful' has occurred. I don't see any scratches or bruises marring your 'perfect' skin so maybe not. Oh, please tell me you're not praying when it's so 'gorgeous' outside!" There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in the man's voice even though it was windy and raining outside. Tom stops prostrating himself to gaze upon the man. His heart stops beating for a second. The man is the stranger with the monstrous shadow, but Tom cannot see the monstrous shadow due to the crappy lighting inside the church. The purple-haired man has a brown bag in his hands and a closed umbrella in the other. He still wears an unfitting Mohawk and his green eyes are piercing through Tom's blue ones.

"What's wrong with praying?" Please, don't let him be one of those stereotypical, loud-mouth atheists, at least Kaz didn't flaunt his disbelief about God every second of every day. Tom almost rolled his eyes, but he didn't want to be as rude as the man with the monstrous shadow.

"God is not real just like the Cothica." Tom's heart starts again and beats at an accelerated rate. The Cothica was the source of everything in Perim to the Creatures, while most humans and even some Creatures debate whether it existed. The only humans who know about the Cothica are those who played Chaotic. Tom does not ever recall ever meeting a man like him, but then again there were more players than Tom could count.

"You played Chaotic?" The purple-haired man sits in the pew closest to the door. He pulls out a sandwich from the bag and begins to eat like Tom isn't there. The action pisses off Tom because he cannot stand how the man is obviously enjoying withholding information from him.

"No, I just wired some money to an Australian to tell me everything about Chaotic. Found him through the internet, posting everywhere that he would tell anyone about Chaotic so long as he got paid. I contacted him and asked him why he needed the money when his information could help humanity against the Creatures. He told me that he needed to get to the love of his life." Klay is the only Australian player that Tom knows. Klay would be the only human to charge his fellow people in this time of crisis. Yet, it seems almost uncharacteristic of Klay to go this far for Krystella. He must really love her.

"I've seen a map to the Cothica myself. Do you still think it's not real?" The Cothica, as Kaz pointed at once, was probably more real than God because there was definitive proof that wasn't corrupted by human apostles.

"On your word alone, no, but you're not a Creature. Hasn't it even occurred to you that some Creature concocted the map as a symbol of hope for those that believed in the Cothica like Jesus's disciples with the bible? Or maybe the Creature created the map in order to continue the war between the Tribes. I would imagine plenty of Creatures make a tidy profit from the chaos." The man condescends to Tom like a king to a slave.

"Wouldn't the leaders have figured that out a long time ago? Especially those with enough wisdom." Tom bitingly retorts. He is reminded of a similar conversation with the Wicker Man when he decided to reveal his true side to Tom. The man with the monstrous shadow slams his umbrella against the pew in front of him, causing Tom to literally jump.

"Wisdom does not eliminate greed. A doctor once said, 'The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice-versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things and make them unimportant.' You know there are Creatures that use their wisdom for evil, but they don't taint the ones that use it for good." Tom bites the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. He was right, and Tom doesn't want to admit it.

"Yes, I know there are good Creatures and bad Creatures. It just happens to be that most of the good Creatures are OverWorlders, while bad Creatures just happen to be UnderWorlders." Tom almost feels as smug as Kaz would whenever he beats his opponent. The man with the monstrous shadow slams his umbrella again against the pew. Tom is amazed at how the umbrella didn't break.

"Stop that righteous attitude of yours! You're acting like a priest that believes he is the voice of God. And stop believing that Creatures are more superior to humans. They are not perfect like humans. They are just as equally flawed and weak like humans." Tom's conviction will not waver to his words.

"No, they're not! Creatures can do all sorts of attacks and use Mugic like magic! Maxxor isn't weak or evil, he and his Tribe will save us from the UnderWorlders!" The man with the monstrous shadow never implied that Maxxor was weak, but Tom still took offense. At least on Maxxor's behalf.

"What were you praying for exactly? It couldn't be for Maxxor's safety since you are so confident in your hero's abilities. It couldn't be for the salvation of mankind since you think Maxxor and his Tribe will do that for you. Come on, MajorTom, tell me what you were praying for." The umbrella is slammed again and this time Tom hears a splintering sound from the pew. Yet, the umbrella is still intact.

"I was praying for the demise of Chaor and his Tribe." Tom doesn't sound naughty or wicked for admitting the truth because it is the truth. Besides, most humans were also praying for that. Tom has heard some in church even saying it out loud but they would add Kaz's name under their breath. The man with the monstrous shadow sneers and shoves his half-eaten sandwich back into the paper bag like he has lost his appetite.

"Do you know exactly what you're praying for? No, because you're a stupid Golden Child that never has to think too hard about the consequences. You think in the present but not the future because you're young but you know you're not immortal. You wouldn't live long enough to understand the full-extent of what you desire. Isn't that the best thing about being human, to never have to feel guilty about what you did and leave that debt for the next generation?" The man with the monstrous shadow did not rise up from his seat. He did not try to throttle Tom in disgust. He just crumbles up his paper bag and stashes his trash under the seat. Hypocrite, Tom thinks instantly.

"Why are you lecturing me? Our world and Perim would be better off without the UnderWorlders. It's not the OverWorlders that destroyed their way to Atlanta! It's not the OverWorlders that killed all those people! It's not the OverWorlders that are keeping a hospital full of people as their prisoners and forcing a boy to kill!" Tom can feel his blood rising and his cheeks turning scarlet with rage. Most of it is directed to Chaor, while the rest is directed at the man with the monstrous shadow.

"A congregation, enough to fill this church, were praying for victory in a war. The messenger of God came down and elaborated to them what they truly prayed for:

Lord our Father, our young patriots, idols of our hearts, go forth into battle — be Thou near them! With them — in spirit — we also go forth from the sweet peace of our beloved firesides to smite the foe. O Lord our God, help us tear their soldiers to bloody shreds with our shells; help us to cover their smiling fields with the pale forms of their patriot dead; help us to drown the thunder of the guns with the shrieks of their wounded, writhing in pain; help us to lay waste their humble homes with a hurricane of fire; help us to wring the hearts of their unoffending widows with unavailing grief; help us to turn them out roofless with their little children to wander unfriended in the wastes of their desolated land in rags and hunger and thirst, sports of the sun flames in summer and the icy winds of winter, broken in spirit, worn with travail, imploring thee for the refuge of the grave and denied it —

For our sakes who adore Thee, Lord, blast their hopes, blight their lives, protract their bitter pilgrimage, make heavy their steps, water their way with their tears, stain the white snow with the blood of their wounded feet!

We ask it, in the spirit of love, of Him Who is the Source of Love, and Who is the ever-faithful refuge and friend of all that are sore beset and seek His aid with humble and contrite hearts. Amen.

Tom, would you wish that upon your worst enemies?" Tom is still digesting the speech. He has read this speech somewhere. It was in Mrs. Gabeler's class, and that time felt so long ago. He and Kaz had to read the story out loud. Tom was the narrator, while Kaz played the messenger. It was one of the few times that Mrs. Gabeler wasn't disappointed in Kaz and the class wasn't snickering at Kaz. It had nothing to do with Chaotic.

"I've heard that speech but I can't remember the title or the author." It was on the tip of his tongue. It was one of those authors that he could barely understand because of his diction. He knows it wasn't Shakespeare.

"It is entitled, 'The War Prayer' by Mark Twain. I've had a century to memorize that. It will probably take that much time for you to understand it. I hope you're dead by then." Yup, Mark Twain was one of those authors that Tom could never make heads or tails on in English and he was the best student in his class. He had to stay after class sometimes to get help from Mrs. Gabeler to understand what the Hell Mark Twain was going on about. Kaz, always a poor student in English, just copied from Tom's homework and change a few words around during the Mark Twain unit. It was not surprising that Kaz almost failed the class during that unit.

"I thought the moral of the story was not to pray selfishly. It doesn't seem selfish to pray for the demise of the UnderWorlders when it can benefit humanity and the OverWorlders. Also, you're a bit of hypocrite for wishing for my demise." Tom does not have anything blunt or sharp to take out the man. The man with the monstrous shadow could stab him with the sharp end of his umbrella or beat Tom to a bloody pulp with it. Nobody would know that Tom was killed by the man with the monstrous shadow because a dead player can tell no secrets.

"Wishing implies faith in something, ergo I have no faith. I used the word 'hope' because it is tenuous and can easily be broken. Faith implies an unwavering conviction. I survive because I have no faith and that's why I'll outlive you." Tom is pretty certain that the man with the monstrous shadow just used "ergo" and "unwavering" wrong or unnecessarily. Plus, Tom is certain that humans cannot ever gain the power of immortality. Immortality seems more like in the Creature genes. Then again, Tom isn't certain what the man with the monstrous shadow is or isn't. He looks and sounds human, but his eyes and words remind Tom of a crass version of Najarin.

"You can't have hope without faith. Faith and hope are symbiotic and even require trust to work. Are you saying that you don't trust anyone?" In movies, books, and in Chaotic, Tom has met and heard from people and Creatures that claim to have no trust in anybody. Yet, no human or Creature, has ever been born without trust. Babies trust their mothers to feed them or else they would've been born fully-grown and self-sufficient.

"I have no faith. You can decipher and analyze what you want from it, but it is the truth. I have no faith." The man with the monstrous shadow rises from the pew and leaves the church. Tom hears the door slam like the man with the monstrous shadow took all of his frustration in slamming that door. Tom tries to pray again. The floor feels cold and unforgiving beneath his knees. The crucified Christ's face is twisting with the darkness from the outside. He feels ominous and decides to head back to the fort. He tells himself that he needs to check on Peyton. It is not because of the chill that is running down his spine.

Peyton is worried about Tom. It is almost odd that he wasn't as concerned as he was with the fate of Kaz or Sarah. Peyton doesn't go to Chaotic anymore not since Reggie's death from dehydration. He still has nightmares about Reggie withering and drying like a lemon in the desert. If the site was still up, Peyton would've emailed Reggie and see how he was holding up without Chaotic. He can't go back to Chaotic because he doesn't trust Mipedians anymore. He knows there are still good Mipedians out there, but watching a friend slowly die in a Mipedian dungeon is not something he can forget easily. He calls Sarah every day before he goes to bed and she never answers. He tried to call Kaz, but Tom informed him that Chaor broke Kaz's Scanner. He would try calling anyone else he knew from Chaotic, but they're probably dead in the Port Court as Tom grimly informed him also. All he can do is rely on Tom for contact from what's left of their gang.

"Tom, what's up?" It is normally Peyton who calls Tom. Something must've happen to spur Tom in calling him first today.

"I'm trying to get my mind away from Chaotic for a bit." By Chaotic, he probably means Kazzer. Peyton inwardly figured out. Tom did tell him that Maxxor is going to rescue you Kaz and all those people in that hospital. Also, Kaz's video has been playing non-stop on all the news channels along with the media's unsavory commentary.

"So any contact with Kazzer's mom yet?" Tom shakes his head sadly. There has been stampedes where people have been trampled to death or suffocated. Looting has increased and so has the death rate. Considering how Kaz's mom is in Chicago, there is a good chance that she either got her cellphone stolen or killed.

"No, my mom calls every day but nothing. I really hope she just lost her cellphone. Kaz has already lost a parent. I don't think he'll be able to handle losing another. Anything new with you?" Peyton is glad that Tom decides to change the subject.

"Well, my town is split between partying to death and preparing themselves for a nuclear strike. The cops have given up on answering noise complaints because of the amount of parties going on. Then there are the ones that are building bomb shelters and loading up on guns. When I go to a party, I'm afraid of being shot now since almost everyone is carrying a gun now. Then again, free food…." Tom laughs and Peyton joins him. They shouldn't be laughing. They should be horrified. They should be embittered at this new normal. Yet, Peyton doesn't want to be angry and hurt like so many adults in his town. He accepts this new madness for the sake of his soul, while Tom…..well he has Maxxor.

"Maxxor is leaving today. In another month, Kaz will be freed and the UnderWorlders will be dead." Tom sounds ecstatic as though the decimation of a race doesn't bother him at all. Peyton is horrified by Tom's enthusiasm. Before Chaotic Crisis, Tom was peaceful (as much as player can be) and didn't really believe in violence to solve problems. He thought that violence was the solution for UnderWorlders, which Kaz would halfheartedly refute. Tom's views have drastically changed since…all of this has started. Watching your best friend confess to murder and weep for the past would drive anyone to the extremes. It probably doesn't help that Sarah tried to kill him, or at least that's what Tom claims happened. Peyton couldn't recall anything what happened at the Port Court because of the concussion he sustained during the surprise appearance of Creatures. Except, he remembers Kaz finding him and telling him to port back to Earth. If he stayed, especially in his state, Peyton probably would've lost his Chaotic self.

"Tom, you do realize that the extinction of one race by another race has always lead to great casualties on both sides, right?" Peyton was going to use Nazi Germany as an example, but it seemed a bit too far out there. Plus, Tom would be understandably pissed by the comparison of Hitler to Maxxor. Or maybe to some brainwashed Nazi underling to Tom himself.

"Yeah, but the UnderWorlders have ruined so many lives! Especially Kaz's and he trusted them! My hometown is gone, probably turned into some prison for those survivors that Kaz is trying to protect. For all we know, those survivors are being tortured or forced to be slaves to the UnderWorlders. They killed all of those players in the port court!" Tom's voice cracks as though he is reliving brutal scenes of mass murders. Peyton is very grateful that he couldn't remember anything from that day or he might be as traumatized as Tom.

"Tom, remember what Tiaane taught us? There are good Creatures and bad Creatures in ALL Tribes. You can't just condemn a whole Tribe for what their leader did!" Peyton believes that reminding Tom of Tianne's "sacrifice" is the perfect way for Tom to see how extreme his views are.

"….Peyton, I saw Mipedians attacking players too." Peyton doesn't breathe for a split second. It makes sense since that wormhole thing brought the UnderWorlders, OverWorlders, and Danians to the port court. It is only logical for the Mipedians to be trapped there to. Yet, he hasn't seen any news reports about the Mipedians and there weren't any in the port court when he visited the last time. What happened to the Mipedians? What happened to Prince Iflar? At Mudeenu's fortress, he can recall some of the guards talking about the lines of succession.

"What happened to the Mipedians in the port court? They aren't on Earth and they certainly aren't kicking it in Perim." He remembers being captured at the Mipedian Oasis for "questioning" about the whereabouts of missing Mipedians. It was before Tom was captured. It was before Reggie died.

"….They were hurting players, Peyton. They had to die." Peyton immediately hangs up on Tom. He is breathing heavily, his heart is about to explode from his chest, and his mouth is so very dry. He feels like he is having a heart attack but there is no explosion of pain. Iflar is gone. He wasn't married and he didn't have any kids, nothing left to carry on his legacy. Mudeenu was very close to Iflar. It was no wonder that Mudeenu held them captive. He probably wanted to know what happened to Iflar. There will never be another chance to scan the crown prince. He will never get to see Iflar in action or even _**be**_ the prince that respected and was respected by all of his fellow Mipedians. Iflar was just gone like all of those players. And Tom knew this. He said it with deadpan certainty like he was there. Yet, there was not a trace of trauma in his blue eyes. It was like he was repeating what it was told of him, probably by Maxxor. Peyton is now truly concerned about Tom's mental state. How could anyone repeat those words with such coldness and detachment if they weren't unstable? Peyton concludes that Maxxor isn't helping Tom at all. Maxxor is making Tom into his obedient worshipper. Peyton feels so sick. He rushes to the bathroom and vomits his entire lunch into the toilet. Then, he curls up against the toilet and cries.

The Time Belfry will always hold a special place in Maxxor's code. It was one of the few interesting attractions in the town. It reminds him of home in a way, or at least a memory of long ago. It was on Halloween that Tom brought him here and talked about the clock tower's history. It was one of the few moments that he got to spend time with his friend. It is very dark outside with only a few streetlamps on, but there wasn't enough light to reach the Time Belfry. He hears footsteps and he has to remind himself that it wasn't an UnderWorlder skulking about in the dark. He turns around to see Tom. Tom is panting heavily like he ran all the way here. Considering how late it is, Tom's parents and most of the town are asleep at this time. Maxxor should be sleeping too but he needs to keep his promise to Tom. Tom's new home isn't as far from the clock tower compared to the fort but it was still a long way for a non-warrior.

"It's cold outside! Let's go inside." Tom takes out a silver key and unlocks the door to the tower. Together, they both ascend to the highest floor in the tower. Maxxor can see some plastic lawn chairs and a beaten table. Lystone wasn't able to slip inside the tower because the Wicker Man barricaded the door from the inside. Maxxor used to be unnerved by not knowing what the Wicker Man said to Tom in this very room, but he obviously didn't tell Tom about what really happened in Chaotic. Tom would've turned him in and the OverWorlders would've lost their new allies.

"It's not any better in here, but at least the wind can't get inside." There are no light switches inside the tower. Instead, Tom lights a scented candle that he brought with him. Maxxor can smell lavender. He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Sorry, but I didn't really have time to grab any other candles. Next time, I'll try to get the pine fresh one." It wasn't hard for Maxxor to show his true emotions around Tom because the boy wasn't a threat to him. Plus, Tom is a very valuable asset in assuring the humans' trust.

"You look a bit troubled. Did something happen?" Tom puts his hands in his pants' pockets. He clearly isn't comfortable talking about it but he will.

"I got into a 'fight' with Peyton. I don't think I'll be hearing from him anytime soon." Peyton, he was the one that loved the Mipedians. Did he see Mipedians die that day? No, or this would've happened sooner. Maxxor is very grateful to the Cothica that he got to Tom first. He was able to tell Tom what will happen to the Mipedians. Tom didn't argue because he saw Mipedians hurting players. He feels very blessed that Tom agreed with his decisions that day, but now Tom is paying the price it seems.

"Do you hate me for what I did to the Mipedians that day?" Prince Iflar was the last Mipedian to die in Chaotic. One of the few white Mipedians that Maxxor has ever seen. He was oddly composed even when he realized that he was the last Mipedian standing.

"No, you had to. They weren't going to stop like the UnderWorlders or the Danians….or Sarah." It is the first time that Maxxor has heard her name. He saw Sarah fighting alongside with the Danians.

"After we get the survivors, I promise I'll try to free your friend from the Danians' control." Tom shakes his head like that it was the last thing he wanted.

"I don't think that'll work. She seemed pretty willing and enthusiastic enough to try and kill me. She even tried to kill Kaz. I saw her attack other players too without a gram of hesitation." His good-natured voice is twisted by his bitterness understandably. Yet, he didn't think that Tom would be that quick to condemn one of his friends. However, when he told Tom that Kaz betrayed them that day, Tom had no problems with incapacitating his friend back on Earth.

"To be unable to forgive a betrayal, it's a good trait to have during times of war. Yet, it seems unsuited for you. You aren't a soldier." He doesn't want Tom to become warped from hatred. Sarah isn't a threat to Maxxor's Tribe unlike Kaz. Tom doesn't have to hate her.

"I know, but…..I really _**liked**_ her. Her betrayal hurt more than Kaz's ever could." Tom wasn't in love her or else he would be much bitterer than this. Maxxor has been in love and had his heart broken, especially when he was at Tom's age and loved anyone who would give him the time of day. Maxxor isn't worried about Sarah as much as he is about Tom.

"She could be brainwashed by the Danians. Perhaps, even infected with a Danian Parasite. She may not look like a Danian, but her mind could be attuned to the Hive." Tom smiles briefly. It almost warms Maxxor like a dying fire.

"Yeah, maybe. Enough about Sarah and Peyton, how are you feeling about facing Chaor again? I know you'll win!" Maxxor can feel his ego being stroked by Tom's words.

"Prepared, but I am more concerned about the humans trapped in the hospital. Depending on how Chaor treated them, the humans may react negatively to being freed by Creatures." And then there was the problem that was Kaz. Depending on how much Chaor's human Advisor remembers, Maxxor will have to kill him to protect his Tribe.

"Yeah, but they hate Chaor and his Tribe. I know they have to. Who would enjoy being slaves to a bunch of villains like those UnderWorlders? I know they'll welcome you with open arms! And Kaz…he'll finally be freed. Most of humanity may reject him, but I'll be here for him. And this time, I won't leave his side!" Tom is fiercely loyal to his friend, which is what almost makes Maxxor reconsider to what he might have to do to Kaz. Kaz isn't at direct fault for everything that happened. It was a human called Mr. McGrutter who decided to betray his kind to Chaor, which in turn caused these chain of events. Kaz just wanted to impress people with his brilliance for once, as Tom has told him. Kaz is innocent, but he has blood on his hands. Blood can be washed away but it seems to coat the code until there is nothing but darkness. Maxxor hopes that Kaz is drenched in darkness. It will make it more morally easier for him to kill the boy. And then he can tell Tom that Kaz couldn't be saved. His Tribe will be safe and he'll still have Tom's undying admiration. Tom sneezes and the candle goes out.


	26. Let Understanding In

Let the Monster In Chapter Twenty-Five

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- The Rains of Castamere by Sigur Ros, Wind by Akeboshi

Main Themes- Illusion by VNV Nation, The Sound of Drums by Chameleon Circuit

Every stroke of the paintbrush is like an interlude for boredom. Kaz has nothing but time it seems. Of course, he has his boxing lessons with Angelique and mock school lessons with Dante and Young Willis, but those can only occupy about six hours of his days. Chores are mainly done by H'earring. The green rabbit loves messy food, but cannot stand a messy home. The only chores that Kaz has to do are keeping his room clean, doing his laundry, and getting his own groceries whenever he doesn't want to eat at the hospital. Technically, watching Flapjack could be considered a chore if the baby wasn't so well-behaved already. He sleeps exactly eight hours now, but then he has only ten hours to try and occupy his time after his lessons and minute chores. At first, he played a lot of videogames to kill time, but his eyes began to hurt after three hours. Then, he watched a lot of movies, mostly of the action and horror variety, but then grew bored after figuring out the plot and how it inevitably ended. He did paint during that time, but he was always frustrated with himself for not being able to transfer his fantastic imagination to the canvas. Oil painting wasn't his only source of frustration.

He hasn't seen or heard from Chaor since the night of his birthday party. The candles might be from the leader because it couldn't be from anyone from the hospital. They were all at the party and so was H'earring, which ruled him out. Agitos is a possibility, but, aside from that one (and disheartening) moment together, he hasn't even talked to the hedgehog dragon. So it had to be Chaor. Yet, why candles? Why anything at all? Is this a "thanks" for beheading ten men? Or burning down several churches? The last part feels more like an actual reward than a box of candles. There's nothing special about the candles. They were clearly "stolen" from the antique store in town. They weren't scented, so Kaz can only smell burning wax at night. Yet, he is soothed by the smell of burnt wax and the fire by his bed.

Right now, he is painting a lit candle by his bed. His goal is to try and capture the flickering flames. Normally, he only lights one candle before bed, but today he feels like trying to paint one. He is tired of painting still life or even paused scenes from movies. He has done some portraits. He did one for a sleeping Flapjack and for H'earring. The green rabbit was a pain to capture on canvas because he just wouldn't sit still long enough for Kaz to get all of the miniscule details. His father's study is being used as a place to dry the paintings and for storage of the artworks. Although, to Kaz, his paintings aren't art because they just seem like copies of real-life objects rather than fantastical imaginings. He, and most professional painters, could tell that there was a distinct lack of creativity and luster in his work.

The flames are orange-red like Kaz's hair, but there is a bit of blue due to the burning wicker and the chemicals. The flames are surrounded by a small pool of liquid wax that Kaz has a habit of dipping his left fingers into and creating a waxy cast of his fingers. The painting is as small as a picture book, which is why Kaz is able to not go insane from trying to detail the painting. Kaz does not achieve the flickering effect, but he does like how the flames are almost shaped like a sickle. He then puts aside his brushes for later cleaning and then takes the wet painting to the study. So far, there are twelve paintings that have almost claimed every inch of the study's wall. Kaz purposely chose to have a small canvas because he knows that he's running out of room. He is thinking about giving some of his paintings to the hospital, but he figures they would make some perfect Christmas gifts. Christmas is going to come in another three weeks.

He hears the front door open and then close. H'earring is home. When the green rabbit returns, he normally comes back around dinnertime. Kaz is tired from painting for almost six hours, but at least the painting is done. He swears to himself to skip painting for the next day for some rest or at least to finish _"All's Quiet on the Western Front" _by Erich Maria Remarque. Dinner tonight is going to be tomato soup with grilled cheese sandwiches. He doesn't feel like making a trip to the hospital tonight. He has no idea what H'earring will eat tonight, except maybe more garbage or something with meat.

"Welcome back, H'earring. Were you able to get into the town dump?" That's mostly what H'earring does whenever he leaves the house. He tries to sneak into the town dump to scavenge for some "high-quality" garbage. Unfortunately, there's always a guard posted there without a shred of mercy for the luxury-craving rabbit. However, he looks very nervous. He's even twisting his ears like he has some bad news.

"H'earring, what happened?" If got caught by the guard, then he certainly wouldn't be home. Please, let it be something trivial. Kaz inwardly pleaded with the universe.

"You know that portrait you made for me? Well, I was showing it off to some off-duty guards, in hopes that they would be wowed enough to let me into that treasure trove. Yeah, one guard told Chaor about it. Now, Chaor has 'requested' that you commission one for him. He'll come over tomorrow after breakfast." Kaz's mind takes a few seconds of processing of what H'earring just said. He almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of Chaor actually wanting a self-portrait, but then remembers that Chaor is like the UnderWorld equivalent of Narcissus except with wisdom.

"After my breakfast or after his?" He feels stupid for actually asking for an answer that was so obvious.

"His, of course. Sorry, Kaz, but at least you get to paint someone for a change." Chaor will be here at six or seven, which are the times that Kaz is usually asleep. He has a watch that he can set an alarm for, but waking up early for breakfast is not something that his body is up to anymore. Nivenna was usually the one to wake him up and make sure he ate something. He wonders how Nivenna is faring in Tartarus with Takinom. Probably bored out of her mind, Kaz smirked at the image of a young Nivenna throwing Takinom's armor into Lava Pond.

"If I fuck up the painting, what do you think will happen?" Again, the answer is obvious, but he needs H'earring's fearful confirmation.

"Chaor will be mad….and he'll probably take his rage out on the hospital." There would be so much blood. So many lost lives. It will all be his fault if he cannot meet Chaor's expectations. Again. Miraculously, he cooks his dinner and eats it without vomiting. His one thought is how the tomato soup reminds him of coagulated blood.

It was too early to paint, Kaz groused as his alarm went off. It was also too early for him to eat, but it would be better if he had something in his stomach that way he doesn't later snap at Chaor. But then again his fear has a tendency to keep from doing something stupid that is until Tom, or Peyton, or even Sarah can convince him otherwise. He didn't have any nightmares or dreams, but he tossed a lot during the night. His mind kept creating horrific images of what Chaor will do if he screws up. One of them ended with the UnderWorld Lord gnashing Flapjack's bones between his teeth. His breakfast didn't perk him up, but then again store waffles and some buttered toast isn't coffee. All of the coffee he gets is from the hospital since H'earring ate his supply while he was away in Tartarus.

"KAZ, CHAOR'S COMING!" H'earring shouted as though Kaz cannot already hear the UnderWorld Lord's disquieting footfalls. He really could use some coffee right now.

"H'earring, would you go to the hospital and tell Angelique that Chaor will be needing me for the next few weeks and I'll be unable to watch Flapjack." The plus side is that he won't have to spar with her in the mornings. H'earring escapes through the backdoor like the lucky rabbit that he is. Kaz briefly puts his head into his hands and sighs. I cannot fuck this up. I cannot fuck this up. I cannot fuck this up. He goes to the front door and opens it before Chaor could damage the door. Chaor doesn't seem annoyed, which is good, but he isn't happy either. But then again, how can Kaz tell Chaor's mood when the UnderWorld leader is always glaring?

"Good morning, Lord Chaor." Kaz moves away just in time for Chaor to squeeze through the doorway. New cracks appear around the doorways. Maybe I should've suggested that we pain outside? It looks like it's going to rain today. The paint would run and Chaor would be furious at getting soaked like an OverWorlder. Kaz goes upstairs and hears Chaor following him. By the sound of groaning steps, it's fair to assume that Kaz will have to check the foundations later.

"I wouldn't recommend sitting on the bed. It's pretty weak." Kaz lies with success because he doesn't face Chaor, while the UnderWorlder snorts. Kaz has already set out his paints and a fresh canvas. Normally, he would start out by inspecting every brush to make sure that he cleaned them properly, but Chaor isn't one to wait through a boring routine. Kaz cannot work in silence. He would be singing or quoting from some of his favorite movies. However, he is humming and muttering under his breath, while he paints the stoic Creature. He is lost in his world of humming and oil paints, while Chaor is…still.

"What are you humming? You've been humming the same words over and over for the last hour." Chaor growls lightly as though he is more frustrated that he hasn't figured out the lyrics.

"It's a song that I learned. I am only humming those words to not forget. I cannot forget the song." It was the song that Rue taught him before Kaz killed him. It was the song that connected Rue to Gaelic. The song that was filled with dedication and love. To Kaz, the song is Rue's swan song. He has to remember this song as long as he lives because it is his penance for killing the last trace of his father. Well, technically, he still has his father's glasses and book. His father won't truly die until those objects are gone.

"Why is this song so important to you?" Kaz has his bespectacled eyes focuses on his canvas, so he cannot really see if Chaor is annoyed. He sounds curious.

"It was my father's song. His lover sang this to me. I don't want to forget." Out of all the deaths that he has caused. He can vividly remember driving the Stingblade into Rue's chest. The song is as enduring as the drumming of hearts. To be by your side. To be by your side. To be by your side. To be by your side.

"By lover, do you mean a woman who wasn't his wife?" It is surreal to hear a question, not a demand, from Chaor. He is the gargoyle that could destroy Goliath without any assistance. And yet, he reminds Kaz of a strange, almost cracker mirror. Who does Kaz see staring back in the mirror?

"No, a man. He used my mother to sire me." His voice cracks when he realizes what his mother must've felt. She must've realized, so many years later, her husband only used her. Did she grieve for her broken marriage? Did she hate her husband for those poker-faced lies? Did she regret ever having child with a man who didn't really love her? Or was she in denial? Or, most likely, she was lost in her career? Did Chaor ever wonder these questions himself after finding out his father's infidelity?

"What did you do to the lover?" I killed him on your orders. Kaz would've said if his eyes weren't so fucking teary.

"He died and gave me that song to remember them by. And I will for as long as I live. What did you do to your father?" He wasn't going to retort with Chaor's question because he doesn't give a damn about those lovers. He wants to know the truth. He wants to know Chaor.

"I gave him a fate worse than death." It wasn't a confession, but Chaor would've never leave any potential usurpers alive. Except for Van Bloot for some reason. Maybe to look like a better ruler to the UnderWorlders in comparison to that anorexic harpy.

"Did you hate him?" It's a same question that Kaz has mulled over in the few minutes before he goes to bed almost every night. Can one really hate their father when he has been good for so long? But then again, was Chaor's father ever good to him? Supposedly, the Creature just left his son in the care of servants, while he fucked and ruled.

"Did you hate yours?" Why did Kaz expect a direct answer? Chaor doesn't like to show weakness. The past must be a weakness for him.

"From what I know of him, I can't. I couldn't even try because all I keep thinking is that he deserved that bit of happiness. It's not like he slept around or left me alone all day. He came home and played with me like any loving father would. Although, my mother might, but I hardly know what she feels." Where is his mother now? In Chicago, he knows that, but is she alone? Is she trying to find a way back to him? Will she come home? How would she react to Chaor? Fear? Loathing? But, more importantly, how would she react to her own son? Remorseful? Sullen? Disappointed? Happy? The video must've aired outside of Georgia by now, so she knows all about his crimes. No parent can ever hate their child, but Kaz has his doubts. He's very skeptical that his mother would be proud of him for killing all of those people.

"Mothers like to hide the true depth of their emotions. They will cry. They will shout. They will whimper. But they will not unleash all of their emotions. Only their children can feel and see the capacity of their mother's feelings. No matter if they never got to know their mother. My mother hated my father." It was a roundabout omission, but Kaz understood the feelings. Can children really hate their parents? Can Kaz really hate his parents? His father cheated on his mother with another man. His mother had left him alone for weeks at a time. Can he hate them both? They've done so much good for him for so many years. They are only human. But what is Kaz anymore? UnderWorlder? Traitor to humanity? Chaor's Advisor? Human?

"Why is it that we've reacted so differently to a dilemma that is virtually the same? Is it because I am weak?" He is weak compared to Chaor. Compared to Creatures. Compared to Tom.

"I need you to be something I can't. I need you to be weak. At the same time, I can't let you die. I need my weakness." Isn't it better to have no weaknesses? No, there is no such thing as an invulnerable Creature, except maybe Najarin. I am weaker than Chaor, but the way he said it makes it seems like there is something more to his words. But what? Kaz feels himself shudder.

"You told me to kill Tom. Of course, I didn't. But why would you order me to do so? You must've known I wouldn't do so, no matter how much I feared for my own life. I wouldn't kill my best friend." Tom did try to kill him. It was at the gym…with a gun? His head is aching.

"Friends are expendable, Kazzy." So smooth like the flames of a candle. Not one trace of hesitation.

"I'm not even your friend; yet, you claim that you won't let me die? Why?" What use am I now? Chaor already has conquered a human city. It's not like I can really advise anything other than stating the obvious. I haven't been useful in weeks. All I'm doing now is painting his portrait! Kaz lamented inwardly. There is so much red on the canvas. Dull, disgusting red.

"You're right in that I actually don't really need you anymore. Yet, I want you. You are not my friend. You are my weakness." The intensity in Chaor's voice is disturbing like a stalker cornering his prey. Kaz should run. He should just throw his art supplies and canvas into Chaor and make a break for it. He can run. He can hide. He can leave. He can let all of those people die. He can leave Chaor alone. He is silent. Both are silent now. The sounds in the room are the quick brushes on canvas and the beating of two, intertwined hearts.


	27. Let Salvation In

Let the Monster In Chapter Twenty-Six

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- Last of the Wilds by Nightwish, Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey

Maxxor- We Will Go Home (Song of Exile) by LEAH, Lullaby for a Passing Life by HeroicPlights

Main Themes- Belle's Story by Mark Isham, Green Bird from Cowboy Bebop

The candle is still lit in Kaz's room, even though he should've put it out when the sun rose and gave the room a better, natural light. His bed has been free of Kaz for the whole night. Normally, he is perfectly willing to sleep, but he's stuck in obsessive passion. The last time he was like this was when he was building that Scanner model for the Science Fair. And like before, he couldn't go to sleep until he perfected his product, which is Chaor's self-portrait. It has taken him nearly three weeks to complete and, in the span of a night, he has changed almost everything. And to make matters more stressful, Chaor is coming to check out the final version in another few hours. Does the UnderWorld Lord and conqueror of two human cities expect it to be dry? No, but he expects it to be finished.

There used to be so much red on the canvas. Chaor's red body and the UnderWorld City behind him. The red is what prompted to make Kaz finally change it. He likes red. Fire is red. Chaor is red. However, it was just the wrong color. Red is static in comparison to the new color. Kaz wants to show change. The change that Kaz has witnessed in Chaor. The change that his "hero" has become now before his eyes. It had to do with the conversation that they last shared weeks ago. Since then, they regarded each other silently and pretended (effortlessly on Chaor's part) that neither one of them existed. Kaz's job was to paint Chaor in his warring glory, while Chaor just posed silently. Kaz can proudly tell Chaor that he did his job.

His body aches, especially his arms and hands, from all of this painting. He is sweaty from not sleeping and from moving his hands constantly. His hair is an oily mess of paints from Kaz constantly tugging at his hair in frustration. He rewards himself by having some coffee that he knows will make his breath stink like H'earring's fungus-covered snacks. He isn't the pretty artist that girls (Tom too) would imagine of a painter. But then again, Kaz couldn't give a fuck about what he smells or looks like so long as Chaor is pleased with his work.

He hears the inevitable knock and sluggishly drops his coffee mug into the sink. He'll wash it later. He opens the door and then walks back to his room. Chaor has always followed him silently, and today is no different. He didn't pay much attention to Chaor's quick look over him like Kaz was from a lost Tribe. He knows that he looks like shit and probably smells slightly better than shit. Yet, like the sleep-deprived perfectionist that he is, he doesn't care about what Chaor's think of him, but of the painting.

The part of him that is still awake is the theatrical part. It is the same part that helped him unveil his Scanner at the Science Fair before a merciless crowd. He hid the painting so that he may be able to surprise Chaor with an almost dramatic reveal. At least that's what he had plan hours before he redid the painting. There is the temptation to just shove the painting into Chaor's "hands" and just storm off like a theatrical prince. But he would like to know what Chaor thinks of his work. At worse, he'll just have to do everything all over again and be unsatisfied again. At best, Chaor will just leave him alone and never speak with him again.

Kaz gazes upon his painting for what seems like the last time before handing it to Chaor. It is Chaor like he has never and perhaps never will see again. Chaor is black and cracking with yellow and red streaks like molten magma. Chaor is wielding an axe with the same magma color scheme as his body. Volcanoes were erupting in the background as Chaor roared. His eyes are still blue. A blue so heated and fierce that it could coil inside the Cothica and then melt it. In a way, this painting was more like a card picture than an actual painting. It even has a name like the cards. Chaor the Fierce.

"I know this isn't what you really look like, but I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't leave all that red. It was like my mind kept raging at me about the color. I could sleep, but my first thought would revolve around the wrongness of the color. I mean you're a conqueror and the red just seems like you were just beginning your conquest." Kaz jumbled his words in order to get a quick, half-assed explanation to Chaor. Does he truly think that explaining the painting would actually help him? No, but he likes to give reasons, so that the people listening may understand him. However, few ever truly understand what he conveys.

"I used this form once when my father was still on the throne. I used up all of my Mugic to do so. I was strong enough to usurp my father and I had the backing of the army. It was only after the Mugic worn off that I realized my father would've of just given me the throne if I asked." Kaz wonders if Chaor is presuming that this painting is learning of his past. It was just a coincidence. He had no idea that Chaor could change forms. And he desperately wants to tell Chaor that. He wants to say that he chose black because it only makes sense since Chaor frequently uses fire. Fire generates darkness. Technically, it was light that makes darkness and vice versa, which he learned from _"Kingdom Hearts II"_. But he is still, feverously awaiting for Chaor to continue. He hasn't heard the leader speak to him in weeks, and the silence is starving.

"What a coincidence this is. A fairly good one. Don't you have something to say, Kazzy?" Chaor puts down the painting. To describe the work? To give it a name? To explain myself? Kaz chooses the first coherent thought that he can speak.

"Will you give me my father's book?" Did he desperately needed to know about his father like he did when Chaor first took the book? No, not as intensely. However, he needs something to anchor him, especially when Chaor is creeping close to him like the whispers of a monster.

"Remember that burning temple? The one that you were willing to step into? I tossed the book inside there." He is still on the Earth. He is still in this cold town. He is still inside this family dwelling. He is still in this room with Chaor. He did not cry. He really did not cry. Not even when Chaor yanks him up from the floor. In response, Kaz closes his eyes and hopes that Chaor will kill him quick.

"Fathers are terrible for us. We don't need them." Kaz can smell the cooked meat (smells like funky pork) on Chaor's breath. Then, he feels a wetness against his mouth. His eyes snap open like a speeding bullet. Chaor pulls away from his face and puts a stunned Kaz down. The UnderWorld leader leaves the room and the house, feeling accomplished.

No matter how many ways that Kaz tries to process what has happened to him, it always ends the same way much like his memories in Perim. In denial. Chaor can handle it because he is mature and has spent a life steeped in chaos. Kaz cannot handle this because he was fairly naïve and had a fairly stable life. He'll handle this when he's ready to, and he will be in a few months. For now, he flees to the hospital. He forgets to properly put away the painting and wash his mug, but it doesn't matter. In another few hours, the kiss will not matter to Kaz or to Chaor.

Ice is falling from the ash-grey sky and pelting the well-hidden OverWorld army. It is not soft like snow normally is, but rather very sharp like the snow of Glacier Plains. Maxxor is very grateful for this weather because he knows Chaor and his army are not acclimated to cold weather. Cothica willing, some of Chaor's soldiers might be sick from this weather. Thankfully, if that doesn't happen, then Quadore and Lystone will be able to find the survivors' hospital without being noticed. Quadore and Lystone do not like each other, but they are both mature enough to put aside their differences in order to aid others. Or at least, they are both wise enough to obey Maxxor's orders.

"Maxxor, what shall we do to the boy? Shall we finish him like before?" Back in Chaotic, Intress sounded excited with bloodlust. Back then, they both truly believed that Kaz was working for Chaor and caused the displacement of their Tribe. Now, she sounds apathetic. Killing the boy is not something they want anymore, but what they may have to do in order to keep their secrets.

"If he's with them or Chaor, it wouldn't be wise to do so. The humans expect us to bring back the survivors, including Kaz. At least for questioning. I only hope for the boy's life that he doesn't remember." He can remember Kaz's face that day. The boy looked heartbroken like a dream was shattered. Maxxor did not get the chance to kill the boy because he had to aid his men outside from the Danians. For some odd reason, the boy decided not to return to his Earth self immediately. Was it because he was trying to find Tom?

"Maxxor, I believe he truly doesn't remember. When Tom was about to return to his Earth self, Kaz was trying to run up to him while we there. He wasn't as traumatized and horrified as he was before. If he did remember, I believe he would've ran the other way." Maxxor does not get to comment because he sees a flurry of pink wings and blonde pigtails. Quadore and Lystone have returned.

"Maxxor, I have found that the humans are all gathered-" Quadore starts, but she is rudely interrupted by Lystone.

"That's nothing! I found where Chaor and his monsters are dwelling!" Quadore returns the interruption by pulling on Lystone's pigtails. Maxxor is tempted to use a Rock Wave attack to quell their bickering and his nerves.

"Lystone and Quadore, now is not the time to be childish. _**Please**_, report what you know." Najarin has always had the talent to settle any quibble. But then again, he is one of the most ancient and feared Creatures in Perim.

"Y-Yes, sir. As I was saying earlier, I have found the 'hospital' where all the humans are gathered. They are on top of the high hill and were eating together. However, I am unsure if they were all present in the same room." Now, it is Lystone's turn to speak.

"The UnderWorlders are spread out from the town's center to the town dump in their gaudy, metal houses. I didn't see any patrol. Too arrogant in believing that they could be ambushed." They've grown complicate because they haven't had a good fight in months. However, Chaor isn't the type to relax. He'll be more temperamental and arrogant, but not lax. Maybe Chaor is anticipating a surprise attack? Is it possible that the video was just bait to lure and ensnare the OverWorlders?

"Maxxor, I'll happily lead a squad as a diversion, so you may be able to get the humans out of here." Tangath Toborn does not use "safely" or "quickly" because he knows that the UnderWorlders would probably try to destroy the humans themselves. To UnderWorlders, it would be better to kill the humans rather than let them live to tell their secrets. However, the diversion tactic would be better suited if they WANT to engage into actual combat. It wouldn't be prudent for them to do so.

"No, Tangath, it wouldn't be wise to draw unnecessary to ourselves and to the humans. Gespedan, Najarin, Katarin, and I will get the humans. If we are found out, then Gespedan will come back and alert you." If that were to happen, then the town will be a battlefield. And most certainly, those humans would die in the crossfire. But would Kaz?

"Maxxor, let me go with you." Intress deliberately insists. Maxxor knows that if Kaz is there, if he remembers, then Intress would kill the boy. She doesn't want Maxxor to be weighed down by another human death by his own hands.

"No, Intress. I need you and Tangath to prepare the troops in case the UnderWorlders find us." There's a brief flash of defiance in Intress's sea-green eyes, but she maturely abides by Maxxor's order. He almost wants to tell her that killing Kaz shouldn't be done by her hands. Maxxor has to be the one to do this. After all, Kaz was the one who saw him kill all those players.

Kaz didn't get to eat breakfast with everyone else because he was too busy taking a shower. Angelique ordered him to take a shower because he smelled like what Flapjack pooped out this morning. Also, she was pretty certain that the paint chemicals would make him go bald. Also, his clothes were stained by paints and his sweat. She promised to get him some clean clothes. Thankfully, she found a pair of jeans and a red sweater with a giant snowflake on it. Kaz is very glad that Christmas is coming around or else he would've refused to wear that sweater.

"Kaz, saved you some sausages and flapjacks along with some slightly burnt coffee!" Angelique is always the one who saves Kaz food, but that's probably because it was her turn to cook. The survivors have made a routine in order to stave off boredom after gathering all the food and trinkets they wanted. Today, Angelique and one of the nameless doctors are in charge of cooking for today.

"Nonexistent God, am I starving!" Angelique briefly narrows his eyes at his disbelief in God. Kaz never really pegged her as the religious type. The sausage taste like it has been in the freezer for months, but the flapjacks taste fresh and sugary. Angelique is busy trying to bottle-feed Flapjack who would rather gnaw on the rubber nipple than drink it.

"So how was painting today? Can I have you back as my student again?" You mean punching bag, Kaz thought sarcastically. Thankfully, he's wise enough to not call her out on this. He doesn't want his nose to get broken again.

"I finished. Chaor found it…..acceptable. It'll take some weeks to dry, but I don't have to paint again. I guess I can spar with you again if you go easy on me." Angelique then laughs loudly and deeply. Of course, she won't do that. It's wouldn't be fun or educational if she didn't beat the crap out of me. Kaz smiles.

"I should've expected as much, so why is everyone hanging out in the cafeteria? Isn't everyone supposed be cleaning the hospital from top to bottom?" Shirley, Jimmy, and Young Willis and his family aren't here, while everyone else seem to be lazing at their own tables. Even Willis is being lazier than usual.

"Not today. Everyone is waiting for Jimmy, Shirley, and Young Willis and his parents to bring back the Christmas tree. We're decorating today and watching Christmas movies." Christmas is only twelve days away. Considering how everyone got what they wanted for each other already, Kaz has no idea what he could possibly give everyone for Christmas. Maybe their freedom? Then, Chaor will demand….Kaz stops that train of thought. He doesn't want to even remember what happened this morning.

"Don't you already have a tree by the main entrance?" It was plastic and small enough to be considered Charlie Brown's wimpy tree if it was on steroids. The decorations are a mixture of cheap ribbons and plastic ornaments from Target. The angel on the tree is leaning precariously to the left.

"Yeah, but we're getting a living tree because the old ones prefer fresh-smelling pine over plastic." Angelique smiles as though she approved of the decision too. Kaz never had a living pine tree for Christmas before. His parents (well, his mom) had pine trees growing up, but they were a pain in the butt to keep alive and made such a mess.

"Anything you want Santa to bring you this Christmas?" Kaz is only using Santa Claus because Flapjack is here. Although, babies don't really hold onto their memories until they turn four. It never hurts to start early. Plus, Kaz needs a distraction to help him forget. He just wants to forget everything involving Chaor. However, it would mean forgetting himself and all of his own mistakes.

"The love of my life, other than Flapjack, of course. I didn't find his body, so I hope he escaped." Where the Hell was the father when Angelique was giving birth? Was he at work? Clearly, his work was in town by what Angelique said. So why wasn't he here? Did he run away? Left behind his son and the woman that loved him to save his own worthless life? Kaz is getting angry, but Flapjack begins to whine a bit at his mom's sudden change in mood. And perhaps at Kaz's urge to kill.

"Hey, guys, I think everyone should go to the main lobby." It is Young Willis who raised his voice, sounding very much like a terrified little boy on the brink of screaming. His parents are with him, so are two very stunned-looking Shirley and Jimmy. There was no tree with them. Everyone, including Kaz, are quick to check out the main lobby for whatever spooked Young Willis. The main lobby is decorated with streamers of red, green, and white like the colors of Christmas. The fresh, Christmas tree they got is leaning against the plastic one. But those trees don't matter. Creatures are standing inside the lobby. Creatures that only Kaz recognizes.

"What the fuck?" Willis uttered. Angelique didn't bark at Willis for cussing in front of Flapjack. She is clutching Flapjack tightly to her chest like her body could protect the baby. Nothing can protect a baby from a Creature's attack. Maxxor, Najarin, Gespedan, and a gazelle-looking female Creature that Kaz has forgotten her name. Kaz looks into Maxxor's golden eyes and wants to desperately to flee. He wants to run like…like those players, but so much blood! And then he looks at Najarin, the calm, old Muge, and….why can't he remember? The humans are staring at Kaz, waiting for some sign. He is a hero in their eyes for his sacrifice and will rely on whether to actually trust these Creatures.

"You got my message." Kaz finally breaks the uncomfortable tension that the silence created. He almost smiles because everyone will be saved. They'll be free.

"Yes, we are here to rescue you humans and take you far away from the UnderWorlders." Every word from Maxxor's mouth screams bullshit to Kaz, but almost everyone laps up the words like the world's best cough syrup. Angelique is the one that stares warily at the Creatures. She's a mother now and doesn't want to risk her baby on empty promises.

"Kaz, what the fuck is he talking about?" Angelique's voice is hard, very unwilling to believe that these Creatures are their saviors. Kaz is inwardly on her side, but it isn't a prudent side.

"While I was in Tart-Atlanta, I was able to get away from the UnderWorlders long enough to create a video and get it broadcast throughout Georgia. In it, I mentioned that you all need to be rescued. These Creatures are here to rescue us." He is hoping that Connor and the rest of the self-proclaimed Irish gang are still alive and free. Angelique's eyes soften a bit at Kaz going to this much trouble in trying to get help.

"I don't mean to look a gift-ho-Creature in the mouth, but how the Hell did you guys get here undetected? Chaor and his men are still in town." Very quietly, obviously. Kaz almost pointed out, but he holds his tongue for Maxxor's answer. Although, he would rather run, so very far…..and find Tom? His pink glasses feel tight like his head grew five sizes.

"There was no patrol. Perhaps, Chaor's soldiers have become lethargic. All of you need to come with us as soon as possible. Go and pack the bare essentials because it will take some weeks to get you home." The other disperse in a matter of seconds, while Angelique and Kaz remain. Considering how his house is close to the town center, Kaz knows that he won't be able to run and pack like he wants to. Or say goodbye to H'earring. However, Angelique can pack her things and the baby bag for Flapjack. Yet, he doesn't feel safe without another human being in this room. Especially with Maxxor and Najarin.

"Give me Flapjack. You need to pack fast and this cute baby will distract you. Angelique, this will be the only chance that you and Flapjack can get out of here alive. Please, go and pack." For a split second, he thought that he saw Najarin flinched. But that's like Dumbledore dying….oh wait, Dumbledore is dead. Kaz holds out his arms to Angelique for her baby. Tensely, Angelique hands over her son and runs to their room to pack. Flapjack is calmly fisting at his tacky sweater, oblivious to the bone-chilling tension in the room. Kaz's mind is calmly reassuring him that Maxxor won't kill him with Flapjack in his arms. At least not in front of his men….and one woman. The minutes tick slowly like a doctor carefully setting a twice-broken nose.

"Here's the baby bag and a coat. Wouldn't be fair if you didn't pull your own weight." Kaz gladly trades Flapjack for the bag and coat. The coat is malachite green and remind Kaz of something that one of Clint Eastwood's cowboy characters would wear. He can smell the years of being left in the lost and found bin on the coat. The coat fits Kaz oddly enough and reaches the heels of his military boots. The baby bag is a bright blue and weigh as much as an overstuffed luggage at the airport. Kaz is certain that Angelique jammed as much medicine she can find. By the Cothica, he hopes that no one gets sick on this venture. Angelique has Flapjack in a fur-lined baby sling, and Kaz hopes that the baby will like traveling in it.

"Don't leave without us!" Willis came running to the lobby with a backpack that would've been more suited for a professional hiker than off-key nurse. The rest of humans trickle in with backpacks and bundled like they were about to face a tundra. Kaz is really hoping that they will be able to keep up with the OverWorlders. More importantly, he sincerely hopes that no one else will die.

"That's everyone. We can leave now." Jimmy announces once he finishes counting the number of humans here. Kaz stares at those glass doors like he is trying to predict what will happen beyond those doors. They'll run. They'll reach a haven. They'll be saved. But what will Kaz's ultimate fate be? He knows that he is most likely a traitor in the eyes of humanity. He knows that the OverWorlders wouldn't trust him if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Maxxor and Najarin keep staring at him like they are trying to find a secret. They leave the hospital together because the humans didn't want to go one by one with the OverWorlders to their safe spot. They are silent like corpses and praying to God to get out without being found. They make it. All of the OverWorlders visibly tense up at the sight of the humans. Intress is staring at Kaz like she was trying to find a secret like Maxxor and Najarin. But her stare is more like a glare at a prey that got away. Kaz has always hated cats. He prefers rabbits.

"We are leaving right now and taking the survivors back to the fort. The survivors will be in the center for they need to be hidden and protected." Quick as a blink the survivors and OverWorlders get into position to leave. Angelique stands extremely close to Kaz while they ushered into the center of the OverWorlders' formation. They are like cattle being herded to the slaughterhouse. Kaz doesn't like being surrounded by OverWorlders. He feels like he's going to drown in the blues and the unity of the OverWorlders. Blue isn't the correct color, so pure and clean. Where's the red? Sharp, blue eyes with red skin and a gargoyle's grimace. He's leaving behind Chaor. And isn't this what he wants? To run away and never return? However, he isn't enthusiastic by heroes. He knows they, especially Maxxor, have done something awful…..and he just can't remember it. He just knows that the OverWorld blue is missing red. Not a lovely red or a flustering red, but a fleshy red. Red as blood.


	28. Let Karma In

Let the Monster In Chapter Twenty-Seven

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Pure Imagination from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds

_"Hold your breath and count to three."_ Kaz coos at Flapjack. Angelique is busy taking a "potty break" and Kaz is watching her baby for her. The baby is not the only one being watched. The OverWorlders, particularly Najarin and Intress, are watching him like an UnderWorlder in chains. No, to be more accurate, he can feel their eyes boring into him like they want to rip the code right out of him. Sometimes, he is able to meet the OverWorlders' judging stares and muster enough loathing to glare right back at them. However, most of the time, he is trying to find a way to politely ignore them like cooing at Flapjack.

"_Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination." _Kaz isn't putting any effort into singing to Flapjack, but the baby smiles and giggles like nothing is wrong in the world. If Flapjack was a sour, fussy baby, then maybe the OverWorlders would have no problems taking the baby from him and ripping him apart. But of course Flapjack was the epitome of a perfect baby, so the OverWorlders can't attack him. At least not as long as Kaz had someone.

"Sorry, it took so long, Kaz, boiled water just goes right through me." Perhaps, the greatest downside to being "rescued" by the OverWorlders is that there are limited beverage options. The survivors did bring a few gallons of milk and other juices, but those flavorful options had to be rationed.

"You were only gone for a few seconds." Actually, it was seven minutes and twenty-three seconds, but Kaz doesn't want to sound desperate. Well, he is quite desperate. And confused by his own memories. And disheartened by how quickly the survivors seemed to mingle with the OverWorlders. Only Angelique remains frigid and distrusting towards the Creatures.

"I see Flapjack has been behaving perfectly as usual! You would make a good househusband one day!" That will probably never happen, Kaz thought as he handed Flapjack to his mother. There is no human girl who would be willing to lie with a traitor to humanity. Everybody in the world must have seen the video by now, including Tom. But at least Tom is a million miles away from this mess. Kaz truly hopes.

"Yeah, someday. Tonight is the last night that we'll all be together. Everyone will be going their separate ways once we reach the town." Kaz's voice almost cracked like he was preventing himself from sobbing. He is happy. Truly. He is happy for them. The rest of the survivors will be a million miles away from these Creatures like Tom. They will be safe and bloodless like Tom.

"Yeah, I doubt that. The military will probably hold us for questioning and testing to make sure that we aren't traitors. They probably won't let us go if there's a chance that we know something about the UnderWorlders. Thank goodness that we don't know jack!" Angelique laughed awkwardly as though she knows that she'll be proven right. Kaz wants to laugh with her, but he is concerned about her comment because she is right. The military will most likely interrogate them and it might be a long time before they are allowed to leave. But at least they have a shot at freedom.

"Want to head back to the tent and spar?" Kaz knows that she'll say yes. There isn't much else for her to do since the OverWorlders seem intent on providing the survivors comfort. Or maybe they just don't trust them with knives and blades.

"Oh yes, let's get away from those cold, cold CREATURES!" Angelique almost causes an OverWorlder drone to jump. Kaz cackles like a warlock casting a curse. Yes, he is going to miss these little moments.

When Kaz enters the tent, he sees that all the survivors are here, which is odd. For the past few days, most of the survivors would associate with the OverWorlders, particularly young Willis with Intress. So why are they gathered together like penguins? Is it because it's a bit colder than usual? Is it because all of the interesting OverWorlders are far too busy with covering their tracks? Or is it that they want to spend the last few moments together before they all disperse?

"Would you move already? It's cold out here." Kaz quickly apologizes and heads for his sleeping bag. He is being stared at by the other survivors. A paranoid part of him believes that an OverWorlder divulged his sins from the videotape to them, but he doesn't see a hint of disgust on their faces. Young Willis is barely able to contain his excitement for some reason.

"Okay, everyone gather in a circle like at summer camp. That includes you, Kaz." Kaz has never been to summer camp, but Tom has told him how everyone would gather in a circle. Even though, Tom went to ballet camp. Everyone forms more of an oblong than a circle with their bulging sleeping bags, but Angelique looks satisfied.

"Since none of us here will be able to see you again, we came to a consensus that we'll give you your presents early! We decided this last night when you took Flapjack to see the stars." Of course, the survivors didn't pull out his presents immediately. They want their gifts to remain a surprise, but they didn't have any wrapping paper so the sleeping bags were substitutes.

"Wow, thanks everyone. I didn't get you guys anything." Well, Kaz actually did, but his gifts were in the attic of his house. H'earring has probably gotten to them now. He hopes the green rabbit doesn't use the gifts as kindling.

"Look, we're all still alive because of you. Plus, we have you to thank for our eventual freedom. I say eventual because the government will probably hold us for a while. Enough about impending imprisonment, I'll start first." Angelique gives him a yellow bird caged in a plastic dome with a wind-up key. He winds it up and realizes that the device is a music box. The bird twirls and the cylinder moves while being plucked by its comb. Kaz is unfamiliar with the tune, but he can tell that music box is dying. Yet, he loves it anyway.

"Thank you so much! Who's next?" The cardiac surgeon goes next. Her present is a red bandanna since she believed he was sick of always wearing a ponytail. Her name is Shelley Franklin, but Kaz forgets her name as soon as he gets his next present. The orthopedic surgeon gives him a pair of red rain boots, stating that he couldn't stand Kaz wearing just one pair of shoes. He tells Kaz his name, but Kaz forgets. In fact, his mind refuses retain the names of people that he will never associate with again.

"Yeah, the nurses, the pediatric surgeon, the OB/GYN, Dante, the elderly ones and I decided to create a joint gift for you while you were away." Jimmy gives Kaz a necklace. The necklace is a phoenix burning with red and bits of black like it has risen from the ashes. There are hints of purple at the center like a heart. A part of him realizes that the material comes from melted-down objects like medals. Kaz wears it and hates Jimmy a little less inside. He's pretty certain that the two-faced janitor is probably going to die before Chaor can find them.

"This is from me and my mom and my dad. Hope you like it." Young Willis bestows to Kaz a Swiss army knife known as the Tinker that is best built for small projects like fixing a clock. Kaz knows that he'll be unable to keep it once he is put in the military's custody. Kaz doesn't see anyone else to give him a present.

"Hold on, Kaz, Flapjack still has a present for you." Angelique fishes a DVD from Flapjack's diaper bag. The DVD is "The Breakfast Club" and Kaz can remember watching this with Tom a long time ago. It was during the midterms for freshman year of high school. They were supposed to be studying for History, but Tom decided it would be best to watch a movie. They had fun watching the teenage angst and listening to the soundtrack. They even memorized the iconic song from the movie together, instead of the dates of battles.

"Wow, I haven't watched this in forever. It's too bad that there's no DVD player here." I would've really loved to hear that song again if only to remember the good times with Tom. Then, Kaz's mind flashes with a brilliant idea.

"I remember the song. So the song is my present to all of you." Kaz pauses at first, so he can properly recollect the lyrics. Again, like all the songs he has sung, he can recall the lyrics. It's like riding a Mowercycle, he has never truly forgotten.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhh..."_

He can't sing the 80s, but he is trying. It probably would help if there was some synth in the background.

"_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby"_

He feels like he should be doing a fist-bump in the air, but Willis is doing that for him.

"_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on"_

Kaz normally despises love songs because they are cheesy, unless his father taught the song to him, but this might be the exception.

"_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart, baby"_

The people are clapping like they are making up for the lost beat. Kaz finally realizes this is the first time he has sung in front of all them. Excluding Jimmy, but the old man is pretending this is his first time too.

"_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me"_

He is singing the capitalization of the song's title. So much emphasis on not being forgotten.

"_Will you stand above me?_

_Look my way, never love me_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down"_

Kaz is reminded of a beautiful girl with sharp, blue eyes and equally sharp tongue. He killed her, but he moved on. She just doesn't exist anymore like Mr. McGrutter. No point in dwelling on past trifles….

"_Will you recognize me?_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down, down"_

Some of the survivors join in and fail at pronouncing certain lyrics. But they do not overpower Kaz's voice.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhhh..."_

Everyone in the tent gets those lyrics right and in harmony.

"_Don't you try to pretend_

_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_

_Vanity and security"_

Maybe, just maybe, he'll get to watch this movie with them. Someday.

"_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart, baby"_

But it would kill him for them to give up on their freedom. Again.

"_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me"_

Once again, there is perfect harmony for simple repetition.

"_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_When you walk away"_

Some of the survivors are dancing to make up for their piss poor musical skills. Kaz almost messes up when Angelique begins to dance with Flapjack.

"_Or will you walk away?_

_Will you walk on by?_

_Come on - call my name_

_Will you call my name?"_

Will the survivors forget this moment? They probably will in their later years. Or they'll recall in their private moments.

"_I say:_

_La la la..."_

Kaz's memory falters because he can't remember how many "la" are in the lyrics. Yet, the survivors take over for him. They sing this song over and over again until they had to eat. Yet, they would return and sing. It is one of the few times that Kaz can recall humanity being so close-knit.

It is warm when the survivors and Kaz are walking one last time together. They have been told after breakfast that they will be taken to a security point to be escorted by their human military to the fort. Kaz knows this is because of him. The military will not take the chance of letting Kaz run around their little fort. However, Maxxor did tell them some civilians, most likely family members, will be there too. A part of Kaz wanted to ask Maxxor if his mom will be there, but his disgust with the OverWorld leader (For what again? So much blood!) prevented him from doing so. He will just have to be patient and have faith that she might be there.

All of Kaz's gifts are in his sleeping bag, well a sleeping bag on loaned from the OverWorlders, except for the necklace, bandanna, and rain boots. He is wearing those article of clothing, even though it looks goofy with his clothes. He is walking proud and tall as though he won a match with a Codemaster.

They walk for hours and hours with no break. Perhaps, even Flapjack senses the urgency in his mother's footsteps, so he restrains himself from going in his diaper. Water is being passed around, but no one pauses for they want to reach the rest of humanity. Any minute now, they think in perfect synchronicity, we'll see our kind again! Kaz is the first one to see the military trucks and a rabble of teary citizens. A priest runs to embrace Angelique. Far too affectionately, as Kaz notes.

He watches as people, some looking like family or old friends, embrace the survivors. He smiles, even though he doesn't see his mother. She is not here, but at least the survivors have happy reunions! He is alone, but is happy. To him, this loneliness means his mom and friends are safe somewhere. A place so far away from this eventual destruction of the world.

"KAZ!" His happiness is shattered like his image of Chaor. Kaz stops his walking and watches with shock (and horror) as Tom run towards him. He shouldn't be here. He should be anywhere but here! Why is here!? Maxxor, of course, why else would that skeptical OverWorlder team up with a human military if Tom didn't vouch for them? I'm a fool! Is this karma for all those that I cause? Kaz thoughts stop once Tom hugs him like a brother.

"I knew Maxxor would succeed! He saved you! He saved everyone! And don't worry, he'll kill Chaor and all those UnderWorlders soon!" Kaz cannot see his best friend's eyes, but he can hear the "crazy" radiating from those words like the tragic love of Rue. Tom is enraptured by Maxxor. He is the OverWorlder's biggest fan, blind to his hero's imperfections. He has no idea how much blood….so much blood and limbs. I can't. I can't! Kaz goes limp in Tom's tight embrace. When Tom pulls back, Kaz hangs limply like a puppet with its strings cut off. Kaz has fainted.


	29. Let Captivity In

Let the Monster In Chapter Twenty-Eight

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Quiproquo 140 (Piano) from Evangelion 3.33

Kaz was expecting that he would wake up in a white room. In all the crime, horror, and even some sci-fi movies, some sinful victim would wake up in a white room. Which is usually in a creepy and haunted hospital.

Kaz should have known that he wasn't going to wake in something as comforting as a white room. The room he is in smells like two-hundred years' worth of dust and skeletons. He is certain that his wooden cot was the deathbed of many prisoners.

The room is made of cement blocks and bits of metal, like steel, which makes it impossible for Kaz to dig his way out. There is no window. The only source of light comes from a bulb in a small, metal cage. Kaz wouldn't even be able to fit his fingers in there to break the bulb.

There is a small toilet and sink that are probably as old as the cot. There is no mirror, so Kaz can't break any glass and use the shards to stab a guard or himself. Although, he doesn't want to die, even if the rest of humanity wants him dead.

There is a metal door with two slots. A top slot to allow anyone to look in on him, while the bottom is he presumes for his food. He hears a key being inserted into the door. The hinges scream like a siren, which Kaz to sit up on his cot.

One of those generic, old generals walks into the room with the stereotypical armed guard. Kaz figures that there must be some sort of camera in the light bulb cage. How else would anyone know that he's awake?

"Kazdan Kalinkas, you're finally awake. Do not fret. Chaor and his monsters can't get you here." Kaz might've liked this guy. Usually, nice, old men in the movies typically were the most interesting characters. However, his experience with Jimmy has led him to believe that the general is as two-faced.

"I don't think anyone can reach me here." He is being cryptic, but at the same time it is true. Even if he somehow got the keys, the lock is on the outside of the door.

"That's not true. Individuals such as myself can. Or Creatures if you don't answer my questions honestly." Well, it was perhaps one of the few reasons why he is alive. The military and OverWorlders want to know about Chaor's plans, troop movements, and strongholds.

"I know I am in no position to ask, but, please, let me call my mom. She changed her number before this…..crisis happened, so no one can really reach her. She might be trying to find a way to get to our hometown or even Atlanta." Kaz implores. He never really gave his mom much thought when he was with Chaor.

"If you answer all my questions honestly, I am inclined to let you make your call." It's not a promise or guarantee. The old man is the one with all the power over him again. Kaz nods his head, accepting the general's authority.

"OverWorlders value honesty. As an ally, I would recommend that you remember that." Kaz points out like he would with Chaor. However, there is a bit more fire to his words. He knows that an OverWorlder, or even Maxxor himself, is watching.

"Duly noted. What are you to Chaor?" If Maxxor is actually watching this, is the leader just as curious? Or does the leader know that Chaor wouldn't leak any vital information to Kaz? Strong leaders cannot afford to trust. Chaor taught him that.

"I was his Advisor, not at first though. When Chaotic was invaded, he wanted me to be his Advisor, so he can have insight on way humans think. I refused to because I'm an Earthling." Kaz cannot call himself human or UnderWorlder. He is betraying the UnderWorlders, no superfluous the information is, by giving the "enemy" intelligence.

"During your time as his Advisor, what did you do for him?" He thinks about his last interaction with Chaor. What did that kiss mean? Chaor's weakness. If he were to die, Chaor would go on living. Chaor is strong. Kaz is weak. Balance amidst chaos.

"I killed for him. I killed Mr. McGrutter because Chaor knew that he was as slimy as Van Bloot. Then, I killed those men in Atlanta. I also helped burned whatever empty town that Chaor wanted gone." He omits the bodies he burned for Jimmy. Or how he murdered two-faced Morgan. Or Rue singing for him. It's personal, unimportant information.

"That's all you did for him?" Kaz can recall the sharp smell of paints. And Chaor's admission. And the kiss. What exactly did Chaor mean by "weakness"? Was it love or lust?

"If you were hoping for his plans, then you are sadly mistaken. He has enough wisdom to know that if I were to get captured somehow then I could've blabbed. I'm not deceptive or tough like UnderWorlders. I am weak." It could be argued that he wasn't since he killed about twelve people, but it was mostly due to circumstance.

"From what the OverWorlders have told us, UnderWorlders value strength and deception above all else. If you're so weak, then why are you even alive? Why did Chaor keep those at the hospital alive? Surely, it was more costly to keep them alive?" Kaz had to do something he hasn't done since his failure in preventing the crisis. He had to think from Chaor's viewpoint.

"Chaor wanted me to advise him how humans think. Clearly, I couldn't be trusted to do that for him directly. I guess the humans at the hospital were like test subjects. They acted like how the majority of intelligent humans would act. They sucked it up and survived." He can't ever recall the survivors crying over their predicament.

"If he had them, then what was the point of you?" It's true, Chaor had the survivors to gain information on human idiosyncrasy. Was Chaor that sentimental? It's not like Kaz and the UnderWorlder conqueror were friends. But then the kiss happened.

"I guess it's because I was his number one fan. Chaor likes having his ego stroked, so long as you're not planning to backstab him, and I used to praise him all the time. Tom and I used to…" Tom. Oh, by the Cothica, Kaz really does not want to think or talk about him.

"You used to what?" Tom, his brainwashed best friend, is far too reckless. In Chaotic, Tom is impulsive enough to get himself into trouble like Captain Kirk. He isn't pragmatic, which is why he joined up with the OverWorlders rather than run away. Damn Tom.

"Argue who was better. Chaor or Maxxor. Tom will always be loyal to Maxxor…." Not if he found out that Maxxor…did what that resulted in all that blood? Kaz's mind comes so very close to unlatching that truth. But now is not the time to be traumatized further.

"Would Chaor come for you?" Kaz almost barks out laughing like a mental patient in solitary confinement.

"No, I have no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't come to take me back. He would rather conquer more cities and build-up his arsenal than….I won't ever leave this room." Chaor would not put his conquest on Earth on hold for him. Kaz knows that most UnderWorlders don't help their comrades. They help themselves. But was the kiss entirely selfish?

"Don't think so hopelessly. Considering the noise that your best friend and those freed people are making, you might get out before February starts." Kaz wants to bash his head against the wall. Of course, Tom and the others wouldn't let him rot here.

"Is it possible to request that you ignore them? I believe the safest place for me is inside this room. I believe most of humanity wants to tear off my head." Kaz feels almost guilty for trying to make his allies' efforts of his freedom moot. However, he has enough jaded sense to know that he's not safe at all outside these walls.

"No, the deal was for me to get you clearance to call your mother. You'll just have to face the consequences of your impending freedom." The general's face crinkles a bit at Kaz's cowardice. Kaz almost relishes in the old man's disapproval. The old man expected a harden assassin, not a child who was forced to kill. The old man cannot think of him as a monster.

"If you're done questioning me, then I hope you can get me my phone call." The old man and his guard leave the room without sparing a second glance at him. Kaz lays back on his bed and stares at the light bulb/security camera. There is nothing for him to do, but wait.


End file.
